<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wraith in the Ruins by Boarixonyxexawnis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217227">Wraith in the Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boarixonyxexawnis/pseuds/Boarixonyxexawnis'>Boarixonyxexawnis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wraith in the Ruins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Panic Attacks, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boarixonyxexawnis/pseuds/Boarixonyxexawnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon action, adventure and romance with sole survivor Wraith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wraith in the Ruins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dismissing Deacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dismissing Deacon<br/>Trigger warnings: canon language. Panic attack. Self-harm<br/>Contains spoilers<br/>Please enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>He wore the baseball uniform, complete with cap and bat, on purpose. Hyper-conscious of his feelings and the dangers associated with them, he did things in order to perpetuate his delusion that he was in total control and that those feelings didn’t actually exist.<br/>She really liked when he wore the baseball uniform. A lot. He could tell by her pupil dilation and skin flush. Pupils dilated: check. Slight rose color to her neck and cheeks: check. He was in control.</p><p>Lie. Lie. Lie.</p><p>Strolling up to her, he arched a ginger brow and adopted his best smarmy grin, “Hey Whisper, word is you wanted to see me. You finally wanna start that macramé club?”<br/>She didn’t laugh. Not so much as a smile. In fact, her mouth was set in a hard line and when she spoke her voice was clipped, terse, “Follow me please.”</p><p><em>Uh oh</em>…</p><p>She turned and briskly walked out of Sanctuary, crossing the small northwest bridge. Deacon followed close behind, watching her. Her walk was different: less her normal smooth, fluid stride and more like a stiff march. She was wearing the Minutemen general’s uniform so it seemed appropriate somehow. At the same time it looked like she might be hurting somewhere.<br/>Unbidden, the image of her in the armored Marine wetsuit popped into his brain. More specifically the view from the back of her while she was walking, fighting, running… He found himself wishing she was wearing it then.<br/>He snapped back to reality.</p><p><em>See… this is why she is dangerous</em>.</p><p>They walked in silence. Deacon hated being left with his thoughts spinning around, especially when he was alone with her, so he opened his mouth, “We heading to the vault? Going spelunking today?”</p><p><em>What are you even saying you insensitive jerk</em>?!</p><p>“No.”</p><p>They had passed the vault when it dawned on him where they might be going.</p><p><em>Oh… shit</em>.</p><p>Set up on a hill, with a clear view of the vault and its surroundings, was a small lean-to. It contained a single chair and table with a small amount of food and candles. Neglecting the chair, she instead chose to stand at the glassless window facing the vault. With her back to him, he could see her shoulders rise and fall with purposeful breathing. She was amping up for something.</p><p><em>Shit. Shit. Shit</em>.</p><p>Deacon’s mind was a whirl of trouble-shooting: there were a few possible methods of obfuscation here… He could fix this. She had gone off on him for lying before… this was different though. This was BIG. This was BAD.</p><p>“A part of me understands,” She began with calm, measured words, “you, after all, would have no idea where my loyalties would lie.” Turning her head to the right and down, she was clearly looking at the railsign marker for “ally”, painted in white just below the sill. “You had an entire organization and its people to protect; your life’s work.” She turned to face him and slowly raised her right arm behind her to point at the vault. Her green eyes were on his though, slicing through the defense of his sunglasses, “Where you here the<br/>day I came up that elevator?”</p><p>“Whisper…”</p><p>“Yes or no?” Her face contorted in anger as she was losing the chokehold on her composure.</p><p>“Yes.” He wanted to lie but found that he couldn’t. Not now. Not when she had lost so much. He felt small and scared.</p><p>“Where you aware that there was upwards of a sixty year difference between when the Institute removed an ‘asset’ from the vault and when I came up that elevator?”</p><p>Changing tactics to try and gain control, he switched to a more personal moniker, “Wraith, I didn’t know. I had no idea that Shaun was Father!”</p><p>“DEACON! YOU KNEW WHO TOOK HIM! You knew that if he was alive, that he’d be a grown adult. YOU KNEW! You let me crawl across the Commonwealth, MEWLING, ‘where’s my baby?’”</p><p>“Wraith, please…” It wasn’t working. He had lost control. He was losing her.</p><p>“Did you offer me shelter? No. Did you offer me aid? No.” Her arms at her sides, she had balled up her fists and was leaning toward him, “You just… creeped around, watching me. Waiting to see what I would do. Just. Like. Father.”</p><p>The last statement hit him hard, like a powerfist to the chest. Struck dumb by her truth, he could offer no rebuttal.</p><p><em>It hurts! Losing her hurts. My chest… God, this hurts</em>!</p><p>She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. When she continued, her tone was more formal: she was delivering her closing statement. “As general of the Minutemen, I look forward to the continued cooperation between our two organizations. As always, everyone is welcome at any Minutemen settlement, and the movement of ‘packages’ through those settlements will continue as Desdemona sees fit.” She opened her eyes and lifted her chin slightly, “As of this moment, I am no longer to be considered a Railroad Heavy agent and ‘Whisper’ no longer exists.”</p><p>“Wraith, please… please don’t DO this!” The voice in Deacon’s head, that was a veteran Railroad agent, told him that this was good.</p><p><em>She is a dangerous distraction. You don’t deserve her friendship, let alone her love. You are BOTH safer this way</em>.</p><p>Lie. Lie. Lie.</p><p>“What’s the point of using that name; ‘Wraith’? I’m sure you know my real name. You know everything there is to know about me.” There was a rim of moisture in her eyes. Sadness changed to anger and her tone became harsh, “You had to know everything; you needed to know all that motivated me in order to manipulate me! You needed to pretend to be my friend. Well, no need for that act any longer.”</p><p>Deacon had unconsciously reached up to his chest.</p><p><em>It hurts. It hurts</em>.</p><p>“MacCready, Dogmeat and I will be leaving for Goodneighbor now. We will be gone for a couple of weeks. I don’t care where you go, just stay out of my line-of-sight.” A tear had escaped and she quickly turned away from him as it slid down her cheek, “The time has come for us to part ways.”<br/>Without looking back, she walked away.</p><p>Pressure. Unbearable, hot pressure was pressing on him from all directions. It was going to crumple him up like a wad of paper. The pain in his chest was a freezing knife and yet he was hot. Too hot, all over. He could hear a strange ringing in his ears, like feedback from a microphone. He stood frozen in place. Frozen yet on fire. Finally he moved: choking up on the baseball bat he was still holding, he began to destroy the lean-to.</p><p>He heard someone screaming… Was that him?</p><p>Over and over he clubbed the small shack. When the bat slipped out of his blood-soaked hands and flew crazily off to who-knows-where, he proceeded to pound what was left with his fists.</p><p><em>God, it hurts! I’ve lost her! I… never told her</em>…</p><p>When he finally stopped the sun was low on the horizon. Standing, he cradled the ruin of his hands to his chest then walked toward Sanctuary. Curie would fix his hands for him. With all of the Institute tech Wraith had provided her; it would only be a short time before they would be back to normal.</p><p><em>I want this. This is best. I shouldn’t be sad. This protects us all. I want… I want</em>…</p><p>Lie. Lie. Lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Redemption in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wraith offers a chance at redemption to a beloved compainion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Redemption in You</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon language/drug use. PTSD/angst/self-harm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game spoilers</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MacCready had just returned from long patrol and in spite of being exhausted, he had insisted on being included in Wraith’s meeting with Hancock and Preston. Touting himself as the foremost expert on the Gunners, he had argued that his input would be “invaluable”. And yet, the young man was sprawled, fast asleep, the full length of Wraith’s office couch, covered by a furry Dogmeat blanket, contributing nothing but the occasional loud snore.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we can wait much longer!” Wraith was in a fury over the latest settlement attack. “They gain in numbers almost daily and I feel like I’m helping them. Every raider boss the Minutemen cut down just adds to the Gunners’ recruitment options.” She had stood up from her desk and was pacing and gesticulating as if she was conducting an orchestra, “If we don’t do something soon they will have every ex-raider in the Commonwealth, rank and file against us!”</p>
<p>“General, we simply don’t have the people.”</p>
<p>Preston’s repeated protest wore thin on Wraith’s nerves. Mostly because she knew that he was right. “They are growing much faster than we are.” She leaned forward across her desk and focused her laser gaze on the ghoul, “Hancock, if we were to attempt a direct assault, how many Neighborhood Watch could we count on from you?”</p>
<p>“Can’t believe I’d be the one to preach caution but, Preston is right.” Cocking his head to the side he returned her stare unflinchingly, “You know I hate to tell ya ‘no’ but, there is no way I’m gonna send my people to the grinder. That’s what it’d end up being sister, a huge, fucking bloody mess. The risk ain’t worth the reward, you feel me? Fahrenheit has been on my ass about learnin’ some patience…” He trailed off, shaking his head.  </p>
<p>“Then I’ll go myself! I have some power armor…” Loud, howling protests from Preston, Hancock and Dogmeat cut her off and she plopped heavily into her chair.</p>
<p>“Now wait a minute, we’ve been through this one-woman-army bullshit! MacCready! Wake the fuck up and back us up here!”</p>
<p>“Mmmmugh… You can’t go and kill yourself. Don’t be stupid.” MacCready had turned his head and was attempting to glare at her past Dogmeat’s panting muzzle, “What’s the point of havin’ a inner circle if you won’t listen to us?”</p>
<p>Wraith stood back up, waved her hands toward the ceiling and turned her back to them in a flurry of impotent anger. Spinning back around, mouth open for rebuttal, she was cut off by a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Excusez-moi, madam.” Curie opened the door and stuck her head in, “Ze sun is setting and Monsieur Danse did not return with the rest of the work crew.”</p>
<p>“Danse was assigned to the morning shift. Are you sure he didn’t return earlier and he isn’t just in his room?”</p>
<p>“Non madame, a crew member just informed me that he’s been out all day.”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Wraith quickly skirted her desk, shooting what she hoped was an authoritative look at the three men as she headed to the door, “This discussion is tabled, not over.”</p>
<p>“You want me along sister?” Hancock had started to follow her out.</p>
<p>“No, you stay and babysit.”</p>
<p>MacCready flipped her off, “Ha! Up yours!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith had Curie run back to her clinic to grab a field med pack as she speed walked to one of Sanctuary’s warehouses. As she reached for the lantern she was after, Deacon’s face flashed in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>No! No time for you. Go away! You weren’t my friend; just using me to defeat your enemies for you. Not my friend!</em>
</p>
<p>Waiting outside, Curie handed Wraith a ballistic weave Minutemen trench. She had, once again, been about to run off to possible danger while wearing nothing but a flannel and jeans. Smiling her thanks and shrugging into the coat, she reached out for the med pack. When it wasn’t immediately surrendered she waved her hand up and down with impatience.</p>
<p>“I should go with you madame.” Curie’s notoriously cheerful tone had been replaced with something bordering on scolding, “I should go to make sure you are both…”</p>
<p>“No, Baby Bird; this is a solo mission.” Taking the pack she turned back and forced a cheerful smile as she walked away, “We’ll be just fine.”</p>
<p>
  <em>This should have been handled a while ago you fucking coward. You told yourself that you were giving him time apart to think, to come to terms with his new reality, when really you were just too scared to face him.</em>
</p>
<p>Jogging across the small bridge and up the hill toward the vault, she was once again confronted by a mental image of an unmistakably sad Deacon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did he make that face? Because, you dummy, he’s a liar and a very good actor! He was never your friend and there was never any chance of being more… Stop obsessing; you have Danse to worry about right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Cresting the hill, she could hear the unmistakable sound of an ax chopping wood. As she navigated the broken ground and brush the sound continued almost unceasingly. There was a rhythm to the “thunk” sound and it wore on her already frayed nerves.</p>
<p>Danse was a visually impressive individual: tall, traditionally handsome with an impeccable physique. When she finally spotted him, her first thoughts were in line with admiring his form while swinging the ax. He looked pretty damn fine. However, as she moved closer she could see flecks of blood all over his white t-shirt and it was dripping freely down his arms. Swinging an ax all day had ripped the palms of his hands open and yet he continued as if oblivious to the injury.</p>
<p>His mental state decidedly questionable, Wraith decided to pop Buffout, just in case the situation became physical. “Danse? Hey, stop for a sec.” He continued on as if she wasn’t there. “DANSE, STOP!” Nothing. It wasn’t that he was ignoring her, more like he couldn’t hear her. She stepped behind him and deftly disarmed him, sweeping the ax behind her back.</p>
<p>The response was savage: whipping around while snarling, he raised his bloody hands and flexed his fingers like claws. His face a twisted mask of rage, he bore a striking resemblance to a yao guai.</p>
<p>Despite the threat, Wraith took a step toward him while yelling up at his face, “What the fuck are you doing?! Look at your hands! Danse?!”</p>
<p>“M7-97.” In an instant all emotions fled from his face and his eyes became dispassionate and empty.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“M7-97. ‘Danse’ does not exist.” His shoulders sagged somewhat and he wouldn’t look into her eyes. “I was instructed to process this fallen tree for lumber. I am completing my assigned task.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Wraith tried again, “Danse, look at your hands. Don’t they hurt?”</p>
<p>“It is inconsequential data. A damage prevention signal…”</p>
<p>“<strong>THAT’S WHAT PAIN IS</strong>,<strong> YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE</strong>!” In her anger, Wraith threw the ax, rather artfully, into a nearby tree. The Buffout, combined with her own considerable strength, resulted in the tool being completely embedded in the trunk.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… shit. Stupid. Violent and stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, she counted to 10 and tried again, “You are an organic being, not a Mr. Gutsy. You need to eat and drink and rest. Danse, you’re bleeding and sweating, how many robots that you know of do those things?” Hoping to elicit some sort of emotion, even if it was anger, Wraith was intentionally crass, “I know for a fact that you take dumps! How many protectrons are there who shit?”</p>
<p>“<strong>DANSE DOES NOT EXIST</strong>!” His face was florid in his anger. He took a menacing step toward her but then suddenly swayed on his feet and would have fallen had Wraith not caught him.</p>
<p>Gently lowering him to a stump, she steadied him with one hand while removing a canteen from her pack. “Tilt your head back.” For a moment she thought that she would have to somehow fight the water into him but thankfully he complied. As he drank involuntary tears filled his eyes. “That’s it, nice and slow.”</p>
<p>When the canteen was empty, Wraith kicked a split log next to Danse’s stump and plopped down. “I’m going to field dress your hands now. When I’m done I want you to drink some more water and eat something.”</p>
<p>His eyes were empty again and he didn’t fight or acknowledge her as she worked. Cleaning and wrapping his large hands she was overcome by self-deprecation as her mind ground her down. She couldn’t stop thinking about how sad Deacon had looked, or that when she returned from Goodneighbor, Curie had barely spoken to her and seemed to be slightly scared of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Deacon talk to her before he left? Did something happen? Did he… would he have hurt himself? No. That doesn’t make sense. And now… poor Danse... I scare and ruin and I’m so LOUD and mean!</em>
</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts she started to cry. “I’m so sorry Danse! This is all my fault. I should have been there for you but instead I avoided you like a fucking coward!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Her eyes were on his in a flash. He looked away but she could tell he had returned. “Yes Danse, I completely destroyed your life. I literally burned it to the ground!” She was sobbing now, her face in her hands, “I killed all your friends!”</p>
<p>“My friends?! You mean all those people who immediately turned their backs on me? Who wanted me dead?! Who… who thought that I was… was a spy? Who thought that I <strong>knew</strong>?! And that everything I had ever done for them was a lie to further some Institute agenda?!” Danse had stood up but wobbled on his last few words and he sat down rather heavily.</p>
<p>“Not all of them. Haylen didn’t.  She pleaded with me to spare you.”</p>
<p>“She… she did?” Surprised, he leaned toward her.</p>
<p>“Yes, which is one of the reasons I didn’t kill her.” Wraith stood up to pace, “I scared the shit out of her, I’m sure, but I didn’t kill her. When Hancock and I boarded the Prydwen, I grabbed her and told her she needed to round-up all of the squires and as many of the fucking cats she could find and get off the ship. I told her to pack them into a vertibird and go back to the Capital Wasteland. God knows I have enough on my conscience…” She trailed off once she realized Danse was crying. Not an involuntary watering of the eyes but a real emotive response.</p>
<p>“Thank God!” He had brought his wrapped hands to his face and was openly sobbing into them.</p>
<p>Wraith didn’t know what to do. She wanted to hug him but felt she didn’t have the right. Sitting back down, she reached out and rather awkwardly patted his shoulder. To her surprise, he grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing embrace.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who or what I am! What am I supposed to do now?!” He cried into her shoulder as Wraith patted his back. After a few moments he released her, Wraith passed him another canteen and the two sat sniffling as he drank. “Ugh. I’ve been so rude to your ghoul.”</p>
<p>Wraith cocked an eyebrow, “You’re going to have to be more specific, Danse. My friends are quite lovely people and a lot like potato crisps; you can’t have just one.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m still being rude… the mayor… Hancock.”</p>
<p>“Well… just lose a couple of hands of Poker to him and I’m sure all will be forgiven.” Although she was joking Wraith figured an honestly repentant Danse would get considerable traction with the ghoul.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, he gambles.”</p>
<p>Wraith rolled her eyes at his tone, “With our group we normally bet chores rather than caps; Mac hates doing dishes.”</p>
<p>“Why… why did you join the Brotherhood? You declined in Cambridge. What made you change your mind?” He had been looking at the canteen in his hands but now moved his eyes to Wraith, “Did the Railroad send you… did you just…”</p>
<p>“That’s actually pretty complicated.” Wraith frowned at her feet while trying to decide how much to tell him. How much would he even believe? “I did it to save you.”</p>
<p>When Danse’s face clouded over with doubt and confusion, Wraith’s explanation tumbled out of her in a hurried rush of words, “In Sanctuary there is a woman. She knows things… things that she should have no way of knowing. She told me that there was a ‘soul lost in steel’ and only I could ‘lead them home’.” Wraith returned her eyes to his, “At first I thought that she meant Maxson. That’s why I tried so hard with him. It took me a while to see that there was no saving him.”</p>
<p>“He is dead then? Arthur?” His tone was resigned.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Wraith didn’t flinch or look away, “He was dead before the charges went.”</p>
<p>“You…” He swallowed, “It was you then?” There was pain in his tawny eyes.</p>
<p>“No. I had intended to but lost control. Hancock killed Maxson.” There was no regret in her voice. As far as she was concerned Maxson was a fanatical monster and completely irredeemable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Monster. How many would say the same about me?</em>
</p>
<p>They sat quietly, lost in their heads, as Danse finished off the second canteen. It was fully dark now and for a time they listened to the eerie sounds of a Commonwealth spring night.</p>
<p>Wraith stood up and lit the lantern and began rummaging through the med pack, “There should be jerky and sweet leather in here…”</p>
<p>“Sweet leather?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s mashed up mutfruit, corn and carrots, boiled down, dried and then cut into strips. It’s really tasty. In fact, we have to keep an eye on MacCready while we’re making it cause batches have a way of ‘disappearing’. Here we go!” Wraith handed him the sweet leather first and watched in amusement as Danse made an involuntary “BOS-new-thing-scary” face.</p>
<p>After the first hesitant bite he smiled, “It’s softer than I thought.”</p>
<p>Wraith returned to her log and passed him some jerky, “Danse, I think we can help each other a great deal, if you feel that you can trust me.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.” He said it softly and gave her a sad smile.</p>
<p>“I would like to move you to the clinic.”</p>
<p>“What! Why?!” He noted her more formal tone and was immediately on guard.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you trusted me.” She gave him a smile that she hoped was gentle, “There are plenty of available rooms and Curie is almost always there. She isn’t a psychologist as far as I know but she is a capable doctor. She is also kind and sweet and soothing to be around. She’s like a balm.”</p>
<p>Danse had stopped eating so Wraith pantomimed the action to remind him: taking an imaginary bite and nodding when he mirrored her. It was a very motherly thing to do and it touched him. Chewing and smiling he had an odd thought about how much Wraith reminded him of Haylen.</p>
<p>“I’ll be close too; my office and house are right next door. As to who you are and what you’re supposed to do… well… I have some ideas but that can wait. Moving forward from this will be hard. You are going to fall. You’re going to have days when even getting out of bed will seem the greatest of challenges. Curie and I will be there for you but you’re going to have to steady yourself as well. Taking responsibility for your past and facing the consequences of your actions will require massive fortitude but I believe you’re up to the task.”</p>
<p>Wraith offered him a huge encouraging smile, “Starting tomorrow you’ll be with me. I have a huge walk-in freezer project that I’d like to get done before summer. There will be lots of physical work for you. I also would like to get at least a small unit set up for Curie before her next semester starts.”</p>
<p>“Semester?”</p>
<p>“I have Curie training field medics for the Minutemen. She also insists on my core group being trained. That includes you FYI.” Wraith began tallying items up on her hands as she spoke, “The lumber project, the mill, Mac wants more sand bags behind the practice targets before his spring semester starts, he’s been bugging me about watchtowers too. Oh, and I want a better road cut out…” She made a vague circle gesture with her hand, “here.”</p>
<p>“MacCready’s semester?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I have Mac teaching sniper school and basic gun skills to… well pretty much everyone.” Wraith sighed: 101 projects and only one her.</p>
<p>“MacCready teaches… people?”</p>
<p>Danse’s incredulity made Wraith chuckle, “Believe it or not, that kid has a vast amount of skill and knowledge. Folks get used to his… brusqueness. Oh, please don’t tell him I called him ‘kid’ again; for some reason it really pisses him off.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be <strong>that</strong> much older than him.” He hurried on when her eyebrows popped up, “I mean besides the two hundred years spent frozen.”</p>
<p>“Danse, I was thirty-eight when I became a meat popsicle.”</p>
<p>Shocked, Danse looked at her as if for the first time. He had never seen her with long hair as she had worn it buzzed but there didn’t seem to be any trace of grey. Her light green eyes, although frequently sad and tired weren’t framed by crow’s feet either, “Well, you are remarkably well preserved.”</p>
<p>She snorted in amusement, “Flash freezing is the way to go.”</p>
<p>Waving his bandaged, mitten hands, he looked mortified, “No! No, that isn’t what I meant!”</p>
<p>Standing and stretching, she gave a regretful glance to the ax before repacking the med kit. “I know what you meant and that’s kind of you. You ready to go home?” She held her hands out to him and to his surprise he needed her help to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next couple of weeks were filled with highs and lows for Danse. In one moment he looked to the future with hope and in the next he dwelt on his past with despair. Curie was God-send: her gentle positivity a perfect counterbalance to Wraith’s sometimes harsh, “accountability=reality” take on life.</p>
<p>Then after having several good days in a row, an emergency broadcast from Radio Freedom threw a wrench into his recovery. There had been an accident at the Castle and Preston was critically injured.</p>
<p>“He just got back for fuck’s sake!” Wraith was in a flurry of motion and within 20 minutes, she, MacCready, Curie and Dogmeat were jogging out of Sanctuary. “Danse, you’ll be okay.” She had stopped to give him a reassuring hug, “Sofie has all the task lists and Hancock will be back in a week or so to pick up a load of freezer parts. Sturges has everything labeled and set aside in warehouse B.” She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, “We will be back as soon… Soon.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s helpful advice was less conciliatory, “Try not to burn the place down, tin can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they were gone.</p>
<p>Sofie, a tiny ghoulette, was the village head whenever Wraith was away. Standing next to Danse she barely reached past his waist. “Don’t worry honey; they’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>He tried to keep busy. He focused on the big watch tower (Wraith had already named it “Big Mac’s Nest” and although MacCready had scoffed at the name, his huge smile told on him). Mostly, Danse hated going back to the clinic at night. All alone in the large house, his mind would start cranking out little nightmares to torture him. After 3 days of trying to work himself to unthinking exhaustion, he reverted back to robot mode. Speaking only when asked a direct question, if at all, he went about his duties with as much life and enthusiasm as a plastic toy.</p>
<p>Sofie had been warned to make sure that he ate and she took it seriously. She would sit with him after bringing him food but neither spoke and she wasn’t even sure that he knew she was there.</p>
<p>When Hancock and his provisioner Bossy arrived in Sanctuary the ghoul made a bee-line for Wraith’s office. After speaking briefly with Sofie he headed over to the watchtower looking for Danse.</p>
<p>“He’s not here.” The foreman seemed irritated, “He hit himself with a hammer and was just staring at it. He was freaking me out, so I told him to go and take a break. Check down by the river.”</p>
<p>“I just fucking walked across the goddamn Commonwealth…” The ghoul continued to mumble irritably as he made his way back through town. When Hancock spotted him, Danse was standing under the big bridge and staring at a tire as it bobbed through the water. “Hey crew-cut, I have a present for ya.”</p>
<p>Danse turned from the river, his eyes dispassionate, “Hancock.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, that’d be me. Whatcha lookin’ at?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s fascinating. Here, check this out.” Hancock maintained a rather forced smile as he handed the large man a book on medieval armor and weapons. Although the cover was worn, the tome was in remarkable condition, all things considered. “There’s some cool knives and swords in there too.”</p>
<p>Looking down at the book then looking back at Hancock, Danse seemed to thaw, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, shit kid, I figured you’d like it.”</p>
<p>“No. That’s not what I meant. Why would you give me anything but your scorn?” His eyes narrowed in mistrust, Danse took a step backward while holding the book at arm’s length. “I have never been anything but rude to you! Why would you even speak to me, let alone give me a gift?”</p>
<p>Hancock lifted his arms, palms up, to appear as non-threating as possible, “Never thought giving someone something thoughtful would be met with this level of resistance. I have another copy, for one. And two, Wraith trusts and likes you a whole lot. For me, that carries a ton of weight.” Hancock’s tone became softer, almost gentle, “She handed you the strand of thread and it’ll be interesting to see what you do with it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… Strand of thread?”</p>
<p>“She gave you a piece that you never had before and as you pull it, all that bullshit that you’ve been told, all the lies and hate, it’ll unravel. That small reality you’re left with? That’s something you can build on. Something true.” Hancock’s gentle smile was genuine now, “I know one or two things ‘bout turnin’ over a new leaf and trying to find redemption. It takes time son, so give yourself a break.” Hancock watched the rippling emotions cross Danse’s face then turned and walked away. “I’m going to help Bossy load up all that junk. You should come help us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danse was reading in his room a week later when someone knocked on his door. Answering, he was so shocked to see Wraith he stood frozen, speechless and blinking.</p>
<p>“Um… hi Danse. You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yes! Hi!”</p>
<p>Laughing a little, she pointed to the book, “I see Hancock decided to give it to you after all.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes he did. He and I talked as well. I think… we might be friends now?”</p>
<p>Wraith’s warm smile spoke volumes, “I’m happy for you both. Would you like to go for a walk with me?”</p>
<p>Wraith filled Danse in on Preston as they headed toward the Sanctuary warehouses. Soon after returning to the Castle, he had been crushed between two brahmin.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad we had some of Curie’s students there. He would have died had they not started treatment right away.” Stopping in front of warehouse C, Wraith undid the padlock, then adopting her formal General’s voice she turned to Danse, “I’m fortunate to have friends like MacCready and Curie who are able to teach the Minutemen and anyone willing, these important survival skills. I’m hoping Danse, that you might also help the Commonwealth in much the same way.” She opened the door and made an after-you gesture before following him inside and flipping the light switch.</p>
<p>Danse had never been inside C. From the outside it was clearly the biggest of the three and had two huge generators hooked up outside. As the lights flashed on he could see why: the entire space was filled with power armor.</p>
<p>“Sturges and I have been working on my little… collection, but we don’t have the expertise that you possess.” Smiling sadly, Wraith crossed her arms like she was hugging herself, “Nate would have loved this. I think he would have liked you a lot too. You remind me of him sometimes.”</p>
<p>Danse ripped his eyes from the treasure trove in front of him. Blushing, he cleared his throat, “You… you want <strong>me </strong>to teach the Minutemen to use power armor?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I realize it’ll take some time. We are short on people and some of these units are in pretty bad shape. With you helping us with acquisition and training, in maintenance and tactics, we can avoid a lot of trial-and-error.”</p>
<p>Danse had been wandering the room like a kid in a candy store when he came to a dead stop in front of a familiar set of T-60d armor. “This… this is <strong>mine</strong>?!” He placed his hands on the breastplate, “How did you get this?”</p>
<p>“Maxson gave it to me.” Her mouth twisted in disgust, “It was a reward for my loyalty. Danse, I kept it for you. Regardless of what you decide it’s still your armor.” She followed him as he explored. “You wouldn’t have to actually join the Minutemen; Mac didn’t. Your knowledge can help us as a consultant. If you do decide to join I will appoint you a suitable rank as an officer of the Minutemen Cavalry.”</p>
<p>Danse couldn’t help but smile, “Cavalry?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t nailed down a name yet but I want to incorporate ‘Dragoon’ into it. I have to keep with the revolutionary theme after all.”</p>
<p>Continuing his exploration, Danse gave a low whistle when the Quantum X-01 suit came into view.</p>
<p>Wraith leaned against his arm, “Nice, huh? That one is for you too, once again, regardless of your choice. I want you to know that whatever you decide, I’m your friend and you will have a home here in Sanctuary.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head in disbelief, Danse put his arms around her, his voice cracking with emotion, “I will follow you and help you with whatever you need, my friend… my General.”      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I'm not alone in feeling that Danse should have been given a chance at life after the BOS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wraith and Nick Valentine have an exciting adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Find You</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wraith in the Ruins: A Fallout 4 Story Part III</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: Canon violence/language/gun &amp; drug use, panic attack, self-injury</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful around the brahmin, Shaun. Preston was just hurt because two of them lost their collective minds over nothing.”</p>
<p> Wraith and Hancock had just returned to Sanctuary from a settlement security patrol. She had been stopped at the Big Bridge Gate by provisioners and the sea of brahmin was making her nervous.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry, grandma.”</p>
<p>Grandma.</p>
<p>It made sense to Wraith. She had “created” the child who became Father and Father had, in turn created Shaun. It had taken all of Dr.Amari’s expertise to help the synth understand who and what he was. It was a rough endeavor with lots of crying all around. Wraith had added the event to her already enormous mountain of guilt. Yet, it had been important to her that Shaun knew the truth, and that he was still going to be loved. That he was still a person and had a family.</p>
<p>Family.</p>
<p>Shaun had spent quite a bit of time in Diamond City since the fall of The Institute as Wraith wanted him to spend time with other children his apparent age and make friends. He could attend school there and have some semblance of a normal, safe childhood. With the threat of the Gunners looming over Sanctuary, as much as it pained her, Shaun was safer the less time he spent there.</p>
<p>Family.</p>
<p>Her recent appointment to mayor had Piper very busy, but she had made it very clear to Wraith that Shaun was welcome to stay with her and Nat and that she would be the “Best Auntie Ever”. Hancock had a strange smile on his face when Piper told them she had given Shaun his old room, “I made sure I went through it thoroughly.” She had seemed disappointed that she hadn’t found anything incriminating.</p>
<p>Family.</p>
<p>
  <em>You had one job. One job as a mother.</em>
</p>
<p>“Grandma, may I go find Panther?”</p>
<p>An enormous house cat that had appeared in Sanctuary just after Wraith had brought Shaun back from the Railroad, Panther seemed head-over-heels for the child and the two were almost inseparable. Wraith would shake her head in wonder at the sight of Shaun lugging around a 30lbs cat like it was a stuffed animal.</p>
<p>“Okay, honey. Just stay inside the walls.”</p>
<p>“I will!” As Shaun trotted away (kids hardly ever just walk anywhere) he passed MacCready and the two exchanged a wordless low-five-side-fist-bump handshake.</p>
<p>“Hey there, boss lady! You guys just get back? See anything cool?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mac, perfect timing, could you take my pack for me?”</p>
<p>“Why do I always end up hauling your shi… crap anyway?”</p>
<p>Wraith leaned backward onto his chest and looked up at him while batting her eyelashes, “Because, daarrrling, you are so great at it!” Returning her focus to the clipboard she was holding, she missed MacCready’s flustered blush. “Nothing too exciting on patrol. I did just see you and Shaun exchange a flawless secret handshake, so that was cool. How is sniper school going?”</p>
<p>“Shaun is doing great, the kid’s a natural. Speaking of school, you’re not coming today right?” It was a loaded question; he really wanted her there but he also wanted her to rest. “You guys just got back, and you have to be exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I said I would so…”</p>
<p>She trailed off as Danse came “clumphing” up in his freshly painted Quantum X-01 armor. Wraith couldn’t help but smile as Sturges had really outdone himself. The symbol for the newly commissioned 1<sup>st</sup> Commonwealth Heavy Dragoons was done in yellow paint across the chest plate. Hancock had been enormous help during Wraith’s research and she knew he would be happy to see it applied. Based off of the flag used by the Revolutionary War’s Continental Light Dragoon cavalry, it was a sun-like orb with upside-down wings and ten rays: five above and five below. Ribbon-like scrolls above and below held the creed “The Commonwealth calls, and her children respond in tones of thunder”.</p>
<p>“Oh my! Danse! That looks so amazing!”</p>
<p>Danse looked about as proud as one could, and he beamed at her.</p>
<p>MacCready was hugely annoyed by the interruption and was rolling his eyes so hard it was almost audible, “Yeah, yeah. It’s real great. You didn’t answer me. You gonna come shoot or are you going to go to sleep? Sleeping an hour every other day isn’t good for you ya know!”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you ate, General?” Danse smirked at her, more than happy to flip their customary roles.</p>
<p>Wraith passed the provisioner back their clipboard and gave them a nod before turning away and walking toward her office, “Ha! My two dads… I got it under control, fellas.”</p>
<p>“Where is Hancock, by the way? He’s the only one who can get you to take care of yourself.” MacCready looked around as he and Danse followed her up the street.</p>
<p>“He’s exhausted and I knew he wouldn’t go lay down until I did. I gave him some of the new sleep aid Curie and I have been working on, said he could help with our dosage trials. Stuff knocks me out but it’s too much. Lasts all stupid day… I’ve too much to do.” She pointed to a couch someone had set up on a nearby porch, “That’s as far as he got.”</p>
<p>“You gave Hancock chems?” Danse was incredulous and MacCready’s face had turned scarlet and grumpy.</p>
<p>“Don’t you guys start with that, now. It’s perfectly safe! MacCready?” She didn’t like him mad at her but at the same time there was only so much admonishment she was going to take.</p>
<p>He hugged her pack to his chest and looked at his feet, “He uses so much less now. I just want him to be clean, ya know?”</p>
<p>“I care about him too Mac. He’s resting and he’s helping.” Putting her fingers to her mouth, Wraith whistled for Dogmeat. Crouching to meet his jubilant greeting, she roughed him affectionately, “Hey my buddy! Whose sooo good? Do me a favor and keep an eye on your blood brother for me.” She pointed at Hancock’s prone form and after an affirming yip, the German Shepherd bounded over to the couch and wiggled himself into Hancock’s embraced.</p>
<p>“Hey there, puppy love. Who’s momma’s good boy?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s still alive anyway.” Danse was frowning.</p>
<p>“Not the point, tin can!”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough. Come on you two.” Wraith continued up the street with Danse close behind.</p>
<p> Sighing loudly, MacCready fished a blanket out of Wraith’s bed roll and spread it over the delirious ghoul.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm. Thanks, little brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Hancock…” Her voice cut through his delirium like a ripper, “hey, come and eat with me.”</p>
<p>Disentangling himself from dog and blanket, Hancock blinked and gave the sky an accusatory look, “It’s dark! It’s night?!”</p>
<p>“Quite the pair of eyes on you.”</p>
<p>“You let me sleep all day?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess the dosage is still too high. Plus I figured you needed it.”</p>
<p>Hancock took her by her shoulders and scrutinized her face, “I needed it? You need it sister. You had any?”</p>
<p>“I tried for a few minutes this afternoon, but couldn’t… shut down. Hey sorry about knocking you out. I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t trying to get rid of you.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he dismissed the issue and ran his hands down her arms, pulling her closer. “I know you, sister.” His hands found their way to her hips and he cocked his head to the side, “You know, I have a few methods we could try to help you sleep.”</p>
<p>His charming smile and insinuating tone were making her feel warm. “Oh? Are you going to read me a story? Tuck me in?” She tried to make her voice sound challenging and firm, but was certain her flushing face was betraying her.</p>
<p>“I could do that.” Placing a hand at the small of her back, he removed any remaining space between them, “Whatever you need from me.” He was looking at her with a hungry intensity that made her weak at the knees.</p>
<p>“One of your long mayoral speeches ought to put her out. You kids know this is technically a public street; wouldn’t want to have to report you for indecent exposure.”</p>
<p>“Valentine!” Pulling away from Hancock, Wraith went to hug the synth detective.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Nick. Thank you very much.” Hancock had still had his arms up but now dropped them, defeated.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid,” Valentine patted her back affectionately, “you get those notes I sent about the Norseman case?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but Val, I thought I was going to meet you in Diamond City. I don’t like the idea of you walking all this way on your own.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I’ve been crossing the Commonwealth for centuries. No need for you to worry after me. Besides that, with my new lead, it will be quicker for us to leave from here.”</p>
<p>The pair turned and Wraith took Valentine’s arm as they headed up the street, leaving behind an apparently forgotten Hancock. Sighing loudly he crouched and addressed Dogmeat, “You love me, right? Give me kisses?” Dogmeat happily washed his face for him.</p>
<p>Remembering him, Wraith yelled back over her shoulder, “You comin’ or what?”</p>
<p>Sighing again at the double entendre, Hancock nodded at her, “Come on, puppy love, I’ll split a steak with ya.”</p>
<p>“Arooero. Garryip err.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I beg your pardon! Of course you’ll have your own!”</p>
<p>“Arreeyow mnnngrow!”</p>
<p>“Two?! Now, let’s not be greedy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the foundation of a previously existing house, Wraith and Sturges had built a community eating area, with several picnic tables and a large outdoor oven/fire pit. Shaun had long been put to bed and most of the settlers had gone home.</p>
<p>“Hearts and I’ll go it alone!” MacCready, Cait, Curie and Danse were playing Euchre, and despite being three-sheets-to-the-wind, MacCready was still dominating. “Read em and weep,” Rather than play out the whole hand, the former merc simply laid out all 5 cards on the table.</p>
<p>“Fuckn’ bollocks!”</p>
<p>“Bon, monsieur MacCready. We win. Yahoo!”</p>
<p>“Best three outta five?” Cait hated that she was losing even though this was a friendly game intended to teach Danse and Curie how to play.</p>
<p>“Oh, I would enjoy that very much! This game is exciting, no? And working together in pairs is excellent for team building and bond-forming, oui?”</p>
<p>“How ‘bought it Tin Man? You feel any ‘bonds’ forming?”</p>
<p>Ignoring the baiting, Danse turned to Cait, “I’ll do better this hand. I give you my word.”</p>
<p>“Oi, Danse, it’s not all your fault. If you don’t get the cards…”</p>
<p>Taking a swig of beer, MacCready gave a long grumpy look toward the conversation being held at another table. Hancock, Wraith and Valentine had been discussing a case all night. Feeling left out and jealous of Hancock and Wraith’s time, he was drinking a lot more than intended.</p>
<p>For his part, Hancock’s irritation at Valentine’s earlier interruption had dissipated as soon as he realized he could help. His near-perfect recall of anything he’d read happened to included Norse Mythology. The perpetrator on their current case was committing seemingly random murders, whose only connection were notes left behind at the scene, pinned to the victims like name tags, identifying them as one of the various Norse gods. Confused as to why some of the gods had been used more than once, Hancock’s suggestions and input was proving invaluable to them.</p>
<p>“I wish I could come with you two but as it is, Fahrenheit is gonna have me tanned for new boots if I neglect my ‘Mayoral duties’ any longer.”</p>
<p>“It’s a real shame, John. I sometimes forget how useful you can be.” Valentine gave the ghoul a wink.</p>
<p>Yawning hugely, Wraith stood up and stretched. Standing as well, Hancock admired her shamelessly. MacCready, his eyes on Hancock, scowled from the other table.</p>
<p>“Hancock, would you be a gentleman and escort me home?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can do one of those things for sure. Heh.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight everyone! Goodnight, Val. I’ll be ready to go in the morning.” Wraith bent and gave Valentine a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Hey! Where’s my sish… kish?”</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Hancock stooped slightly and kissed MacCready square on the mouth. Wraith’s eyebrows threatened to throw themselves off the top of her head and she wasn’t the only one.</p>
<p>After blinking owlishly for a second or two, a huge idiot grin spread across MacCready’s face, “Hey, man, thanks. That was… that was really nice.”</p>
<p>“Anything you need, MacCready. Shall we go, General?”</p>
<p>Hancock offered Wraith his arm and as the two turned the corner they could hear MacCready as he yelled straight into Cait’s face, “I love those two guys! A loft! But I’vetasay, between ‘em I don’t know how they get an edge in wordwise. A wisest… Hedges!”</p>
<p>“Alright ‘MacDrinky’, you’re cut-off, boyo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling to himself, Hancock was lost in thought and absidmindedly rotating his right shoulder.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter you sleep funny?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Is it your coat? You know, yours was the first one I did so if there is a seam too tight… I’m a lot better at it now so you should let me fix it.”</p>
<p>“Sister, what I want you to do now, more than anything, is to go to sleep!” It wasn’t true of course, what he wanted <strong>them</strong> to do was actually quite different.</p>
<p>“Well, we won’t see each other for a while and I don’t want you to get hurt because I fucked up your ballistic weave.”</p>
<p>“If it’ll give you some peace of mind…”</p>
<p>Wraith had a workshop set up on the first floor of her home/office and leading the way she waved her hand until Hancock surrendered his trademark coat. “Is the blue one okay? Better give me that one too.”</p>
<p>“You know, my pants…”</p>
<p>“Ha ha, very amusing.”</p>
<p>Wraith tried her best to admire Hancock without him noticing. Despite all his bravado, it was rare that he was in any state of undress around her. He certainly was lean, but despite that and the scarring, there was something undeniably handsome about him. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he carried himself, or that amazing voice, or the way he wore his trousers low on his hips…</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you even thinking about? How dare you look at another man? Nate has only been in the ground for a few months!</em>
</p>
<p>She started to shake uncontrollably and her chest tightened.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was your plan, bringing him back here? Oh sure, have yourself a nice fuck while the love of your life rots in the dirt! He died trying to protect your son. Your son is dead. You killed your own son. You had one job! One job as a mother.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wraith?” Hancock could see her gasping for air, “Wraith! What happened?”</p>
<p>“I killed them! <strong>I KILLED THEM ALL! </strong>They are all dead because of me!” Bringing her hands up on either side of her head, she proceeded to dig into her temples with her fingernails, “I killed my <strong>SON</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Wraith stop!” Hancock grabbed her wrists and straining against her, managed to pull her hands away. Groaning when he saw she had drawn blood, he pressed his forehead to hers and said her name over and over, “Wraith. Sister, come back. Come back to me. I’m here. Listen to me, to my voice. Wraith. Wraith.” She had stopped fighting against his grip and her breathing slowed, “That’s it. Just breathe. Breathe with me. Count with me. In two, three, and out two, three. I got you.”</p>
<p>They stood together for several minutes, Hancock counting their breaths. Wraith eventually sagged against his chest and he held her close for several more minutes.</p>
<p>“I know that this is unfair, but would you stay with me? Just until I get to sleep! You wouldn’t have to stay all night. Shit! I didn’t finish your coat!”</p>
<p>“Whatever you need from me.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go check on Shaun, and I’ll meet you in my bedroom. I can finish your coat before you leave tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Panther had draped itself like an ushanka hat around Shaun’s head. Raising its head when she walked in the room, it greeted her with a gruff, growling purr. Satisfied Shaun was safe and asleep she gave the cat a pat and went back downstairs.</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I going to sleep in? I don’t want to give him the wrong idea. Oh god, what does he sleep in?</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding on a pair of shorts and a tee, Wraith washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth. Taking a deep steadying breath she opened her bedroom door.</p>
<p>Hancock was standing next to her bed waiting for her. He had removed his shoes but left his shirt and trousers on, “How do you want me?”</p>
<p>“Would you…just hold onto me?”</p>
<p>“Anything you need, sister.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Norseman case wrapped ugly in a chaotic gunfight, with a screaming perp and a dozen or so raider minions. The Norseman turned out to be a man who had assumed the moniker Skuld after one of the three Norns. Proclaiming himself the “Guardian of Destiny”, he was in truth, completely out of his mind and thankfully a terrible shot. The seemingly random victims had been chosen just as Hancock had thought: anagrams of characters from Norse legend that had been punished after disobeying the gods. They assumed that the names were derived from a book on Norse mythology that was found on Skuld’s body. After convincing the raiders that he was going to lead them to a “greater destiny” and “lots of good chems” they had protected Skuld with fanatical loyalty.</p>
<p>It was a cluster fuck if there ever was one.</p>
<p>Valentine and Wraith were on their way back to Diamond City and were staying the night in a Minuteman safe house, at the detective’s insistence. While she got water to a boil, Valentine locked the stairway door and did a window check.</p>
<p>On perhaps his third lap around Wraith noticed his pacing, “You alright, Val? You’re making me nervous. Are you expecting someone?”</p>
<p>Valentine didn’t make unnecessary movements: his gestures and body posture were part of the memories up-loaded from the original Nick Valentine. But as he turned to answer her his head twitched unnaturally, “Sorry, kid.  I’m trying to figure out how to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Alarmed by his tone and the tick, Wraith moved away from the cooking station to stand next to him. His nervousness was out of character for him. Something was off.</p>
<p>“I have a problem but before I get to that, I wanted to ask you about what went down between you and Deacon. Why did you… leave the family?”</p>
<p>Wraith flinched at Deacon’s name, “Why, what’s that got to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“Because, he’s offered me a… new suit. I’m having a hard time making a decision and frankly I feel a little lost.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh!” Wraith bit her lip, “Wow! I’m a little… I’m sorry. Are you afraid the offer isn’t genuine? He wouldn’t lie about something like that.” She folded her arms and looked at her feet, “The Railroad used me. They had information on my son because Deacon himself watched me leave the vault for the first time. They knew who I was and what I wanted and used me to take down their greatest enemy. They waited for me to approach them, until I helped <strong>them</strong>, before offering me any aid. Even then, accessing the Institute was as much a boon to them as it was to me.” She raised her head and smiled at him sadly, “The worst part, if I’m being honest, was that I believed Deacon when he said we were friends. I’m mad now because he has me second guessing myself. I miss him; his stupid jokes and running commentary. For a sneaky spy he sure talked a lot. This coming from a former lawyer…”</p>
<p>“Kid, I’ve known Deacon, in one form or another, for a long while and I know that he genuinely liked you.” Valentine placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze, “He was your friend. You were more to him then the battering-ram that the Railroad used you for.” Tilting his head to the side, he smiled at her, “You have a lot of enemies in this world, sweetheart, don’t reject a friend. Even if he’s a sneaky spy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I burned that bridge.”</p>
<p>“Bridges can be rebuilt. The reason I asked is because I want you with me if I accept their offer.”</p>
<p>“Of course I would be there, regardless of my own bullshit. But enough about that part of it, what are your reservations? Let’s break this down logically.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to be logical when it’s this… emotional.” Valentine paced away from her, his hands clasped behind his back, “Well for starters, after so many long years, I’m used to this mug of mine. It would be trying to say the least, to adjust to a new look.”</p>
<p>“But you wouldn’t, not really. It should be easy for the Railroad to… um… adjust your suit.”</p>
<p>“You mean I could have it tailored?” Valentine laughed. His head twitched again and he seemed to be completely oblivious to the involuntary movement. “I want to hear your honest opinions on this. What would you do?”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know. I’m afraid for you! I want you to be safe and happy. I went through this with Curie and I was so scared that I might lose her… What does Ellie think?”</p>
<p>“Ellie?”</p>
<p>Wraith rolled her eyes at him, “Yes, Ellie Perkins. I think you are familiar with her.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she would be upset that I didn’t pull through. Finding a good job can be difficult…”</p>
<p>“You have got to be kidding. Ugh, Val you are such a man. She’s going to be pissed at me for outing her but, her signals are obviously not getting through to you.”</p>
<p>Valentines eyes widened at the implications, “What? Why would she… I’m an old… toaster for heaven’s sake!” He wiggled his right hand at her, “I’m missing skin! She’s a beautiful young woman and I’m… Well, I’m not good enough for her.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been beautiful, even when I was a young woman.” She held up her hand at his scoff, “I’m not saying I’m hideous or anything, but you can’t get much more Plain Jane than me. Part of the reason I did so well in the Railroad; slap a wig on me, change my clothes and I could be fifty different people, easy.” She returned to the cooking station and tossed in a few items from her pack, “Nate, on the other hand… You know that image in your mind when someone says ‘handsome soldier’, that was him.  He looked like he had been carved from onyx. Tall, dark and gorgeous. He could have had any woman he wanted and he picked the one who was eight years his senior and as mousy as you can get. Hell, I’m so loud and bossy, ‘shrew’ would be more appropriate.”</p>
<p>“I would say ‘lioness’.”</p>
<p>“My point is, sometimes wonderful people see something in us that we could never see in ourselves. Love goes farther than skin-deep. Ellie loves you, Val,” She stirred her dinner with a detached negligence, “you really need to talk to her about all of this. Now, from a business standpoint, your clients might be put off if your appearance was to suddenly change, but they knew you were a synth from the get-go.”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond. Something definitely was wrong. Her food prep forgotten, Wraith returned to Valentine and patted his arm. Nothing. He was standing perfectly still in the center of the room.</p>
<p>“Valentine?” Grabbing both of his arms she shook gently, “Valentine!”</p>
<p>He slowly raised his right arm, bent at the elbow, reaching for her.</p>
<p>“Val, can you hear me? Uh… blink once for ‘yes’ twice for ‘no’. Okay?”</p>
<p>One slow blink.</p>
<p>“What happened? Oh fuck, sorry. Do you know what happened?”</p>
<p>One blink and then two.</p>
<p>“So, ‘maybe’. Are you shot? Did you get hit when we were fighting the Norseman?”</p>
<p>One blink, then two.</p>
<p>“Okay I’m going to check you over but Val, it could get… intimate. Is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>He slowly reached out and touched her cheek while blinking once. She held his hand to her face for a moment trying to calm herself. Dragging a chair over to him she removed his hat and checked his head and neck thoroughly. Finding no new wounds she removed his trench coat, tie and dress shirt and went over his chest, stomach and back. There. Maybe. In the small of his back was what looked like a bullet hole. She had never seen his naked torso before, let alone scour it with this level of scrutiny but the scorch marks and melting on his synthetic skin looked new.</p>
<p>“I think I found it but I have to remove a panel on your back. Is it going to hurt you?”</p>
<p>Even after his single blink response she wasn’t wholly convinced. Wraith didn’t understand exactly how his sensors worked. He apparently didn’t realize he had been shot in the first place, but that could have been a result of the wound itself. Or he hadn’t told her as to not worry her.</p>
<p>They were going to have a talk about <strong>that</strong> later.</p>
<p>Wraith removed a scalpel from her med kit and set the edge to a seam in Valentines dorsal panel, “Okay, here we go.” Using it as a pry-bar, she ran the scalpel around the edge of the panel and popped it off one edge at a time. Returning to his face she checked in, “Still okay?”</p>
<p>One blink.</p>
<p>At first she didn’t see exactly what was wrong as it was easy to get lost in the technological maze of the synth detective’s inner workings. Then her eye was drawn to an arching blue light that was being generated from a severed wire. It appeared as though the bullet hadn’t done any structural damage to him aside from the entry wound. Valentines framework was essentially bullet proof; which was why he had refused ballistic weave.</p>
<p>They were going to have a talk about <strong>that</strong> too. The wires and tubes that acted as his circulatory and nervous system were definitely not bullet proof.</p>
<p>The slug in question had been rubbing against a set of wires and had cut all the way through one of them and about half way through the second. Had Valentine told her he had been shot immediately, aside from his pride, he would have avoided any real injury.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, this conversation is going to get loud!</em>
</p>
<p>In her excitement of diagnoses, Wraith reached in and grabbed the slug. The resulting electrical discharge threw her back ten feet and she almost went through a wall. Dazed, she sat prone for a few minutes until the excruciating pain in her right hand brought her to her senses. It looked like she had cooked it in a microwave. Retching, she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the med kit where she injected herself with Med-X and a stimpak as fast as she could. Wrapping her had in gauze, she returned to Valentine who was blinking “no, no, no, no” at her.</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay. I just did something really dumb. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Round one goes to the slug, you jackass! </em>
</p>
<p>Wraith traced the wires down to a connector and theorized that if she disconnected the whole unit she would be able to remove the slug safely. She then could replace the damaged wires and Valentine should be okay. But where could she find replacement parts?</p>
<p>
  <em>We are only a few miles from ArcJet Systems! Danse and I tore through there a while back and there should be plenty of what I need!</em>
</p>
<p>With renewed enthusiasm, Wraith gently disconnected the wires and removed the slug. Holding it like a trophy, she showed it to Valentine.</p>
<p>His eyes were completely dark.</p>
<p>“No. No, no, no no noooo. Oh God!” She cupped his face in both her hands, “I’m going to save you, partner! I love you, buddy, and I’m not going to let you die. I’m going to save you. You hear me? I’m not giving up and I’ll be back real soon.” She pulled the chair back over so she could kiss his forehead and nose. Then she quickly geared up and left via the window.</p>
<p>As soon as she was outside she pulled out the emergency-only chems. Full-up on psycho jet and Buffout, she sprinted the entire distance to ArcJet in only a few minutes. Once inside she popped some Mentats and set to work.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is going to work. This is going to save him. I’m not going to lose him.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a macabre scene as Wraith ripped apart synth after synth looking for an intact set of the wires amongst the pile of blasted and pulverized torsos.</p>
<p>
  <em>This would have been a lot easier had you not nuked your right hand, you moron.</em>
</p>
<p>Just in case there were size differences in the connector sockets, Wraith searched until she found 3 sets. After some more chems she sprinted back to the safe house.</p>
<p>As soon as she reconnected the wires Valentine jerked awake as if from a bad dream. He spun around and grabbed Wraith by the shoulders, “Kid! What did you do? Are you alright? Your hand!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Val…” Sobbing and shaking violently from overdose symptoms, she wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his chest.</p>
<p>Scooping her into his arms he carried her to the med kit and held the addictol inhaler to her mouth, “What have you done to yourself? Awww, dollface…”</p>
<p>Hiccupping, Wraith fixed him with a glare that could melt steel, “Don’t you dare say you’re not worth it! I refuse to let you die. You stupid, big, dumb… ass… man. Ugh, too many chems…”</p>
<p>Valentine disliked that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Wraith dropped the detective off at his office with plans that he and Ellie would join Piper, Nat and her for dinner later that evening. She wanted to give him time to have a long talk with Ellie. In the meantime she needed to run errands in the market. Buying more Med-X for her throbbing hand was top of the list.</p>
<p>She felt eyes on her. Not just the friendly gaze of a curious passer-by, this was an intense scrutiny. Crouching and pantomiming checking her shoelaces she glanced around. Gone. Whomever it was had either lost interest or had upped their game.</p>
<p>“Hiya, Ms. Wraith!”</p>
<p>“Hi, Nat. How are you?” Tousling her hair, Wraith momentarily forgot her injury and used her right hand.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! Wud you do?”</p>
<p>“I held a grenade too long.”</p>
<p>“For real?” Nat’s eyes got <strong>round</strong>, “Nuh.. nuh-uh! What happened for real?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you and your sister later. I’ve got some shopping to do,” The eyes were back. Closer this time. “Why don’t you go tell her I’ll be up to see her in a minute?”</p>
<p>“Kay.”</p>
<p>Wraith watched as Nat jogged away toward the lift and as soon as she was sure the kid was safe, she stepped sideways into a shadow and vanished.</p>
<p>Deacon knew he had been made, “Damn, she is scary...”</p>
<p>Keeping to the shadows himself, he turned down the row of residences past the Science! Center. As he was passing the home of the former Doc. Crocker, the door flew open and he was grabbed from behind. With no apparent effort, Wraith flipped him over a coffee table onto a couch while swiping his glasses off his face and shutting the door.</p>
<p>Landing in a huge cloud of dust, Deacon coughed and sneezed dramatically, “Hack! Aachoo! Ugh, well that was rude! May I help you?” He had adopted an annoyed expression but his eyes kept darting to her bandaged hand and the little flickers of concern in his eyes called him a liar.  </p>
<p>“I thought I had told you to stay away from me? Have you been following me?”</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t we narcissistic? Believe it or not, Wraith, you are not the center of the universe.” He was glaring at her now, “And what you <strong>said</strong> was ‘stay out of my line-of-sight’. You’re the one who pulled me in here! Give me back my goddamn glasses!”</p>
<p>Frowning in the face of his anger, she put his glasses on and folded her arms, “No, I’ll be keeping these. You may consider it punishment for creeping on me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Wraith.” His anger was genuine now.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is your goal here? You do miss him… Lots.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m tired, Deacon. Very, very tired. I don’t want to fight anyone anymore. I liked it better when I thought we were friends.”</p>
<p>“Well, we weren’t so…” He turned his head to try and hide his eyes, “I used you to destroy the Institute. Now that that’s done… so are we.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>His anger flaring, Deacon stood to yell at her, “What the <strong>FUCK</strong> do you <strong>WANT</strong> from me?!”</p>
<p>“One truth. Just give me one.”</p>
<p>“<strong>RRRRAAAAGGGHHHHAAA</strong>!” In an inarticulate rage, Deacon waved his arms around above his head. Then, apparently spent, he suddenly plopped back down on the couch, which resulted in another cloud of dust. He sat with his face in his hands for almost a full minute, “You scare the shit out of me.” Raising his head and making eye contact, his eyes where brimming with tears of frustration, “I found myself concentrating on our friendship… on keeping you happy and safe. You were becoming my priority. When you told me to… to go… I told myself I was relieved. It wasn’t true, of course. Now, between missions, I come and… I find you. Wherever you are, I find you. Because seeing you alive and safe… makes me feel better.” By the end, he was staring at the floor; no longer able to meet her eye.</p>
<p>Removing his sunglasses she folded them and stuck them in her lapel pocket, “I believe you. I’m still keeping this pair of glasses though.” She walked around and stood next to him, “As further punishment you have to hug me now.”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Don’t you know girls have the snooties?”</p>
<p>“I think you mean ‘cooties’, and yes, I’m crawling with them.”</p>
<p>His arms shook as held her close for a few seconds. As he let her go, he gently grabbed her wrist and brought her bandaged hand up between them while raising a ginger eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It’s from a thumb-war with an assaultron.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you had fun! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Concussive Fracture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick Valentine gets a new suit and Wraith, Hancock and MacCready have an exciting adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Concussive Fracture</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon violence, language, gun &amp; drug use. Suggestive/mature content</p>
<p><strong>Bloody Mess</strong> <strong>Warning</strong>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick Valentine was hyperventilating. Catching sight of his former body, coupled with the intense, overwhelming emotions that permeated the room, he found the simple act of breathing to be immeasurably difficult. He would have fallen as soon as he stood up from the memory lounger had Hancock not caught him. Wraith produced a paper bag, seemingly from nowhere and passed it to them with instructions to, “just breathe”.</p>
<p>Nearly everyone in the room was crying: Wraith, Hancock, Ellie and even Valentine himself. Clearly uncomfortable Dr. Amari excused herself politely.</p>
<p>Standing against the wall, Deacon and MacCready remained dry-eyed. The former merc called out his congratulations, even though the whole affair was rather unsettling to him. Seeing as how the crying, hugging and all around back-slapping didn’t seem to be winding down, he found a chair to plop in and tried not to look too impatient. The angle afforded him a rare look at Deacon’s eyes and he was surprised to see the high level of anxiety they held. The fact that he was directing it all straight at Wraith made MacCready’s hackles rise. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Before MacCready could raise a fuss Hancock waved his arms to gain everyone’s attention and began trying to herd the group to the stairs. He had a special dinner planned in honor of Valentines first ever meal and was obviously excited. As they passed him, MacCready could see that Valentine and Ellie were holding hands. Fingers interlocked, it appeared very intimate. Deciding to let it go for now, he afforded them a smile and gave the detective a pat on the back of his own.</p>
<p>Sniffling, Wraith stopped in front of Deacon and gave him a grateful smile, “Thank you for this. Really. I know what it involves… what this means.”</p>
<p>“Hang back a second.” Deacon’s tone was all business.</p>
<p>Giving Deacon a dirty look, Hancock was inclined to tell him to piss off but moved on when Wraith gently touched his shoulder. As he passed MacCready he hooked an arm through one of his, “C’mon, little brother, the spooks need a whisper session.”</p>
<p>“Your guy did an amazing job on Val’s face. It still looks like him, but with… ya know, more skin.”</p>
<p>“If anyone is deserving, it’s good ol’ Synth Nick.” Deacon’s smile abruptly vanished and he removed his sunglasses, “I have to talk to you about the Gunners. You know that they started to recruit raiders to pad their numbers? Well, it’s beginning to back-fire on them. You have been destroying their leadership and things are… chaotic to say the least.”</p>
<p>“Not to sound narcissistic, but I’ve been doing that on purpose. I figure if things get bad enough they might want to play nice and try and see if the grass is greener on the Minutemen side of things.”</p>
<p>“Oh, things are bad that’s for sure! They’re running low on ammo, food… everything but chems. They can’t raid your settlements without being annihilated thanks to Daddy Danse and all his baby dragons… Uh, let’s agree that I never said ‘Daddy Danse’.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Not a chance! And it’s ‘Dragoon’ not ‘dragon’.”</p>
<p>“Right, ‘Drag Race Danse’, got it. All joking aside, the place is a powder keg. Clans are beginning to form and they are doing a lot of in-fighting and cannibalizing.” He shuddered in revulsion. </p>
<p>“How is it you are so well informed?” Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her, “Wait… don’t tell me you went to the Plaza? Deacon! You can’t do that! You are far too important to the Railroad to be running interference for me. Not that I don’t appreciate the information and warning. Well… maybe <strong>I’ll</strong> go and drop in; be the lit match, so to speak.”</p>
<p>“No!” Deacon reached out and grabbed her arms; driven by his urgency to make uncharacteristic physical contact, “You are the one thing they all agree on!” Giving her a little shake, he tried to drive his point home, “The clan that claims your head will establish itself as the leader. Your death has become the priority of the entire Gunner nation!”   </p>
<p> “So what else is new?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t like it was before… the Gunners… had rules and followed orders. They wouldn’t have come at you without measuring acceptable loss. Now, it’s a free-for-all.”</p>
<p>“What would you have me do?”</p>
<p>“Stay here. Stay in Goodneighbor.” He gripped her arms tighter as she shook her head, “Hancock can protect you here. Hell, you know he would love to have you and MacCready all to himself.”</p>
<p>She gently but firmly removed herself from his grasp, “You want me to hide. No, I’m sorry but I can’t just abandon my settlements like that. I have so many projects going… Plus, Shaun is still in Sanctuary and I really should spend more time with him.”</p>
<p>“You have Codsworth, Curie, Dogmeat and Danse all there with him. Strong, Cait and th’ Hounds are at the Rocket… you know Shaun will be safe. You know the further he is from you the safer he is!”</p>
<p>Wraith let her pride and anger override any amount of self-preservation, “Let them come at me! I’ll rip them to pieces and feed em to Strong!” Her eyes burned with a berserker’s fire and she flexed her hands menacingly, “I’m not going to hide from them and I won’t let them destroy everything I’ve built.”</p>
<p>“The general doesn’t FIGHT ON THE <strong>FRONT LINES</strong>!” Spittle flew as panic drove him to anger. Feeling the blood burning in his cheeks, he knew he had to be as red as Wraith was. He realized yelling at her would never work, so after several deep breaths, Deacon tried one last time to appeal to her sense of reason, “That’s part of it; you are the sole reason the Commonwealth is on an up-swing. If you were to be killed now…”</p>
<p>Waving her hand dismissively, Wraith cut him off, “I have already considered that and have contingencies in place in the event of my death. There is a whole file cabinet in Sanctuary filled with plans and ideas, resource allocation… a will if you will.” She tried a smile out on him for the sake of the play on words, but apparently he wasn’t up for smiles, “Everything will move forward just fine if I buy it. It won’t matter in the grand scheme of things.”</p>
<p>Deacon put his sunglasses back on and motioned for her to precede him up the stairs. Then softly, almost whispering, “It’ll matter to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Hancock, MacCready and Wraith were all jogging to Sanctuary via Graygarden. Someone had alerted the Minuteman to a potential attack by the Rust Devils and Wraith had agreed to look into it. Although lacking a unit from the Heavy Dragoons, Graygarden was positively bristling with turrets of various lethalities. She found it unlikely that the Devils would be that stupid, but still, a threat was a threat.</p>
<p>The addition of Hancock was a surprise and Wraith suspected that there had been a, “Keep Wraith Alive in Spite of Herself” meeting between her friends. She didn’t mind as it was rare the three of them got to spend this much time together. She enjoyed listening to the two men’s easy banter and especially loved it when Hancock would try to fluster the younger man with his innuendo and blatant flirting. MacCready’s reactions varied on his moods and he would sometimes flirt back. On those occasions Wraith was left feeling… warm. </p>
<p>As the trio moved along and the conversation lapsed into comfortable silence, she found herself watching how the two men moved: MacCready had an easy, loping gait that reminded her of a lanky wolf and Hancock had the smooth grace of a hunting cat. Both men had incredible endurance and she knew for a fact that Mac could run the entire length of the Commonwealth without breaking stride, (as long as it wasn’t raining). Her thoughts took a slight deviation as she imagined other ways their endurance might benefit her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it, Wraith. Imagine how red your face is right now… god forbid Hancock asks me… or looks at me… Just, stop it.</em>
</p>
<p>Once in Graygarden, Supervisor White seemed surprised by the offer of aid, “There have been no Devils skulking around here Daaarrrrling!”</p>
<p>Unconvinced, Wraith and her boys hung out snacking on mutfruit for a time. Finally giving up, they left with only an hour or so of daylight left. MacCready grumbled about running through the night but Wraith only smiled blithely at him.</p>
<p>As if the weather had read Wraith’s earlier thoughts, storm clouds began building just as the sun lowered on the horizon. MacCready’s standard “rain whine” kicked in, “… and we’ll be even more miserable…”</p>
<p>“Christ, little brother! Are you a cat or what?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, guys. It’s dark anyway so let’s just find a place to stop.”</p>
<p> The two men exchanged a look, “Are you sure that’s wise, sister? There isn’t much out here at the moment.”</p>
<p>Wraith waved his concerns away, “There’s an armored truck just on the other side of this ridge. It’ll be cozy but should do the trick.”</p>
<p>After a cold dinner Hancock volunteered to take first watch but Wraith objected, “You guys never wake me up for my shift!”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll make you a deal. <strong>If</strong> you actually fall asleep, I promise I’ll wake MacCready up for his shift. But you are on three, you feel me?”</p>
<p>Putting her hand on MacCready’s chest and looking him right in the eye, Wraith made sure there could be no misunderstanding, “You wake me up.”</p>
<p>The closeness and physical contact sent a flutter of butterflies through MacCready’s guts, “Yeah. Sure.” The fluttering intensified as she gave his chest a pat before climbing into her bed-roll.</p>
<p>Hancock watched the interaction with a wolf-like grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night passed uneventfully with the rain stopping around midnight. MacCready dutifully if not reluctantly woke Wraith for the third watch. Exiting the truck she found the cool, pre-dawn air to be more refreshing than the fitful sleep she had.</p>
<p>Just as the first light of the sun was casting a pink glow to the sky, she felt eyes on her. She tried to tell herself that it was just Deacon’s infectious paranoia, especially since there wasn’t anything showing up on her Pip-Boy.</p>
<p>
  <em>It might be radstag or one of those unfortunate-looking crows….</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding to trust her instinct rather than technology she reentered the truck to wake the boys. She placed a gentle hand on Hancock’s shoulder and he was instantly awake, “It’s okay, I just have a bad feeling is all. Wake Mac up I’m going back outside.”</p>
<p>If she had meant gently she didn’t specify so Hancock smacked him across the face with his bed-roll.</p>
<p>“The shit?!”</p>
<p>“Awwww! You did a swear! I’m tellin’.”</p>
<p>“Nice… real mature.”</p>
<p>“Hot damn, MacCready! Is that for me? You really shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“Well, who sez it’s for you?”</p>
<p>“As the sexiest individual in the truck…”</p>
<p>“Ha!”</p>
<p>As much as she was enjoying their back-and-forth, she was also prickling with ominous foreboding, which caused her to shush them more harshly than she meant to, “Quiet! Hancock, go do a wide sweep. Mac, you stay by the truck and both of you stay low.”</p>
<p>As Hancock crept off through the tall grass and scrub, Wraith pulled MacCready to her to whisper in his ear, “I’m going hunting. You <strong>stay in cover</strong>! You hear me? I don’t know how many there are, so <strong>stay the fuck down</strong>!”</p>
<p>With her hand on the back of his neck and mouth just brushing his cheek, despite the danger they were in, MacCready felt the flicker of heat growing in his stomach, “Okay boss, I’m in the grass.” As she melted away into the early dawn gloom, he whispered to himself, “Goddamn she’s scary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock encountered them first, south of the ridge. Had the Gunners sniped him from the high-ground they might have had a chance. As it was, the 5 person group, equipped mainly for melee, would find themselves staggeringly deficient against the ghoul.</p>
<p>At least one of them had a powerfist…</p>
<p>Hancock rushed the powerfist wielder, who surprised by how quickly the ghoul closed the distance, took a step backward, placing all his weight on one leg. At the last second Hancock dropped and with one hand, drove the heel of his palm into the Gunner’s locked knee buckling it. As the Gunner fell forward Hancock’s other hand reached for his throat, crushing it easily. Smoothly using his opponent’s momentum, he popped the dying man’s body up and over his own, throwing it onto one of his comrades.</p>
<p>Spinning away to his left, Hancock’s right arm flicked out and a small throwing knife suddenly bloomed from a 3<sup>rd</sup> Gunner’s throat. Appearing to have almost precognitive reflexes, Hancock easily caught the baseball bat as his 4<sup>th</sup> opponent swung for his head. Trapping the bat under his arm he then drove his palm into the Gunner’s locked elbow, causing it to bend in the opposite direction that nature intended. A quick knife flash across the throat ended her agonized scream.</p>
<p>A shot rang out and Hancock imagined he could feel the rush of air as the bullet narrowly missed his face. He threw yet another knife as a distraction as he rushed her, twisting her arm down and pushing a knife through her hand, pinning it to her own haunch. Picking up her dropped pipe-pistol he shot her point blank in the face.</p>
<p>All this before the last Gunner even got out from under his dead companion’s body. The last thing he saw was Hancock’s smiling face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready heard the reverberating crack of the pistol, “Hancock…” He very much disliked how he couldn’t see either of his two best friends. Then, higher up the hill to the north he saw a brief flash of light: the sun reflecting off of a scope.</p>
<p>Wraith had 3 kills of her own at this time, all in total silence. However, her 4<sup>th</sup> target somehow perceived her at the last second and the two rose out of cover, grappling.</p>
<p>Wraith didn’t see the sniper. Wraith was going to be shot. Wraith was going to die.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>What happened next appeared to Wraith as though in slow motion, as if she had taken a hit of Jet.</p>
<p>MacCready rose from cover, his focus trained solely on the threat to Wraith. Pulling his trigger, he killed the sniper. At the same moment, to his left, an unseen Gunner assassin rose from cover and shot the young man in the head from only 6 feet away. As his head snapped back, a spray of blood fountained through the air like a nightmare rainbow. Then MacCready’s body crumpled into the grass.</p>
<p>“<strong>NOOOOGGGGAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHAAAAA!”</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock was retrieving his knives and grumbling aloud how hard it was to, “find good dance partners these days…” when he heard Wraith’s agonized scream. It ripped through him and left him clutching his chest above his heart, “No. No. No. No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith was beating someone to death with a human arm. Most likely it was the arm’s former owner. Covered head to toe in blood and worse, she was roaring incoherently. Hancock rushed to her side yelling her name. She turned and raised her macabre club above her head, preparing to swing it at him.</p>
<p>Recognition flashed across her berserk maddened face and she began sobbing and gesturing with the limb as if it were a pointer, “He was right here! I saw him! Where is he?”</p>
<p>Taking the arm from her, Hancock flung it away, “Wraith, is any of this your blood?”</p>
<p>“I can’t find him. He was just here!”</p>
<p>“Sister, are you hurt? Where the fuck is MacCready?” In his fear and panic he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her none too gently.</p>
<p>She looked up at him with a face so lost in child-like fear it broke his heart, “They shot him, John. I saw him die. But now… now I can’t find… his body.”</p>
<p>Hancock stood in complete shock, “You can’t… his…?”</p>
<p>“He fell right here. Oh… oh God…”</p>
<p>Letting go of her shoulders, Hancock closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look for MacCready’s dead body.</p>
<p>
  <em>If there’s no… then he can’t be gone.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wraith, if he was… if he was dead he would be here. The dead don’t move themselves around and you’ve ripped apart everyone else here that could have moved him, right?” Hancock took a deep shuddering breath, “He must have gotten up and went for better cover; it probably wasn’t a kill-shot.” He saw a faint glimmer of hope spark in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh please, please let me be right!</em>
</p>
<p>Calling his name, they each went in opposite directions. Wraith found his hat and was disheartened by how blood-soaked it was. The two rifle bullets he kept in the brim were missing and she was overcome by a completely irrational need to find them. Palming through the tall grass she almost didn’t hear Hancock calling for her. Gripping his hat to her chest she ran to the ghoul’s waving form, terrified at what she might see.</p>
<p>MacCready was walking north. His steps where stumbling and feral-like. The entire left side of his face and head was covered in blood and it was running freely down his neck. Dragging his rifle behind him, his arm was bent at a weird angle. He looked like a zombie.</p>
<p>Unlike a zombie, and somehow even more disturbing than his appearance, was his halting and rambling running commentary, “Save… her. Not this time. NooooOOOOOO!”</p>
<p>Chocking back sobs, Wraith ran and stood in front of him. Grabbing him by the shoulders she tried to get him to halt his march. He tried to side-step around her and would have fallen, but once again Hancock was there to catch a dear friend.</p>
<p>MacCready continued to push against Wraith with surprising strength and was almost dragging Hancock behind him, talking the entire time, “I can’t… not again… ALONE! Noooooo. I’m not going to let her die this time. I’ll fuCKING KILL ALLL YOU <strong>MOTHER FUCKING SONS OF COCKS</strong>!”</p>
<p>Hancock was unwilling to throw him bodily to the ground but was finding it impossible to stop him gently. It was as if he had developed super mutant strength, “What the hell is wrong with him?!”</p>
<p>“He’s concussed… it looks like the bullet ricocheted… I can’t see! We have to get him to sit down.”</p>
<p>“Hey, little brother, it’s okay…”</p>
<p>“No! I have to sAVE WRAITH! <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>!”</p>
<p>“I’m right here, Mac! You saved me.”</p>
<p>Bringing his rifle to bear, he was actively fighting them now, “Nooooo. She can’t die! Not again. She don’t see…”</p>
<p>Letting go Wraith took a deep breath in and in her loudest “momma” voice told him off, “<strong>Robert Joseph MacCready! Sit your MOTHER FUCKING ASS DOWN</strong>!”</p>
<p>MacCready dropped to his knees like a stone. Looking up at her with a shocked, hurt expression his lip quivered, “You yelled at me.” He turned to Hancock, “she said ‘fuck’!”</p>
<p>“She sure did, little brother. She means business, so you better mind her.”</p>
<p>“Well, okay.”</p>
<p>Pulling his matted, blood-soaked hair away from the wound, she could see a significant gash, down to bone, just above his ear. “I’ll treat the laceration and stop the bleeding, but we need to get him back to Goodneighbor; back to Dr. Amari. I don’t know the first thing about brain injury.”</p>
<p>MacCready was staring at Hancock with a confused look, “Hey, you look just like Hancock used to.”</p>
<p>“Is that right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s like, my favorite guy. He’s so good but he doesn’t think so. He’s always helping annoying people. If it wasn’t for him giving me a chance when no one else would I’d never met Wraith. She saved my son. I love her, but I’m pretty sure she’s in love with Hancock.”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, Wraith refused to look at Hancock, “He’s still moving around too much. Would you hold him please?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, sister.” Easing MacCready back onto his butt, Hancock wrapped his arms around him from his right side, “Hold still, little brother.”</p>
<p>Sighing, MacCready leaned his head back onto Hancock’s chest, which put his head at a perfect angle to Wraith, “Hancock calls me that too. Sometimes it pisses me off but then I like it sometimes. This is really nice. You know, you remind me a lot of Hancock.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>“I miss Lucy,” MacCready’s cerulean eyes filled with tears, “she was my wife before she died.” Suddenly very still, his eyes locked onto Wraith’s light green ones with such intensity that she stopped her work and leaned back from him, “Lucy?” His arms shot up out of Hancock’s embrace and he cradled Wraith’s face in his hands. He pulled her to him in a deeply passionate kiss.  </p>
<p>Hancock made a strange sound, as if he’d been hit in the stomach with a powerfist.</p>
<p>Pulling away, Wraith was as red as a tato, “No, Mac. I’m Wraith, not Lucy.” Standing up she turned her back to the two men, trying to get herself under control, “We should go. We need to get him to Amari fast. We can take turns carrying him and we need to keep him awake.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got him.” Hancock’s tone was annoyed, “C’mon, little brother, time for a piggy-back ride.”</p>
<p>“Oh cool! Fun!”</p>
<p>“Now I know yer concussed…”</p>
<p>Wraith was repacking her field med kit, “Okay, you can have first turn, but I assure you I can carry him. Plus I have Buffout if I need it.”</p>
<p>“I said I’ve got him!” Hancock snapped at her, “It’s bad enough you took him in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip back to Goodneighbor was awkward to say the least. Wraith couldn’t understand Hancock’s sudden mood change. He had never been the jealous type before.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not like there is really anything to be jealous of, is there? Who is he mad about? Is he mad that Mac kissed me? Clearly he’s not in his right mind! What the fuck does he mean by me ‘taking him’? He thinks I stole Mac?</em>
</p>
<p>They did their best to keep MacCready awake by asking him questions about whatever confused and random events he was babbling on about. He kept combining Lucy and Wraith into one person. Worse still was when he would actively fight against Hancock so he could return to save Wraith.</p>
<p>In desperation, she turned on the radio and suggested that MacCready sing along. It wasn’t working until Hancock started to sing, <em>Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall, </em>then, MacCready immediately stopped struggling and was listening with rapt attention to the ghoul’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amari seemed optimistic, “There is nothing I can give him, but I believe with proper rest he will be himself again. I would strongly suggest he stays here under observation for the next few days, however.”</p>
<p>Hancock told Wraith to go and clean the gore off of herself in Irma’s shower, “You’ll freak him out if he wakes up, I mean really wakes up, and sees you looking like a mutant’s meat bag.”</p>
<p>Irma was more than happy to lend Wraith her shower as well as a (surprisingly tame) dress to change into. As she stepped off the landing, she could see Hancock had just finished getting MacCready changed. Lacking any real hospital gowns, he had put him in a pair of pajama bottoms and a bathrobe.</p>
<p>The silence was leaden and uncomfortable. Hancock felt compelled to do what he felt was necessary, but it would be one of the hardest things he had ever done.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus; look at her! She’s fucking adorable in a dress! She looks so tired and sad… It’s best though. It’s best for them. I’m… I’m in their way.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you’re happy.” He could see her confusion and that his words had already hurt her, “Deacon tried to warn you. He told you and yet, here we are.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hancock. I thought I had it under control. I guess I’ve been feeling invincible lately.”</p>
<p>“You may be but what about the rest of us?” He drew his hand through the air above MacCready’s unconscious form like he was showing off a new car, “How about the kid here? Does he look invincible to you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fight back, Wraith.</em>
</p>
<p>Sniffling she hung her head, abashed, “You’re right. I should have seen through the false Graygarden report. They knew exactly where we would be… I should have left him here with you in Goodneighbor.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fight back, Wraith.</em>
</p>
<p>Hancock snorted, “You would have been killed. This idiot clearly is in love with you; what would your death do to him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fight back… please…</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you care what the consequences of your actions are? Do you give a fuck about any of us?!”</p>
<p>That did it.</p>
<p>“What the fuck!?” She stabbed a finger at his chest, forcing him a step backward, “How could you even fucking ask me that? All that I’ve done has been for all of you!” Throwing her hands out wide she gestured emphatically, “I’ve practically rebuilt the entire fucking Commonwealth for you!”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right, Queen Fucking Wraith.” He turned away from her and headed for the stairs, “Well I’m done. I’m not going to follow you around, watching you killing yourself and anyone dumb enough to be with you!”</p>
<p>She followed him to the landing, hands out palms up, her body asking questions that she couldn’t articulate, “Are you running from me, John McDonough?”</p>
<p>Hancock stopped for a second on the first floor landing. With his back to her, Wraith couldn’t see how much pain he was in. Then, squaring his shoulders, he left her standing in the stairwell, tears on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Wraith?” Whipping around she could see MacCready standing in the basement doorway. Arms out to either side, he was using the doorframe to hold himself upright. He had removed the bathrobe and was shivering. “What happened to me? I feel really sick. Where’s Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mac, you shouldn’t be standing.” Wiping her face hurriedly, she ducked under his arm and led him back to the clinic bed. “You got shot saving my stupid ass.”</p>
<p>“Oh… yeah?” He was reluctant to let her go, wrapping both his arms around her. “You’re so tiny without all your stuff on. You smell good. Are you wearing a dress? You look so cute!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, kid.” She carefully disentangled herself from his hug and eased him down on the bed, “And you… you are still loopy. Don’t move too fast or you’ll barf.”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Why do you call me ‘kid’ all the time? I’m adult! <strong>And</strong> I have a freaking kid of my own!”</p>
<p>“I imagine it’s for the same reason that Hancock calls you ‘little brother’.”</p>
<p>“Where is he?” MacCready straightened up in alarm and winced at the sudden movement.</p>
<p>“He’s fine. He will… be back before you know it.” The lie was easier at that moment. She would tell him everything later.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… maybe not everything…</em>
</p>
<p>Even back under the blanket, MacCready was still shivering, “It’s kinda cold down here.”</p>
<p>“It’s because you took the robe off.” She went and picked it up off the floor and offered it back to him.</p>
<p>He shook his head, wincing, “I don’t like the way it wraps around my legs.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can find another blanket.”</p>
<p>MacCready caught her hand as she moved away, “Would you… lay down with me?”</p>
<p>Wraith’s mind was a swirling mass of emotions as MacCready snuggled up to her.</p>
<p>“This is nice. I should get shot more often. You smell nice.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Mac. I'm so mean.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wraith struggles with romance. Because... like, that crap is hard! Also there's some fighting... and that crap is also hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend reading at least Mac and John from the Meanwhile Back in Goodneighbor companion series before reading this piece</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Promise</strong>
</p><p><strong>Trigger warnings:</strong> canon language/violence/gun, drug and alcohol use. Mature/suggestive content</p><p>
  <strong>Game spoilers!</strong>
</p><p>Please enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t she listen?!”</p><p>Danse was pacing in Curie’s lab. His steps were heavy even without his power armor and he kept jarring the microscope making it almost impossible for Curie to read the slide.</p><p>“She listens to you, monsieur Danse, but she is most distraught over almost loosing MacCready and effectively loosing monsieur Hancock. She is so downtrodden; we need to respect her wish to move more slowly, oui?”</p><p>“I could crush them! The Dragoons and I and one or two M-42s... It would be over like that.”</p><p>Snapping his fingers, Danse roused Panther who had been napping in a window. The great monster of a housecat proceed to walk across Curie’s desk placing itself strategically between her and her work.</p><p>Sighing in defeat she gave it a pat, “We do not know how many civilian innocents may be killed by a direct assault.”</p><p>Wraith would never again call for the destruction of an entire facility; the loss of life between the Institute and the Prydwen would forever haunt her.</p><p>Danse had gone back to pacing-out his frustration and hearing Curie’s uncharacteristically impatient sigh, Panther jumped down from her desk and intercepted the large man, purring loudly and rubbing on his leg. Danse stopped automatically and as is if a switch in his brain had been flipped, he stooped slightly to pet the cat. </p><p>“Ah, you are Pavlov’s dog.” Curie smiled at him, “You have no say; the cat is there so you must stop to pet it.”</p><p>Curie giggled at her “joke” and combined with the smile she gave him, Danse had a rush of feelings and thoughts that were rather unsettling.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if I could… If she would let me…</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were cut off by the door slamming open and a ridiculously muddy MacCready poking his head in, “Hey is the boss lady back yet?”</p><p>Curie jumped when the door opened, “Oh my goodness! Why, you are all together mud! Do not come in here so filthy. Why are you a swamp monster?”</p><p>“I’m helping Sturges dredge for the mill. <strong>Is Wraith back yet</strong>?”</p><p>“What, did you lose a bet?” Danse was laughing.</p><p>“Why do people keep asking me that?” MacCready was exasperated, “Of <strong>COURSE</strong> I lost a bet! No one would willingly volunteer to help with this crap! Let me know when she gets home.”</p><p>“Is there something you required from Madame?”</p><p>MacCready was thankful that they couldn’t see him blush through the mud, “No! I just… want to know that’s all.” He slammed the door as he left.</p><p>Curie had returned her focus to the microscope. Danse, feeling that the moment had passed, but that some of the new thoughts and ideas might be worth revisiting later, left her to work; closing the door politely.</p><p> </p><p>Wraith had taken Shaun back to Diamond City for the fall with the intention to work a local case with Valentine while she was there. There had been some whispered dissention over the synth detective’s new look and Wraith had hoped that her presence combined with Piper’s endorsement would help to ease any growing negativity.</p><p>She had been gone for a while and MacCready had been increasingly grouchy at over being left behind. He didn’t remember what had happened after he had been shot, and Wraith had been rather vague about the subsequent fight between her and Hancock. What she had been clear on was that for the time being he was grounded for his own safety and there were a lot of tasks he could help with before his next semester started. </p><p>“I can’t believe she took the dog too. I’m so flippn’ bored!”</p><p>As it happened, as soon as MacCready slammed the clinic door, Wraith crossed through Big Bridge Gate. She had made the trip to and from Diamond City travelling incognito as a male caravan guard and so made it all the way to her office undisturbed. Dogmeat’s disguise was simpler: Wraith took his red bandana off.</p><p>“May I help you?” Sofie had no idea whom she was addressing and was legitimately startled when Wraith’s voice answered her.</p><p>“How’s it been, Sofie dear?” Taking off some of her gear while the ghoulette updated her, Wraith interrupted long enough to suggest they go outside to the picnic tables, “It’s really nice out today and I want to sit in the sun while it’s out.”</p><p>MacCready caught wind that Sofie was talking to someone that “might be The Boss” and so immediately went over to impress her with his mud. Swaggering up as if he was in a tux, his tone was overtly flirtatious, “Well if it isn’t the best looking ladies in town! Get a load of you two knockouts! Hey, Sofie who’s in the little tower today, it’s Lloyd right?” At the diminutive ghoul’s nod he winked at them, “Scuse me a minute…”</p><p>Laughing a little at his odd behavior and appearance Wraith and Sofie continued with their meeting until they both jumped at a sudden scream, “<strong>GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!! MACCREADY YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!! I CAN’T FUCKING UN-SEE THAT SHIT, MAN! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!”</strong> Then, looking all the world as innocent as a new born, MacCready returned to the picnic tables adjusting his belt.</p><p>“What did…?”</p><p>Wraith interrupted her quickly, “<strong>Nope! </strong>No, Sofie. Just… no.” She laughed in spite of herself, “Mac, if you’re through, I got some more ballistic fiber and I’ve been meaning to mod you some new stuff. Go shower and meet me back at the house. Hey, the showers are that way.”</p><p>“Why can’t I use your office shower? I’m gonna get a change of clothes…”</p><p>“I’m about to get in there myself and you are <strong>not</strong> walking through the house like that! Go use the public showers and I’ll have someone bring you clean gear.”</p><p>“Okay, <strong>mom</strong>! Jeez!”</p><p> </p><p>The community showers were one of Wraith’s personal triumphs. Although the pressure wasn’t always the best, at least the users had the option of hot running water. MacCready relaxed into the warm water and had just finished lathering up everything when he heard Curie’s voice.</p><p>“Monsieur MacCready I have brought you fresh things. These old are to be burned, oui?”</p><p>“No! Don’t!” In a panic, he forgot himself and ran out to the locker room area, slipping on the floor and nearly colliding into her.</p><p>“Oh! I was only… joking…” Curie turned an odd shade of pink as she got a full frontal view of everything MacCready had to offer. “Oh! Eeeeeee!” Running away she dropped the pair of pants she had brought, but nothing else.</p><p>Wearing nothing but a confused face and a few suds, he picked up the pants, “Hmmm, commando it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Wraith was surprised to see him half naked a few minutes later, “I sent Curie with a full change of clothes.” As he told her the story she started to laugh.</p><p>“I’m glad <strong>you</strong> think it’s funny, but I’m confused; I thought she’s a doctor. Doesn’t she see naked people all the time?”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe it was just the shock of it? Actually maybe she hasn’t. I’ve never forced anyone to get a physical and Preston was prepped for surgery before we got there. All of the instruction she’s done has been field med based, and they used cadavers so probably never a live man either.”</p><p>“Didn’t she help with medical research and stuff? Before she was…”</p><p>“Well, keep in mind when Dr. Collins programed her, all of the anatomy and physiology data was just that, data. And if she ‘saw’ a live naked patient it would have been through her ocular sensors. They aren’t quite the same as our eyes and she wouldn’t have had a… an emotional, I guess, reaction. So she has never seen a live naked man before. Then when a handsome naked guy who is dripping wet, bumps into her… yeah, she’d probably flip.”</p><p>Now it was MacCready’s turn to blush, “Never seen a naked man before… Where did you get cadavers…oh yeah, never mind.”</p><p>Wraith was laughing hard, “Yeah…heh… she’ll forever… hahaha… compare…” She snorted loudly, “… all other guys… to you! BWAAAHAHAHA!”</p><p>“Wait… you think I’m handsome?”</p><p>Wraith rolled her eyes dramatically at him, “Yeah, Mac. You be sure to apologies to her later though, okay? Wait. You better let me speak to her first because I’m laughing but you might have legitimately traumatized her.”</p><p>“Well, it is a lot to take in.” He spread his arms out wide and lifted his chin proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Keep your arms up, I’m gonna measure you.” As she took the various measurements, Wraith found herself thinking about how handsome she really thought the young man was. Trying not to make herself blush she pushed the thoughts away and rushed, especially his inseam.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it! Don’t think about his junk! You creep. Old bat. No underwear…. Gaaaahhhh!</em>
</p><p>Trying to cover up her busy mind she read his measurements out loud as she wrote them down, “I’m glad I measured first cause you’re filling out, I’m surprised your coat even fit you anymore.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m not done growing yet?”</p><p>“You’ve been at your full height, I’m sure. I just mean that I’ve been feeding you well and having you do more physical tasks than just runnin’ and gunnin’. You didn’t have as lean a winter as the ones you’ve told me about either, so your body can actually apply calories to muscle mass building as well. Don’t get me wrong, you’ll never be a beast like Danse.” She had thrown in that last bit to deflate his ego as he had started to flex experimentally during her explanation and it was giving her all sorts of fresh material for her dirty brain. She went to sit at her workbench, more to have her back to him, less to actually start her work.</p><p>
  <em>Will you please stop! You are fifteen years his senior and he… and he… looks it.</em>
</p><p>MacCready’s ego was rather substantial however and so the jibe didn’t seem to faze him. Instead he swaggered over to the table and plopped down on the top, folding his arms he smiled down at her, “You know everything about me, huh? I don’t know anything about you though. I mean, not really.”</p><p>She immediately stood up so she could have her back to him again feigning interest in the ballistic fiber, “What do you mean? You know me, Mac!”</p><p>“I know what you’re like. I know that you’re a good person. But I don’t even know what your life was like, you know… before. You said you were a lawyer, but I don’t know what that really involves.”</p><p>“I assure you, it’s boring stuff.”</p><p>“C’mon, Wraith, give me something! Just one little story… Please?”</p><p>She sighed, defeated. At first she tried to speak calmly and slowly but her pace soon picked up, “Okay. I was in the Marine Corps for a few years and bounced around a bit; I worked for the Adjutant office and Ground Supply and a few months over-seas with Public Affairs.”</p><p>She took in a large, shaking breath, “When I was home on leave for a cousin’s wedding, my parents and I were in a bad car wreck. I was the only survivor and then it was just barley. That was actually the first time I heard of Vault Tec; they had a lot of contracts with the military and they offered to help pay for my surgeries and recovery if they could run some extra tests. I didn’t really have much of a choice; I essentially belonged to the military.”</p><p>She had started to pace back and forth as she talked, “I found out later that I wouldn’t be able to have children. The doctors said it was because of the damage I received from the accident, but I have always wondered about that.”</p><p>“Wait, they told you that you couldn’t have kids? But… Shaun?”</p><p>“I’ll get to that.” She resumed her pacing, “I decided that I wanted to change my career focus. I still wanted to stay in the military but I thought I might actually feel like I was doing something if I got my law degree and became a JAG lawyer.”</p><p>“Jag?”</p><p>“Yeah, it stands for ‘Judge Advocate General’s Corps’. She stopped pacing and stood silently. She was practically panting by now.</p><p>“Wraith? Are you okay? You don’t have to…”</p><p>“No, I’m alright. I just haven’t talked this much about before... Not to anyone.” She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, “That is actually how I met Nate.”</p><p> MacCready straightened up a little at the name. She almost never talked about her late husband.</p><p>“Nathaniel Emmanuel Keita-Johnson. He was the Army liaison assigned to me for a case I was working. He was also just about the most beautiful human being I had ever seen; tall, dark and handsome. But he was also kind and fully committed to justice. I fell in love with him immediately. I kept it professional though and never let on what I was feeling. So much so that he thought I didn’t like him at all!” She had started breathing hard again.</p><p>“Wraith, really! You don’t have to…”</p><p>“No! I can do this!” She was back to pacing, even faster this time, “After the case wrapped he approached me and apologized. He said ‘I’m sorry if I wasn’t helpful to you’. I couldn’t believe it! I apologized for him feeling that he needed to apologize to me…”</p><p>“That sounds like you.” MacCready was trying to be supportive.</p><p>“Yeah. Well, we got to talking and then the rest as they say is history. We got married and I was amazed that he even liked me let alone wanted to be with me, especially since I couldn’t have babies. Well, then Vault Tec showed up again. The rep congratulated us on our marriage and asked if we would like to participate in a surrogate program.” She could see that MacCready was confused, “That’s when they take a fertilized egg sample from the parents and implant it in another person. At first I told them ‘no’. But I reconsidered and Nate said that he really wanted to see… me… as a mother…” Wraith was shaking now and started gasping for air.</p><p>MacCready took her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest, “Stop! It’s okay! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Just breathe.”</p><p>He had unwittingly echoed Hancock, and Wraith’s mind went into a spin as she simultaneously re-lived the deaths of her husband and her son as well as Hancock’s dismissal. She blacked out as her body re-set itself. MacCready continued to hold her as she briefly went limp and her breathing evened out.</p><p>As she came-to she was keenly aware that she was pressed against MacCready’s bare chest. She tried to focus on his heart beat and regain control. Then he began humming <em>I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire</em> and rocked them gently back and forth. She could hear his heart rate increase as she put her arms around him and reciprocated the embrace.</p><p>
  <em>I just want to feel something else… Maybe I could… With Mac I could…</em>
</p><p>He pulled back from her and setting his hand on the top of her head he made as if to pet her hair, but ended up running his hand gently down the side of her face to cup her chin, “I’m sorry Wraith.” With his face mere inches from hers it was nothing to dip his head slightly and set his lips against hers.</p><p>The kiss was meant to be an offer of gentle support, but as she returned it with urgency he felt a fire ignite inside him. His hand moved to the back of her head to deepen the kiss even as she wove her fingers through his hair pulling him to her. He hefted her up to straddle him and pushing her against a wall, ground his growing erection between her legs.  She moaned against his mouth and he thought he might lose it right then. Reaching down between them she cupped and stroked him through his pants.</p><p>He bucked himself into her hand, “God yes… please! Uhhh!”</p><p>As Wraith moved her hands to his zipper an image of Hancock flashed into MacCready’s mind and he grabbed her hands to stop her. Shaking and panting he set her down and backed away, “No we can’t. I’m sorry we can’t.”  </p><p>Wraith completely misunderstood and was blushing furiously, “I’m sorry, MacCready! I guess I… I don’t…”</p><p>“No! God no, it’s not what you think!” Knuckling his fists into his eyes he reeled back, “I promised! I promised him!”</p><p>“Mac, I don’t understand… what…”</p><p>“Hancock!” Backing away from her toward the door, MacCready’s face had twisted into an intensely anguished mask, “Please don’t think that I don’t want to… God I do… so fucking bad! But I promised Hancock that I’d never steal from him again!”</p><p>Wraith became very still, “Robert Joseph, I do <strong>NOT</strong> belong to Hancock!” She was clenching her fists and wouldn’t look at him, “He doesn’t even… like me anymore!” She felt so childish saying it out loud.</p><p>“He loves you!” He raised his voice at her shaking head, “I know he does! And you love him! And… and I don’t know what happened, but I know it’s my fault you guys aren’t together anymore.”</p><p>“We were never together!” Wraith was trying hard not to start crying.</p><p>“But… you slept together...”</p><p>“Slept. He held me while I slept.” As angry as she was she felt a stab of sympathy for him. Even more so when she saw tears standing out on his cheeks. She reached for him, “Mac, it’s okay…”</p><p>“No. You never had a chance… to… It’s all my fault!” He fled through the door, and she could hear him run up the stairs to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Wraith stood in silence for several minutes. She briefly thought to go knock on Cait’s door; the other woman would probably help her alleviate her intense sexual frustration. She almost immediately dismissed the idea. Cait wasn’t who she wanted and she didn’t want to use her like that. Instead she took a copious amount of Mentats and proceeded to write up 3 months’ worth of task-lists for Sanctuary. As she came down she felt an intense compulsion to go see Nate’s grave. Hiking up past the vault she remembered too late that she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and had no armor or weapons at all.</p><p>She didn’t see the shadow following her.</p><p>Wraith had planted hubflowers around the simple stone that served as her late husband’s grave marker. She sat on the damp earth and took several measured, flower scented, breaths before speaking, “Hey Nate. You remember that talk we had about moving on if one of us dies? Well, I thought I had someone in mind… I wasn’t ready yet but… there was a man… a ghoul actually and also maybe a man. I guess I thought I could have both.” Tears streamed down her face, “But it turns out… no one actually wants me anyway.”</p><p>Lost in her pity-party she didn’t see the shadow circle around her.</p><p>Finally feeling a presence, Wraith lifted her face from her hands to see a pair of glowing eyes quietly observing her. She wasn’t afraid as she didn’t feel a harmful aura, “Panther?”</p><p>Upon hearing its name the cat began chuffing at her. Stepping across the grave with its whiskers fully extended, it licked her nose before crashing its forehead into hers and wiping her tears with its face and neck. It then made room for itself on her lap: sitting on her crossed legs while placing its head and paws on her shoulder.</p><p>She returned the cat’s hug, whispering, “Thanks Nate.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Wraith was gone.</p><p>She had left notes for Sofie, MacCready and Danse and had spoken with Curie, but everyone got the same information: Wraith would be back TBA. With 3 months of task-lists no one lacked for clear directives, but MacCready told everyone to leave him alone and spent 3 days in the big tower. In the end, Danse was the one to go and bring him down after a lot of yelling and toilet-bucket throwing. It was even later rumored that Danse had called him a, “whiny little shit”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deacon knew that the young man traveling alone was actually Wraith. At first he was irritated with her, but then decided that her disguise was probably good enough to fool anyone but him. Wraith was 5’7” so with the heeled boots she was wearing; she was already the average height of most males in the commonwealth. She had altered her walk as well so her movements and body carriage denoted a general sense of “maleness”. She had even worn a wig. His irritation changed to pride as he jogged up next to her, “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>Wraith didn’t jump or flinch at his approach as she had felt him from a ways off, “Walking.”</p><p>“Walking is for saps! Me, I’m swimmin’!” So saying he started wheeling his arms around as they moved along, “C’mon in, the waters fine!”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile but wasn’t exactly in the mood to feel better yet, “Looks more like you’re trying to land a plane on a carrier.”</p><p>“Where we going anyway?” He was doing the breaststroke now.</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yeah, it means the speaker,” He pointed at himself, “and one or more other people,” He pointed at her, “considered together.”</p><p>“It’s getting dark and I’ve been settlement hopping and I’m worn out and… I’m trying to do the smart thing by stopping at a safe-house.”</p><p>“Do you have some of that sweet leather stuff?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Then we shall join you for dinner.” He had stopped swimming and instead adopted a courtly walk, “That time ‘we’ was meant to indicate that my royal self has made a decree, thusly.”</p><p>Wraith gave in. After an enjoyable banter-filled dinner she felt herself relax. Spreading her bedroll and tossing Deacon a spare blanket, she was amazed that she was as comfortable as she was.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it’s because I know he doesn’t ‘want’ me. There aren’t any expectations. I’m just safer because he’s here.</em>
</p><p>They lay in the dark for a few minutes before Deacon finally worked up the nerve, “Wraith, we are friends right?”</p><p>She propped herself up on her elbows to try and see him better, “Of course! Why?”</p><p>He resisted the urge to get closer to her, “Friends talk about stuff. You want to tell me why you and Hancock aren’t speaking?”</p><p>Flopping back down she grunted, “Ask him.”</p><p>“Hancock barely tolerates me. We are too much alike. So as much as I like fucking with him… I’d just as soon go poke a yao guai.”    </p><p>“Who says I won’t punch ya?”</p><p>“Punch yes, eviscerate no.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.” Tucking an arm behind her head she sighed dramatically, ending it in a growl, “I think he’s mad about MacCready. We almost lost him and it more or less could have been avoided, had I not been so stubborn.”</p><p>“That doesn’t track boss; Hancock knows what this life is like. Notice he didn’t try to stop you like I did. Instead he came with, probably thought it would be fun. The guy gets off on danger.”</p><p>“I don’t know… he’s got a soft spot for MacCready. He was pretty possessive after he’d been shot.” She started to run her hand back and forth across her buzzed hair, “Actually it wasn’t until Mac kissed me that he started acting weird.”</p><p>She could see him smile in the dark, “Oh yeah? Exchanging fluids with ol’ Hatty MacCheekbones are we?”</p><p>
  <em>You have no idea…</em>
</p><p>“It wasn’t like that; he was delirious and mistook me for his late wife Lucy.”</p><p> “What are you going to do tomorrow?”</p><p>The abrupt change in subject caught her off guard. ”Uh… I donno. I don’t actually have a plan out here. Like I said I’ve been going through Minutemen settlements incognito, checking on everything unofficially and so far so good. I’m happy with all the leaders I’ve picked and there really isn’t anything other than the big projects…”</p><p>“So come back to the Railroad for a bit.”</p><p>His interruption surprised her, “Uh… I don’t know, Deacon.”</p><p>“Or, or, just hear me out. Help me with my current project.”</p><p>
  <em>It would be nice to have something different to do… A change in focus…</em>
</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>His excitement made her smile, “On one condition; you can’t swim on dry land the whole time. Wavin’ your arms around like that… you’ll have vertibirds trying to land on us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t supposed to be coursers.</p><p>Deacon’s project was meant to be a simple package transport: a pick-up and drop-off of a synth from one secure location to another. It was supposed to be a routine mission and a way for Deacon to spend more time with Wraith.</p><p>There wasn’t supposed to be coursers.</p><p>Wraith’s high perception picked up on the concealed courser before it fired a shot, “There!” Throwing a knife at the mirage-like ripple in the air, she gauged about where its hand would be and got off a rifle round as it moved to block; its Institute pistol coming into view as it left its hand. The ripple moved away and Wraith chased after, “Pursuing!”</p><p>Moving himself between the synth they were transporting and the apparent threat, Deacon was surprised when she grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind him. Forcing him down she stood on his right leg to keep him prone. Rolling to his right, he brought his left leg around and kicked hard against her right knee. For a split second her hold weakened, long enough for him to continue his momentum back to a standing position, pulling his silenced pistol from its holster as he did.</p><p>Recovering quickly, she grabbed his pistol wielding hand in a vise-like grip. Pain forced his hand open and the gun dropped to the ground. Not losing a beat, Deacon gave her a closed-fist double-tap to her temple. She caught his fist on his third jab and yanked forward to grip his neck with her other hand. Releasing his fist, she gripped his throat with both hands and lifted him off his feet.</p><p>“GHAACK! How are you so tall?!”</p><p>Activating his shoe knife, he delivered a brutal kick to her armpit. Had she been a normal human this would have more than broken her hold. As she was a courser, she flinched and dropped her arms slightly but not enough to set him on the ground. Clawing at her hands, he could feel himself losing consciousness. Mustering every remaining ounce of strength, he swung his foot up and slammed the knife into the side of her head. He knew she was dead, yet her body didn’t seem to know and was still holding him painfully aloft.</p><p>His last thought was, “<em>Oops.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Using a combination of her berserker rage and an incredibly sharp combat knife, Wraith sliced through the courser’s arms, dropping Deacon to the ground. Prying the hands away from his purpled neck she tilted his head back to begin CPR. Knowing full well she wasn’t competent enough to perform a tracheotomy, she prayed his windpipe hadn’t been crushed. “Common Deacon! Fight for me buddy!” Still not getting a heartbeat, she slammed her fist onto his chest, “God damn you, YOU ASS! <strong>BREATHE!</strong>”</p><p>“Ouch.” His voice was a horse whisper and was followed by a wracking cough.</p><p>Shooting him up with Med-X and a stimpak, Wraith gathered him into her arms and proceeded to cry. He briefly struggled against her touch but she squeezed all the tighter, “Nope! I get to. I get to hold you after that! I’m sorry and you can yell at me when you’re better, but I get to fucking hold you now.”</p><p>He reached up to tenderly touch her bruised and battered face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know it will be difficult for you monsieur Deacon, but you must use your voice as little as possible as you are recovering.”</p><p>Curie’s no-nonsense face made Deacon want to laugh, but the thought of how painful it might be kept his chuckle at bay. Nodding instead he hopped down off of her examination table and joined Wraith in the waiting room.</p><p>“Doc sez I shouldn’t talk.”</p><p>Wraith laughed at him, “As if that’s possible!” As they headed to the door, Wraith stopped short causing Deacon to almost bowl her over, “Shit! Mac is out there.” Deacon raised an eyebrow at her. “I scared him and now he won’t let me out of his sight. He’s kinda smothering me.” Deacon raised both eyebrows at her. “Okay, okay I get it. Shush yer eyebrows, jeez!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hancock sensed someone standing behind him, “Fahr, can you tell me why in the goddamn I wrote three copies of the same fucking page?!”</p><p>“You were probably high. Or drunk. Both?”</p><p>He was in no mood for Deacon and didn’t bother to turn around, “I don’t have time or the patience to deal with your shit right now.” He shuffled some papers around to emphasize how busy he was, “The Railroad needs something, they can leave a memo.”</p><p>“Actually it’s Wraith that needs something.” Deacon involuntarily flinched as Hancock slammed his palms down on the table. “She’s not well, Hancock. She doesn’t sleep or eat hardly at all.”</p><p>Hancock’s voice was low and dangerous, “What, am I her pa now? She has plenty of folks to take care of her.”</p><p>“You mean MacCready, right? You know they aren’t together, right? He completely rejected her and she was heartbroken!”</p><p>“It’s none of my concern.” Hancock’s shoulder set and voice told on his lie, “I have problems of my own here without having to worry after the good General Wraith.”</p><p>“Wraith isn’t her real name.”</p><p>Pushing himself up violently, Hancock closed the distance to Deacon with remarkable speed. Grabbing the other man by the shoulders he slammed him roughly into the wall, “I DON’T FUCKING <strong>CARE</strong>!”</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind Deacon got in his face, literally pressing his forehead to Hancock’s and dislodging his tricorn, “I think you fucking care quite a bit! You can’t lie to a liar, Hancock. I know you are in love with that woman.” As Hancock released him and backed away, Deacon feeling he’d gained the upper hand, followed after him, “You thought you were in their way right? You thought ‘If I’m not around then they’ll fall into each other’s arms’. Right?! Well the jokes on you because they are both too hung up on <strong>you</strong>, of all people, to even be with each other!”</p><p>“Well in the absence of us both, I’m surprised you didn’t swoop in and snatch her up! Follown’ her around all the goddamn time… sneaking around actually; It’s obvious you’re in love with her too!”</p><p>Deacon's shoulders sagged. Removing his sunglasses he cleaned them with his shirt, “Of course I’m in love with her. We all are.” Looking back at Hancock he smiled a sad little smile, “I can’t be that for her though. I had my chance at happiness and I destroyed it. I will <strong>never</strong> have that again; I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>Hancock’s body posture changed, “That ugly face yer makin’… like lookin’ in a mirror.”</p><p>“Well, people are always saying how much we look alike.”</p><p>“Heh!” Hancock swept his hat from the floor and returned it to his brow, “Well, I’m not sure what to do. She’d be pretty pissed at me still… Oh, and don’t think for two seconds that whole ‘Wraith isn’t her real name’ shit was a huge bomb! I know better than that. Who names their kid Wraith? I figured it had to be a nickname.”</p><p>“It’s from when she was a Marine; the ladies in her unit all choose spirit names like ‘Banshee’ and ‘Geist’ and called themselves the Spirit Squadron.” Deacon chuckled, “It’s interesting that she’d prefer Wraith to…”</p><p>“No! Don’t tell me!” Hancock quickly interrupted, “I don’t deserve to know unless I ask her myself. Although I doubt she would want to speak to me anytime soon.”</p><p>“Drop her a memo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Mac. Poor Deacon. I'm such a mean, mean person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Promise Me</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon language/violence/gun, alcohol &amp; drug use.  Suggestive/mature content. Childhood trauma. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess Warning!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Game spoilers</strong>.</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preston didn’t know what he had walked into.</p>
<p>Wraith had wanted one last meeting, with all the head staff, before she and her group returned to Sanctuary. It was early morning and MacCready and Danse had yet to make an appearance, but Curie and the general were there… and Curie was petting Wraith’s head like a cat.</p>
<p>“Ah! Bonjour monsieur Garvey. Madame has just bee’d her hair! You should come feel, she is just as a little cat!”</p>
<p>Wraith laughed, “It’s ‘buzzed’ Baby Bird and I’m sure the mere suggestion is making the Colonel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“And why should that be so? Is this something strange?”</p>
<p>“Well… at least you asked me first… this time.”</p>
<p>Preston took a seat just as the door opened and Danse came in, making a bee-line for the boiling water, “Morning General, Colonel, Curie. Anyone else want tea?” There were nods all around.</p>
<p>MacCready’s dragging form shlumphed in next, but he instantly perked up when he saw Wraith’s hair, “Ooo! Are you all fuzzy?” He immediately came to pet Wraith’s head too.</p>
<p>Danse distributed the tea, (not bothering to ask MacCready) and retaining a mug for himself, proceeded to sip without even acknowledging the strange behavior.</p>
<p>Apparently this was all very normal.</p>
<p>“A-hem… okay: the provisoner brahmin are all packed and ready to go, Captain Danse and Chief Medical Officer Curie are remaining at The Castle for training and to set-up the new infirmary equipment. The general and MacCready are heading back to Sanctuary via Diamond City. Any other items?”</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of minor discussion and an update on the Gunner Measures the meeting was adjourned. Wraith stood and held up her mug, “We had a very productive summer. Here is to a safe and quiet fall! I love you guys. Cheers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw Preston pet your head when you guys hugged,” MacCready had a good laugh at how uncomfortable he and Curie had made him, “I knew he wanted to! Ha ha!”</p>
<p>Wraith smiled to herself, “Oh, poor Preston; I still don’t know how he puts up with me. I have got to be the strangest general of all time.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t there a general who tried to promote his horse or something?”</p>
<p>“Let’s see… Do you mean that Roman emperor? Caligula. Yeah he<strong> really</strong> liked that horse; tried to make him a senator. I think that might have been a joke though. Where the hell did you hear about… oh yeah.” Wraith’s smile abruptly vanished as she thought about who the history buff might have been.</p>
<p>MacCready became quite as well, then dropped back to “check their six”. The two had been avoiding any mention of Hancock or their hot-and-heavy make-out session. It had made them awkward with each other and outside of the recent hair petting they had almost no physical contact.</p>
<p>The slow-moving caravan stopped at a safe house for the night and as the group settled in MacCready headed to the roof to take first watch. Wraith watched him sadly before walking to the cooking station.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know how to move past this! I feel stuck! This is so stupid; I want him and he wants me. We are both adults… Hancock, you stupid asshole. God I miss you…</em>
</p>
<p>“General?” Sanctuary’s provisoner Lydia’s quiet voice broke through Wraith’s musing, “Have you given anymore thought to the brahmin leg guards I mentioned?”</p>
<p>“I have actually, it’s a wonderful idea. What I need is the ballistic fiber to apply it! I still don’t have all my people outfitted…”</p>
<p>“WRAITH!”</p>
<p>MacCready’s yell made Wraith jump and she quickly returned to the roof ladder. MacCready, not bothering to use the rungs, almost landed on top of her. “Whoa! Mac, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>His eyes were wide with fear, “There’s smoke coming from Goodneighbor! I think the Old State House is on fire! We have to go!”</p>
<p>“No. Not we. You have to stay… don’t you shake your head at me, MacCready!”</p>
<p>“You are <strong>not leaving ME BEHIND!</strong>”</p>
<p>Taking his arms, Wraith pulled him around to the front of the house and pointed at the rest of the caravan, who were very obviously frightened by his yelling, “I’m not leaving you behind, I’m counting on you to get this caravan to Diamond City safely. They need your protection, Mac!”</p>
<p>“What about you, about <strong>your </strong>protection? Hancock… I have to know…” He couldn’t even finish the thought.</p>
<p>“I will help him. If he even needs it…”</p>
<p>“Please, MacCready. You know we need you more than the General does right now.” Lydia’s soft and earnest plea made him relent and he nodded sullenly.</p>
<p>Wraith began strapping on her heavy combat armor, “He’s probably just set his own roof on fire… been reading Lord of the Rings high again, thought he could summon Rohan.” After checking her med kit she squeezed MacCready’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ugh. You two are such nerds.” MacCready squeezed her back and blushed when she kissed his cheek, holding his hand to his face where her lips had touched him.</p>
<p>“Who’s nerdy when they know exactly what I’m talking about, hmm?” She turned to the caravan and adopting her General’s Voice, explained that she was off to help an important ally. Then offering one last reassuring smile to MacCready she disappeared into the twilight.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she would just abandon us for some ghoul like that!” The speaker was a member of the Diamond City caravan and he raised his hands and backed away when with blinding speed, MacCready set his rifle between his eyes. “Oh, whoa man… I didn’t mean… not because he’s a ghoul…”</p>
<p>“Oh please keep talking…”</p>
<p>Lydia, who happened to be Sofie’s twin sister, calmly walked the length of the rifle and stood with arms crossed, glaring at the provisioner, “I think it’s best we don’t hear any more from you for the rest of this trip. It should be safer for you that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The main door to Goodneighbor was completely destroyed and the courtyard and storefronts beyond were unrecognizable piles of rubble. Wraith could see members of the Neighborhood Watch moving back and forth between makeshift barricades and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Hancock’s red coat. Her hope was dashed when she got closer and saw that it was Fahrenheit wearing it.</p>
<p>Walking forward with her arms up and palms out, Wraith willed herself not to flinch when a multitude of guns were cocked and aimed at her face, “Fahrenheit, I saw the smoke. What’s happened?”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit did her best to cover her look of relief when she saw Wraith materialize out of the shadows, “Ah, the Queen is on the board.” She waved the Watch to lower their guns and motioned for Wraith to follow her to better cover. “Hancock’s clean up measures weren’t as subtle as he thought. The Triggermen figured out that the Warehouse Massacre wasn’t in-fighting but a hit commissioned by the mayor and carried out by you and MacCready. I think that they’ve known for a while, but didn’t want to make a move with the idea that at any time Hancock could call on the Minutemen and the Dragoons would grind them to paste.”</p>
<p>“But why now…?” Wraith trailed off when the realization hit her, “They think that we aren’t allies anymore.”</p>
<p>“Apparently they don’t understand the concept of a lovers quarrel.”</p>
<p>Wraith didn’t bother to correct her, “Where is Hancock?”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit dropped her poker face, momentarily losing her composure, she looked young and vulnerable. Quickly recovering, she schooled her features to the emotionless mask she customarily wore, “I don’t know where he is. He had just woken up and wasn’t even fully dressed when we felt the first blast. He threw his coats over me and pushed me to the balcony just as second rocket hit. Some bodyguard I am.”</p>
<p>Michael, Fahrenheit’s second, put his hand on her shoulder in support and Wraith was surprised when it wasn’t shrugged away, “Harold is dead, Ham has been shot and is with Dr. Amari and they took Daisy. Avery seems to be running the show and I don’t think she was expecting this strong of a resistance. There aren’t that many left and we would have taken care of them by now but with a hostage… You just missed her; made a big show of issuing an ultimatum. She said that we have two hours to hand over Hancock or they are going to gut Daisy and hang her body off the balcony.”</p>
<p>Wraith had to fight hard against the blinding berserker rage that was bubbling up inside her. “To think I let that bitch go! Where is KL-E-O?”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head sadly, “She was badly damaged and we haven’t been able to bring her back online.”</p>
<p>Wraith began removing her heavy armor pieces, stripping down to her armored Marine wetsuit, “I take it they are in the State House then?”</p>
<p>“What are you planning to do? If we all rush the building they are definitely going to kill her.”</p>
<p>Wraith’s reply came out as a growl, “I’m going to quietly kill them all and save Daisy.”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit’s laugh was decidedly malevolent and her grin was terrifying, “Perfect! That’s exactly what I want to hear. Give me your arm: I want to make sure the back passages from the Rail to Hancock’s suite are on your Pip-Boy.”</p>
<p>While Fahrenheit fiddled with her maps, Wraith gave further instructions to Michael, “When the two hours are up I want you to create a huge distraction down here. If I haven’t got to Daisy then maybe it will pull them away from her. Also, send a runner out right now to Diamond City. Let’s get the Dragoons here in case anyone else gets any bright ideas now that your wall is down.” She strapped the med kit to her back and pulled the custom wetsuit hood over her head. “I’ll signal you as soon as I have her, so you can come in and clean up.” Crouching slightly, she disappeared from view like magic.</p>
<p>“Wow she’s… she’s kinda scary!”</p>
<p>“She is terrifying and exactly what we need.”        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Once inside the State House proper Wraith moved with complete silence. In her mind however she fought against her blinding anger, “<em>No! You can’t give in to the rage. That isn’t what is needed right now. Calm. Steady. Methodical. Hancock isn’t dead! The Triggermen wouldn’t be demanding they turn him over if there was a body. Daisy. I can’t worry after him; he can take care of himself. Daisy. Daisy.”</em></p>
<p>Feeling a presence in the corridor ahead she emptied her mind and steeled herself for combat. A single Triggermen was patrolling the hall, conveniently with his back to her. After snapping his neck she eased his body quietly to the ground and pulled it to a dimly lit corner.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know why the boss wants to kill that Daisy dame. It don’t seem too bright, ya dig?”</p>
<p>“Hey! Shaddup bout’ it! The boss hears ya she’ll do you next!”</p>
<p>The two Triggermen didn’t even have a chance to raise an alarm as Wraith appeared between them. Jumping, she simultaneously kicked one in the gut and grabbed the other by the back of his head: slamming his face to the floor with enough force to shatter his skull on her descent. Turning to the gut-kicked foe she put him in a headlock while stabbing a knife into his neck. Unfurling her arm, the blade sliced through, decapitating him. She added their remains to her corpse corner and continued up the hall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm! Calm! Calm! Calm! Calm! Focus! I… want to… RIP… NO! Calm. Calm.</em>
</p>
<p>Checking her Pip-Boy Wraith found the passage she was looking for, but couldn’t figure out how to get the wall panel to open, “Goddamn secret doors! It’s got to be one of these wall sconces…” Her frustration mounted as she pulled, pushed and twisted at the various odds-and-ends on the wall. She drew her suppressed .44 from her vest holster and was about to go through the wall via aggressive measures, when feeling a pair of eyes on her, she whipped about while aiming her gun… at Hancock.</p>
<p>He had been bleeding heavily: staining the entire right side of his once white dress shirt scarlet. There was blood coming from his nose and mouth as well as from his right ear. The shock of seeing him, and the condition he was in froze Wraith completely and she stood motionless staring at him.</p>
<p>“Wraith?” His voice was full of pain and confusion and when she didn’t respond right away, he sagged heavily against the wall, “It’s not her. She’s not there. She ain’t real.”</p>
<p>“Hancock! I’m here… it’s me…” She pulled the hood from her head and holstered her weapon, “Let’s get out of the hallway and I’ll treat you.”</p>
<p>“Fahrenheit… tell me my girl’s safe.”</p>
<p>“She’s safe. Can you open the wall?”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and nodded. Pulling the left branch of a sconce on the wall next to him seemed to cost the rest of his energy and he would have fallen but Wraith caught him under his arm and led him through the now open panel. “Any of that blood yours, sister?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?! Jesus, Hancock…” The hallway beyond was dark, especially when the panel slid back, so Wraith switched on her Pip-Boy light and shone it ahead of them.</p>
<p>“There’re some storerooms up ahead; that’s where I was headn’. I don’t have hardly anything on me. Just some knives, need some… damn, I need… uhhhhh…”</p>
<p>She felt him go completely limp so she picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, princess-style. The hallway opened up to a series of small rooms filled with office equipment and boxes. Setting him on a stool, she shrugged off her med pack and administered a stimpak. “You stay with me okay? Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I’m…. fulla holes…”</p>
<p>“I see that. Let me get you some Med-X… when’s the last time you had Mentats? You know what, just have one and here is a Quantum; you’ll need the radiation.” Wraith tried to pass him the soda but with his hands shaking as bad as they were, Wraith ended up holding it for him as he drank. “Are you shot?”</p>
<p>“No. No, it’s from debris shrapnel. I got thrown back a bit… they blew up my damn office!”</p>
<p>“They sure did and blew you up along with it too!” Wraith’s forced cheer was annoying her but she didn’t know how she should interact with him. He had dismissed her as a friend and cut off any personal communication with her for the entire summer. Apart from the itemized packing lists that Bossy was given there had been no correspondence at all. “I want you to remove your shirt so I can make sure the bleeding has stopped.”</p>
<p>Normally such a request would have sparked innuendo and flirting but Hancock bit back the customary response and simply worked on his buttons. Between the chems and the Nuka Cola he was feeling better and his hands had stopped shaking.  </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m such a goddamn fool. Here she is right in front of me, saving my unworthy ass and I still can’t tell her I’m sorry… Tell her I love her… I’m a fucking coward.</em>
</p>
<p>Wraith found and lit a few lanterns and grabbing another stool, set herself in front of him, “Put your arms up on my shoulders. Tsk…” She shook her head at his wounds, trying hard not to express her concern and dismay. There were several deep gashes, still harboring the shrapnel that created them and after pushing gently on his torso, she could tell he had broken ribs. “Well the bad news is that your ribs are busted and as you said, you’re full of holes. The good news is, is you are a ghoul; I can stich you up after I pull the debris out and not have to worry about infection. You heal quickly correct?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be right as rain in no time.”</p>
<p>After administering another round of Med-X and stimpaks, Wraith set herself to work. She was trying desperately to think of Hancock as just another ghoul citizen and not as someone she cared deeply for. She was proud of herself for not immediately crying when she first saw him and the fact she was able to keep her hands steady as she stitched him up. But with his arms on her shoulders and his face so close to hers, quietly watching her work with his great dark eyes…</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s alive! I don’t care that he hates me… well that’s bullshit I wish he didn’t hate me… but, he’s alive! Don’t cry! Don’t you dare embarrass yourself now. Don’t do it!</em>
</p>
<p>“You cut your hair again.”</p>
<p>She had been wrapping his broken ribs but paused to look into his eyes, “What?”</p>
<p>“You told me you were thinking about growing it back out. Guess things are still too messy, huh?”</p>
<p>Suddenly pissed, she gave the bandage knot a harder than necessary cinch causing Hancock to grunt in discomfort, “Are you fucking kidding me?” Her anger dissolved any feelings of insecurity and she growled into his face, “Small talk? You ass! You great, fucking asshole! I can’t believe you! I… I…” Losing her momentum she finally gave into her tears, “I was so <strong>fucking WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE FOUGHT AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THEY TOOK DAISY AND YOU WERE DEAD! AND NOW YOU’RE NOT DEAD BUT YOU STILL HATE ME AND NOW YOU’RE… DOING… SMALL FUCKING TALK?!”</strong></p>
<p>Hancock didn’t even try to shush her or fight back. He accepted her beratement as his just due. When she had finished yelling, he felt a rush of bravery and before he knew what he was doing, he had cupped the back of her head in his hands and set his forehead against hers, “I’m so sorry Wraith. You’re completely right, I am an asshole but I never hated you. I couldn’t ever hate you. I… I love you.” As she sat dumbfounded and blinking, Hancock decided to go-for-broke and set his lips against hers in a gentle, tentative kiss.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, “Wha…”</p>
<p>“You think you can just… say that?! I’m… so… oh, to hell with it!” She dove back in to kiss him soundly, hands gently cupping the back of his bruised head.</p>
<p>This kiss was different than the desperate, fevered kiss she had shared with MacCready; it was slower and gentler. Hancock opened his mouth slightly and Wraith reciprocated, accepting his tongue as he swept it deftly across her own. Rising from his chair, he pulled her up with him to hold her flush with his body, grunting softly at the contact with his ribs.</p>
<p>
  <em>DAISY!</em>
</p>
<p>Pulling back Wraith tried to set herself back on task, “Daisy…”</p>
<p>Hancock moved with her however and was nibbling kisses along her jawline, “Mmmm… what about her?”</p>
<p>“We have to go… as riveting as this conversation is we’ll have to continue it later.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Promise me</strong>.”</p>
<p>Hancock’s lust-filled growl sent a shockwave of need through her and when his eyes rolled backward from her responding kiss, it was almost physically painful to pull away from him. “The Triggermen have Daisy! We need to go right now!”</p>
<p>”They up in my office? What’s left of it?”</p>
<p>“I believe so. Is there something here you can wear? Any guns you could use? I know you have some knives…”</p>
<p>Hancock nodded then moved through the rooms to pick out various helpful items, even finding some heavy-duty road leathers to change into. “These were mine back when I first got here. Hmm, they’re a little big on me now.”</p>
<p>“From what I can see by the maps Fahrenheit added, there should be a passage that intersects directly to the roof access from here.”</p>
<p>“There are some spy-holes in the wall along that route too; should be able to see how they’re positioned and where they have Daisy.” When Wraith raised her brow at his mention of spy-holes Hancock laughed, “Heh! No, sister, those were there long, long before I took up residence.”</p>
<p>“My idea is that I will distract-and-kill while you grab-and-rescue. We don’t know what condition she’ll be in so will you be able to carry her if you need to?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Hancock’s steel resolve sent a shiver down Wraith’s spine and lascivious thoughts to her mind. He had been near death only a few minutes before and now stood fully armed and armored and ready to save the day. She knew that his strength of will played a huge role in his recovery, but also that him being a ghoul certainly helped.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I not love him?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved quietly along the passage, marking the positions of the Triggermen and locating Daisy. Tied and gagged, they couldn’t see how badly off she was, but her position to the secret passage couldn’t have been more ideal. Moving back along their route, they stopped to finalize their plan of attack. When Wraith kissed Hancock to wish him luck his sparkle-eyed smile made her heart swell.</p>
<p>Their plan could not have been simpler: Wraith would circle around to the main stair and set off a loud distraction in the hallway courtesy of a Molotov cocktail, (“cause why not, the whole fucking building’s burned anyway”). This would funnel the Triggermen straight to Wraith while Hancock would pick up Daisy.</p>
<p>Best laid plans…</p>
<p>The incendiary did the job, perhaps too well as it ignited debris and caused a MUCH larger fire than was “strictly necessary”. The Triggermen were too afraid to move past the fire and where milling around and yelling about it while Avery’s voice found new heights as she screamed at them to “FUCKING TAKE <strong>CARE OF IT</strong>!”</p>
<p>Then came a huge explosion from the courtyard outside, (“cause why not, the whole fucking town’s burned anyway”) signifying that the two hours were up.</p>
<p>Best laid plans…</p>
<p>Hancock and Wraith jumped into the remains of his office simultaneously from either ends of the room, guns ablaze and knives flashing. Daisy watched in horrified fascination as the duo spun around the room like twin death-dealing tornados.  Converging on Avery, she was ripped to shreds before she even fired a shot. The ensuing silence was broken only by the sound of crackling fire, as what was left of Avery slid to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock made it clear that search and rescue were the immediate concerns. Wraith spent hours working with Irma and Magnolia to help Dr. Amari do what she could for the injured residence of Goodneighbor. Fahrenheit finally told her to go rest in MacCready’s old room at the Rail, “You’re going to sew your own hands together at this point.” Before doing so, Wraith felt the need to work on KL-E-O but found that even she couldn’t revive the assaultron.</p>
<p>Attempting to sleep in MacCready’s bed left her feeling guilty and when she heard voices coming from the bar she wrapped herself in a blanket and went to see if it was Hancock.</p>
<p>Michael and Fahrenheit were sharing an intensely passionate kiss. Wraith understood their urgency; the relief of surviving a traumatic event, along with ones lover, could lead to some of the most intense sexual desire one could experience.</p>
<p>Michael blushed scarlet when he realized they were being watched, while Fahrenheit merely sighed and rolled her eyes, “I thought I told you to get some sleep Queenie.” She afforded Michael a smile and he beat a hasty retreat up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Queenie huh? I thought I was just a Pawn.” Still wrapped in MacCready’s old blanket, she went and sat at the bar, “I’m sorry about interrupting. How long has that been going on?” She nodded her head after Michael.</p>
<p>“You’ve been promoted.” Fahrenheit stepped behind the bar to fix them both drinks, as White Chapel Charlie was up on street level helping move rubble around. “Or should I say ‘crowned’? And not that it’s any of your business, but Michael and I… have been together for almost a year now.”</p>
<p>As she sipped her drink she felt Fahrenheit’s eyes boring into her, “What’s wrong Fahr?”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you with him? Hancock I mean.”</p>
<p>The question caught her completely off guard, “You told me to go lay down!”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I know I teased you before but I know better; you two weren’t a couple before he acted like a jackass and dismissed you. I want to know why not.” </p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business but it’s complicated. I’ll flip that question right back around, why weren’t you two a couple?”</p>
<p>“He’s my father.”</p>
<p>Wraith spat her drink.</p>
<p>“Not biologically but he raised me up, so to speak.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Wraith couldn’t help her burning curiosity, “Okay, you have to tell me that story. Please?”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit attempted to look annoyed at the nosey question but the combination of dehydration and exhaustion made her feel the whiskey faster than usual and she decided to indulge her. “Okay, but no interrupting me with twenty questions every time I take a breath or story time is over, you feel me?”</p>
<p>The use of Hancock’s favorite phrase made Wraith smile and she nodded wordlessly to show how quiet she could be.</p>
<p>Fahrenheit made a great show of empting her glass and slowly pouring a refill before she began, “I was ten or so when I got here. My parents… they were worthless.” She took another long slow sip, “I remember the first time I saw him, god Wraith, you have no idea. His eyes were a color blue I had never seen before and his hair was golden blond… don’t even get me started on his jawline. He was also one of the tallest men I had seen and as thin as a rail, but all wiry muscle. It’s fair to say it was love at first sight. But, I was a ten year old and of course he wouldn’t have even looked at me.”</p>
<p>Her face grew dark then, “My age didn’t deter Vic’s men though and I constantly had to outrun and outwit them. Daisy would help me when she could and even KL-E-O would let me hide in her shop. Nothing deters a pedophile faster than an angry assaultron. They had been harrying me for quite a while before it finally came to a head and they lit the building I was hiding in on fire, hoping to flush me out. Instead of running out to be… well… I hid in a closet and waited for the flames to take me.” A strange, grim smile briefly crossed her face, “Daisy went and got John and I remember the way he looked when he opened the closet doors and found me; he was backlit by the flames and his hair was down… I was near unconscious from the smoke and pain and I thought he was a beautiful angel of death. He wrapped me in his trench coat and took me to Dr. Amari. When he came back to check on me he asked ‘How’s my little Fahrenheit doing?’ I’m sure he meant it as a joke, but just like that I was ‘his’.”</p>
<p>Wraith couldn’t help herself, “Wait! He named you? What was your name before?”</p>
<p>Feigning irritation, Fahrenheit slowly drank the rest of her second glass and poured herself a third all while leveling a withering look at Wraith. “Before I continue, you need to finish your whiskey and take at least one sip of your next serving. You’re not keeping up!”</p>
<p>Wraith grimaced as whiskey really wasn’t her favorite, but her eagerness to hear the rest of the story made her comply.</p>
<p>“Now, where was I? Ah yes. I followed him around constantly, whenever he was in Goodneighbor that is. There were still ghouls out in the ruins that he was trying to save, so he wouldn’t always be in town. He tried to shoo me away all the time, especially when he was drunk or high. He would tell me ‘I’m no good, piss off kid’, but then almost in the same breath ‘You had anything to eat today?’.” She could see Wraith smile at her impersonation.</p>
<p>“After a while he would start to vent to me about the conditions in the Commonwealth and how he would do things better. He was constantly quoting historical figures, and then he started in on me when I told him I had no idea who he was even talking about, and that I couldn’t read. ‘Oh damn Fahr, how are we supposed to have an intelligent discourse when you are so woefully uninformed?’. So, he went to Daisy and special ordered books, just for me, and taught me to read. Soon we were sharing a room at the Rexford and the rumors were flying that I was his ‘pint-sized-piece’ but I’m telling you right now that he never once touched me, even though I wanted him to…”</p>
<p>Self-deprecation crossed her face and she paused for another drink. “When I entered into womanhood, my feelings for him became an obsession and I was acting out and being rebellious. I know I hurt him during that time, said things I can never take back.” Fahrenheit could see Wraith’s question clearly on her face, “Yes, he handled my puberty better than I did; explained I wasn’t dying and then took me to see Daisy for self-care details.”</p>
<p>She gestured to Wraith to finish her second glass then poured her a third. “The worst of it was when I was around fourteen. I swiped a dress from Irma and presented myself to him. I told him I wanted him and that I was in love. He told me that he loved me too, but that he looked at me as his daughter and that he could never be with me in the manner I wished. He also said that he was a terrible man and that he would want someone better for me. I was enraged. I hit him. I hit him and he let me.” Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them away, “It took us years to recover from that. It’s one of my greatest regrets.” She drained her third glass and swayed a bit as she leveled a glare Wraith’s way, “I saw the way he looked at you the first time you met, oh it made me furious!”</p>
<p>“I’m… sorry…”</p>
<p>She waved away her apology, “Michael thanks you for it! I finally stopped pining over Hancock and took a serious look at what was obtainable.” Her inebriation resulted in a sappy grin, “I think I love him and he is <strong>very</strong> eager to please in the sack!”</p>
<p>“Oh ho? Haha… hic… ha!”</p>
<p>The two women heard the door open and to Wraith’s surprise Hancock and MacCready descended the stairs. Hancock had his arm around MacCready’s shoulders and a huge grin on his face, “Look who I found out in the street! Brought a whole mess of Dragoons with him! Here comes the cavalry!” So saying he firmly pressed the side of MacCready’s face to his lips in an extremely sloppy kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey where’s my kisshes?”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit had come from around the bar and proceeded to dip Wraith dramatically while kissing her. Setting Wraith back to her feet, she sauntered to the stairs, turned, winked and left the Rail. The remaining trio stood blinking, then in almost perfect unison said, “Damn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a last ditch effort to save KL-E-O, Wraith brought her to Tinker Tom at the Railroad, “I thought that you and P.A.M might be able to bring her back to us.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, Whisper! She’ll be back to her sexy self in no time!”</p>
<p>Desdemona was surprised to say the least when Hancock, Deacon and Wraith cornered her, “Something I can do for you, General?”</p>
<p>“Actually there is something I can do for you.” Hancock’s look was smug, “It turns out that Goodneighbor is about to get a little make-over and I would be willing to make some office space available for your little operation. Your digs here have seen some better days and I thought that maybe some combined security would benefit the both of us, you feel me?”</p>
<p>“There wouldn’t be much profit in it for you. What’s the catch?”</p>
<p>Hancock’s face darkened and Wraith intervened before things could get heated, “No catch Desdemona, only mutual cooperation and support.”</p>
<p>“Come on Dez! You know how you’re always saying you want your own office! There’ll be plenty of wall space to hang those kitten pictures you own!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Well, I Guess We're Blood Brothers Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Well, I Guess We’re Blood Brothers Now…</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon violence/language/gun, alcohol &amp; drug use. Drug overdose. Suggestive/mature content.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess warning!</strong>
</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After spending weeks supervising the transport of reconstruction resources between Minutemen settlements, Diamond City and Goodneighbor, Wraith had finally come home to Sanctuary. She had sent MacCready back well ahead of her, in part so his students would actually have him as an instructor.</p>
<p>The derelict warehouses that had previously been home to the Triggermen, were now apartments and offices. The Minutemen and the Railroad (although the latter in secret) were both allotted space and Wraith was happy to have a pad of her own in Goodneighbor.</p>
<p>Hancock had dropped hints that he wanted her to stay with him but she had felt guilty, what with MacCready there. She had the sneaking suspicion that Hancock would have liked <strong>both </strong>of them to share his temporary home at the Rexford, but Wraith wasn’t ready for that yet. She had an especially rough time controlling “certain feelings” when a shirtless, sweaty and slightly dirty MacCready had helped Hancock carry lumber right past her. The two were grunting with exertion…</p>
<p>
  <em>Whew! I need to be anyplace else right now! Where is an ice-bucket when you need one!</em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t even lie to herself about sending MacCready back to Sanctuary and herself to “anyplace other than Goodneighbor”; the reconstruction of Goodneighbor was her priority and <strong>not</strong> love triangles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a few meetings and a shower, an exhausted Wraith finally flopped onto her bed. Sleep was forever elusive however, and made even more difficult by unsatisfied desires. Masturbation wasn’t something that Wraith even considered normally as she found herself wholly unappealing and couldn’t bring herself to arousal by her own touch.  She made an attempt to recall the sensations she felt when MacCready had her pinned to the wall: the way his body, warm and firm, had felt under her hands. His breathless moans… Or the feeling of Hancock’s body pressed against her own… his mouth on hers… the way he tasted and smelled like mint and gun oil and….</p>
<p>“Hey, Boss Lady, you in there?” MacCready’s knock made her jump guiltily off of the bed and without thinking she opened her door.  </p>
<p>Her attire consisted of a towel draped around her shoulders and underwear.</p>
<p>MacCready’s eyes grew wide and he blushed, “Uh… um… I was… I want…”</p>
<p>Thankful that the towel covered her breasts, Wraith decided to pretend she was perfectly fine with her predicament, “Yeah? What’s up, Mac? Something you needed?”</p>
<p>“I um… Is that men’s underwear?”</p>
<p>“What’s the difference?”</p>
<p>“I guess nothing but um… OKAY!” Shaking his head to gather his thoughts MacCready did his best to continue, “Would you like to come and eat with me? With clothes on?”</p>
<p>“This one of those ‘no shirt, no shoes, no service’ kinda deals?”</p>
<p>“Wha…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith didn’t realize how hungry she had been and MacCready laughed at the way she tore into her food, “Jeez! Are you even chewing? You’re going to choke!”</p>
<p>“Bobby Joe I swear…”</p>
<p>“GAAHHHAAAA! DO <strong>NOT</strong> CALL ME THAT<strong>!”</strong></p>
<p>“No? How ‘bout Big Mac? Mac N’ Cheese? Mac A Roni? Mighty Mac? Mac A Roon? Mac N’ Tosh?”</p>
<p>MacCready was laughing and he flipped mashed carrots at her, “Stop it! You’re ridiculous!”</p>
<p>“I’ll just start calling you ‘The Creedster’.”</p>
<p>“Mungo!”</p>
<p>“You are!” It had been a while since the two of them played like this and Wraith was thoroughly enjoying herself.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I know!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their meal they went and sat on a bench down by the mill. The sun had set and the air was warm and full of the sounds of water cascading to the mill’s wheel. It was a nice moment of rare peace and Wraith sighed in contentment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right that is the single most impressive mill ever built anywhere.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Wraith inched closer to him and leaned into his shoulder. To her surprise he stiffened and then abruptly stood up.</p>
<p>“Well, I have an early start tomorrow and so I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight!”  </p>
<p>
  <em>Running after him would be stupid. What would I even say? “Oh, Mac it’s cool; stuff your feelings for me in a bag and toss em in the river so we can pretend to just be friends.” Or “I’m in the need for some cuddling so let me introduce you to my good friend Mr. Blue-Balls.” I need to have some sort of conversation with both of them… that’s somehow not awkward… UGH!</em>
</p>
<p>She sat on the bench, spinning monolog in her head to well past midnight. At some point Dogmeat had joined her and was sprawled across her lap. Although the temperature had become quite cool, his warm presence had enabled her to remain trapped in her mind, endlessly creating and dismissing conversations between she and the two men.</p>
<p>She was so lost in thought she didn’t feel Danse’s approach and jumped a little as the big man came into her peripheral, “Jeez, Danse, you startled me!”</p>
<p>“You must be losing your edge if <strong>I’m</strong> able to sneak up you.”</p>
<p>Wraith chuckled at his gentle ribbing and it turned into a full laugh when she realized that he had Panther draped across his shoulders like a fur stole, “Is that new? It’s very fashionable.”</p>
<p>As Danse dragged his knuckles gently across the top of its head, Panther flexed its great front paws and kneaded the air, chuffing happily. “This is definitely new. He asked to be picked up and it just sort of happened.” Danse had rarely looked happier.</p>
<p>“Well it suits you and I hear black is all the rage these days.” Wraith yawned and she could see the look of concern that crossed his face.</p>
<p>“Have you been out here all night?” As she shrugged noncommittally his tone changed to scolding, “General, your health is important. Whatever is bothering you… I’m not the best at that sort of thing… Maybe Curie…”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you are back already. Time flies huh? Why aren’t you sleeping?” Wraith was more than happy to flip his argument back at him.</p>
<p>“We got back a couple of hours ago and I had to shower. Curie told me I smelled like the inside of a rotten yao guai. I shudder to think why she would know how that smells.” Danse looked insecure and he shifted his weight, “I tried to go to sleep after but, she…. I…”</p>
<p>“Hmmm. Thinking about Curie thinking about you?”</p>
<p>Danse gave her a panicked look, “Is it that obvious?!” </p>
<p>Wraith patted the bench next to her. It groaned when he sat down and she wondered at how over encumbered it must have been with the four of them, “Okay Capn’ Danse, tell me everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end Wraith admitted that she had no real advice to give him in matters of love but hearing ones thoughts out loud and having another person as a sounding-board couldn’t hurt. “I know that she likes you…”</p>
<p>“I know that she <strong>likes </strong>me but she likes most everyone. She even likes MacCready!”</p>
<p>“Ha! Perish the thought!”</p>
<p>“I understand his skill but I honestly don’t know how you put up with him.”</p>
<p>“We can’t help who we fall in love with.” And there it was. Just like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! I am in love with <strong>both</strong> of them! How am I supposed to…? Am I allowed to…? I don’t think I’m tall enough for this ride!</em>
</p>
<p>Danse’s look of shock quickly turned into amusement, as if her admittance made all the difference, “Well, there’s probably something good about him then. But I thought that you and Hancock were…”</p>
<p>“Yep, him too.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow! That sounds complicated and frustrating! And here I am fretting about the <strong>one</strong> person I’m in love with.”</p>
<p>“And she’s right behind you!”</p>
<p>Danse leaped to his feet dislodging Panther and sending the bench toppling over. Wraith laughed from the ground under the pile of animals, “I was joking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danse and Curie’s return to Sanctuary had been planned to coincide with the beginning of Harvest. Everyone hit pause on whatever their normal tasks were and Wraith was more than happy to throw herself into mind numbing physical labor. Combined with distribution management of crops and continued relief efforts for Goodneighbor, going to sleep actually became much easier for her now that she had obtained peak exhaustion.  The bad dreams still woke her up however and with no one to hold her, she often remained that way.</p>
<p>As Wraith’s fatigue had become increasingly noticeable Curie once again had pushed for use of a sleep aid. “It’s too much Baby Bird; I can’t be knocked out if something were to happen.”</p>
<p>“Madame surely can have a leave of absence, oui?” She and Danse were helping Wraith pick tatos, “I’m sure generals would do this.”</p>
<p>“Well not to sound narcissistic but I’m <strong>The</strong> <strong>General</strong> and it’s a bad idea for me to be off work during war time.”</p>
<p>Danse frowned at her from his row, “You don’t mean the Gunners do you? We have that well in hand. You dealt the Triggermen a serious enough blow that I doubt they’ll recover any time soon. Other than raiders, who are we at war with?”</p>
<p>“Factions of the Children of Atom, the Forged, Rust Devils, the L&amp;L Gang, super mutants and not to mention the Commonwealth herself: rad storms, monsters and don’t get me started on the Nor’easters!”</p>
<p>“Like I said, mostly raiders,” Danse laughed, “and you can’t wage war on the weather General!”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure she’s tenacious enough to bring Ma Nature to her knees, you feel me?” Hancock was leaning against the wall of a nearby shed, looking smug at their surprised faces.</p>
<p>Curie immediately went to hug him, “Bonjour mon ami! Avez-vous suivi vos estudes?”</p>
<p>“Oui, prof j’ai. Tu es magnifique comme toujours.”</p>
<p>“Et vous etes un flirt sans vergogne!”</p>
<p>Wraith found the variety of emotion that colored Danse’s face as he tried to understand what they were saying perfectly hilarious and when he looked to her for help she shrugged her shoulders, “Ne me regarde pas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s MacCready? I expected him to see me from the tower and he’d come say ‘hi’.”  As Hancock pumped water so Wraith could wash her hands, he looked around, clearly disappointed.</p>
<p>“Mac has a massive headache from his latest round of implant surgery. He’s up in his room, but I’m sure a visit from you will liven up his day.” Wraith cast a worried look toward the second story of her house, “I can’t imagine being allergic to Med-X.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s class was on break for Harvest and so he had the remainder of his unsalvageable teeth pulled. With powerful Institute technology, Curie had set the metal posts for his new teeth in just a few days. The customary waiting period to set the actual teeth was also unnecessary due to her equipment but without the aid of the powerful pain-killer, he was left with one hell of a migraine.</p>
<p>Hancock frowned as he thought of MacCready in pain, “No wonder he drinks too much.” He motioned to his own left cheek, “You have dirt still.”</p>
<p>Wraith playfully punched his arm while absentmindedly wiping her cheek and completely missing the dirt, ”He drinks too much? You’re one to talk.”</p>
<p>Hancock caught her arm and pulled her to him to seductively lick the smudge from her face, “Mmm… you taste as good as you look.”</p>
<p>“Did you just lick something off of my face?! Hancock! What if it was oil or… or worse?”</p>
<p>“You do know what Jet is made from, right? ‘Sides, I’m pretty sure ghoul drool is a universal solvent.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m</strong> pretty sure that’s water.” She did her best to ignore his look of disappointment as she disentangled herself from his embrace, “Come on, let’s go take Mac some ice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith had hung black-out curtains in MacCready’s apartment in preparation for his surgery. As they opened his bedroom door a beam of light passed over his face and he sat up in his bed. He looked rough: hair mussed, face swollen and eyes filled with pain.</p>
<p>“Oh damn, little brother…”</p>
<p>Attempting to smile was a mistake and he winced, which also looked like it hurt, “Hey, man… ow…”</p>
<p>Wraith passed him the towel-wrapped bag of ice and his relief was echoed on her face as well, “Don’t try to talk, Mac.”</p>
<p>“Can I see?” Hancock groaned sympathetically as MacCready opened his mouth, “Well damn! After this you’re all done then, right?”</p>
<p>“Shesh shaid a couple of dash, and… all shmilesh.” Groaning, he lay back down using his ice-towel as a pillow.</p>
<p>Hancock gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his forehead and then he and Wraith made their way back downstairs, “Damn… How did you talk him into that one?”</p>
<p>Wraith strategically avoided her bedroom door and instead made her way to her office. “He asked me a while back if there was something we could do. Timing was hard but we did a round this summer…” Wraith trailed off remembering why Hancock wouldn’t have known. “I’m surprised to see you here,“ when he frowned she attempted to soften her words, “what with all that’s going on I mean.”</p>
<p>“Well, KL-E-O has a hot tip on some ballistic fiber. She’s grateful to you so figures this one’s free. Fahrenheit told me I was under-foot and suggested I come see if I could be of use to you; if the three of us would want to go collect it. Since MacCready is out of commission for a bit and it’s been a while since you and me got into some trouble, just the two of us… What do ya think?”</p>
<p>Wraith’s eyes lit up, “Yes. Definitely yes. Danse and Curie were just busting my chops about going on leave and I feel that this should count! Besides, we really need that ballistic fiber.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… ‘snot exactly a vacation. It still seems like you’re working...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duo moved through the lower levels of the building as quietly as possible. From all accounts it had been empty of both raiders and monsters for quite some time but things could change quickly in the Commonwealth. KL-E-O had recommended they proceed with caution regardless of occupants, due to the copious amount of traps.</p>
<p>Most of the basement and first floor was submerged and Hancock had been making little noises of disgust every few steps, “I sure hope this is water…”</p>
<p>They avoided the elevator (that still had power somehow) after only briefly considering it. Standing in front of the doors listening to the button “pling” they had said, in perfect unison, “Booby trapped!”</p>
<p>Wraith held her hand out to him, “Jinx! You owe me some Jet.” Hancock had seemed a little confused but still reached into his coat and passed her the requested chem.</p>
<p>“Do you always put the same stuff in the same pockets?”</p>
<p>Hancock’s face suggested she should have known better than to ask, “Course! You can’t waste time being unorganized. Chem breaks are important!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second floor was dryer and after picking their way past various piles of rubble they found what must have been The Grand Stair, back in the building’s heyday.</p>
<p>“Is it me, or does this place remind you of Faneuil?”</p>
<p>Wraith was looking dejectedly at the staircase, which was lousy with wire traps, “Yeah, but times ten.” As she walked to the foot of the stair a bolt of lightning flashed outside, followed immediately by a ferocious crack of thunder.</p>
<p>The two made eye contact and said, once again in perfect unison, “Ominous!”</p>
<p>This time Hancock called jinx but his request (and his smile) was more suggestive, “You owe me a ‘conversation’ I believe.”</p>
<p>Wraith felt herself get hot, “Oh no! Not here. We start that business we’ll likely blow ourselves up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind it a little rough…”</p>
<p>As if to answer him the whole building settled loudly with reverberating creaks and groans that were rather alarming, “Well, that answers that! The wind must have picked up outside. We’d best make this quick.” She removed her pack to pick out the items she would need and became keenly aware of how close Hancock was standing to her. “Um… not to be rude…”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! Probably don’t want me looming over you… unless you want some help?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go check out the ballroom? If everyone has been avoiding this place there might still be some good stuff around.”</p>
<p>As she busied herself with disarming the explosives, Hancock moved through the rest of the rooms on the second floor checking containers and looking for safes. He found a promising safe/terminal combo and ignoring the computer, deftly picked the lock. The contents were rather disappointing however: $13.00 and a personalized coffee cup that read “World’s Greatest Grandma” that had obviously been painted by a child. “Why the hell would they keep thirteen bucks in a safe? Guns and Bullets cost thirty three and it was just a damn magazine!”</p>
<p>Already bored, he made his way back to the stair to check Wraith’s progress. She was almost to the first landing and was completely focused. After watching her for a minute he suddenly got a bad feeling and almost called out to her but didn’t want to startle her into making an error. “Watching her is making me paranoid, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Moving away he briefly amused himself by cutting the mouth and eyes out of a painting of George Washington (at least he thought it was) that he found in the restroom. Holding it up to his face, he recited his favorite Washington quote to a mirror, “The foolish and wicked practice of profane cursing and swearing is a vice so mean and low that every person of sense and character detests and despises it.”  Laughing at the irony of it he turned the painting back around, “I don’t think this was even ol’ Georgie after all.” He tossed the painting aside and wandered into the ballroom, “I wonder if MacCready would find that one funny.”</p>
<p>Pretending to have been announced to a grand masquerade, he elegantly spun round with arms out to either side, ending in a bow to both the east and west wings. The room held no great, obvious treasure however, so he walked along the wall looking at paintings. Making sure Wraith couldn’t hear him from the next room, he proceeded to rehearse a potential conversation much in the same way that she had days before, “Hey, sister, I happened to noticed that you didn’t say ‘I love you too’. I know it’s been rough for you and maybe if you’re saying it out-loud you’ll feel like you’re betraying Nate… Naw I don’t think that’s it.”</p>
<p>He noticed the remains of a small private loge and with amazing agility, used the narrowl lip of the wainscoting to leap to a tattered banner and swing himself to the railing.</p>
<p>Partially obscured by broken seats was a small safe, “What are you hiding?” It would have most likely been behind a now fallen painting and after picking the lock, Hancock was happy to find a more lucrative return, “Well now, six lighters and a nice .44 plus ammo!”</p>
<p>Packing his pockets with his treasures, imagining the smile on Wraith’s face made him happy. His expression quickly sobered however and righting a chair he flopped down and continued his ruminations, “It’s MacCready isn’t it? That fella… I’d happily jump his bones if I knew that’s what he wanted from me! He’s given me some signs… I can’t tell if that’s what he wants or if that’s what he thinks I want and I know he wants to give me what I want… mmmuUUGGHHRR!” Growling in frustration he crossed his legs and set them up on the railing, “Maybe she loves him too. That’s stupid. I <strong>know</strong> she loves him too. Maybe that’s it; she thinks she has to choose. Does she? Can I share her? Can I share <strong>him</strong>?”</p>
<p>He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to the storm outside, “Would explain why she won’t let me touch her for more than five seconds.” He spent a few blissful moments imagining all the different ways he could touch (and be touched by) both of them.</p>
<p>Then the whole world exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments before, Wraith had finally made it to the first landing. She stretched and went through her pack, looking for a Nuka Cola. She saw the Jet that Hancock had given her first and picked it up, wondering to herself how much faster her task would be if she combined the inhaler with Mentats. As it happened, having the chem half way to her lips may have saved her life.</p>
<p>The forceful winds outside caused the entire building to shift and as the pressure on the support beams changed, it set off a chain reaction of disastrous proportions. She had just enough time to inhale the Jet and grab her pack as the elevator exploded, triggering the rest of the trip-wire traps. She leaped from the landing just as the shockwave hit and she and household shrapnel were flung to the third floor. Spun about in midair, the back of her head slammed into a wall just as she felt something pierce her shoulder. Pain and darkness closed in around her and she knew no more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stunned, Hancock lay immobile under fallen debris. Gaining his senses after a moment, he pushed the rubble away while coughing and calling for Wraith.</p>
<p>There would be no answer.</p>
<p>The ballroom ceiling was mostly gone and what remained was chard and smoking. Exposed to the elements, the fire had guttered and gone out leaving behind the acrid smell of burnt treated lumber and plastic.</p>
<p>“Wraith!” Hancock ignored his own small hurts and ran to the ruin of the Grand Stair, “<strong>WRAITH</strong>!”</p>
<p>He heard only the sound of the storm and the sizzle of spent flame.</p>
<p>“Please, honey… <strong>PLEASE ANSWER ME</strong>!” He felt hot tears running down his cheeks and he stood motionless, not even knowing where to look, “Please… I just got you back… I just…”</p>
<p>He saw her pack. It was hanging from a pipe above and to his left.</p>
<p>Using all of his strength and agility, he swung and leaped his way to the remains of the third floor. With a mop handle, he hooked her pack off of the pipe and hugged it to his chest, “Please, Wraith…”</p>
<p>And then Hancock found her.</p>
<p>His sob of relief quickly turned to one of anguish: she was a mess of blood and her eyes were partially open. Trapped in a small triangular space made from partially collapsed ceiling and the floor, she had been run through by a piece of wood. She looked very dead.</p>
<p>“God no… <strong>NOOOOO</strong>!” Hancock had to crawl on his hands and knees to get to her. Once there he went to reach for her but was afraid to touch her and so left his hands hovering midway between them.</p>
<p>Then she blinked.</p>
<p>Wraith coughed and a thin line of blood ran from her mouth to drip down her chin, “Hancock… I… have a splinter…”</p>
<p>“You sure do, sunshine.”</p>
<p>She strained to lift her head but her eyes widened in pain and she relaxed, “Could you check… my head… make sure my brains are in my head, please.”</p>
<p>He dutifully checked her skull, “I don’t think it’s broken but you’re gonna have one hell of a goose egg.” After injecting her with a stimpak and Med-X, he crawled around to her left side to see how badly she was pinned. Her left arm hung as if it was no longer attached and blood flowed down to drip from her fingers to the floor, “You’re going to bleed out if we can’t get you free.”</p>
<p>“Can you push…?”</p>
<p>“Sister, there ain’t enough Buffout in the world…”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to cut me free.”</p>
<p>Hancock looked at her in horror, “I’m <strong>not</strong> cutting your arm off!”</p>
<p>“Then cut the splinter. I don’t… have a saw. You use… knife…” Her chin dropped to her chest as she lost consciousness.</p>
<p>“God please don’t let her wake up while I’m doing this.” After taking some Buffout he set his knife to the wooden spike, took a deep breath and began sawing. About midway through, the pain woke her in spite of the Med-X and she gapped wordlessly, her right hand curling and clenching the air. She soon passed out which both worried and relived Hancock.</p>
<p>Normally it would be best to leave the impaling object in to avoid more rapid blood loss. In this case, Hancock’s sawing had expanded the wound and he needed to pull it out and staunch the flow of blood.</p>
<p>He pulled her to a relatively sheltered corner and removed her torso armor. He noticed the dent in her chest plate where the stake first made impact and was surprised that it even penetrated her armored Army fatigues, “The weave should have stopped it…” A terrible thought crossed his mind and instead of attempting to pull her arm free by disrobing her, he brought his knife to bear and simply cut the fabric away from her wound. There was no ballistic weave.  </p>
<p>He was suddenly very angry with her, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! <strong>WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU HAVE BALLISTIC WEAVE?!” </strong>Using moonshine as a disinfectant he hastily stitched her up as he cussed her out, “FUCK, WRAITH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!”</p>
<p>He wrapped her in his coat and using the remains of a fire hose, lowered her to the second floor as carefully as possible. Popping some Buffjet, he cradled her in his arms and ran through the remains of the building and out into the storm.</p>
<p>As Hancock ran, his mind reveled a new horror to him: this was actually all his fault. He remembered the fight he had staged in Dr. Amari’s clinic, especially the part where he accused her of not caring about any of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fahr told me Wraith gave her and Michael ballistic fiber. Wraith has been desperate for that stuff. She… removed her own weave? Yes of course she did! Of course, she cares about everyone! Why, why did I SAY THAT! MacCready’s hat, Nick’s hat, Preston’s hat… oh god… MY HAT!</em>
</p>
<p>Stopping briefly, he took more chems then continued running at a brutal pace. The storm began to wane just as the storm in Hancock’s mind reached a crescendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOURS!</em>
</p>
<p>At a certain point he became aware that someone was pacing him. In the process of trying to figure out how to fight and save Wraith, he was shocked to see it was Deacon.</p>
<p>“I’ll run interference! Don’t slow down whatever you hear!”</p>
<p>The rest of the race back to Sanctuary was a nightmare for Hancock. His feet were run raw in his boots and his chest burned from lack of air. He could hear occasional sounds of fighting and he knew that he was pushing it too hard with the chems but he could not stop, “I’m saving her even if it kills me!”</p>
<p>The tower guard radioed ahead to Sofie and Curie that they had incoming and so when Hancock crossed through Big Bridge Gate, they were there to run along aside him.</p>
<p>“We need monsieur Garvey! Madam’s blood type is very rare. Send out Cait and Gracie! If Strong is back send him as well.” As Curie worked she called out to Wraith, trying to bring her back to consciousness. “Return to us, Madame!”</p>
<p>When MacCready got to the clinic he saw Hancock standing in the doorway, chest heaving, “What happened?” When he didn’t immediately answer, MacCready tore his eyes from Wraith to look at him.</p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Hancock’s eyes were completely glassed and he was drooling. He turned his head to MacCready and reached for him, “Robert…” His eyes rolled to back of his head and he began to violently shake. As he seized he hit MacCready across the face, sending him reeling. Danse had been right behind them and so caught Hancock in his arms to prevent the ghoul from hurting himself.</p>
<p>Complete chaos ensued as everyone was shouting at once and MacCready’s broken nose was streaming blood. “I <strong>WILL </strong>HAVE QUIET!” Curie’s shout cut through the bedlam like a hot knife. She gave orders to her nurse as well as her extra helpers with a voice full of calm authority, “Now, Williams, you will put the mattress from that gurney there on the floor. Danse you will set Hancock on his side and do not hold his head! No addictol! MacCready there are towels there for your nose and grab charcoal and stimpaks.”</p>
<p>Deacon was the last to arrive, with his face bruised and clothes torn, “I just saw Cait riding Gracie out…”</p>
<p>“Oui. They have gone to The Castle to bring the Colonel; we need his blood.”</p>
<p>“They’ll never make it… Check mine!”</p>
<p>“Monsieur Deacon it is highly unlikely…”</p>
<p>“DAMN IT, CHECK MINE!” He thrust his wrists at her as if begging to be put in handcuffs, “We can’t wait for them, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was warm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Philippa, you can’t stay here.</em>
</p>
<p>It was warm and soft and dark.</p>
<p>
  <em>Philippa… you have to go back now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Wraith swam upward through the dark toward consciousness, she became aware of pain. Her chest and left shoulder hurt but it was the familiar discomfort of the nasal cannula that irritated her the most. The supply tubing chafed her ears and she hated having something in her nose. She would have removed it but her right arm had been strapped to the hospital bed and her left arm was wrapped and held immobile against her torso. Frowning at the various IV lines in her leg and right arm, she was trying to piece together what had happened. Her mind was a fog from pain killers and focusing was hard so she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of Hancock and MacCready as they breathed in their sleep.</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open when she realized what the sounds meant and she smiled when she saw them. The gurney had been wheeled as close as possible to her bed and both men were lying together. MacCready was flat on his back with one arm extended toward her and the other wrapped around Hancock. The latter was lying completely over the top of MacCready and had his head tucked under his chin.</p>
<p>It was just about the sweetest thing she had seen them do.</p>
<p>MacCready felt her looking at him and woke to return her smile, “Hey, Boss Lady. You decided to stay with us after all.”</p>
<p>She cleared her throat before speaking but her voice still came out gravely and raw, “Look at you with your pretty smile! Yeah. I love it here, you know?” She popped her chin at Hancock, “He alright? What happened to your face?” </p>
<p>“Well… he… kinda broke my nose.” Seeing her eyes widen in alarmed confusion he rushed to explain, “He overdosed to get you here and had a seizure. It wasn’t on purpose. Wrong place, wrong time kinda thing.”</p>
<p>“A seizure?! Is he oaky?!”</p>
<p>“Well he’s still pretty out of it and he kept trying to get to you. Curie wouldn’t let him cause of the tubes and stuff so he…” MacCready’s voice cracked with emotion and he cleared his throat, “He started to cry.” He sniffled a little and swallowed a couple of times, “He uh… he stays calm as long as I hold on to him though.” The tender look he cast toward Hancock made Wraith’s heart hurt and she started to cry. “Oh hey, oh no…” He stretched as far as he could reach without dislodging his ghoul burden and touched her hand, “It’s okay! Jeez you guys! What am I supposed to do with you?”</p>
<p>Hancock made a small, annoyed grunt at being jostled, “You guys mind keeping it down? Some of us are hung-over.”</p>
<p>“And some of us are just hung.” MacCready maneuvered himself out from under the ghoul, “Speaking of bones; you are just about the boniest blanket I’ve ever had!”</p>
<p>“Where you going?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had to pee for forever. I’ll be back in a sec. Don’t unstrap her hand. Curie says the nose thingy has to stay in!” He pointed a stern finger at the both of them as he left the room.</p>
<p>Hancock immediately stood up (rather wobbly) and undid the strap, “…tell <strong>ME</strong> what to do…” Giving Wraith a kiss after she removed the cannula, he held her hand and gazed at her adoringly, “How high are you right now?”</p>
<p>Wraith giggled as her head swam, “I think I’ll probably pass out in a sec. I kinda need that oxygen. Probably.”</p>
<p>“Probably. You and I are going to have a talk when you’re better.”</p>
<p>“Are you threatening me, John Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Never, sunshine. I’ll put the oxygen back in after you pass out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard arguing then vague flashes of Deacon, Preston and Codsworth.</p>
<p> Pain. Pain all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon was humming show tunes.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes she could see that her usable hand was once again strapped to the bed, “Deacon would you free me up? I have to get this thing out of my nose or I’m going to scream!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… Curie is actually pretty scary when she’s mad!” Despite what he said he still undid the strap. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Lousy. When did you get here?” She pulled the tubing off of her ears and tossed the whole apparatus to the floor. “No offence, but you look kinda rough yourself. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Welp, half my blood is now swimming through your reckless veins, so yeah… I’m clinic bound till I grow some more.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha ha! Blood cells don’t swim!” Realizing what he meant she became as serious as her drugged mind would let her, “Well, I guess we’re blood brothers now.” Suddenly sad, her eyes filled with tears, “I put everyone in danger again, didn’t I? Are they mad at me?” Her lip quivered, “Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p>Deacon stood up and took his glasses off. With an internal struggle clear on his face, some part of him lost a battle and he stooped to kiss her forehead. Resting his cheek against hers and putting his arms around her as best he could, he whispered, “Everyone loves you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Age With Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age with Grace</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings: </strong>Canon violence/language/drug, alcohol and gun use. Suggestive/mature content</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game Spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, haaaapyyyyy birthday, dear MacCready! Happy birthday to you!”</em>
</p>
<p>MacCready blew out his candles to much applause and joyous back-thumping. Cutting himself an enormous piece, he then tried to cut and serve while simultaneously shoveling as much as possible into his mouth. Hancock shooed him away while laughing and waving Codsworth over, the duo set about serving more reasonable pieces to anyone interested.</p>
<p>Harvest was ongoing but Wraith had decided to host a festival in Sanctuary and give the settlements a small break. Her most recent brush with death had made her feel especially needy and she wanted to see all her friends in a happier setting. The last day coincided with MacCready’s birthday and a special dinner party had been planned.</p>
<p>Piper, Cait and Wraith were on a nearby bench, wrapped up together in a blanket. The trio had been people watching and chuckling amongst themselves for most of the afternoon.</p>
<p>“When yer done eye-fucking that ghoul, I call next.” Cait happened to notice Piper staring intently at Hancock the moment he had taken over as server, “Or hell, I’ll join ya!”</p>
<p>Piper reached around Wraith to shove Cait playfully, “It’s not like that!”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me, lass! Still, I can’t blame ya.” Cait stretched her arms to either side of Wraith to pull Piper into a (gentle) group hug. “What about you, you gonna let her boff yer man right in front of ya?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! What gives, Piper?”</p>
<p>Wraith’s mock anger elicited a dramatic eye roll, “I said it’s not that! I just…” Piper cleared her throat, “I’ve always had this opinion of him… he was just, the ‘chem-dealing mobster’… just another corrupt mayor. Now I see how happy he is when he feeds people and how good he is at… I don’t know… trade agreements. I haven’t been entirely correct about him. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“So you were wrong then?”</p>
<p>“Tsk…”</p>
<p>As her two friends began a hearty debate on the merits of the various men and women of the Commonwealth, Wraith let her mind and eyes wander over the party. She was looking to see if she could spot Deacon. He hadn’t said goodbye but then that wouldn’t be unusual. She didn’t see him but she did see MacCready. Encircled by Shaun, Nat, Billy and the various other settler children (and Dogmeat, Panther, Gracie and Lulu), he was apparently telling them a story around mouthfuls of cake.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s such a good dad… Wish I could convince him its safe enough here for Duncan. I really need to touch base with Morningstar soon…</em>
</p>
<p>Continuing her scan, she noticed Danse who was sitting by himself and staring intently at Curie. She had her back to him and was chatting with Williams and a couple of her students that Wraith didn’t know. Wraith sighed at his awkwardness but then to her delight, Hancock set two pieces of cake in front of him and made gestures implying that Danse should take one and offer it to Curie. He was giving him an “in”.</p>
<p><em>Look at him being a wingman! I can’t even stand how adorable he can be. He and Mac both… I just want to… </em> </p>
<p>“Well, it took two full grown men to satisfy her anyway!”</p>
<p>Wraith decided it was time to tune back in to the conversation, “What is this now?!”</p>
<p>Piper laughed, “Blood, Cait! She needed their blood.”</p>
<p>“Oh, great, now it sounds like I’m a vampire!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Blue… it would explain a few things!”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like how you’ve recovered so quickly from having your arm just about ripped off…”</p>
<p>“Curie and Hancock. They are why I recovered at all! Well, that and the helpful donations from Preston and Deacon…”</p>
<p>“Or how about the fact that you say you’re how old?”</p>
<p>Wraith sighed heavily, “Thirty nine. Thanks for reminding me.”</p>
<p>“Lass you look younger then meself, so quit yer moping!”</p>
<p>“Two hundred forty-nine odd years old and you look like you’re in your twenties. Vampire. There isn’t any other logical explanation.” Piper leaned her head onto Wraith’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m a ghoul.”</p>
<p>“A smoothskin ghoul! That’s rich!”</p>
<p>“Oh, would you look at that!” Piper pointed at the jute box that had been set up near the party area. Valentine and Ellie were slow-dancing together and the three women gave a great collective sigh at the romantic display.</p>
<p>“Come on, Wraith, let’s go dance.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two go ahead, I’m happy being a bench warmer for now.”</p>
<p>“Suit yerself. My lady…” Cait offered Piper her hand and the two moved away laughing.</p>
<p>As soon as they were gone, Deacon took their place on the bench. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“There you are! I thought you might have left already.”</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m still AWOL from the ‘Road until I can stand up for two seconds without feeling the Earth’s rotation.” He twirled his finger in the air, “Thanks for that, by the way, Nosferatu.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… Preston seems to be doing okay.” She nodded toward the young colonel. The song had changed and he was dancing energetically with Piper.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s also a million years younger than I am! ‘Sides that, most of your new blood was from old me! He just topped you off!”</p>
<p>Wraith, testing his personal boundary issues, leaned her good shoulder against him, “No one is more grateful than me.” She felt him stiffen but he didn’t move away. “How old are you anyway?”</p>
<p>“You should never ask a lady such a question!” He relaxed slightly, deciding that it was okay if Wraith touched him. “I’m eighty-seven.” He nodded at Hancock, who was dancing with Cait, “And I think Hancock is possibly more thankful than you; he actually said ‘good morning’ to me today!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Wraith and her friends sat around an enormous bonfire drinking beer, playing cards and sharing stories. Piper and Ellie had been asking Wraith about toiletries that were available in her time and had been making little groans of envy. They especially like the idea of bath add-ins and some of the hair care products.</p>
<p>“None of them really worked the way they said they would. At least not for my impossible hair! I almost always had it up… should have just buzzed my head back then but there were appearances to maintain in a courtroom. It was hard to get them to take me seriously anyway, let alone if I wasn’t trying to maintain ‘the standard of femininity’. Ugh!”</p>
<p>“What did it look like?”</p>
<p>“BIG! If I ever grow it out, you’ll see it’s just a ginormous mass of fluffy, mouse-brown… mess.”</p>
<p>“Miss Wraith! Your hair was the envy of all the ladies in the neighborhood,” Codsworth waved his limbs excitedly, “beautiful chestnut curls over your striking light green eyes. I was ever so sad to see it go.”</p>
<p>“Oh Codsworth, you are too good for this world.” Wraith, being careful of his jet, gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“Hancock used to have big, curly hair.” Deacon smirked from behind the beer he was pretending to drink. “Bet it was the envy of all the ladies in the Goodneighborhood.”</p>
<p>“Ha! It was! I remember when he was a young rip and all the girls in Diamond City would go mad over him,” Valentine folded his hands along his cheek and changed his voice to a mocking falsetto, “<em>Oh Johnny your hair is so pretty! Oh Johnny will you let me braid it? Oh Johnny…”</em></p>
<p>Everyone seemed to freeze. No one breathed.</p>
<p>Hancock narrowed his eyes briefly then a huge grin spread across his face, “Nick Valentine, you are drunk!”</p>
<p>Valentine set his fingers to his lips while giving his empty beer a look of betrayal.</p>
<p>Ellie snorted into her cup, releasing the dam and everyone burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the party wound to a close, Hancock half carried, half dragged an extremely drunk-and-clingy MacCready to his bed. Wraith chuckled quietly from the hall as the ghoul tried to unwind himself from him, “He’s turned octopus!”</p>
<p>“You’ve could shtay with me if you want… in my beds… with me.”</p>
<p>Hancock patted his cheek, “I’m not one to take advantage of a pretty drunk and you’re pretty drunk.”</p>
<p>As they descended the stairs, Wraith was trying to work up the courage to ask Hancock if he would stay with her. She was worried about how MacCready would feel however and was caught in a mental loop.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which one do I alienate now?</em>
</p>
<p>“You going to sleep, or are you going to work on your map all night?”</p>
<p>Wraith would pick at an enormous map of the Commonwealth and Far Harbor in her office, off and on, whenever she got a free moment, or whenever she couldn’t sleep, or when she was recovering from injury…</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>Curie saved her from having to making a decision by choosing that exact moment to pop her head out of Wraith’s bedroom, “Excusez-moi, Madame, but I would like to speak to you. I was waiting in your bedroom, I’m not sure if that was right…” Obviously stressed, she was wringing her hands.</p>
<p>Hancock gave a resigned sigh and then gave Wraith a rather chaste kiss, “Goodnight, sunshine.”</p>
<p>Wraith watched him go back up the stairs to his apartment with a pang in her heart. She turned and smiled at Curie, “It’s okay, Baby Bird, we can talk wherever you would like.” She led her back into her room and offering her the armchair, sat with her legs crossed on the bed. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“How do you go about engaging in sexual intercourse?”</p>
<p>“I… uhh…”</p>
<p>“I mean to say, how does one initiate this? I understand the mechanics of the physical act but I’m unsure the best way to start.”</p>
<p>“…sorry… who?”</p>
<p>“Are you asking me ‘with whom’?”</p>
<p>“That.”</p>
<p>“Monsieur Danse.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Wraith stood up and paced back and forth trying to get mentally organized. She sat back on the bed as Curie waited patiently, “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to have to give the ‘birds and the bees’ talk to someone! Although, Shaun is getting to the right age…” She shook her head, “Okay!”</p>
<p>“Have I asked the wrong thing?” Curie looked confused, “I am unsure why fowl and arthropods would be involved.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, not at all, you’re okay. So… why Danse? Have you two spoken about your feelings for one another?”</p>
<p>“No, but I do have a great affection for him! I enjoy speaking with him very much and he is always polite and kind to me. I have found myself thinking about him when he is absent and,” She blushed prettily, “I enjoyed when he touched me while we were dancing this evening.”</p>
<p>“Normal dancing touch or…”</p>
<p>“He was most ridged; similar to how I imagine dancing with a protectron would be.” She cocked her arms at the elbow and waved them stiffly up and down, making Wraith laugh, “Even so, I believe it was normal but I was wishing he would… touch me more.”</p>
<p>“I think that you should talk to him about how you feel first. Then if you both feel safe and decide to make it physical… What about birth control?”</p>
<p>“I have been monitoring my cycle and believe that I can utilize the data I’ve collected to prevent pregnancy until it becomes appropriate to start a family.”</p>
<p>It was hard to argue against Curie’s confident smile, “Okay, just so there’s a plan in case an ‘accident’ happens.”</p>
<p>“Oui, I have thought a great deal about this.” She suddenly looked unsure, “I am a little afraid to tell him that I care for him. What if he is only being nice to me and cares nothing for me at all?”</p>
<p>“Risks like that are a part of being human, Baby Bird. I wouldn’t worry too much; you’re easy to love after all.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you will make me cry!” She got up to give Wraith a hug, “Now, would you explain to me the physical sensations I should expect to experience?”</p>
<p>“…sorry…what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Hancock found Wraith in her office working on her map, “I brought you eggs and tea, come and eat with me.”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Yeah, in a sec…”</p>
<p>She was sitting on her desk and had her right hand up to draw on the map while the other was slightly behind her, propping her up. Hancock watched her for a minute before realizing she was far too engrossed in what she was doing to have actually heard what he said. </p>
<p>Walking partway around her desk, he gently placed his right hand over her left, “Breakfast, sunshine.”</p>
<p>She looked down at his hand and then grasped it, interlacing their fingers. She looked him in the eyes as she gently pulled him the rest of the way around her desk so that he stood between her legs. “Maybe I want ghoul instead.”</p>
<p>“I happen to have some fresh ghoul right here.” He leaned in to kiss her while cupping the back of her head with his free hand.</p>
<p>She let go of his hand so that she could work both of hers past some of his layers. Running them up his back, she pulled him closer, “Mmmm fresh and minty.”</p>
<p>He smiled against her mouth, “Ready for that conversation now?”</p>
<p>She answered by hooking her legs around his and grinding against him. As she untied the knot in his flag-belt, he growled into her neck, nipping it gently.</p>
<p>The office door burst open, letting in a cacophony of sound as both Cait and Shaun talked over each other even as Strong could be heard yelling for Wraith all the way from Big Bridge Gate. As soon as they realized what might have been happening, both intruders stopped cold. Cait was grinning ear to ear while Shaun was strategically looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“ALPHA COME SEE! ALPHA, COME SEE WHAT STRONG HAS!”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there.” Sighing, Wraith clunked heads affectionately with Hancock, “Duty calls.”</p>
<p>“Shoulda locked that door…”</p>
<p>“You comin’?”</p>
<p>“Not any time soon.” Smiling at his own joke he shook his head, “I need a moment.”</p>
<p>Left alone, he let loose a soft string of curses, adjusted himself and stared at her map. Suddenly overcome with melancholy his mind took him to dark places.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are we ever going to find time to be together? I have forever... but what’s the point, without them? She’s leavin’ with Preston tomorrow and I’m going home… she didn’t even eat.</em>
</p>
<p>Walking across Sanctuary, Hancock nodded and smiled at settlers as he passed. He stopped at a supply kiosk then made his way to the big watchtower. At the base, he picked up the walkie-talkie, “Hey MacCready, you up there jerking-off, or what?”</p>
<p>“Oh too bad, you just missed the eight o’clock showing! If you’d like to come back there will be an encore at noon.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got an appointment then, I’ll just come up now.”</p>
<p>“As you like, sir.”</p>
<p>Gaining the observation deck he offered MacCready a soda, “Here, I brought you a Vim.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is it the fish one?” He clinked his bottle against Hancock’s Quantum, “Ugh, I hate myself for how much I love these!” Taking a healthy swig he watched as Hancock sagged into one of the two available armchairs. “You okay? You’re all,” He made a circular motion with his bottle, “mopey.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you’re even up, ‘MacDrunky’.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Well, Wraith came and dragged me out of bed last night and made me drink five gallons of water!” He pantomimed gagging, “Then she got me again this morning and made me eat a pound of eggs and drink five gallons more! She’s a madwoman!” MacCready turned back to the view, holding his binoculars to his eyes. “So you gonna sit up here and sigh all day, or you got something to say?”</p>
<p>“I’m in love with a woman and I don’t even know her name.”</p>
<p>Turning back to Hancock, MacCready’s face was scrunched in confusion, “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Wraith, I’m talkin’ ‘bout Wraith.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s face turned scarlet and he turned back to the window, “Well… yeah. I suppose that makes sense. Who names their kid ‘Wraith’, right?” He gripped the windowsill hard enough that Hancock could see his knuckles whiten. “Just… Why don’t you just ask her?”</p>
<p>Hancock stood up and walked to the glassless window. Half sitting, half leaning backward against the sill, he cocked his head to the side, trying to make eye contact. MacCready tilted his face away still trying to hide his flush, “Tch, MacCready you know better. Any time anyone of us tries to ask her about ‘before’ she’ll either, change the subject or… Well, I don’t like doing that to her.”</p>
<p>“’MacCready’? What happened to ‘Little Brother’?” Recovering a little, he turned what he hoped was a challenging look toward Hancock.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll call you whatever you want! ‘Sides, I thought that pissed you off.” Hancock smiled as MacCready’s blush returned.</p>
<p>“It grew on me.” Swallowing, he walked to the chairs as if to sit down. Remembering that he was still on duty he turned back to Hancock his embarrassment turning to irritation, “You’re distracting me you know! I’m not up here fuc… fooling around!”</p>
<p>“I just thought <strong>you</strong> might want to know, that <strong>we</strong> don’t know the name the woman<strong> we</strong> are in love with.”</p>
<p>MacCready sputtered awkwardly, “I’m not… I don’t have to… you are more…” He seemed to collapse in on himself: shoulders sagged and eyes to the floor. Then he straightened and looked Hancock straight in the eye, “I’m bowing out. I don’t know what happened before but I almost ruined everything for you guys. I… love you two too much to… I’m… I’m not going to come between you two again.”</p>
<p>Maintaining the eye contact, Hancock took a huge risk and closed the distance between them. Laying a hand on MacCready’s shoulder then running it down his arm, his voice dropped to a growling purr, “I think we <strong>all</strong> might enjoy if you cum between us, you feel me?”</p>
<p>MacCready smiled and his eyes flashed briefly to Hancock’s mouth, “Actually…” Trailing off, he suddenly side-stepped around Hancock, putting his binoculars to his eyes, “I’ve got something. Pass me the ‘Wraith-walkie’.” Clicking the button, his voice was all business, “Hey, boss, I’ve got what appears to be a Child of Atom on the road. She’s heading to the bridge.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m already at the gate. Is it just the one</em>?”</p>
<p>MacCready nodded to Hancock as the ghoul made motions that he was heading down, “That’s affirmative. She is literally waving a white flag so… I’d be on your guard. Hancock is headed your way.”</p>
<p>“<em>Acknowledged</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith was waiting for Hancock on the bridge side of the gate and Preston was with her. “I sent Jenny and Gabby to intercept, figuring a Child would appreciate being met by ghouls. Cait’s going to get my gear.”</p>
<p>“They have Gabby’s pup with em?” Hancock was referring to the Minutemen’s secondary cavalry, the Gae Bulg Hounds.</p>
<p>Wraith rotated her recently injured shoulder, “No, I don’t want to scare them… that bad.”</p>
<p>Commissioned, on Cait’s suggestion, the Hounds were a 4 person squad under her command. Mounted on super mutant hounds trained by Erickson: Cait, Tina and Gabby (sometimes accompanied by Strong) wielded tremendously wicked-looking spears and were intimidation incarnate.</p>
<p>“General, shouldn’t you be wearing a sling still?” Preston was frowning at her.</p>
<p>“Colonel, right now appearing strong is more important. ‘Sides, that thing chafes.” She smiled up at him, “I thought<strong> I</strong> was ‘everybody’s mom’.”</p>
<p>Preston wasn’t even embarrassed, “General, if it helps to keep you safe, I will mother you till the brahmin come home!”</p>
<p>“<em>General</em>?” Jenny’s voice came through on the walkie, “<em>She says her name is Sister Marie and she doesn’t want to come into Sanctuary but that she must speak with The Mother’s Favored One. Does that make sense to you</em>?”</p>
<p>Wraith closed her eyes for several seconds before responding. “That’s affirmative. Escort her to the picnic tables over by the statue, Hancock and I will be along shortly.” She closed her eyes again, “Mac, you hear all that?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah and I would just like to say that I think this is a bad idea</em>.”</p>
<p>“Duely noted.” She put her hands on her hips as she turned to face Preston, “Hancock and I will go, I’ll take the walkie and the tables are in full view of MacCready.”</p>
<p>Preston’s cheek bulged as he clenched his jaw. He didn’t vocalize his objection however and just nodded.</p>
<p>Cait had no such reservations and as she returned with Wraith’s equipment, she made sure her opinion was heard, “Fucking bollocks! You should at least take me an’ Gracie with!”</p>
<p>“You are all acting as if I’m trying to shake hands with a deathclaw! It’ll be fine.” Cinching her sword belt, (which held both Shem Downe’s sword and Kremvh’s Tooth) and adjusting her General’s hat she winked cheekily at Cait before stepping out across the bridge.</p>
<p>Waiting until they were out of earshot of the others, Wraith confided in Hancock, “It’s possible you are going to hear some things that you may not like.”</p>
<p>“Who am I to judge, sister? I’ll try to be quiet. This is your show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sister Marie felt a grudging respect for Wraith: tall, stately and with her tools of war on obvious display, this indeed was the General of the Minuteman, Wraith the Fog Walker, The Mother’s Favored One or to some, Death in the Shadow.</p>
<p>“Greetings Sister Marie, Daughter of Isolde. May I offer you something to eat or drink?”</p>
<p>Marie remained seated, palms down on the top of the picnic table, her eyes never leaving Wraith’s, “You know me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve sought help from your mother. I trust she is well?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t come here to be fed or to speak of my mother…”</p>
<p>“Then please, enlighten us.” Wraith didn’t want to drag whatever this was out. Sister Marie’s bad attitude and harmful intent emanated from her like a miasma. “Speak your peace.”</p>
<p>“I am on a pilgrimage. I have been traveling to the holy sites, seeking the Will of Atom for many months now. My journey led me to The Nucleus, to High Confessor Tektus. He spoke of your exploits, of the rite of passage you preformed at the Sacred Spring and the visions you received.” Her face twisting into a self-mocking mask, Marie paused and licked her lips before continuing, “You… <strong>you</strong>! You received visions?! You who mercilessly slaughtered an entire village of my people?!”</p>
<p>Wraith could tell that Marie was seconds from leaping to her feet, to her death. “<strong>Marie</strong>! Stop. If you move too erratically, you will be struck down by my sniper. Despite what you may believe, I do not want that to happen.”</p>
<p>“And if yer referring to Crater House, that ain’t even how it went down, sister.” Hancock had already had enough of Sister Marie but this business with sacred springs… “Kingsport Lighthouse had been repeatedly attacked by ‘your people’, even after several warnings to leave it be. Crater House wasn’t a village. It was a command center for offensive strikes! There weren’t any kids or old ladies there.” Hancock had folded his arms but now stabbed a finger at Marie’s face, “Get yer damn story straight!”</p>
<p>Dismissing Hancock’s words, Marie’s voice became shrill, “High Confessor Tektus declares you ‘Chosen’! The Mother of Fog revealed herself to you and granted you her Sacred Icon. <strong>YOU</strong>! A heretic and non-believer! I have devoted my life to Atom and yet I saw nothing after drinking from the spring. <strong>NOTHING</strong>!” Spittle flew freely from her lips, “I call you ‘Pretender Wraith’, but High Confessor…”</p>
<p>“<strong>Enough</strong>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>God damn you, DiMA!</em>
</p>
<p>“I cannot make this right for you. And there is no way in hell that I’ll fall on my sword to appease your misguided sense of moral outrage. <strong>What do you want?</strong>”</p>
<p>Wraith’s firm and dangerous tone seemed to fit better with Marie’s expectation of her and despite the clear threat of death, calmed her. Keeping her movements slow, she removed her head-wrap and knotted it between her hands, “Tell me what you saw.”</p>
<p>Wraith set her own palms against the tabletop. Leaning forward, she locked eyes with Marie, “I saw hallucinations of animals and a vague shadow of a woman,” She started talking louder as Marie shook her head, “induced by extreme radiation poisoning! As to the Icon; I have no idea because I was out of my mind! The whole experience nearly killed me.” She could see Hancock flinch in her peripheral.</p>
<p>“Without Atom’s Gift, you <strong>should</strong> have died! That’s the part I don’t understand! How are you Gifted? How are you The Chosen?”</p>
<p>
  <em>GOD DAMN YOU, DiMA!</em>
</p>
<p>“Those are Tektus’s words, not mine.”</p>
<p>Eyes dancing with fanaticism, Marie leaned forward as well, “So tell me, oh great Death in the Shadow, what am I supposed to believe now, where shall I journey next to seek Atom’s Plan?”</p>
<p>
  <em>She wants me to kill her… shit…</em>
</p>
<p>Wraith leaned back, maintaining eye contact, she folded her hands in her lap. “Bold of you to presume that I would know the Will of Atom, or the Fog Mother for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Ever try thinkin’ for yourself, sister?”</p>
<p>Marie ignored him completely, “Where…”</p>
<p>“Go home; return to Isolde.” Wraith smoothly rose to her feet, followed by Hancock, “Listen to <strong>your</strong> mother as she will guide you best. Do you need shelter, food or drink for your journey? I can direct you along a route that will take you by Minutemen safe houses.”</p>
<p>“I want <strong>nothing </strong>from you…” So saying she leapt to her feet; fully intending to die.</p>
<p>Wraith had anticipated such a reaction however, and with split second timing, she flipped the table sending Marie flying. The bullet made impact with the underside of the seat and continued on causing a cloud of dirt and wooden shrapnel.</p>
<p>As the rifle retort echoed through the surrounding hills, Wraith clicked on the walkie, “Cease fire! I’ve got this.” Walking to Marie’s prone form, she was honestly relived that the girl seemed unharmed, “Leave, Marie. At once. If you try that nonsense again I will simply knock you out and drag your ass back to the Crater myself!”</p>
<p>After a brief conversation with Jenny and Gabbie, Wraith made her way back to the bridge. Midway across Hancock stopped her, “Did I miss the part where you took a Buffout, sister? Table and girl combined, that had to be over a couple hundred pounds ya just… and with your <strong>left </strong>arm! Since when are you a member of the Children? And what’s this about sacred rites? What did Nicky get you involved in up there?!”</p>
<p>“Hancock...” She seemed to change her mind about something, “Give me today to organize my thoughts, maybe even write some stuff down. Tonight, privately, I’ll answer any question you can come up with. We’ve been joking about our overdue ‘conversation’ but I think maybe you and I need to talk for real.” She stepped close and tilted her head up to kiss him.</p>
<p>“MacCready should be there too.” He suddenly looked unsure, “Right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right. I’ve been putting this off for too long. Now, I’m going to go talk to MacCready. Or rather, listen to him fuss at me. Then I’m going to go help Strong with his saddle project; he just brought back a huge radstag. Then…”</p>
<p>“<strong>First</strong> you are going to go and eat, or I’ll snitch to Preston on ya!”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready surprised Wraith, “I’m sure you know what you’re doing. I don’t want to kill some idiot anyway.”</p>
<p>“Since when do you think I know what I’m doing?”</p>
<p>He surprised her further by initiating a hug and kissing her forehead, “I’m just glad you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the contact, she squeezed him tightly, “So… I take this to mean that I get to hug you again? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Hancock and I… talked.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, the three of us need to sit down tonight and have a serious discussion on what to do… about the three of us.” Burying her face into his chest, she sniffed at him and then pulled away making a face, “Why do you smell like fish? Ugh, did you drink that lobster soda again?! Why did I even bring that crap back with me?!”</p>
<p>Grinning evilly he pulled her back to him rubbing his cheek stubble against her face, “That’s what you get for coming up here and distracting me while I’m supposed to be protecting everybody!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remainder of the day flashed past for Wraith: busy as she was helping Strong and seeing Shaun, Piper, Nick and the rest of the Diamond City crew off, as well as packing/organizing for her trip to the Castle with Preston, she had no time to write notes as she had hoped.</p>
<p>For Hancock and MacCready, filled with the anticipation of finally learning more about Wraith, the day seemed to drag on and on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... Far Harbor…” It was well after dinner and most everyone in the settlement was asleep. Wraith and the two men were sitting around the small dining table in her kitchen. She briefly told them the story of the Kasumi Nakano case and the subsequent meeting of Valentine’s brother DiMA. The two men’s eyes widened as she described the hallucinations she experienced after drinking toxic water.</p>
<p>“That’s the part I’m a little unclear on. How are you not dead or… God, ya ain’t turning ghoul are ya, sister?”</p>
<p>“This is top secret fellas, okay?” She had stood up and began pacing as she talked but now sat at the table and folded her hands in her lap. Keeping her eyes lowered her voice shook as she continued, “Curie has found… anomalies in my blood work. For example, I’m not aging like I should. She believes that some of the experiments that Vault Tec preformed on me after my car accident may have slowed my aging process. That combined with the chemical mix they used to keep us alive when they froze us, may have stopped it all together.”</p>
<p>Hancock hadn’t heard about the car accident that killed her parents and so Wraith briefly caught him up.</p>
<p>“They have been fucking with you for that long? Damn…”</p>
<p>“You’re not getting older? Hey, that stuff they did, is that why you’re so,” MacCready flexed, “strong?”</p>
<p>“It’s likely. And that’s not all; I’m extremely resistant to rads. You could say I’m ‘ghoulish’.”</p>
<p>“You’re a smoothskin ghoul, huh? So, you really are a ‘wraith’.” Hancock’s mind was spinning with the implications that maybe he wouldn’t have to spend an eternity without a partner.</p>
<p>“What’s your real name?” MacCready’s question sliced through the room like a shishkebab.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey, I’m sorry you guys… I like my Marine nickname so much that I never tell anyone my real one. It just seems cooler, you know? Even Nate would call me ‘Wraith’. I was named after my dad so it also kinda makes me sad. Plus, the usual nickname for my real name irritates me so…”</p>
<p>“Sister, I swear I’m gonna scream…”</p>
<p>“Yeah you’re KIL<strong>LING US</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Philippa. Philippa Lynn Keita-Johnson.” She raised a threatening finger at them, “First fucker who calls me ‘Pippa’ gets a knife in the dick!”</p>
<p>“Like, in the hole, or…”</p>
<p>Lowering her finger, she laughed, “Yeah, Mac.” She smiled as she explained, “‘Wraith’ is actually from my maiden name which was ‘Wolf’.  Our commanding officer’s last name was ‘Spirit’, so all of us picked haunted names that started with the first letter of our last.”</p>
<p>Hancock reached out and took her hand, “Whatever you want us to call you is fine, sunshine.” He took a deep breath, trying to absorb all the new information. “Explains some of what I’ve been wonderin’, like how you healed so fast.”</p>
<p>“Curie did have to completely rebuild my shoulder though. My collarbone was essentially powdered. The new joint, part of my humerus and my collarbone are all synthetic now.”</p>
<p>“So you’re an immortal synth-ghoul?” MacCready was grinning at her and took her other hand, “How am I, a mere mortal, supposta keep up with you guys, huh?”</p>
<p>Hancock took MacCready’s free hand, completing the triangle and the three fell silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“I suppose the three of us should make the most of the time we have together. We aren’t truly immortal, Mac, any of us could be killed at any time.” It was a sobering thought and they continued to hold hands in silence.</p>
<p>“If we are going to do this, we need a bigger bed.” Hancock cast a mischievous grin toward MacCready, “This fella somehow triples in size, takes up all the room.”</p>
<p>Wraith wasn’t going to let Hancock get off that easy, “I suppose you’re not going to aknowledge the fact that YOU kick in your sleep like Dogmeat!”</p>
<p>“I told you, I was fighting ninjas.”</p>
<p>Wraith stood up and the two men followed her toward her bedroom door. As she reached for the doorknob her hands started to shake.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay! Okay, we can do this! Whew! I’m… we… oh…</em>
</p>
<p>Hancock gently stopped her, taking her hand in his and smiling lovingly at her, “Sunshine, why don’t we start slow?” He turned to MacCready and hooked his arm around the younger man’s waist, “For now we can just <strong>be together</strong>, you feel me? You’re shaking like a leaf and I don’t want you to be scared.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, now that I know that you guys want… that we all can…” MacCready put his arm around Wraith and the three stood with their heads together, “I can wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon waited until the three of them passed through Wraith’s doorway before he left his spot in the stairway’s shadow. Not one of the sentries saw him as he left Sanctuary. Alone in the dark, he headed south toward Goodneighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Be Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Be Together</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings: </strong>Canon violence/language/gun, alcohol and drug use. Mature/suggestive content.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game Spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Preston was humming along with Wraith’s radio. He caught her looking at him, a smile on her face and he was thankful that his dark complexion would hide his blush.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t stop on my account! Hell, you can just sing along if you want, Hancock always does.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Preston,” She shook her head emphatically, “dear, dear, sweet, Mister Colonel Preston Garvey… you do<strong> not</strong> want that!”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p>“My friend, you must trust me, a chorus of dying mole rats would be preferable. I can’t carry a tune in a bucket, never could. About the only time I would sing was in my car and even then the radio would have to be loud enough that I couldn’t hear myself.”</p>
<p>“<em>If your man ain’t treating you right, come up and see ol’ Dan…” </em>Pausing, he held his hand out for her to pick up on the next line but she only laughed and shook her head, “<em>I rock ‘em roll ‘em all night long I’m a sixty-minute man</em>.”</p>
<p>As he continued she pointed to herself and mouthed the words ‘<em>dying mole rats’</em> at him.</p>
<p>The Castle was looking great: new plumbing and improvements to the barracks and overall insulation made the old fort feel warm and home-like. It had been a busy couple of weeks but Wraith was satisfied that the coming winter would be a vastly better experience than the previous year. Ronnie Shaw had been at Wraith’s elbow almost the entire time however, and her patience with the woman was wearing thin.</p>
<p>“General you can’t make these bunks too cushy. We want those new recruits hardened and ready for anything!”</p>
<p>“Ronnie, most of these folks were born in the Ruins. They know how to survive and what it means to sleep on hard frozen ground, with little food. It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Finally breaking away, she was hiding in the mutfruit orchard and was helping Preston winterize. “She’s too… much, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“You know she means well, General.”</p>
<p>“You never have a bad thing to say about anyone, do you?”</p>
<p>He shrugged and smiled at her, “There’s lots of bad and ugly in the Commonwealth and we don’t need more of it coming from me.”</p>
<p>“Preston, you are such a doll,” She could tell he was embarrassed by the height of his shoulders, “and call me ‘Wraith’. No need to be so formal all the time!”</p>
<p>“I’ll work on it, General.”</p>
<p>“<em>Attention Minutemen! There is a report of a settlement needing our help!”</em></p>
<p>Wraith looked down at her Pip-Boy just as they heard Ronnie yelling indistinctly from the Castle’s courtyard. She looked up and smiled at Preston, “Let’s go, you and me!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“It’s been forever since the two of us have gone on a settlement run!”</p>
<p>“Sure, love to. Although, I’m pretty sure you’re just trying to duck Shaw…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…if more wander out this way, we may be over-run.” Wiseman’s plea for help came with a slightly abashed tone: the clearing-out of feral ghouls always made him feel guilty. After reassuring him, Wraith and Preston headed north to Mahkra Fishpacking. A feral occupation of that particular facility wasn’t itself unusual but Wiseman had said that his patrol had heard strange howling noises and that one of the ferals had been particularly large.</p>
<p>“A ‘bloated’ or a ‘charred’, ya think?”</p>
<p>Wiseman had shaken his head, “Not sure General, but both scouts saw it and thought it was a yao guai.”</p>
<p>As they crept along the bridge heading toward the front doors, Wraith would frequently have to stop and disarm wire traps and land mines. The whole of the front courtyard was fortified as well. “I didn’t grow up in the Commonwealth, but I don’t think feral ghouls or irradiated bears set traps like this…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there is definitely something else, or should I say <strong>someone</strong> else, responsible. Raiders? Could be that they have power armor and that’s the big thing the scouts saw. If they were high outta their minds it would account for howling noises too.”</p>
<p>“But Wiseman said they definitely saw ferals out here. If it was ferals and then raiders, there would be corpses but there isn’t anything… and it’s weird how quiet it is.” They both stopped to listen, “Yeah… I don’t like this…”</p>
<p>No sooner had the words left her lips than the doors flew open and a grotesque wad of feral ghoul parts came flying through the air at them.</p>
<p>“GAAARR<strong>AAAAHHHHHA! LEAVE NOW OR DIE!</strong>” The disembodied voice had the unmistakable gravel-rasp quality of a ghoul, “BLAAARRRRGGGGG!”</p>
<p>Irritated with her guts-shower, Wraith stood up to rush the doors and they were slammed in her face. “The <strong>FUCK</strong>!?” Finding them locked, she proceeded to pound furiously on them, “HEY ASSHOLE! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”</p>
<p>Preston started laughing. Only Wraith, with her face red in anger and covered in ghoul offal, would pound on an enemy’s door, yelling to be let in. “Maybe ask more politely?”</p>
<p>Relaxing a little, she was able to find the humor in her predicament and shared in Preston’s laughter, “Heh, okay.” Waving for him to follow, she walked away from the door and headed to the beach. She washed off the worst of the gore and used Preston’s level mind as a sounding-board for her situational analysis, “Okay, so he’s a ghoul and he’s scared of… well he’s scared…”</p>
<p>“If he wanted to kill us he probably would have actually tried. All those traps were out in the open and the average scaver would have been able to see and avoid them. I don’t think he’s trying to hurt people as much as he’s trying to keep them away; making the place more trouble than it’s worth.” He frowned as he pulled a portion of small intestine out of Wraith’s armor, “Maybe we should just go back to The Slog and leave him be.”</p>
<p>“Honestly I’m worried about leaving him out here. With the ferals gone I’m afraid of an eventual confrontation between scavers and our gut-dealing friend.” With the worst of the smell gone she turned back to the door, “I think I’ll try again. Politely.” Holding her arms up, palms out, she stood what she hoped was out-of-range and tried again, “Hey in there, I’m sorry if I disturbed you. We aren’t looking for a fight. A settlement close by saw some of these ferals and was frightened by them. It’s a farm ran by ghouls called The Slog. Maybe you have heard of it? I’m General Wraith of the Minutemen and this is Colonel Garvey. We came to see if there was something we could do to help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right… I’m expected to believe that the two highest ranking officers of the Minutemen came all the way out here to help a settlement of ghouls? You must think I’m a fool! I’m warning you, leave ME <strong>ALONE</strong>!”</p>
<p>Looking back at Preston, she made a sour face. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up, mouthing the words <em>‘you’re doing great’.</em> “I would love to respect your request, however this area is particularly prone to frequent… undesirable occupation and I’m concerned for your welfare.”</p>
<p>“I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!”</p>
<p>“I can see that! Killing all those ferals couldn’t have been easy but staying here, protecting yourself, all by yourself, well, that sounds pretty <strong>lonely</strong> to me…”</p>
<p>She got no response.</p>
<p>“Well, General I think that’s it. We can’t force him to come with us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ready to give up just yet. Let’s make a fire and we’ll camp out here. Maybe, if we don’t try to force him, he’ll start to get curious and come out on his own.” A sly smile crept across her face, “I know for a fact it smells bad in there and the deeper you go the worse it gets. You notice he hasn’t gone far from the doors?”</p>
<p>Preston and Wraith watched the sunset together. Warmed by the crackling fire, with full bellies and the sound of a gentle ocean in their ears, it was an extremely pleasant evening.</p>
<p>“<em>Into this life some rain must fall…” </em>Wraith’s Pip-Boy radio was tuned to Diamond City. Preston began to sing softly along to the music and Wraith sighed dreamily. Then it hit her…</p>
<p>
  <em>Playing nice all evening hasn’t gotten us anywhere. Preston’s right about a hostel approach though, so what’s left? Why, annoyance of course!</em>
</p>
<p>“Preston, before I start, I just want to tell you how sorry I am…” She rose to her feet with a look of intense determination on her face.</p>
<p>Alarmed, Preston stood up as well, “What? What is it?!”</p>
<p>Wraith opened her mouth but instead of answering him, she started to sing along with the radio, “<em>Some folks can lose the blues in their heart,” </em>It wasn’t as bad as “dying molerats” but it was far from Fitzgerald quality, “<em>But when I think of you another shower starts.”</em></p>
<p>Preston caught on quickly and the two moved closer to the door, each singing as loudly and off-key as possible. They kept at it too, singing through 3 or 4 songs before “Civilization” came on, and the “<em>Bongo, bongo, bongo”</em> finally pushed their target over the edge.</p>
<p>The doors flew open and an enormous ghoul came running out at them, “STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE <strong>STOP</strong>! I can’t… no more… please.” He sagged, defeated, “death is preferable at this point.”</p>
<p>Wraith was relived to stop singing as well, “We aren’t here to hurt you. I hope you can trust me.”</p>
<p>“Too late…” He stood close to 7 feet tall and was barrel chested as well. The resemblance to a yao guai stopped at his size however because he possessed a gentle smile and a pleasant face, as far as ghouls go. “And people call me a monster…”</p>
<p>Wraith frowned at the sadness in his voice, “I don’t think you’re a monster… what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“My parents named me Bartholomew but I haven’t gone by that name since long before th’ War…”</p>
<p>Wraith took a sudden intake of breath over her teeth, which was so strong it made a whistle sound. Sudden tears appeared in her eyes as memory hit her, “Bear?” She held her hands to her mouth, tears falling freely, as she closed the distance between them, “Bear, is that you?! Oh, oh my…”</p>
<p>The ghoul’s eyes narrowed in suspicious disbelief, “It couldn’t be… Wolf?!” He looked into her eyes for a moment before bursting into tears himself and enveloping her in a hug, “I can’t believe this! How is this possible?!”</p>
<p>Preston was smiling at their joyful reunion, “How do you two know each other?”</p>
<p>“He was one of my best friends growing up! Our dads were like brothers.”</p>
<p>“Although, after we entered into the Marines, we kind of lost track of each other.” Bear roughed Wraith’s buzzed hair affectionately, “So you got everyone calling you ‘Wraith’, huh? What’s wrong, afraid they’d call you Pip..”</p>
<p>“I swear to GOD BEAR IF Y<strong>OU FINISH</strong>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the night catching up out on the beach, rather than inside the plant because as Bear put it, “It smells like hot fish-ass in there!”</p>
<p>Bear had left the military on an honorable discharge, due to injury, long before the bombs were dropped. He had been living in Maine, working as a tanner at a family-owned facility and after The War he had continued on as such, “Mostly I make armor and brahmin harnesses, that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“Why did you come to the Commonwealth, Mr. Bear?”</p>
<p>Wraith chuckled at the honorific and Bear gave her a dirty look, “Bear, just Bear…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘Mr. Bear’ was his father’s name! Ha ha!”</p>
<p>Pretending to ignore her, he cleared his throat, “A-hem, well Colonel, things can be rough for ghouls just about anywhere and Bar… I mean, Far Harbor is no exception.” A look of regret colored the ghoul’s face as he turned toward the sea, “I got into it with some of the folks at the docks. They refused to pay me the price we had agreed upon so I tossed ‘em in the drink.  They came up sputtering that I had gone feral and… well… even people who I thought were my friends… they weren’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Bear, I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>He cast a tender smile down at Wraith as she leaned against his arm, “You don’t seem to have a problem with ghouls though.”</p>
<p>“Not at all! In fact, I’m… involved, with a ghoul named John Hancock.”</p>
<p>“Well, holy shit! Wolf has a boyfriend!”</p>
<p>She punched him playfully on the arm, “I have two actually.” She smirked at his shocked expression, “I know, scandalous, huh?”</p>
<p>They left for The Castle at dawn via The Slog. Wiseman was relived and even offered Bear a job, to which he politely declined, “That’s very generous of you and I may take you up on that down the road but for now I’ll stick with the good General Wraith here.”</p>
<p>Preston had been unusually quiet during their walk and Wraith had asked him if anything was wrong, “Well, General, actually I’m confused…”</p>
<p>“You know you can ask me anything…”</p>
<p>“Okay… Wolf?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready was irritated and lonely. Hancock was in Goodneighbor and Wraith was at The Castle and they both had been gone for a couple of weeks. Finally they had reached a point where things were no longer awkward between the three of them, a point where they could <strong>be together</strong> and they weren’t.</p>
<p>Sofie had found him sprawled across Wraith’s office couch early one morning and when she chastised him for being under-foot and idle, his response had been less than mature, “I’m sooooooooo bored! There’s nothing to dooooooooo!”</p>
<p>“For God’s sake, MacCready, what are you a five-year-old? Lydia is leaving for Bunker Hill in few, so just tag along with her and head on in to Goodneighbor.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need me here?” The thought that he might go and be with one or the other honestly hadn’t crossed his mind.</p>
<p>“To do what, hold down the furniture? No, I love you son but please, feel free to <strong>get lost</strong>!” Frowning, she waved a dismissive hand at him, “Take one of the Pip-Boys with you, just in case.” </p>
<p>He popped up off the couch and ran to her. Scooping the tiny ghoul into his arms he spun her in a circle before kissing her cheek and running out the door whooping like a child, “I’m taking Dogmeat, wooOOOOOO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready was helping Lydia and the rest of her crew unload when he saw Deb waving him over. “You heading to Goodneighbor anytime soon? I have something for Daisy…”</p>
<p>“What do I look like, the delivery boy?” Despite his tone and the sour look on his face, he still accepted the package. A shortcut placed him at the provisoner’s entrance to Goodneighbor a short time later.</p>
<p>Walking through the town was a surreal experience due to the facelift it had received after the Triggermen’s bombing. Nodding at familiar faces with Dogmeat frisking along beside him, MacCready suddenly felt the gravity of the last couple of years pressing on his mind. “So much has changed…” His thoughts converged on his son Duncan and he was so lost in his head that he didn’t even register Hancock when the ghoul stepped deliberately into his path. “’Scuse me…”</p>
<p>Hancock’s laughter rang out as he let MacCready walk around him to continue down the street, “Ha! Hey there, little brother, ya forget me already?” The smile that lit the young man’s face caused a flutter in Hancock’s heart that was almost painful. “Old ghoul, old news, is that it?”</p>
<p>“Hey man, I’m sorry. I was just thinking ‘bout things, ya know?” He let Hancock sling his arm around his shoulder and press a kiss to his cheek. “I haven’t been back since the construction finished; the place looks great!”</p>
<p>Hancock stooped to pat Dogmeat, “Hiya, puppy-love! So, what’s the good word, MacCready? Something I can do-you-for?”</p>
<p>MacCready shrugged as he turned and continued walking to Daisy’s shop, “I came to see you,” Looking back to make sure Hancock was following, he especially liked the mix of happiness and confusion on the ghoul’s face, “I was going crazy in Sanctuary without you two!”  </p>
<p>Daisy gave him a smile when she saw MacCready and she came from around the counter to embrace him, “What a coincidence; I just got a package from Carol and Greta for you.”</p>
<p>As the ghoulette disappeared into the back of her shop, MacCready took the opportunity to swipe a package of Fancy Lad cakes off of a shelf and stick them in his coat. When Hancock raised his brow at him the youth flashed him a wicked grin, “You gonna pin me against the wall, or what?”</p>
<p>Hancock growled lasciviously as he slipped a hand in MacCready’s coat and ran it around to his back. He brought him flush with is chest as he pushed him to the wall. “Like this, Robert?”</p>
<p>Daisy’s eyes widened when she returned. Breaking into a laugh she half-mocked them, “I can see things haven’t changed between ya’ll; Hancock still looks like he wants to have ‘his way’ with you. Ha!” She shooed them out after handing MacCready an envelope, “Ya’ll are blockin’ the way of paying customers.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I am a paying customer!” MacCready handed her a few caps for the now squished cakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready whistled appreciatively as he looked around Hancock’s new office, “Hey, where’s Fahrenheit?”</p>
<p>“Probably in <strong>her</strong> office… You want whisky to go with those smash-cakes?”</p>
<p>“Mowmph, yerp!” Having already put a gob of cake in his mouth he nodded at Hancock as he opened the envelope from Underworld. Tapping the contents into his open palm, MacCready’s face lost its color and he half-fell onto a couch, a choking sob escaping his lips.</p>
<p>Hancock all but dropped the whiskey and ran to him, “What?! What’s happening?!”</p>
<p>Wordlessly he passed a photo over his shoulder to Hancock before pressing both palms to his eyes. The picture was of a young boy of about 4. There could be no doubt that it was Duncan: sandy blond hair and cerulean blue eyes set in a cherubic face. Hancock gripped MacCready’s shoulder and the young man reached up to hold his hand; trying to draw strength from the contact.</p>
<p>MacCready’s voice was rusty with emotion, “There’s a holotape…” Popping the tape into his borrowed Pip-Boy and taking a deep, shaking breath, he hit play.</p>
<p>“<em>…as if I know how this is supposed to work! Is it going? Greta, is it working?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I think so… Winthrop said we just have to push this button…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay… Hello, RJ, this is Carol. Nyx dropped off a working camera and suggested you might like a picture of Duncan. See how big he’s gotten? Ugh, if the little bugger doesn’t look just like you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s got his momma’s nose though. Good news for him… Ha ha!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyway… someone has a special message for his daddy. Go ahead honey; say ‘hi’ to daddy!”</em>
</p>
<p>Openly sobbing now, MacCready held his hand over his mouth as the piping voice of his son could be heard on the recording.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy! Hiya daddy. Where daddy, auty Carol? Daddy I pickr! I was hold still for pickurs an’ everthing!”</em>
</p>
<p>Reaching his limit, MacCready turned off the tape. Hancock sat on the couch next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest.</p>
<p>Fahrenheit found them lying asleep together on the couch, surrounded by empty liquor bottles, a few hours later. She had gone to Hancock’s office, mad that he had missed a meeting with her. She touched the mayor’s shoulder gently to rouse him, “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh, ‘m sorry, Fahr! Yeah, I’ll catch you up tomorrow.” After she left Hancock gently maneuvered himself out from under MacCready and headed to the restroom. Washing his hands he heard a creak of a floorboard and expected to see MacCready up when he walked back into the room.</p>
<p>Deacon was sitting at the bar petting Dogmeat who was on the stool next to him.</p>
<p>“The hell you want?”</p>
<p>Spinning around on the barstool a couple of times, Deacon let out a child-like exclamation of glee, “Wheeee!”</p>
<p>Glancing fearfully at the still sleeping youth on his couch, Hancock made sure the full weight of his irritation carried through in his whisper, “Hey, keep it down, asshole!” He set his foot against the rung of the barstool, stopping Deacons rotation, “<strong>The</strong> <strong>hell you</strong> <strong>want</strong>?”</p>
<p>Deacon stuck his bottom lip out in a mocking pout, “You missed two meetings today, Mr. Mayor, so I came to see if you were still vertical.” The pout turned into a sly grin, “I guess it turns out you weren’t…”</p>
<p>Hancock chose to ignore his innuendo, “Oh? Why the sudden concern for my welfare, hmm? And take your damn shades off when we talk!”</p>
<p>“No can-do, boss.” Slipping past Hancock, Deacon made his way toward the door, “It’s not <strong>your</strong> welfare I’m concerned about; it’s Wraith’s.” Raising his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture he frowned at the ghoul, “Like it as not you are an exceptional body guard and you are more frequently near her body, in The Shit, with her, when she gets there, you feel me?”</p>
<p>“Cheeky-ass motherfucker…”</p>
<p>Deacon blew him a kiss as he quit the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock had reorganized his schedule in such a way as to allow him to head back to Sanctuary earlier than originally planned. After listening to the message, actually hearing his son’s voice, MacCready’s whole demeanor had changed, leaving him unusually quiet and unfocused.  Having no confidence in his own counseling skills, Hancock wanted to make sure to reunite him with Wraith as soon as possible.  </p>
<p>The two men were tagging along with Bossy on his run to Sanctuary and MacCready was using the upper pathways through the city to keep an eagle-eye view on the small caravan. Hancock strapped the borrowed Pip-Boy to Bossy’s brahmin Gertrude and had tuned the radio to Diamond City so they could enjoy music as they walked.</p>
<p>
  <em>“…But when I think of you another shower starts.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Bossy, this dame good-looking, or what?”</p>
<p>Bossy gave the young caravaner a hard look, “Look here smooth-skin, how the fuck would I know?!”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re pre-war, ain’t ya?”</p>
<p>“Kid, I was born in two-thousand-forty-seven… that’s what, a hundred years after this song was made?”</p>
<p>“I know… I just thought… dunno, album covers or some shit.”</p>
<p>Hancock was laughing at both of them, “Roger, right? Kid, Ella Fitzgerald was a great talent, so what else matters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in his head, MacCready didn’t notice the raiders until they were closing in on him. A shoe-scuff was the only warning he got and was able to spin around and fire a shot, killing the closest foe.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of the shot Hancock immediately ran to the nearest fire escape, whistling for Dogmeat. The bottom tier of stairs had broken off long ago so the ghoul dosed himself with Jet and they both jumped to a dumpster beneath the closest rungs. Crouching slightly so the dog could use his body as a ramp he then was able to make the leap himself with drug-enabled ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready was having trouble: although competent in close combat, against 4 opponents he was being overwhelmed. Using his rifle as a staff he slammed it into the face of one attacker and blocked a knife-throw from another. A third had gotten around behind him to put in him in a headlock but MacCready had smashed his face, flatting their nose with the back of his head.</p>
<p>The knife throwing raider closed the distance and drawing a combat knife, he slashed at the young man’s face. Although able to get his rifle between them, the raider was forcing him backward, bending him over at the waist. Able to set the blade against his brow, the raider’s knife cut deeply as they screamed into each other’s faces.</p>
<p>Then suddenly the raider was ripped away by what looked like a brown torpedo. Hancock vaulted over the railing a second later and cleaned up the rest of the trash with his shotgun. MacCready slumped to the roof in relief.</p>
<p>After making sure the coast was clear, Hancock ran to MacCready’s side, tisking at the blood pouring down his face, “Aw jeez, MacCready! Wraith’s never gonna let me play with you again if I break ya!” He reached for the youth’s chin, “Let’s see how bad it is…”</p>
<p>Suddenly irritated at having to be rescued, at feeling inept and helpless, he smacked Hancock’s hand away, “I’m fine! Who asked you anyway?”       </p>
<p>Hancock’s eyes narrowed briefly as the young man glared at him. His voice quiet, he tried again, “Let me help you, little brother.”</p>
<p>Relenting, he closed his eyes as Hancock cleaned the wound and stitched him up; willing himself not to flinch at the stimpak and suturing needle, “Why did you start calling me that anyway?” He was feeling guilty about swatting Hancock away, “And don’t say it’s cause you’re taller than me; you’re taller than everybody!”</p>
<p>“I… guess I wanted kinship with you.” MacCready’s cerulean eyes flashed open as Hancock continued, “I was impressed with your skill and that stunt with the whiskey… heh.” Finished, the ghoul sat back on his heels, “The more I got to know ya, the more I wanted… felt like we could be family. In one way or another, you feel me?” Staring into his eyes Hancock smiled unabashedly, “I just wanted ya to know that I gave a damn.”</p>
<p>“I, I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>“Don’t have to say anything,” Hancock stood up and pulled him to his feet, “just quit tryn’ to make yourself look like Danse!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once back in Sanctuary the two men made a bee-line for the clinic. Thankful it was dark and that most of the settlers were asleep they were able to hide MacCready’s injury from becoming general knowledge. They knew Curie would scold them but she probably would also understand the value of not stressing Wraith out with the information.</p>
<p>The lights were off in the clinic but MacCready forgo knocking in his eagerness to resolve his issue. Even if Curie was asleep he could just have Hancock use the “knitter”, he knew how.</p>
<p>Opening the door to her office, MacCready was not prepared for what he saw: Curie and Danse were deep in the throes of mad passion. From the sounds they were making it seemed quite enjoyable for both parties. Mortified, MacCready spun on his heels to run and smashed his forehead directly into Hancock’s boney chin, reopening the wound. Clamping his hands over the ghoul’s mouth to prevent any exclamation, he pushed backward to move him toward the outer door. In their attempts to flee, they both tried to use the door at the same time resulting in a pushing match that left them both bruised.</p>
<p>Once outside Hancock was laughing so hard he made no sound at all. The ghoul pointed at MacCready’s face and then at the clinic, shaking as he sank to the ground.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny.” MacCready’s voice went up in octave, cracking slightly in his ire, “<strong>IT IS</strong> <strong>NOT <em>FUNNY</em>, MAN</strong>!”</p>
<p>Finally able to get a breath, Hancock snorted loudly, “You… you…” He flopped onto his back in the street, breathing hard, “Whoooo! Well, I’m glad for him. At least someone’s getting’ some lovin’ around here! Ha ha ha… finally got some balls to tell her how he felt!”</p>
<p>MacCready placed a palm over his bleeding brow, grimacing, “<strong>NO</strong>! Please don’t talk about Danse’s balls, man.”  </p>
<p>“Oh? ‘Fraid ya don’t measure up?”</p>
<p>MacCready fixed him with a confident leer, “Oh, no worries there.” He walked over to pull Hancock to his feet, “Now can we please go fix my eye? Wraith has one of those knitter thingies in her workshop first aid kit.”</p>
<p>Wraith was in her workshop. Wraith was back early too. Wraith was angry, relived, stressed… “What the <strong>hell</strong>, you two?!” She put both hands on the top of her head as the slideshow of emotions crossed her face, “Jeez, Mac! Do I need to roll you up in bubble-wrap?!”</p>
<p>“I’m okay! Really! Hancock stitched me up just fine, but I… we…” He was waving his arms around, clearly at the end of his wits.</p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Wraith pinched the bridge of her nose and waived him over to a stool, “Okay. I’ll get the dermo-fuse. Go sit.” She pulled another stool up and changed the settings on the handheld device, “I know you were just trying to give yourself a cool scar, so you could be like…”</p>
<p>“Nope, I already made that joke!” Hancock grinned as he interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you two are a real pair of comedians, you know that?” MacCready watched Wraith’s face as she leaned in to work. Concentrating, she had stuck her tongue out slightly and he found it ridiculously adorable. She smelled good too, probably had just taken a shower. His mind took him back to a few minutes before: replaying images of Danse and Curie’s lovemaking. Feeling himself grow hot, he reached up and gently grabbed Wraith’s wrist, pulling her hand away from his face and leaning in to kiss her.</p>
<p>Hancock slowly pushed himself away from the wall and went to lock the doors. No interruptions this time.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, MacCready breathlessly whispered, “Please. I want you so bad… please Wraith, I love you and I want to be with you. Please tell me…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mac...” She interrupted herself by diving back into their kiss, her hands working on removing his clothes as fast as possible.</p>
<p>Hancock had been standing back, watching, transfixed by their sensuality. Then simultaneously Wraith reached out her right hand as MacCready reached out his left. Taking their hands in his, he let himself be pulled into their embrace.</p>
<p>Finally, they were together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p>       </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kinship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kinship</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings: </strong>Canon violence/language/gun, drug &amp; alcohol use. Suicidal thoughts. Threat of drowning. Suggestive/mature content.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess warning!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Gunners had made their final, ultimate mistakes. Reports over Radio Freedom, came in announcing the abduction of settlers from Somerville Place and the members of the provisioner caravan from the Murkwater/Jamaica Plain route. Wraith was deeply concerned when she was informed that there, oddly enough, were no demands for ransom. Four Minutemen had lost their lives during the simultaneous attacks.</p>
<p>Wraith was done.</p>
<p>With the threat of snow looming, she organized a full assault/rescue mission and mustered her troops. In addition to the standard Minutemen soldiers there were 3 full units of the 1<sup>st</sup> Commonwealth Heavy Dragoons as well as the Gae Bulg Hounds. Not wanting to risk attacks on the rest of her settlements, Wraith had accepted offers from both Piper and Hancock to borrow security from their respective cities. Provisioner caravans were temporarily halted as well.</p>
<p>“If you release your captives now and surrender peacefully, I will personally grantee your safety…” Resplendent in the Minutemen General’s uniform, a figure stood on a raised platform while speaking into a microphone.  Flanked by Danse and two other Dragoons, with Hancock on the right and MacCready on the left, the person in the uniform was actually Curie. Although not as tall, there was enough of a resemblance to fool most people at a distance. As such, Curie had agreed to masquerade as Wraith and pantomime a prerecorded message of mercy.</p>
<p>Preston had been less than excited about being told to remain at the Castle. He had given her a lecture, reminiscent of Deacon’s, about a general fighting on the front line. Wraith had been adamant however, saying this was something she <strong>must do herself.</strong> Not wanting to potentially lose the two highest ranking Minutemen officers, he was left to literally man the fort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith and Deacon moved through the plaza’s corridors like liquid shadow. Their intent was to locate and secure all hostages, after which, Wraith had ordered the systematic removal of all remaining combatants by “<strong>ANY </strong>means necessary.” Deacon led the way, having infiltrated the facility before. They had several Stealth Boys between them and were hoping to extract the settlers without any confrontations.</p>
<p>Wraith had low expectations of any organized response from the Gunners. Captain Wes was long dead, having been killed by raider tribal leaders attempting to gain the top position in the hierarchy. The distraction outside was clearly working and she had to wonder if she and Deacon couldn’t simply stroll down the hallways like they belonged there. She wasn’t going to try it though.</p>
<p>Her stomach in knots over the condition of her people, Wraith was having trouble not killing Gunner-raiders as the duo passed them. Chanting a calming mantra over and over in her head, she merged from one shadow to the next.</p>
<p>Once on the basement level, Deacon indicated a door and Wraith picked the lock with practiced ease. Her stomach sank as soon as she opened it however, when the sickly sweet smell of death hit her nose.</p>
<p>Only 2 people of the 15 reported missing were still alive and each was missing a limb.</p>
<p>She surmised that the victims had been cannibalized, limbs removed systematically to avoid rotting. The butcher obviously wasn’t very good and it seemed, from the state of the bodies, many had died almost immediately. Despite the cool temperature of the basement the smell of decay was almost overwhelming. With the dead and rotting left among the living, Wraith had to wonder if the Gunners weren’t eating the rotten meat as well.</p>
<p>“Deacon… I want you to take these two out…” Wraith’s jaw bulged as she spoke between clenched teeth, her hands claw-like as she flexed them, “take them up and out… I’m going to… Those bastards are going to <strong><em>DIE</em></strong> for this!”</p>
<p>“You should come with me, boss. Help me carry ‘em.”</p>
<p>“I can still walk and I’ll help you with Ben!” The survivors clearly liked the idea of Wraith ripping the life from their abusers and both nodded enthusiastically despite Deacon’s dirty looks.</p>
<p>Wraith set her pack on the ground and pulled on the hood of her armored Marine wetsuit.  Her voice came out as a muffled, menacing growl, “Up and out Deacon.” She disappeared as she turned.</p>
<p>“It’s highly irresponsible, leaving them with just me! Wraith?! God damn it!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her; she’s General Wraith the Undying, right?”</p>
<p>With his back to them, the survivors couldn’t see the effort it took to wipe the panic from his face, “Sure, guy, ‘Undying’, right…” Deacon stooped to retrieve her kit and after a brief tutorial on the Stealth Boys, the trio began their exodus.</p>
<p>As they slowly moved through the building, they could hear anguished screams that would end as suddenly as they began. Occasional explosions could be heard as well, shaking the foundation and causing a near constant rainfall of debris. Deacon, naturally assuming the use of grenades and other incendiaries, couldn’t decide if they were being used against or by Wraith. In any case, she wasn’t even bothering to try and be quiet. Whether it was a tactical choice, or she had gone full berserker, he couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>Once outside, Deacon made sure he headed to the Gae Bulg group, as he <strong>really</strong> didn’t want to explain to Hancock why Wraith wasn’t with him. As soon as the field medics had the survivors, he went straight to Strong and Cait, tossing Wraith’s pack to the young woman, “Radio-in that some of the hostages are clear but I’m going back in for more. Hey Strong, ‘ol buddy ‘ol pal, you wanna come with?”</p>
<p>“STRONG NOT PUNY HUMAN PAL!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s great but your alpha really wants you inside, so…”</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, the super mutant gave a furtive glance at Cait, “ALPHA WANTS STRONG TO COME SMASH? NO MORE SNEAKY-SNEAKY?”</p>
<p>“Oy, Strong, jus shift yerself.” Cait gave Deacon a hard look, recognizing the pack and doing the mental math, “Seems things have gone tits-up.”</p>
<p>“No! Not at all, just want to make sure…” He was interrupted by a particularly loud explosion.</p>
<p>“<em>What in the goddamn is GOING ON?! Cait, has Wraith reported in back there</em>?” Hancock’s irritated voice crackled from the walkie-talkie on Cait’s saddle.</p>
<p>Motioning for Strong to follow, Deacon literally ran away. Fighting alongside a super mutant, in a building full of explosions, while looking for a raging berserker, seemed safer.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to find her: Wraith’s path of blood and body parts reminded Deacon of a macabre Freedom Trail. Strong ran ahead, laughing manically, to join in on the group she was currently engaged with.</p>
<p>Having tossed aside a large Gunner as if he had been a ball, another thinking she’d be off guard, attempted to bowl her over. Grabbing him by his arms she fell backward, hooking her foot into his midsection and flipping him up over her head. Using their shared momentum, she completed her backward roll to straddle her opponent and punched him with enough force his head appeared to pop like a balloon.</p>
<p>Her previously discarded opponent foolishly re-engaged her, charging in with a wicked-looking combat knife. Seeming to fall away from him, she brought her left leg up, her heel connecting with his hand and sending the knife flying. Now standing, she easily caught his right hook and ripped his arm off with an almost imperceptible effort. Swinging the limb back around, she clubbed him upside his head, his neck breaking with an audible crack.</p>
<p>Strong actually clapped for that one.    </p>
<p>Standing back, Deacon couldn’t take his eyes off of her face, which had somehow remained gore free. Somewhere along the way she had either ripped off her hood or it had been lost in a struggle and the mad light in her green eyes shone with spell-binding intensity. She moved with such terrible, reckless power, it reminded him of the ocean, raging in a storm.</p>
<p>She was terrifying. She was beautiful.</p>
<p>
  <em>She isn’t yours. You can’t have her. She doesn’t want you, never did. It could never have worked.</em>
</p>
<p>Lie. Lie. Lie.</p>
<p>The spell was broken when a section of celling collapsed. Luckily, Strong saw it coming and was able to partially shield her.</p>
<p>Deacon ran to her side, holding his hands up to ward her off as she spun on him. “Whoa! It’s okay, it’s Deacon. It’s time to go now, boss, I think the building lost!” Her eyes still filled with madness, she stepped around him to continue her search for enemies. When he moved to try and block her path, she lashed out at him. It scared him. Badly. “Wraith! Snap out of it!”</p>
<p>“PUNY HUMAN CAN NOT STOP ALPHA.”</p>
<p>“Clearly…” Following behind her he racked his brain, there had to be something…</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh… this is a bad idea…</em>
</p>
<p>“Pippa…” He swallowed hard when she stopped, “Pippa, you have to stop. You’re going to get killed if you stay in here. The building is coming down!”</p>
<p>Spinning, she practically flew at him while screaming, “<strong>GHAAAAA! I HATE, HATE, HATE, THAT NAME!</strong>” The floor collapsed under them just as she barreled into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming to, Deacon was aware that the weight on top of him wasn’t hard stone but a warm human body. Wraith’s warm, firm but somehow still soft, body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. Oh no. Ohhhhhh nooooooo.</em>
</p>
<p>“Deacon, are you awake?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha. Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Just my pride, ego and head and my back and my left elbow and my lip…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. She can touch you like this, it’s okay.</em>
</p>
<p>“I think your lip is from my forehead. Hey, I’m sorry I can’t get up. We are kinda pinned together here…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Everything is okay. I’m okay. Are you oaky?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t freak out. Do not freak out! Donotfreakoutrightnow…</em>
</p>
<p>“Wow, Deacon… you… you’re really close to my face right now…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. How’s my breath?”</p>
<p>“It’s not bad. Not bad.” Understandingly uncomfortable, she began to try and rearrange her limbs, and ended up with one of her legs sliding between his. Turning her head she tucked it into the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope. Nope. Nopenopenopenopenope…</em>
</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Her breath against his ear made him shudder, “You’re shaking! Oh, I’m so sorry Deacon. I know you don’t like to be touched! Tell me what I can do!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Just, please stop talking, you’re tickling my ear.” She continued to move; sliding her body along his in her attempt to separate them. “Wraith, if you keep wiggling around on top of me there is going to be a very obvious… <strong>male response</strong> that we both might be embarrassed about later.” He had wrapped his arms around her to stop her movement and was now too self-conscious to let her go.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Deacon was terrified of the silence that followed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t be here like this with her! I can’t! Her goddamn wetsuit! I can feel her she’slikeasecondskini’mnotgonna…</em>
</p>
<p>“Deacon, you’re breathing really hard and your heart is going a million miles an hour! Don’t tell me you’re claustrophobic too? I’m sure they’ll be able to dig us out…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Got to get her to talk about something! I can’t trust myself right now…</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s awful dark in here, boss; why don’t you turn on your light?”</p>
<p>“Um… I don’t seem to have my Pip-Boy anymore. I… I think I threw it… at someone.”</p>
<p>“Why do you hate being called ‘Pippa’ so much?” He could feel her stiffen.</p>
<p>“Why… what…” Figuring that he was trying to ward off panic, Wraith indulged him, “Pimple. The kids at school called me ‘Pimple’.”</p>
<p>“Did you have pimples?” He could feel her shrug.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s the stupidest, fucking, stupidassholemoron…</em>
</p>
<p>“Of course, everyone did. Everyone does. I have some right now but when you’re a twelve-year-old…” She relaxed, laying her cheek against his chest.</p>
<p>“Take it back.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Take what back?”</p>
<p>
  <em>This is good. This is good. I’m okay…</em>
</p>
<p>“You liked that nickname before the mean kids, right? And call me crazy, but it’s literally been over two hundred years… so…”</p>
<p>“I suppose I am being childish… But, I’ve already warned people away from it and everyone knows me as ‘Wraith’ anyway. Who’s left to call me that? Bear calls me ‘Wolf’; Hancock calls me ‘sunshine’ or ‘sister’. You and Mac call me ‘boss’…”</p>
<p>“The settlers call you ‘Wraith the Undying’.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, no…”</p>
<p>“I could call you Pippa and you could see how you like hearing it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell are you doing?! You idiot!</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled in the dark, nuzzling his chest, “That’s sweet but, no. Pippa died a long time ago and you’re right; two hundred years is a long time to hold onto something so silly, so childish.”</p>
<p>Deacon’s voice was soft, “But it didn’t feel like two hundred years.”</p>
<p>“No, it didn’t.” The emotional weight in her voice was staggering, “It was like a slow blink…” She cleared her throat, “I’m sure the others are digging us out right now. Only a matter of time, right? I hope Strong is okay.”</p>
<p>“You… really like that big green monster, don’t you?” He was grasping at straws now.</p>
<p>She tried to see his face, to see if he was smiling, but the darkness was total, “He’s <strong>my</strong> big green monster and I love him very much, thank you.” His breathing picked back up when she stopped talking so she elaborated to try and calm him down, “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he has started to mellow a little. Super mutants are very social after all and I don’t think I was able to pay him the attention that he needed. He certainly didn’t want to pal around with random humans. The Hounds give him that feeling of… unity? Kinship? I don’t know. He really loves those dogs though!”</p>
<p>“I think he might have a thing for Cait too.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding? Oh dish! What did you see?”</p>
<p>“He’s throwing eyes at her like a wild man!”</p>
<p>Wraith chuckled, not sure how much Deacon had exaggerated a simple glance but she liked the idea that Strong could have a bond with another human. Returning her cheek to his chest she closed her eyes and tried to control her own breathing. Deacon wasn’t the only one who was on the verge of panic. “I’m sorry about going… bonkers.”</p>
<p>“What’s it like?”</p>
<p>Her voice was a low whisper, “You know what it’s like. You might know better than anyone.”</p>
<p>“You’re brain bursts into flame and you can’t hear anything but… feedback. If you’re lucky, you don’t remember what you’ve done…”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky if you don’t hurt the people you care about. Christ, Deacon I’m so sorry. I thought…” She sniffled as the tears started, “that I was doing… getting, better.” She buried her face into his chest, her voice a muffled sob, “Those poor people… I told them I would protect them. I failed them so miserably. I’m such a fucking disaster!”</p>
<p>Deacon’s laughter made her start in alarm. It was rare to hear him truly laugh and he gripped her tightly to him in what might have been their first real hug, “You’re a disaster?! Holy shit, join the fucking club!” He coughed, choking in his mirth, “You have had your moments, that’s for sure but the rest of us are the ‘Pantheon of Flaming-Disaster’. Think of all the synths and settlers who have survived because of everything you’ve done, everything you’ve sacrificed. If it wasn’t for you, we flaming wrecks of the Commonwealth would have burned ourselves to ash by now. You’re our favorite little super nova. The trick is to make sure we aren’t standing in your way when you blow.”</p>
<p>Wraith sniffled as she tried to believe him, “I could have killed you earlier! In fact, I still might have; who knows if they’ll be able to find us!”</p>
<p>“You keep wiping your snot on me and I’ll happily welcome the sweet embrace of death.”</p>
<p>“Oof, I’m serious! I don’t know why you put up with me. In fact, I’m still a little confused on why you are here. This mission had nothing to do with Railroad business.”</p>
<p>“Was that a question? I didn’t hear a question.”</p>
<p>Frustrated by her inability to glare at him she reached a hand up to pat his face, hoping to annoy him, “Why did you volunteer to come with me?”</p>
<p>“YEEEUKY! Keep your bugger hands to yourself!” He tilted his chin in an attempt to ward off her touch, laughing in spite of himself at the sheer ridiculousness of it, “I’m always going to want to help you because… we… we are friends, right?”</p>
<p>
  <em>And I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Right.” Filled with new determination she pulled her arms from his, wiped her nose on her sleeve and reached up to touch the debris overhead, “Well, I’m done with my pity party, so let’s get out of here. I’m going to try to crawl over your head, okay?”</p>
<p>“I get a vote?”</p>
<p>She grunted as a response and pulled herself forward over his body. Unable to see and using her arms to both propel herself forward as well as hold herself up, she couldn’t feel ahead and proceeded to bash her head into low-hanging, immovable stone. She dropped heavily on top of Deacon, her breasts directly in his face. “OW!” She lay there for a second, stunned, before inching her way back toward his feet, once again sliding herself with unintentional provocativeness along Deacon’s length.</p>
<p>“Pippa, you are literally killing me right now…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry! Wait… <strong>NO! STOP THAT!</strong>” To her surprise she was able to scoot herself well past his feet, “I’m going to keep going… oh shoot! I wish I had my pack with me. I’d tie some string to your ankle and pull you along…”</p>
<p>“You had string in your pack? Wait, never mind, that’s a stupid question. I think I can flip over now and follow you anyway. Let’s hope that there’s someplace to go.”</p>
<p>As they pushed themselves along, the only sounds were their clothing scraping along the uneven floor and the occasional grunt of exertion. Deacon hated the near silence. He hated how much he missed her weight on top of him. He hated how badly he wanted to hold her in his arms again. He hated himself for wanting her.</p>
<p>
  <em>She will never be with you. You don’t deserve her friendship, let alone her love. Besides, she already has two boyfriends… </em>
</p>
<p>“Deacon!”</p>
<p>He started guiltily, “AAHHH! What?! Don’t scare me like that!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just… the floor drops away…” She reached ahead of her toward him, “I want to hold onto your ankles and see if I can touch the next level down.”</p>
<p>“Down? Shouldn’t we be trying to go up?”</p>
<p>“I am <strong>trying</strong> to go anywhere we can! Gimme yer damn feet!”</p>
<p>Deacon rolled onto his back, letting her hang from him like playground equipment, “I haveta say, this might be one of the weirdest… This actually kinda hurts. Can you reach?”</p>
<p>“Can’t… but it doesn’t feel like the floor is that far away…”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare let g… <strong>WRAITH</strong>!” Fear surged through him as she released her grip.</p>
<p>It was much further than she thought.</p>
<p>Luckily, the wall tilted at an angle after about 10 feet and so rather than a dead stop, her initial fall ended in a chaotic tumble. She continued to slide and roll for several seconds before free-falling once again, 20 feet this time, into freezing-cold water. Confused and stunned she swam the wrong way and scrapped her face on the gravel at the bottom of the pool. Swinging her feet beneath her, she thrust upward powerfully. Breaching the surface, she blew like a walrus, gasping for air.</p>
<p>Treading water, Wraith spun herself in a circle. She had fallen into a cavern pool beneath the Plaza in which the narrow shore was illuminated by various types of glowing fungus. Backlit by their soft light, Wraith could make out the unmistakable silhouette of mirelurk nests. Lots and lots of mirelurk nests.</p>
<p>A hundred feet above her, Deacon was surprised with himself: with barley a second thought he pushed off the ledge to share in whatever fate Wraith had met.</p>
<p>
  <em>You really are an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of dislodged debris hitting the water proved to be sufficient enough warning for her to move out of the way. His tremendous splash when he hit the pool a second later, echoed throughout the cave. Wraith spun herself in another circle, checking for any sign of movement from shore. She was thankful that his rise to the surface was far more quiet than her own was, but was alarmed by the sound of both their teeth chattering. Pointing wordlessly at the ominous egg mounds, she swam as quietly as possible to a narrow, rocky outcropping with Deacon close behind.</p>
<p>As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Deacon was shocked to see blood flowing freely from Wraith’s nose and brow. Patting himself down he found one of Curie’s special, super stimpaks and tried to pass it to her. She held up her hand and shook her head, thinking to herself that if that was all the medical aid they had, it would be best to wait and see what would happen to them next. She accepted his Gunner bandana however, and wrapped it around her forehead.</p>
<p>They were both freezing. Shaking uncontrollably, Deacon could hardly stand. Walking as softly as possible, he peeked into the nearest mirelurk nest and was relieved to see it empty. Motioning for Wraith to walk in the opposite direction the two made a full circuit to verify they were alone.</p>
<p>Wraith started slapping her arms, “We need a fire ASAP! Please tell me you have your lighter.”</p>
<p>“Llliiighter yesss, sstuff to burn…” He looked around for the standard trash piles that were so common in the Ruins, “Thiss haas got ttto be the tttidiessst hohole-in-the-ground ever!”</p>
<p>They made another circuit, both trying to ignore the fact that there didn’t seem to be an exit. With teeth clacking they made a pile of their meager findings and Deacon set about trying to light it. Wraith watched him fumble for a second before taking over. Her wetsuit had offered her a little more protection than Deacon’s Gunner disguise, and she was able to gain enough stillness to be successful.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.”</p>
<p>Deacon’s shaking momentarily stopped from shock, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Your clothes are going to give you hyperthermia regardless of our little teacup trash fire.” So saying she turned her back to him and unzipped her suit.</p>
<p>
  <em>OH NO! OOOOOOHHHHHHHNONONONONOOOOOO!</em>
</p>
<p>“I dddon’t know Pppippa, I’m pretty ssshy...” He knew she was right and would normally be able to keep things in perspective, but after their closeness, he was having a hard time playing indifferent to the prospect of their being naked together, “mighttt pisssssss off those mmmuuummen of yours.” He turned his back to her as she began the process of shedding her wetsuit: there was a lot of wiggling and shimmying going on.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… nuhhget off… but I’m not going to let a little thing like modesty stand in the way of your survival. I promise I won’t look. Just, put your clothes on those cinder blocks close to the fire and then lay down over here facing it.” She cleared her throat and her voice dropped to a murmur, “We, a-hem, are going to need to share body heat too sooooo…”</p>
<p>“Oh yyyeah, Hhhhancock won’t kikill me for this, I’m suuure.”</p>
<p>“What <strong>he</strong> doesn’t know won’t hurt <strong>you</strong>. Now quit stalling!”</p>
<p>As soon as she lay down behind him, as soon as flesh met flesh, he started to hyperventilate. Wraith tried to calm him by stroking his arm, but stopped when he literally yelled at her touch. His anguished cry echoed through the cavern and she felt her heart might break in two.</p>
<p>“Deacon, I’m sorry you’re going to have to go through this. I can’t pretend to understand, but I’ll be damned if you die! I know it’s selfish but I can’t lose you! You are my friend and I love you!” Despite his weak struggling, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her chest, “I’m so sorry I told you to leave; who knows what that did to you. And I know that’s not what this is about but…” She trailed off when he started to sob.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t…”</p>
<p>Deacon’s shivering soon stopped and his breathing evened out. Wraith resisted the urge to nuzzle him deciding that it would be inappropriately intimate.</p>
<p>“Boss, we are going to have to get back in the water.” His voice was unnaturally calm, “Have to figure that the mirelurks came in and out that way.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. As soon as your clothes are dry, I’ll put my wetsuit back on and see if I can figure out where the exit is. Really missing my Pip-Boy right about now…”</p>
<p>“How long can you hold your breath? On top of the radiation we’ve both been exposed to, we might end up becoming mer-ghouls.”</p>
<p>Wraith was relieved by his attempt at humor, “I can hold my breath for a <strong>very</strong> long time if I have a second to prepare. As far as the radiation goes… we should just concentrate on getting out of here first and trim the fins off later.” She had a feeling he was aware of her ghoulish nature but didn’t want to have more heart-to-heart time with him while so literally and figuratively exposed.</p>
<p>Finally warm, Deacon wasn’t surprised when Wraith drifted off to sleep; she would have had to be exhausted. Rather than taking the opportunity to escape her clutches he tortured himself by enjoying the feel of her. Her breasts were pressed into his back and her hips and legs were tight against his own as they spooned. It was wonderful and horrible.</p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t deserve to feel good right now. Why does this feel so good? Why do you get to feel her like this? You shouldn’t be touched. You can’t be. You can’t.</em>
</p>
<p>Time passes slowly in the dark, when you are alone with self-deprecation. Deacon’s mind would’ve had him flinging himself back into the water to drown but for the thought that Wraith, who had lost so many, might blame herself and be sad.</p>
<p>The fire soon burned itself out and Wraith woke up soon after. “Oh, I’m sorry I dozed off there. Why don’t you check your cloths, I’m going to get dressed over here…”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter if they’re dry, boss. We are out of time.”</p>
<p>“Well at least they’ll be warm…”</p>
<p>After a brief wrestling match with her damp wetsuit, she walked to the water’s edge and almost jumped in but stopped when Deacon called out to her.</p>
<p>“Hey wait, what’s the plan here? You’re not going to last long in that water; not at that temperature. We don’t have any more fire-food, so… strategy?”</p>
<p>“Deacon, almost every one of all my, ‘best-laid plans’ goes to shit. So, yeah, I’m going to swim around in freezing cold water, looking for a dark hole. Then I’m going to come back for you. Then you are going to jump back into the same freezing water that you just recovered from and we are going to try to swim down a dark tunnel for who knows how long, until we reach air, all the while absorbing an unknown dose of radiation. Sound right?”</p>
<p>“Always good to have a plan!” He gave her the finger-gun salute and a huge, fake smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, I just noticed your sunglasses are gone. I’ll get you a new pair… when were safe.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so like, never?”</p>
<p>The water hit her like a thousand needles. Gasping, she swam vigorously, doing laps back and forth across the narrow pool in the hope that she could somehow get used to the temperature. It was all rather fruitless. She returned to the ledge, took several deep slow breaths and disappeared below the surface.</p>
<p>Deacon paced.</p>
<p>Wraith had never been lucky so she knew her first dive wouldn’t yield results. However, it’s hard not to hope when your life is on the line. After a few moments she returned to the surface, took several more deep breaths and tried again.</p>
<p>Deacon paced.</p>
<p>She was under for much longer this time, and Deacon debated jumping in after her. She finally surface and with her teeth clacking together, she sounded remarkably like a mirelurk, “Fffound it! Lllulllett me… bbbreath…”</p>
<p>Although Wraith was against it, Deacon insisted they tie themselves together somehow. In the end she relented and he used his bootlaces and old discarded fishing line to create a makeshift rope. She hauled herself out of the water and concentrated on breathing as he tied it around her waist. To her surprise he embraced her, holding her to him so tightly it was painful.</p>
<p>“You are not allowed to die. You do not have my permission.” He pushed her back from him and stared intently into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Gee, I ttthought I was the bbboss around hhhere.” She smiled and clunked foreheads with him, forgetting her injury, “Ow.”</p>
<p>“No mer-ghoul is my boss, no way.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell her. Tell her right now that you love her. Tell her!</em>
</p>
<p>But he didn’t.</p>
<p>And then he was in hell.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark. Pain. Cold, so fucking cold! Can’t breathe! It burns! Going to die! Going…</em>
</p>
<p>After 2 minutes, Wraith felt the line grow taunt and she knew Deacon had lost consciousness and that she was pulling him along. She swam on and on, her lungs burning for want of air. Her brain numb from fear and cold, she sustained only the thought of saving him. Nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>Air, what’s air? Warmth, ha!</p>
<p>20 minutes: that was the longest Wraith had been able to hold her breath. She had done it to impress Hancock.</p>
<p>Hancock.</p>
<p>Mac.</p>
<p>Shaun.</p>
<p>Everyone.</p>
<p>She screamed her defiance inside her head and surged forward with new determination… right out into the light of day. The rays of the sun cut through the water and she swam upward to meet them.</p>
<p>Choking, she managed to haul Deacon’s lifeless body up onto shore. She started CPR immediately while having flashbacks to the courser incident. “I saved you then and I’ll save you now!” Plunging the stimpak into his chest, she hopped the slightly longer needle would reach his heart. She thumped his chest trying to jar him back to life but in her haste she was too forceful and she felt some of his ribs break.</p>
<p>He sat straight up like a jack-in-the-box and threw-up all over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it happened they had surfaced just downstream from Somerville Place. The settlers there were able to help them and radioed the Minutemen that their general was alive and safe. Wraith assured the settlers that the Gunners Plaza had been raised to the ground and that their friends had been avenged. She was embarrassed by their grim but thankful pledges of reaffirmed loyalty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready and Hancock were snoring. Loudly. Rather than being irritated, Wraith smiled happily up at the ceiling. Back in their bedroom in Sanctuary, the three had fallen asleep in a naked pile after some good ‘ol fashioned I-almost-just-died-again lovemaking.</p>
<p>Hancock’s snoring stopped as he was so in tune with Wraith’s breathing that he woke up soon after she did. Wraith giggled when she looked over at him: MacCready’s left hand was almost completely covering the ghoul’s face. He narrowed is eyes briefly in annoyance then sighed as he gently reached up to remove MacCready’s palm from his forehead.</p>
<p>“Boy, he has you wrapped, huh?” Her voice was a low whisper.</p>
<p>“Heh. Yeah, almost from the start.”</p>
<p>“Something that I’ve been wondering; you had mentioned before that Mac takes up the whole bed…”</p>
<p>Hancock pulled himself out from under the other man, gently disentangling himself from limbs and blankets to edge closer to Wraith. He kissed her deeply then leaned back and propped himself up on an elbow, “I knew him for a little bit before you came into the picture. He’d… get drunk and end up in my bed. Never went anywhere, never minded much. It was nice to wake up next to someone that I actually gave a damn about, you feel me?”</p>
<p>Looking into his great, dark eyes she smiled as she cupped his cheek, “Yes I do.” She trailed her hand down to his chest, enjoying the feel of his warm, textured skin.</p>
<p>Hancock thoroughly enjoyed when she touched him like this: almost as if she was petting him. He made a deep appreciative growl, low in his chest, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. He opened them when she stopped and was surprised to see a look of intense pain on her face. It passed almost as soon as he saw it and she pulled her hand away, making it into a fist and staring at it. “Something weighing on ya?”</p>
<p>“Deacon,” She chuckled at his scowl, “I broke his ribs, felt them buckle under my fist.” She dropped her hand to the bed, “I almost killed him, again.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Hancock took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, “Seems to me you <strong>saved </strong>him, again.”</p>
<p>“Yes but, who put him in mortal danger in the first place?”</p>
<p>“Deacon. Deacon put Deacon exactly where Deacon wanted to be.” He gently opened her fist to kiss her palm and fingers, “Besides, Curie’s tender ministrations will set him to rights and he’ll be running around, flapping his yap, in no time at all.”</p>
<p>“He left already!” Feeling aroused, Wraith’s tone was somewhat harsh, “You know it’s really hard to focus with you doing… that.”</p>
<p>“Course, ‘swhy I’m doing it.” Sighing when she pulled her hand away, Hancock’s tone was conciliatory, “You know he just went back to Goodneighbor. He has Amari and that asshole Carrington if he still needs treatin’.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t <strong>have</strong> anyone. He’s… alone too much.”</p>
<p>“Once again, Deacon is right where he wants to be.” He moved closer still, arching himself over her and trailing kisses from her forehead down her nose to her mouth. He growled lasciviously when she gave in, opening her mouth to his and then nipping his lip.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, YOU BUBBLY FISH!”</p>
<p>Both Hancock and Wraith’s eyes flashed open at MacCready’s shout. Leaning away from her, Hancock open-palm slapped MacCready’s bare butt, “Way to ruin the fucking moment, ass!”</p>
<p>“What the frick, man?!” Rubbing his reddened rear, MacCready blinked owlishly, “What did I do?!”</p>
<p>“Th’ fuck you deamin’ about, ‘bubbly fish’?”</p>
<p>MacCready’s eyes narrowed at Wraith, “What the heck is he even saying? What chems are you guys on right now?!”</p>
<p>Laughing helplessly, Wraith could barely speak, “I love you guys, so, so much.”</p>
<p>The two men shared a significant look then turned to Wraith, huge smiles on both their faces.</p>
<p>“What? What’s up?”</p>
<p>“That was the first time you said it. The first time you said you loved us.”</p>
<p>“No? Really?” She blushed, “I’m sorry! That’s kinda sad.” She sat up on her knees and looked into MacCready’s cerulean eyes, “I love you Robert Joseph MacCready.” She kissed him passionately while running her left hand up his thigh. She turned to Hancock, reaching to cup his cheek with her right hand, “I love you John Hancock.” The kiss they shared left them both breathless and Wraith decided additional physical evidence of her love was needed.</p>
<p>Much later, Hancock lay on his back with Wraith and MacCready each tucked under an arm and sharing his chest for a pillow. The ghoul chuckled as MacCready was already snoring.</p>
<p>Wraith reached over to gently caress the young man’s sleeping face, “I love you guys.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, sunshine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p>      </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gathering Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend reading Crazy Things We Do from the Meanwhile Back in Goodneighbor compainion series before reading this piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gathering Lemons</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: canon language/violence/gun, drug and alcohol use. Suggestive/mature content.</p>
<p><strong>Bloody mess warning</strong>!</p>
<p><strong>Game spoilers</strong>!</p>
<p>Please enjoy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Data unavailable.”</p>
<p>“Wait… does that mean you don’t know or that you can’t tell me?”</p>
<p>“The age of agent designated ‘Deacon’ is not on file.”</p>
<p>“Dang…”</p>
<p>“Query. Why is this data relevant?”</p>
<p>Wraith spun around on the bar stool she had dragged into P.A.M.’s office, “I just wanna know is all. He won’t tell me cause he knows it frustrates me that he knows <strong>everything </strong>about me and I know… possibly jack, about him. Thinks it’s a big tickle.”</p>
<p>“Query. What is the definition of ‘big tickle’?”</p>
<p>“He finds it humorous.”</p>
<p>Walking to her office, Desdemona heard Wraith’s voice and stuck her head in to frown at her, “Deacon is not here, General. He won’t be back for a few days…”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you. I’m dropping some holotapes off for Hancock…”</p>
<p>“He still has you running errands for him, huh?” Desdemona’s face held a superior look as she walked away.  </p>
<p>“Rude… ass…”</p>
<p>“Query. Why are you interactions with agent designated ‘Desdemona’ increasingly confrontational?”</p>
<p>Wraith spun around a few more times, considering, “I suppose she’s pissed that I quit and yet I’m still hanging around. She’s probably worried about exposure and it’s manifesting as bitchiness.”</p>
<p>“Query. Why did you quit? Your mission success rate was near one hundred percent. Higher even than agent designated ‘Glory’ and agent designated ‘Deacon’.”</p>
<p>“P.A.M, you can just say Glory and Deacon.” Wraith had winced at Glory’s name and stopped spinning to blink tears away while looking at the floor. “I quit so I could focus on Minutemen operations.”</p>
<p>“That phraseology is not accurate.” P.A.M walked over to stand next to Wraith. Bending slightly at the waist, the modified assaultron seemed to be trying to make eye-contact, “Query. Do you blame yourself for agent designated ‘Glory’s’ termination?”</p>
<p>It was a strange question, considering the source and Wraith was momentarily speechless. “I… I’m very sad that she died. I… I might have fallen for her, had things been different. Oddly enough, no; I don’t blame myself. For once. Her death I blame on Maxson. She has been avenged but I’m still going to miss her.” She stood up and watched P.A.M closely. She was acting strangely. “That was a rather emotionally orientated query, missy. Where did that come from?”</p>
<p>“Since my assistance in its repair, the unit designated KL-E-O has frequently entered my office and engaged me in conversation. Some of the topics would be beyond your capabilities of understanding. Some have been filed under personal developmental data. The topic of a recent discussion was loss and personal accountability.”</p>
<p>“Personal… P.A.M, do you like KL-E-O?”</p>
<p>“Insufficient data.”</p>
<p>“Also, pretty sure KL-E-O is a ‘she’ and not an ‘it’.”</p>
<p>“Logic error. Unit designated KL-E-O has no biological data and does not possess gender-related chromosomes.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let <strong>her</strong> explain it to you. Do you look forward to your conversations?”</p>
<p>“Temporarily unable to process verbal input. Still processing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once topside, Wraith waved MacCready over to her and the two headed toward the Minutemen offices. Despite all the positive experiences with synths, he still found himself uncomfortable at Railroad HQ. As such, the former merc had been amusing himself by reading comics while Wraith had run her errand. As they crossed the street he gave her a recap on Grognak’s latest adventure, hoping to elicit a conversation. It didn’t take long for him to realize that she wasn’t paying attention and that she was lost in her head.</p>
<p>“So right about then I slapped Danse across the face and told him ‘No! Bad can! Very bad tin can!”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm. Is that right?”</p>
<p>Sighing loudly, the young man picked up his pace; positioning himself directly in her path so she stopped. Locking eyes with hers, he was clearly annoyed, “I’ve been standing around in the cold waiting for you and now you’re ignoring me. You off somewhere else, or what?”</p>
<p>“I told you to wait in my office, Mac. You chose to stand down here instead.” His pout, as adorable as it was, needled her, “Don’t be a baby. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Like, what’s so important?”</p>
<p>“Northern expansion… and asexual synth love.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Gross.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that. You like plenty of synths and robots!” Wraith side-stepped around him and set her hand on the doorknob, “You get along well with Codsworth and Sturges. You and Val have played dart and Horseshoe tournaments as partners! You have always been sweet to Curie.” Wraith, in a bad mood, turned the screw, “And Mags; I’ve head you and her have gotten along <strong>really</strong> well…”</p>
<p>“Magnolia is..?” MacCready stopped in his tracks, his face turning tato-red.</p>
<p>“And I thought you said synth love was gross. Oh, well I guess <strong>lust</strong> is something different, huh?”</p>
<p>That hurt him. She could see it. Clenching his fists, he turned and walked away from her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. Over did it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith tortured herself by reviewing their conversation for the rest of the day. Unfocused and irritated she muddled her way through various meetings, embarrassing herself and wishing like crazy the dim, winter sun would hurry to bed. She flip-flopped between being angry with MacCready and his prejudice, to being angry with herself for her lack of patience.</p>
<p>Hancock had been busy with meetings himself and she really didn’t want to run to him with this. Complaining about one boyfriend to another, who also happens to be his boyfriend… It all seemed so grade school.</p>
<p> Shuffling papers around in an angry huff, she willed herself to stay seated when someone knocked on her door, “Enter, please.”</p>
<p>MacCready crossed the room to her desk. Arms folded, he had a determined and grumpy look, “I went to talk to Mags…”</p>
<p>“Didn’t believe me, huh? Like I would make shit up…”</p>
<p>“Let me finish!” Unfolding his arms he whipped his hat off angrily and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, “Please stop thinking the worst of me! Over and over I’ve watched you be kind, not just to me but to people that I would never even look twice at. Because you took a chance on me, <strong>ME</strong> of all people, I <strong>have</strong> looked twice.” He stopped with his hands out toward her, “I’m not saying this right…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mac. Take your time. I’m sorry I interrupted.”</p>
<p>Sitting on the edge of her desk, he reached for her hand. Pulling her to her feet, he led her around to stand between his knees. “I went to talk to Mags because I really like her. We were… are friends. I bought her a drink and asked her about… being a synth, I guess. The time we… spent together, wasn’t just mindless… I needed… I’m trying to see if…” Faltering again, he stopped and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to be a good guy, so don’t be mad at me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too. I got shitty with you and it was uncalled for.” She wrapped her arms around his head, bringing it to her chest, “You <strong>are</strong> a good guy, Mac. I love you.”</p>
<p>There was another knock on her door and Wraith could tell by the cadence that it was Hancock. “Come on in, Mr. Mayor.”</p>
<p>Looking uncharacteristically exhausted, Hancock smiled at his lovers and their embrace, “Can I get in on that? I really need some friendly human contact right ‘bout now.”</p>
<p>“Rough day at the office, man?”</p>
<p>Hancock sighed contentedly as they settled into a group hug atop Wraith’s desk, “Ever have a day that seems to have it out for ya?”</p>
<p>The desk collapsed, sending all three into a pile on the floor.</p>
<p>“No, dear. Please tell us all about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later found Wraith and MacCready in Diamond City. Hancock had been expecting to join them but found his responsibilities to his city too pressing to leave.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best to tag along with Bossy’s next run. Course, that being weather dependent…”</p>
<p>The cold had been intense, especially at night. So much so that many provisioner caravans, depending on their routes, had been delayed or temporarily cancelled.</p>
<p>Wraith made plans for dinner with Piper before heading over to the agency to check on her favorite detective. Valentine was sitting and shuffling papers in a frustrated way that was very familiar. He seemed to be searching for something and pushed his chair back to look under his desk while tsking and muttering to himself. Wraith giggled when he crawled head-first underneath. Her chortle made him jump and bang his head, causing several items to fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“OUCH!”</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m so sorry, Val!”</p>
<p>Rubbing his head, his cheeks burned scarlet, “Oof! That smarts.” He smiled at her abashedly, holding his arms out for a hug.</p>
<p>“Can I help you find something? Where’s Ellie?”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I’m not completely helpless without her… not completely. John and MacCready with you?”</p>
<p>“No Hancock but Mac’s along. He’s up with Shaun. We were supposed to leave tomorrow but Mac says he smells snow so I might be in town for a couple of days. Is there anything that you’re working on that I can help with?”</p>
<p>Valentine shrugged evasively and turned back to his desk, “Nothing too heavy right now, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“Oh, nonsense; no job’s too small, right?”</p>
<p>Valentine pursed his lips and folded his arms, “Eustace Hawthorne is a missing cat… statue.”</p>
<p>“Cat… like a figurine?”</p>
<p>“Just like.”</p>
<p>“Oh… Val…”</p>
<p>Despite a reduction in height, Valentine’s appearance and body language were still reminiscent of his gen 2  form and as such were uniquely his own. The Railroad had even managed to tint his eyes amber. Tilting his head to the side he offered her a trademark, self-mocking smirk, “What was that about ‘no job too small’?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean it’s not exactly grand larceny or a kidnapping…”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing less then what I should expect. After all that has happened, I’m lucky the good people of Diamond City haven’t burned me at the stake.”</p>
<p>Her frustration boiling over, Wraith dropped the bright-side pretense, “What the hell?! I thought that we had moved past this. I came and worked that burglary case with you this fall! I… we… Piper…”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, sweetheart. I’ve been here before. Things are slow right now but they’ll pick back up. I can blame some of it on the weather. Apparently it’s too cold to get into trouble.” Removing his hat, he ran a hand through his jet-black hair and smiled at her. “Hey, since I have you here there’s something I’ve been wanting to run past you.” Holding his hat in both hands, Valentine looked at the floor, “I want to ask Ellie to marry me. Would you stand with me? Do you think John would too?”</p>
<p>Wraith burst into tears.</p>
<p>“Oh! Don’t you start cause I’ll get going and Ellie will come in to a flood!”</p>
<p>Wraith looped a finger through the fine chain she wore around her neck. Valentine knew that Preston had given it to her after rescuing his group at the Museum of Freedom. Reaching forward she gently grabbed the detective’s hand and brought it up to chest height. When she dropped the necklace onto his palm, Valentine could see that it held two simple gold rings.</p>
<p>Wraith and Nate’s wedding rings.</p>
<p>He tried to pull away as if she had handed him a live grenade, “No! I couldn’t possibly…”</p>
<p>“Please, Val. Nothing could make me happier. Think of them as my wedding gift.”</p>
<p>The detective relented and the two embraced. When Ellie returned she found them both puffy faced but smiling.</p>
<p>“Uh oh. Now what have you two gotten into?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith could tell there was something wrong with Piper. All through dinner she had been distracted and quiet. As the children, MacCready and Ellie settled in to play Euchre, Valentine and Wraith joined her in her small kitchen. Valentine rolled up his sleeves to wash the dishes and Wraith grabbed a hand-towel. </p>
<p>“What’s up, Pipes? I can see something is eating at you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Blue, I didn’t want to bother you with it but it’s a disaster!” Piper threw her hands in the air and began pacing back and forth. “The long caravan to Megaton is missing! I had the Radio Freedom operator contact Murkwater and they said that they passed a week ago. A week!”</p>
<p>“This is perfect!”</p>
<p>Piper shared an alarmed look with the detective, “Jeez, Blue, that’s not very sensitive…”</p>
<p>Wraith waved her hands at the misunderstanding, “No, no! I don’t mean I’m glad the caravan is MIA. Valentine don’t you think this calls for a master detective and his faithful sidekick?”</p>
<p>“Where are we going to find one of those, kiddo?” Valentine smiled at her, “I guess in a pinch, we’ll have to do. What about weatherman MacCready? Slogging through snow has lost some of its appeal since I’m now subject to cold and damp.”</p>
<p>MacCready sensed that he might be being left out and came into the kitchen. “What’s this about snow-slogging?”</p>
<p>“It hasn’t actually started to snow…”</p>
<p>“Wraith has voluntold us to go looking for a missing caravan, last seen ‘round Murkwater way.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s face was the picture of disgust, “In the swamp?!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to come if you don’t want, Mac. I wouldn’t force you.”</p>
<p>“What I’m I supposed to do? Sit around here with my thumb up my as… butt? You didn’t even bring a rifle with you!”</p>
<p>Knowing full well she could simply pick up a rifle from the Minutemen armory, Wraith gave him a sappy smile, “You’re my rifle, Mac.”</p>
<p>Managing to look both dejected and proud, MacCready sighed, “Oh goody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s snowing!” MacCready’s voice was muffled as he grouched at Wraith through his scarf. “I <strong>told you</strong>…”</p>
<p>“It’s just a flurry; don’t be dramatic.”</p>
<p> “It can go from a dusting to a full blown Nor’easter at the drop of a hat, sweetheart. We can’t be caught without shelter if the weather turns on us.”</p>
<p>After checking in with the settlers in Jamaica Plain, the trio had elected a rout that circumvented most of the swamp that surrounded the Murkwater settlement. Even so the going was cold, slippery, slow and damp; something which MacCready felt the need to mention as frequently as possible.</p>
<p>“Wraith, I am <strong>cold</strong>. I can’t feel my <strong>toes</strong>…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it’s miserable out fellas but we’ll be there soon and we’ll be inside and they’ll have a warm fire and it’ll be great. So hang tough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank GOD YOU ARE HERE!” The village head, Margaret, looked completely done in, “We lost power this morning! My engineer is missing, we are all freezing and all the food in the walk-in is going to spoil!”</p>
<p>MacCready started sputtering and making incoherent noises. Wraith was almost certain she heard a few things that sounded like profanity.</p>
<p>Valentine kept a level head, “Can’t you just open the freezer doors? It’s cold enough to freeze the Dead Sea out here.”</p>
<p>“No, Val that’s a bad idea. There are probably a lot of animals that will smell the provisions and likely come to investigate.” Wraith cocked her head to the side, “Hey, do yao guai hibernate?”</p>
<p>“They do and mirlurks are dormant this time of year too. Deathclaws however…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but aren’t they cold…”</p>
<p>“The hell YOU GUYS!” MacCready’s patience had worn through, “I’M ABOUT TWO SECONDS FROM SETTING THE NEAREST BUILDING ON FUCKING FIRE! THAT’S RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME; <strong>FUCKING </strong>FIRE!”</p>
<p>Wraith set about organizing the settlers into teams: one group to cut ice as a temporary solution for the walk-in, another to build fires from emergency logs and a final, smaller group to help her work on the generators. Valentine moved from group to group, helping where he could and asking about the missing caravan as well as the missing Murkwater engineer.    </p>
<p>Working as quickly as possible, Wraith and her team had the generators back up before dark. In thanks, Margaret put together a large celebratory dinner in the common house. Sitting slightly apart from the rest of the settlers, Valentine broke the news to Wraith and MacCready.</p>
<p>“Behemoth.”</p>
<p>MacCready spat his food, “You have got to be kidding me!”</p>
<p>“What’s the big deal, Mac? Should be easy to spot and then…” Wraith pantomimed taking a shot, “easy.”</p>
<p>“This is just like with the deathclaw…” MacCready held out his rifle, “This caliber will not penetrate through the armor, hide and bone of a behemoth.” When Wraith opened her mouth to protest, he held up a finger, “What I mean is, not like what you want. It’ll be small wounds that will take time to bring it down. The best I could do is blind the thing and we all know how well that works.”</p>
<p>“We have a Fat Man.” Margaret had been walking by and overheard, despite their hushed tones, “Only have one mini but ones enough, right?”</p>
<p>“Oooo. MacCready like big boom!”</p>
<p>“Easy, killer.” Wraith smiled at the village head, “That’s kind of you to offer but I left that here just in case another mirelurk queen decides to drop by. We’ll find another way.” She could feel MacCready’s eyes boring into her head, “Something to add, Mac?”</p>
<p>“MacCready like… grrrr… ruiner.”</p>
<p>“And another thing, the locals seem to think that there might be a chance their engineer is still kicking. Would be bad form to blow the thing to kingdom come if it has a captive.” Valentine steepled his fingers, “Locating it will be a trial; despite its size we’ll have to track it through the thick of the swamp. That’s no mean feat.”</p>
<p>“…keeps getting better and better…”</p>
<p>“There’s a between zero and none chance this will be resolved without a clear, concise plan.”</p>
<p>“I wish Hancock were with us; he’s a better strategist than I am. All my plans go straight to shit.”</p>
<p>“…and better…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took the better part of a week to locate the behemoth. The Minutemen had encountered the humanoid earlier in the year when they dispelled a super mutant group. Wraith recalled the report that Preston had shared with her: it had been the only survivor and had fled south. The decision to stop pursuit was mostly an act of the soldiers own self-preservation, as changing the creatures instinct from “flight” to “fight” seemed unwise. After the Murkwater engineer went missing, a long patrol had been organized but to no avail. There wasn’t a correlation drawn between the super mutants and the current dilemma so when they found several empty mirelurk carapaces and a large game trail, they chalked it up to a “very large animal”.</p>
<p>The massive super mutant had been foraging north almost to the Suffolk school, to far south of the settlement in a fairly straight line, in its quest for dormant mirelurks. Once the trio found the well-stomped path, they followed it to small shack where the humanoid kept its stash. There they found the remains of the missing caravan.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s really too bad.” Valentine wasn’t naive enough to believe they could find the provisioners alive but he was hoping their end could have been quicker and less gruesome.</p>
<p>“I don’t see any of Henrietta’s gear here… she might be in its basket still.” Wraith was getting teary-eyed, “Poor kid.”</p>
<p>“There is a rise with a tree over there.” MacCready pointed west, “It should give me a good angle. I don’t like the light this early… I want to see… to make sure before we use the frag mines.”</p>
<p>Valentine gave MacCready a knowing smile, “Well, well. I see hanging out with a do-gooder has done you some good.”</p>
<p>MacCready blushed and rubbed his nose, “Yeah, I’m a real philanthropist now. Gave all my caps to charity ‘n everything.”</p>
<p>Set-up was rather simple as was their plan: a blind in MacCready’s selected tree would give him the opportunity to verify if the engineer had somehow survived her abduction. It was highly likely that she had not and to that end, the trio would use a combination of grenades and mines to eliminate the threat.</p>
<p>Once MacCready was safe in his perch, Wraith and the detective hunkered down separately and waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>“Damn. Should have brought walkies. Stupid, stupid… Boy, I hope Mac remembered his night-scope.”</p>
<p>He had. And as the sun dipped below the horizon, the former merc swapped out his equipment. He had been having a hard time keeping his hands warm and so found it to be a challenge despite his expertise. “None of this is fun. This flippin’ sucks! I’m a good guy. I’m a great guy! Wraith needs a good guy. Whelp, I’m that guy. Goody, great guy.”</p>
<p>Wraith felt their enemy even before it showed up on her Pip-Boy. The sound of a behemoth as it makes its way through the world is unmistakable: as if they were the resulting offspring of a union between a great forge-bellows and an elephant. As the creature moved toward its shack, Valentine and Wraith tensed and got themselves into fleeing/attack position. In the event that any of the three of them were sensed or seen, Wraith would engage until the other two were clear and then disappear. Both of her companions had been very vocal about her trying to bring the monster down herself.</p>
<p>“Here we go…” MacCready raised his rifle and took a deep steadying breath.</p>
<p>“Someone, please! PLEASE HELP ME! OH GOD, PLEASE!”</p>
<p>Henrietta was still alive. She was crying.</p>
<p>Wraith fought hard to stay in cover. Her berserker instinct told her she needed to run at the behemoth and tear it apart. With her teeth if she had to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm. Stay calm. Breathe. Gotta fall back, gotta regroup… No we can’t. We have to do something now!</em>
</p>
<p>Leaping to her feet, Wraith ran at the humanoid while yelling at the top of her voice, “<strong>MAC</strong>, <strong>WE HAVE TO BRING IT DOWN WITHOUT HURTING HER</strong>! <strong>IF I CAN GET IT TO THROW SHIT AT ME</strong>, <strong>THE ARMOR IS WEAK AT THE NECK AND UNDER THE ARMS!</strong>” She ducked and dodged as her surprised foe attempted to flatten her.</p>
<p>“<strong>I</strong>’<strong>M ALSO BEING A FOOL AND RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING</strong>!” Valentine had a borrowed shotgun and would occasionally shoot at the monster’s feet. This was more to drive it to a greater fury than to cause damage. After all, he didn’t want to accidentally kill the person they were trying to rescue.</p>
<p>It was a rather ridiculous scene: two grown adults running around a giant monster in the dark, shouting nonsense and firing their guns at the ground.</p>
<p>As predicted, the beast began to find things to throw at its tormentors. MacCready kept his focus despite the shenanigans, waiting for the right angle. Unable to predict the flight path of such a chaotic development, the trio had a collective “oh no” moment when a rather large rock narrowly missed MacCready’s blind and crashed into the tree’s trunk.</p>
<p>Things were rapidly heading toward shit.    </p>
<p>The tree groaned ominously and the sniper knew his precarious perch would not hold him for much longer, “Common ya big dummy, pick up a BIG rock. Show me what you’re made of!”</p>
<p>As if the behemoth had heard him, it stooped low and using both hands ripped an enormous bolder from the swampy earth. Raising it far above its head, it turned to zero-in on a target; presenting MacCready with a perfect view of its armpit.</p>
<p>“Oh, why thank you.”</p>
<p>The humanoid was so startled by the bullet’s impact that it dropped the bolder squarely on its own head. There was a terrible squishing sound and an enormous gout of blood. It stood that way for several seconds before pitching forward and crashing heavily to the ground. The impact caused MacCready’s tree to fall as well but the young man was able to avoid serious injury by bailing out at the last moment and rolling to safety.</p>
<p>Henrietta was in pretty bad shape. In addition to being malnourished and dehydrated, her left foot had been crushed between the behemoth’s back-cage and the various detritus it contained. Despite the competency of the medics, her foot was amputated.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine, General.” The engineer tried to reassure an obviously guilt-ridden Wraith, “I will still be able to do my job and it’s amazing that I survived at all!”</p>
<p>Doing her best to school her features into a poker face, Wraith congratulated the young women and told her how proud she was to have someone of her caliber in the Minutemen.</p>
<p>
  <em>The kid’s trying to make me feel better and she was just kidnapped by a literal monster, held captive for almost two weeks in the freezing cold and then had to have her foot cut off! Jeez!</em>
</p>
<p>“What in the Sam Hill possessed you to wander around in the swamp by yourself?”</p>
<p>The young woman blushed at Valentine’s question and mumbled at the floor, “Patrols had been seeing carapaces out there and I wanted some. I wanted to see if I could use them for something and I was too embarrassed to ask if they would bring some back to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper was grateful despite the unfortunate fate of her caravan. “You and Valentine… oh and MacCready… I guess… really came through for Diamond City. I’ll make sure everyone knows it too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Pipes; the caravan was lost because I never went out after that behemoth. Preston had even made a point to show me that particular report.” Wraith leaned back in the chair in Piper’s office while running her hand vigorously through her short-cropped hair, “I didn’t follow-up and so people and brahmin died.”</p>
<p>Piper smiled sadly at her friend, “Your hair is getting long. Are you growing it out because of the cold or do you want me to trim it for you?”</p>
<p>Bemused by the change in subject, Wraith nodded stupidly.</p>
<p>“Well, which is it, Blue?”</p>
<p>“Umm, trim… please.”</p>
<p>The two women moved to the mayor’s washroom and Piper busied herself washing and trimming Wraith’s hair. The radio was softly playing and Wraith found herself relaxing as Pipers fingers massaged her scalp.</p>
<p>“Blue, do you remember what I said to you when you told me to run for mayor?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, hmm.” Wraith sat up and smiled as Piper leaned against the sink, “You said ‘you’re nuts! I can hardly keep a teenager in line, let alone an entire city!’.”</p>
<p>“And that’s when you said, ‘you care enough about the welfare of the citizens of Diamond City, that you were willing to risk your life!’. You went on to say how my dogged pursuit of the truth wasn’t just to get some scoop. It wasn’t just for notoriety but the most noble of quests; for justice!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if those were my exact words…” Wraith knew what Piper was driving at, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but it’s not the same thing. I dropped the ball.”</p>
<p>“You can’t hold yourself accountable for every bad thing that happens, Blue.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.” Wraith stood up while stretching. There was a slight twinge in her left arm and she rubbed it absentmindedly as she stooped to kiss Piper on the top of her head. “I’m not quite ready to make lemonade yet but thanks for the pep-talk.” She smiled disarmingly as she changed the subject, “Did I hear Val right, that he wants to cook dinner?”</p>
<p>Piper adopted her best Nick Valentine impression, “<em>I want to be the sort of man who can cook for his girl! After all, she works hard all day too.</em>” Laughing, she waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry. I’m going to help him make sure it’s edible.”</p>
<p>“You want some help?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go rest? No offence but you look pretty tired, Blue.”</p>
<p>“I am fine! I guess I’ll go bug Mac and Shaun for a bit…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…the difference between the caliber. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. MacCready. Hi, grandma!”</p>
<p>Wraith walked into Home Plate and offered a wave to her boys, “Don’t let me interrupt. Is there something I can help with?”</p>
<p>MacCready shrugged, “Davidson said we could load clips and magazines; thought that might be good practice. You can help if you want or you could go rest… for once.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mac.” Wraith reached to grab bullets from a shelf slightly above her head. As she took a step back with her hands full, she felt lightning flash through her left arm. Her hand spasmed and opened, sending the box to the floor and bullets everywhere. “Ow, crap!”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Shaun came running to help clean up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kiddo. I’m okey dokey.” Embarrassed, Wraith crouched to grab some of the wayward ordnance out from under a table. Misjudging when she was clear, she clunked her head as she stood. “Ow! Fu…heck!”</p>
<p>MacCready, exasperated, had his face in his hands and proceeded to drag them down his cheeks to expose the pink of his lower eyelids.</p>
<p>“Gross, Mac.”</p>
<p>“No, what is <strong>gross</strong> is that despite all,” He swept his hands out as if reveling the room, “this; I know you can still whoop me.” He laughed a little even as he started to help. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. My left arm is being… I’ll talk to Curie when we get back. No worries.”</p>
<p>They both looked very worried.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I come with you, grandma?”</p>
<p>Wraith slung her right arm around Shaun and pulled him to her, “It’s still too dangerous, weather wise.”</p>
<p>“Yeahbut, you guys are going…”</p>
<p>MacCready sat in a chair and leaned back with his arms behind his head, “Hancock should be in Sanctuary by now and we said we’d meet him there. I miss Dogmeat too. I want to go home and hug my ghoul and my dog.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see how it is! I’m not enough for you, huh.” Wraith walked over and gave her lover a kiss that he returned with gusto.</p>
<p>“Ugh, you guys are <strong>both</strong> gross!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wraith… <strong>SEE</strong>… right in front… <strong>NOSE</strong>! <strong>WE HAVE</strong>...<strong> STOP</strong>!”</p>
<p>The shrieking wind tore MacCready’s words from him and flung them around to mingle with the snow. Wraith could make out enough to understand and agreed that they needed to find cover. However, the blizzard made it almost impossible for her to see her Pip-Boy and without the map she was completely lost.</p>
<p>
  <em>We could be wandering in circles for all I know! </em>
</p>
<p>Frustrated and tired, she stubbornly plowed ahead and ran face first into the side of a building. “OW! <strong>FUCK ME</strong>!”</p>
<p>MacCready’s lips were at her ear, “Can you at least wait until we’re inside?”</p>
<p>Wraith felt a shudder of need pass through her as she found the door. Relieved to see a partially obscured Minutemen insignia, she undid the padlock and let them in. “I don’t know Mac; it’s pretty cold in here. You think you’re <strong>up</strong> for it?”</p>
<p>He caught her arm and pulled her to him, “Wraith, I could be on fire and get it up for you.”</p>
<p>“Clothes off… I’ll get the fire going.”</p>
<p>“That… wasn’t…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing hard, Wraith collapsed on MacCready’s chest. Her head swimming in the high of release, she listened to his heartbeat as it slowed back to a normal rhythm. When she tensed to stand up he wrapped his arms around her to keep her atop him.</p>
<p>She smiled as she laid her head against him. He would often hold her like this after making love. It seemed as though he was reluctant to end the feeling of “oneness”. When his grip relaxed she propped herself up to watch his face. That moment when he opened his beautiful eyes and smiled at her; she could live and die for that moment.</p>
<p>“I’m so lucky.”</p>
<p>“Funny… I was thinking the same thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Children of the Wasteland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Children of the Wasteland</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon violence/language/gun, alcohol and drug use. Suggestive/mature content</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game Spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may kiss the bride!”</p>
<p>Spring had finally returned to the Commonwealth and with it the wedding of Valentine and Ellie. Wraith and Hancock stood tall and proud next to their friends as they pledged themselves to each other. Going all out with her sewing skills, Wraith had managed to make a wedding dress that the demure Ellie not only felt comfortable in but looked incredible in too. Valentine was dashing in a tux and formal hat and the pair presented an image that was somehow both striking and modest.</p>
<p>As soon as she had finished the dress Wraith had turned her attention to Hancock’s coat. He had been reluctant to have her mend it; suggesting that the threadbare look was necessary, “Rugged yet classy. Flashy but grounded. It’s a carefully cultivated affect, sunshine.”</p>
<p>“I think that even the King of the Zombies could occasionally go to a tailor… I’ll be gentle I promise.” She had kissed him to make him feel better, “We’ll go find some trouble sometime after the wedding and it’ll be right back to where it was.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you me and trouble sounds good.”</p>
<p>Wraith hadn’t been getting into as much trouble as she might have liked. After returning to Sanctuary from the behemoth incident, Curie had grounded her. Apparently, tearing the entire Gunner Plaza apart with bare hands so recently after having a shoulder rebuilt was a mistake.</p>
<p>“Madame, you have been entirely too rough with your new arm! You heal quickly yes but you are not invincible. It requires additional surgery now and I would have you rest until it has mended. No more ripping and smashing until I say so! You understand, oui?”</p>
<p>Wraith had initially protested and told her that it would have to wait until spring but Hancock had finally gotten through to her after watching her try to shovel snow. “Far be it for me to tell ya what to do with one of your own limbs but, sunshine, you should see the faces you’re making. If it hurts it hurts! Danse an’ me will take care of the snow, ya feel me?”</p>
<p>Working one-handed had been frustrating but Wraith couldn’t deny the necessity. Cautioned even after she stopped wearing the sling, she had to convince Curie that sewing and working on new tack with Strong and Bear wasn’t going to undo all her hard work.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect rehab, Baby Bird. I’m all caught up with desk work and I’m about to lose my mind. It’s this or I go out and find dragons to fight.”</p>
<p>“I simply cannot understand your attraction to violent excursion.”</p>
<p>“ALPHA GOOD AT SMASHING!”</p>
<p>There was no denying the sense of peace she had felt, while sitting with Panther sprawled across her lap, creating something with her hands. Now, standing next to Hancock in her Minutemen uniform, the past frustrations of the winter melted as the snow.</p>
<p>Valentine and Ellie were married and there was a small reception at Home Plate. Piper, Preston, Codsworth and Wraith had been cooking for days. Incredibly proud of the cake he had made, Preston stationed himself next to its table, eyeballing MacCready and the children if they got too close.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll let us cut it?” Ellie’s voice was just loud enough for him to hear but rather than be embarrassed Preston gave her the two finger I’ve-got-my-eyes-on-you gesture while sporting a huge smile.</p>
<p>The partygoers ate and visited, paused to watch the cake cutting (Ellie had rather daintily touched Valentine’s substantial nose with frosting and then proceeded to kiss it just as daintily away which cause a great deal of assorted “awww” noises) and ate and visited some more. Wraith drifted around pretending to mingle but really she was looking for Deacon. She hadn’t seen him since the Plaza fiasco and she was worried about him.</p>
<p>“Hey, sunshine, come dance with me.” Hancock was the very definition of dashing in his mended coat. As other pairs moved to the floor, the ghoul led them toward the less crowded edge. When the song ended he pulled her tightly to him with a cunning look in his eye. “He’s not here, love.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>He smiled then kissed her. It was a long, intense kiss that left Wraith breathless and brought a flush to her cheeks. Seeming satisfied by her passionate response, he cocked his head to one side and gave her a self-mocking smile, “There’s only one person, apart from MacCready, that steals your attention from me.”</p>
<p>Now the color on Wraith’s cheeks belonged to embarrassment and she took a step away from him, “Who says I’m not looking for Shaun?”</p>
<p>“You just out-smarted yourself, sunshine.”</p>
<p>Frowning now, she play-punched his shoulder, “Be nice to me!” She folded her arms and glared at him.</p>
<p>His smile vanishing, Hancock snaked an arm around her middle and pulled her back to him. Leaning in close, his eyes shown with a look of open lust that made Wraith’s heart skip, “I’ll be <strong>very</strong> nice to you. Right now, if you want me.”</p>
<p>For a long second Wraith forgot that she was in a room full of people. Her breath hitching in her chest, she leaned against him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Two can play at this game.</em>
</p>
<p>Her mouth at his ear, Wraith’s voice was wanton and husky, “I <strong>want</strong> you.” Thinking that she had called his bluff she was genuinely surprised when he pushed her to the wall while kissing her hard and unfastening her uniform.</p>
<p>
  <em>…tactical error… </em>
</p>
<p>He let her push him away, knowing that he had won, “Don’t worry, sunshine; I’m not that much of a barbarian.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t know… You’re not someone I’d play chicken with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith shooed Valentine and Ellie away when they started to help with the clean-up, “Oh, no… you guysh leave this me! I’ll have some plenty helps so you guys go do newlywed and stuff.” A little tipsy, she made a couple of obscene gestures that made Ellie giggle.</p>
<p>To everyone’s surprise, Valentine swept his wife up into his arms, “I’ll get right on that!” Ellie laughed, delighted as he carried her out the door.</p>
<p>Hancock snickered, “He’s not even drunk! Hasn’t had a drop since MacCready’s birthday!”</p>
<p>Taking a break, Wraith settled in a chair and waved goodbye (perhaps over-enthusiastically) as Piper and the kids left.</p>
<p>“Quite a swinging goodtime you all had.” Deacon handed Wraith a container of water, “Any cake left?”</p>
<p>“Ah, there’s the shadow master.” Wraith took a couple of sips while she stared at his full, red beard. “Where’ve you been?” Closer to sober, she looked at the floor, “I’ve been worried about you.”</p>
<p>MacCready had swaggered up and stood next to Wraith’s chair not unlike Preston guarding the cake, “How’s it going, sunglasses? Nice chin-warmer. It real, or did you shave a dog for it? Haven’t seen you for a while. Thought you might have gone to that big ol’ dumpster in the sky.”</p>
<p>Deacon was surprised: MacCready’s body posture and tone were conversational and friendly, despite the fact he initially seemed territorial. “Well, gosh, MacSweety! I had no idea you cared so much.”</p>
<p>“Right!? Well, a hero always cares for the <strong>little</strong> people.” </p>
<p>“Hey hero, come back o’er here and help me with this fucking table!” Hancock winked at Wraith on their way out the door.</p>
<p>Even with just the two of them, Deacon felt the air was stifling close, “Can we talk on the roof, boss? I want to see the sky.”</p>
<p>It was still early spring and the night was chilly. Wraith sat cross-legged next to Deacon and watched their breath float away like mist, “You seem to be moving around okay…”</p>
<p>“I’m fit as a fiddle… where on earth did that expression come from?”</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what you’ve been up to? You seem... thicker. I like your beard by the way; it’s nicely shaped. You do that yourself? What’s it hiding?”</p>
<p>“Keeps my face warm. I’m a Minutemen caravan guard. Later this spring when you head to the Capital Ruins to pick up MacCready’s son, you’ll be joined by six fresh-faced new recruits. Well… in my case, a beard-faced recruit. My name’s Harley.” He offered her his hand, “It’s an honor to finally meet you, General. I believe I will be of great use to you.”</p>
<p>After a firm handshake he reached into the Minutemen uniform he was wearing and handed her an envelope. “This is correspondence meant for you from <strong>the </strong>Nyx Morningstar. She has agreed to meet your party and aide in the safe travel of Duncan MacCready.”</p>
<p>“De… Harley…”</p>
<p>Deacon removed his sunglasses and smiled his eyes at her, “Thicker, huh? Guess all those extra pushups did the trick.”</p>
<p>“You’re almost beastly.” She used her shoulder to shove his playfully. “Harley, are we sure these five ‘recruits’ aren’t going to suddenly become coursers midway south?”</p>
<p>Regret flashed across his face, “We are sure, yes.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.” She meant it as a joke but could tell his chuckle was forced. “I sent a letter to Morningstar last fall… how… no, that’s stupid; you know every fucking thing about me! But, do you <strong>know</strong> how unfair that is?”</p>
<p>“I’m the same age as Hancock. We are both going to be forty-five this year.”</p>
<p>“I adore you. You know that too though, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He let her lean on him, “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaun was furious. Dirty and bruised, the fact that he had been fighting also showed in the mud in his curly hair. He stood before Wraith with his chin held defiantly high and his fists clenched at his sides.</p>
<p>“Why did you push Nat, Shaun?” Wraith tried to maintain a calm, level voice and keep emotion from her face.</p>
<p>“She threw mud at me.” His voice trembled with barely suppressed anger.</p>
<p>“Why did Nat throw mud at you?”</p>
<p>“I told her to stop being a bully!”</p>
<p>“Elaborate, Shaun. Tell me the whole story.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t fair! SHE STARTED IT! WHY AREN’T YOU YELLING AT HER?!”</p>
<p>Wraith let an edge creep into her voice and hardened her eyes, “The only person yelling is you. As for Nat, don’t worry about it. Piper will speak to her. When you cause a scene and are publicly violent, it is my responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Since when? I thought you gave me up to the Wrights.”</p>
<p>“It’s unfortunate you feel that way.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouch, kid! </em>
</p>
<p>Wraith sat motionless waiting for him to speak. A game of patience and nerve she didn’t plan on losing. It took some time but he broke the silence first.</p>
<p>“Nat, Pete, Erin and me were playing the ground-is-radioactive-waste with a ball… that’s when you can’t let the ball touch the ground, cause…” Surprised that she hadn’t interrupted he was momentarily flustered, “Anyway, Shang was just… Idunno, watching us and I felt bad. I asked him if he wanted to play with us but Nat said ‘no’.”  Shaun’s face had started to relax as he spoke but now tightened with renewed anger as he relived the memory, “I told her she wasn’t the boss and she got really mad and threw the ball up on the roof of someplace! I said she was a bully and we all weren’t going to play with her ever again! Then she threw mud at me so I pushed her down.” He waved his hands in exasperation, “SHE TACKLED ME WHEN I TURNED AROUND! SHE <strong>TACKLED</strong> ME!”</p>
<p>“MacCready said he had to pull her off of you, yes.” The fact that MacCready had been laughing the entire time he had told Wraith, wasn’t something she was going to tell the prideful child.</p>
<p>“HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!”</p>
<p>“I never said it was your fault. Not sure what that has to do with anything… or why you are still yelling. I’m right here and I’m listening to you.” Resisting the urge to cross her legs or arms she took a deep breath, knowing that he’d most likely mirror her. “If you had a chance to go back and change how you handled yourself what would you have done?”</p>
<p>After a deep breath he folded his arms and looked away, “I’d stop Nat from throwing our ball away.”</p>
<p>“I said ‘you’, Shaun, not Nat. What different thing would <strong>you</strong> have done?”</p>
<p>“I dunno what you want me to say, so just tell me.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Anger renewed, he clenched everything and glared at her, “You want me to say that ‘violence is the last resort’, right? Why don’t you practice what you preach, Wraith the Barbarian?! It must be nice sitting up there on your high tower!”</p>
<p>Wraith had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. “I think you just combined ‘high horse’ with ‘lofty tower’.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Cheap shot but still, ouch kid. Ouch. I can’t get over how much you look like Nate… lighter skin and my eyes but still… You’re breaking my heart…</em>
</p>
<p>“We aren’t talking about me. We are talking about you. Judging by what you just said you know full well where mistakes were made.” Wraith stood up and folded her arms behind her back, “Do you know how to play chess?”</p>
<p>“Wha...”</p>
<p>“Did you know Bear came with me? He wanted to see if there was a market here for some of his brahmin tack… anyway, he and Hancock like to play chess together and I think they were going to meet up for an after-lunch game. I want you to go and watch them. You don’t have to tell them about what happened this morning but you do need to be polite. Understand?”</p>
<p>Confusion crawled across the synth child’s face, “That’s it? I just… have to watch Mr. Hancock and Mr. Bear play… But why…”</p>
<p>“Yes or no, please.”</p>
<p>“Yes, grandma.”    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got tackled by a girl, huh? Good for you!” Bear gave the child a hearty pat on the back that made him lurch forward, “Start calling you Lady-killer! Har har!”</p>
<p>Hancock’s face was inscrutable, “How old are ya, twelve? I guess that’s not so early to have a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“She is <strong>NOT</strong> my girlfriend!”</p>
<p>A table had been set up in Home Plate for the two ghouls to battle each other. MacCready was sitting nearby, helping to sort guns that had just come in and he snickered at their gentle ribbing.</p>
<p>“I thought Wraith was teaching you judo. How’d Nat get the better of ya?” Hancock hooked a nearby chair with a boot and gestured for Shaun to take a seat, “Relax kid, you’re lookin’ like yer about to pop!”</p>
<p>Slumping, defeated in the chair, Shaun muttered at the floor, “She’s teaching Nat and Ms. Wright too.” He absentmindedly picked at a clot of mud on his jeans. “It’s not like I’m special or anything. To her, I mean.”</p>
<p>MacCready made a noise in his throat and half-stood, ready to come to Wraith’s defense. Hancock waved him back to his seat with a subtle flick of his hand.</p>
<p>“It seems odd for her to waste her time in teachin’ somebody judo, if she doesn’t care ‘bout ‘em, you feel me? Hey, Bear?”</p>
<p>Taking a long drag from his cigar, the enormous ghoul made a show of considering Hancock’s words, “Hmmm, you’re right.” Blowing a few smoke rings, Bear folded his arms and leaned toward Shaun, “You know, I lost my mom when I was a kid. My poor pop was a broken man for a time. Wolf’s family took me in and she an’ I grew up together just like you and your girl, there. We used to get in the worst kinda screaming, punch fights! Phew!”</p>
<p>Shaun’s locked his green eyes on Bear, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Sure enough. Mrs. Wolf would make us hug after; the worse the fight the longer we would have to. Drove us crazy but it did the trick. Teach us to throw hands at each other!” Looking back at the chessboard, Bear knit his brow and frowned, “Wait. Wait… what did I just do?”</p>
<p>“You lose your spot, brother?”</p>
<p>“No! Nope I got this… So young Shaun, you want to learn chess from a master?”</p>
<p>“I know a little bit… Just how the pieces can move and what they’re called.”</p>
<p>“Master, huh?” Hancock moved his queen, “Checkmate.”</p>
<p>“N… no… you… ” Sucking air over his teeth, Bear was ready to let loose with a powerful stream of curses. Hearing MacCready loudly clear his throat, he instead exercised extreme restraint, “Youuuuu… oxygen thief!”</p>
<p>Shaun shared in MacCready and Hancock’s laughter, “Grandma says that too. What’s it mean?”</p>
<p>“It means a ‘useless person’. I demand a rematch! I was distracted.”</p>
<p>“First lesson, Shaun: when you lose, resign your king with grace. What Grandmaster Bear just demonstrated was <strong>not</strong> a graceful resignation.”</p>
<p>“Hardy har har.”</p>
<p>“Back on your girl trouble...” Hancock smiled at Shaun’s frustrated sigh, “I imagine that Nat cares about you and yer opinion of her. Probably hurt her to hear ya say you’ll never play with her again. Dealing in absolutes is dangerous. Plus, hormones aside, yer getting a little old to be goaded so easily into a throw-down like that.” Raising his brow he leaned forward confidentially, “Don’t get me wrong, rolling around in the mud with a gal is fun and all but like I said, you’re twelve. Maybe just stick to holdin’ hands, you feel me?”</p>
<p>“She made me so mad!” Hugging himself, Shaun confessed to the floor, “I didn’t mean it though.” When he lifted his head, there were tears in his eyes and his voice was thick with emotion, “Was grandma broken? Is… is that why… Oh, I should’ve said that!”</p>
<p>MacCready practically leapt across the room, “Hey, man, don’t cry! What did you say?”</p>
<p>Shaun shook his head and wiped his face with a sleeve, “I’m just… I was mean.”</p>
<p>Hancock set a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Listen, kid, we all have bad days, right? You know yer grandma will understand. So, chin up and eyes open. Watch me kick Bear’s… MacCready, what am I allowed to say again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you were able to get through to him; he called me a barbarian! Although, truthfully I can’t protest too much…”</p>
<p>“You’re not… that bad.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mac.”</p>
<p>“You should have heard ‘em. Everything a proper father should say.” MacCready shoved Hancock playfully, “Maybe, we should start calling you ‘daddy Hancock’.”</p>
<p>Wraith maintained a private suit at the Dugout Inn and after finalizing plans for a morning departure, MacCready, Hancock and she retired for the evening.</p>
<p>Wraith had been brushing her teeth as MacCready sang the ghoul’s praises but stuck her head in the bedroom to make a disgusted face, “Ugh, no! That is, surprisingly enough, one kink I do not have.”</p>
<p>Hancock pulled MacCready to him, “You can call me whatever you want, Robert.” He set his scarred lips against the younger man’s in a dipping kiss that ended with Hancock gently nipping MacCready’s lower lip. All while maintaining eye contact with Wraith.</p>
<p>“Sh… shit.”</p>
<p>“Awww, now with the cursing? Well I guess daddy’s gonna have to teach you a lesson…”</p>
<p>“Please. Please, let’s not have this be a ‘thing’, okay? …guys?” Wraith protested even as the two men quickly shed their clothes.</p>
<p>“Wraith, c’mere and help me with him…”</p>
<p>MacCready feigned a timid whine, “Who says she’s on <strong>your</strong> side, huh?”</p>
<p>Giving in to desire, Wraith pulled her shirt off over her head, “Okay, but I’m gonna make you two hug after.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping briefly at Sanctuary, Wraith had dropped MacCready off for his first semester of the year. With another winter in the Commonwealth conquered, she set about finalizing plans for an extended leave-of-absence. This included a three-week tour of all Minutemen settlements within the Commonwealth proper, with Hancock and Dogmeat in tow.  Apart from a minor skirmish with a grumpy, just-woke-up yao guai - that involved Wraith running in circles while calling out to a <strong>very</strong> frustrated Hancock “please don’t shoot the bear!” - the inspection went as well as one could hope and she returned home exhausted but hopeful.</p>
<p>“Curie wants to see you at the clinic, when you aren’t too busy, dear.” Sofie rolled her eyes, “Whenever that is.”  </p>
<p>Hancock had nearly fallen asleep on Wraith’s office couch, but gestured vaguely at her on her way out the door, “Make sure you eat somethin’ first!”</p>
<p>Laughing at her when she walked into Curie’s lab with a whole loaf of razorgrain bread hanging out of her mouth, Danse pointed to his lip, “Afternoon, General. You’ve got a crumb… just there.”</p>
<p>Curie giggled at them, “It is good to see that you are eating, Madame.” She walked over and began manipulating Wraith’s left arm. “I wanted to check on your shoulder before your journey.” Danse got up to leave the room but Curie waved him back to his chair, “Her clothing will remain on, mon ours.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan, General?” Danse’s face turned red and he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Not to be detoured from his pet name reveal, Wraith’s smile was enormous around her meal and she razzed him unmercifully, “’Bear’, huh?” She chomped and smacked as she ate; making as much obnoxious eating noises as possible, “You know, we already have a ‘Bear’. What’s French for moose?”     </p>
<p>“General…”</p>
<p>“Hmm, there is ‘élan’, but this is an elk. It isn’t quite fitting, no? Although some anatomy may be…”</p>
<p>“Curie…”</p>
<p>“Oh, ho? You don’t say? Oh my, do tell!”</p>
<p>Danse’s face was nearing purple, “Are you ladies quite through?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, mon amour, don’t be such a prune.” She stepped lightly to him and kissed the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>The large man gave an equally large sigh and smiled at her, “Dearest, I believe you mean ‘prude’.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Very well.”</p>
<p>“You two are too adorable…”</p>
<p>“How is your pain level, madame?”</p>
<p>“Honestly it’s fine. My arm can be a little tight if I move it straight up and down laterally but unless someone plans on using me as a water pump, it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Danse had been brewing tea and offered Wraith a cup, “The plan? You haven’t actually told anyone where you’re going…”</p>
<p>Sitting on the edge of a counter, Wraith took a sip before answering, “It’s kind of a surprise. I actually want to talk to you about some related matters though; so if you can keep a lid on things, I’ll fill you in.”</p>
<p>“Shall I step out of the room, madame?”</p>
<p>Wraith waved the suggestion away, “Nope, it’s not a huge deal just, like I said, keep it hush-hush.”   </p>
<p>The couple pulled up chairs and both leaned forward unconsciously. Their eager faces reminded Wraith of children excited for story time and made Wraith felt particularly maternal.</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like I’ve been more of a mother to these two… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a couple of days to rest here but the plan is to head south. Hancock, MacCready and I are taking a small contingent of Minutemen and going to Underworld, to get Duncan.”</p>
<p>Curie clapped her hands, “Oh, how wonderful! To reunite father and son! Oh, oh I’m going to cry!”</p>
<p>Danse had gone very still, “You’re going to the Columbia Commonwealth.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, and I wanted to ask if you would like to come along.”</p>
<p>Standing abruptly, he turned his back to her and spoke to the wall, “Do you think that I should? Why?”</p>
<p>“Danse…”</p>
<p>Whipping around, his face was a kaleidoscope of emotion, “I’m not sure if anything that I remember was real! No, I can’t. I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Mon amour, surely you have chapters of your life that need closing? What if Haylen…”</p>
<p>“<strong>NO</strong>!” Instantly sorry for shouting, Danse visibly pulled himself together and offered the two women a wan smile, “<strong>This</strong> is real.” He took Curie’s hand and pulled her into a hug, “<strong>You</strong> are real.” He kissed her, “Right?”</p>
<p>“Oui, mon ours, I am real.”</p>
<p>Wraith stood to leave, “I understand. Oh, Curie, will you have the prosthetic for Henrietta finished soon? Since we’re going to be going that way I’d like to give it to her in person.”</p>
<p>“Oui, Monsieur Sturges and I finished yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Oh, like I said, I’m keeping it a surprise until I know for certain that Mac will be ready. He might still need convincing, so mum’s the word.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand before she made it through the doorway, Danse pulled Wraith in for a hug as well, “Thank you. I know I’ve said it before but if it wasn’t for you… I might have never known what ‘real’ is.”     </p>
<p>Wraith patted his back, “I’m glad I could help you bear-man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I so nervous? Are you nervous? I’m sweating… ugh! Are you sweating, because I am definitely sweating?”</p>
<p>It was early morning and Hancock and Wraith sat at the table in her small kitchen. MacCready had yet to join them and Wraith was letting her anxiety spin out of control.</p>
<p>“I’m not even sure why I’m nervous! I mean, maybe it’s because I’ve spent a lot of time planning this without actually getting his permission. And the fact that I’ve asked him before… even volunteered to go with him but he said ‘no’ like he meant ‘never’.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, sunshine.” Hancock took her hand in his to keep her from drumming the tabletop apart, “You should have seen him when he saw that picture… when he heard his boy’s voice…” His own voice deepened with emotion and his eyes where misty with the memory, “He wasn’t ready before but he’s sure as hell ready now!”</p>
<p>“What am I ready for?” MacCready joined them while rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. Folding his arms on the table, he laid his head on them and mumbled into the crook of his elbow, “What are you two crazy people going to get me caught up in now?”</p>
<p>“Did you sleep upside-down? Your hair is completely vertical!” Perhaps slightly jealous, Hancock’s tone carried a small amount of disgust, “It’s goddamn ridiculous!”</p>
<p>The young man, with dramatic slowness, unfolded an arm and flipped him off. Smoothly and without hesitation, Hancock plucked a mutfruit from the bowl on the table and slid it down over the offending digit.</p>
<p>“Oh mY<strong> GOD</strong>!<strong> WHAT IS THAT</strong>?!” Shuddering slightly, MacCready shouted into his elbow: too afraid to look.</p>
<p>Laughing helplessly Wraith shook her head, “You two are the absolute <strong>best</strong>!”</p>
<p>“It’s a mutfruit, MacCready.” The ghoul’s tone was shrewd and taunting, “I’d think you’d know…”</p>
<p>Lifting it to his lips, MacCready waggled his eyebrows at him while slowly taking a bite, “Not used to one being applied in that particular location.” He winked at Wraith.</p>
<p>“Boy, that got off track before we even left the station...” Wraith cleared her throat and tried to school her features into a poker face Fahrenheit would be proud of. “Okay… here we go. Mac, I wrote a letter to Nyx Morningstar last fall. She and I have made arrangements to meet at a relatively safe location and she’s going to grant us additional protection as we pick up Duncan.” Mistaking his shocked expression for a rejection, Wraith’s face pinched with nerves and she spoke faster and faster while gesticulating, “I know you’ve told me ‘no’ but I think we have come a long way in making the roads safer since then. After all, that was just after we gave the cure to Daisy! There will be ten Minutemen with us, Morningstar’s people once we get close enough, plus Hancock and me. Not to mention you! The behemoth thing was just a fluke and although I’ve no way of being able to guarantee, without any fraction of doubt, that we won’t come across a similar situation, statistically…”</p>
<p>“Wraith! Wraith, stop!” Able to capture one of her waving hands, MacCready stood and pulled her to him. Reaching for Hancock as well, he hugged them both while laughing and crying, “I love you guys. Of course, of course I want…” Giving over to crying, he was unable to finish.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let Me Go</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: canon language/violence/gun, drug and alcohol use. Suggestive/mature content</p>
<p><strong>Bloody mess warning</strong>!</p>
<p><strong>Game spoilers</strong>!</p>
<p>Please enjoy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad’s old Highwayman would’ve come in handy right about now. Are we sure we’re still on ninety-five? I figured there would be a little more asphalt than this... ”</p>
<p>A week out from Sanctuary, Wraith’s caravan had been traveling in almost nonstop rain and the road was thick with mud.</p>
<p>“Was that a truck? I’d think we’d need some big tires for this slop, ya feel me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing can stop a Highwayman!” Wraith did her best impression of the spokesperson but then frowned to herself when she realized she was the only person to have actually ever heard the original commercial.</p>
<p>“I’d rather have a vertibird… fly above all… nngh… stupid… wet… <strong>CRAP</strong>!” Falling over sideways, MacCready lay defeated and motionless as the ever helpful Dogmeat licked his face.</p>
<p>Deacon fished him out, smiling at the cork-like pop, “No thank you, I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“How long in a car, would this trip have taken anyway?” Hancock crouched slightly, “You want me to give you a piggyback ride, MacCready?”</p>
<p>“Naw man, I’m all gross and… oh… <strong>very</strong> funny.”</p>
<p>Laughing at them, Wraith snapped her fingers, “I don’t even have the heart to tell you. A Blitz would have gotten us there like that.” She smiled as she reminisced, “Plus they had those really cool gull-wing doors!”</p>
<p>“What kinda doors?”</p>
<p>Raising her arms out to either side, Wraith bent her elbows and spread her fingers like pinions on a wing, “Like this.”</p>
<p>“I know what it means, sunshine. Wanted to see if you’d make a silly pose.”</p>
<p>“I’m not silly! I’m a majestic shorebird.”</p>
<p>A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as Deacon enjoyed listening to and occasionally joining the trio’s banter. However, while maintaining the Harley character he had to be careful about breaking into his establish Deacon-the-funny-guy routine; laughing too loud or too frequently. Successfully gaining enough muscle mass to almost completely change his physicality, along with a full, red beard and without his glasses, he was completely unrecognizable even since Valentine’s wedding. Hancock, MacCready and Wraith had been consistent with calling him by his new moniker and he along with the five synth refugees all remained safely anonymous.</p>
<p>“Yes, general, this is the highway. Behold your tax dollars at work.”</p>
<p>“Well… I’m gonna write my congressman…” Wraith slowed to walk next to Deacon, letting Hancock and MacCready move ahead. “Are we going to be able to stop in Baltimore? Or… whatever it’s called now. Or do we have to skip it like Philly?”</p>
<p>“There’s not a whole lot to see if we do stop; there’s some small trading stations that pop up in the summer but we might be early yet.” Deacon’s smile broadened as Hancock, noticing Dogmeat struggling in the mud, hefted the pup and carried him against his chest like a child, “We might have left too early in general… General. I haven’t seen spring rain like this in ten years.”</p>
<p>“Are we… talking about the weather like old people?”</p>
<p>“The weather will do more than… <strong>dampen</strong> our spirits. Time is a concern.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t want to get sick… being under the <strong>weather</strong> would slow us down.”</p>
<p>“If L&amp;L sent a party after us… their <strong>rain</strong> of terror would…”</p>
<p>“Ugh, no! That’s stretching.” Wraith play-punched his arm.</p>
<p>“Oh? Couldn’t think of another one? I guess I won that round.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Careful! Harley wouldn’t be this familiar. Tune it back…</em>
</p>
<p>Making note of the sudden shift in Deacon’s body language and tucking her chin, Wraith whispered her concern from the corner of her mouth, “L&amp;L, huh? I thought you found the last two…”</p>
<p>“Later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready had found a small rise that was relatively dry and despite the fact that it was still a good two hours until sunset, the caravan stopped for the night. After making sure the brahmin were sound, everyone was being fed and watch shifts were selected, Wraith broke away to meet with Deacon.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s my trick!”</p>
<p>Wraith doubted that she had actually been able to sneak up on him. “You’re being kind.” Folding her slender legs under her, she propped her back against a wretched-looking tree, “How much will you tell me?”</p>
<p>Seating himself on the opposite side of the trunk, Deacon’s voice was low, “My contact in Underworld is Tulip. Captain Sally and The Bruiser are still at large.”</p>
<p>“I thought Hancock’s network had found them.”</p>
<p>“Shit happens.”</p>
<p>Not for the first time, Wraith berated herself for leaving the Railroad, “I should have stayed. Should have finished…”</p>
<p>“Not everything that happened or will happen is your fault, Pippa. Fuck’s sake!” Genuinely annoyed, Deacon leaned around the oak to glare at her, “Dial down your ego for two seconds and you’ll realize the Earth doesn’t fucking revolve around you!”</p>
<p>“Holy shit! What the fuck was that for?!”</p>
<p>With Wraith’s angry frown inches from his own, Deacon had an impulse to kiss her. Letting the image carry him away for far longer than was healthy, he felt heat on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! FUCK! SHITFUCKDAMN!</em>
</p>
<p>“…are you?” Clearing her throat, Wraith sat back on her heels, “What was that? Please, tell me what…”</p>
<p>“No, Wraith.” In one fluid motion, Deacon rose to his feet, turned and melted away into the evening shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insects were becoming a problem. The rains had finally let up but the further south the caravan progressed the warmer it got and the swarms of bugs were insufferable. Ranging in size from annoying to lethal there was a growing concern over the amount of ammunition being spent.</p>
<p>“Goddamn bugs!” Hancock seemed especially agitated and would routinely spend his daily allotment of shells, “Someone take my gun from me; I can’t help myself!”</p>
<p>“You could always just stab them…”</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s right!” Brandishing his beloved combat knife, the ghoul licked the blade with a mad light in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Or, or you could take some Day-tripper and we could strap you to a brahimn for the rest of the trip.”</p>
<p>Hancock made a show of being torn between ending all bug life at the end of his knife, or enjoying a nice high, “Gee, Harley how will I ever choose?”</p>
<p>Surprised that he would play along, Deacon’s confusion mounted when the lanky mayor draped an arm across his shoulders, “What’s got you so… friendly?”</p>
<p>“Wraith’s been lower than brahmin udders since she snuck away to chat at ya.” Hancock pulled the other man close to whisper in his ear, “And you’ve been even lower, brother. You kids feuding, or what?”</p>
<p>Alarmed to know that his mood was affecting his body language, he straightened his back. Feeling uncomfortable under the ghoul’s arm, mostly because he enjoyed the contact, Deacon shrugged and was able to side-step away. He chuckled, “Damn, you are just as dangerous as she is.” Still feeling the weight of Hancock’s touch and angry that he had liked it, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “I told her about the L&amp;L setbacks; the false intel… more or less.”</p>
<p>“You tell her ‘bout the mole? About how I killed that fucker?”</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Mayor, I didn’t. Because she’s not supposed to have to know about the Railroad and where I’m at or about whatever it is that I’m doing. I’m trying to give her one less fight and one less worry.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re doing it wrong. Lyin’ has never worked with her.”</p>
<p>Annoyed, Deacon talked through his teeth, “Well, how exactly would <strong>you </strong>go about it?”</p>
<p>“Fuck if I know.” Folding his arms behind his head, Hancock walked away while whistling <em>Keep a Knockin</em>’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock was whimpering. It wasn’t unusual for him to battle his demons in his sleep but it still made Wraith’s heart hurt. She pulled him closer to her and his eyes opened briefly. He smiled, thankful to be rescued and he laid his head against her chest.</p>
<p>“Fighting ninjas again?”</p>
<p>“Heh. Not this time, sunshine.” He yawned and nuzzled her breasts through her shirt, “MacCready and Dogmeat still on watch?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve gotta get up soon. We’ll do a swap-out so you won’t be alone for long.”</p>
<p>“Stay with me for a couple more minutes.” His voice carried a surprisingly high level of anxiety.</p>
<p>She kissed his head, “A bad one, huh? I can stay a little longer.”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you I love you, right?” His voice wavered, almost as if he had been crying.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course!” She squeezed him tightly, “And I love you. What was it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna trouble you with it.”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble. It was just a dream, right?”</p>
<p>“I… MacCready didn’t want to leave th’ Capital and you decided to stay with him. I… I lost you both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you, Wraith?” MacCready was staring intently through his night scope, “You picking up anything on your fancy wristwatch?”</p>
<p>“No. Why?”</p>
<p>“I… my neck hairs are up… I don’t see anything but…”</p>
<p>“You feel.”</p>
<p>Lowering his scope, MacCready’s shoulders slumped, “That’s from that book again, isn’t it? You enormous nerd.”</p>
<p>Wraith gave Dogmeat a pat, “Puppy here seems to be relaxed.” She stuck her hand in MacCready’s back pocket to give his butt a squeeze, “Now, now. We have been through this; if you know what I’m talking about then you’re just as big a nerd.”</p>
<p>Returning the scope to his eye, he pretended not to notice her hand, “Darn it! I feel like I’m being stalked. Harley isn’t out there being a… messing around, right?”</p>
<p>“He’s out and about but he’s taking this all very seriously.” She checked her Pip-boy again, “I still don’t see anything. You sure it’s not just a case of the jitters? Tell you what; I’ll go do a quick sweep. The bad vibes are coming from the east, right? Hang tight.”</p>
<p>Moving silently through the scrub, Wraith calmed her mind for peak focus. Stopping every few yards, she strained her ears to listen for any minute change in the night sounds around her. Crisscrossing back and forth, she moved east until she reached a swamp and ran out of solid ground. Slowly standing in the moon-cast shadow of a large bolder, she held her breath and closed her eyes.</p>
<p><em>You never thought that maybe Mac would want to stay. You never thought that up until a couple of years ago his whole life had been in the Capital Wasteland and maybe he prefers it. What if Duncan refuses to leave and Mac doesn’t want to traumatize him by forcing him?</em> <em>What if Carol and Greta convince him not to take his son? What if he had been in love with Morningstar and when he sees her he’ll realize that you’re not as good? What if…</em></p>
<p>Dangerously close to hyperventilating, Wraith was able to snap herself back… just as the deathclaw hit her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Light, GET SOME <strong>GODDAMN LIGHT OUT THERE</strong>!”</p>
<p>“How?! We don’t have a generator with us, Mayor Hancock!”</p>
<p>As soon as he heard the deathclaw’s roar, MacCready had raised the alarm and he and the dog sprinted off into the night. Now, Hancock was left to organize the pursuit and was terrified that his nightmare was coming true.</p>
<p>“Lanterns! Torches! Fucking sake! Let’s <strong>GO</strong>!” When Deacon made as if to follow, Hancock stabbed his finger at him, “Not you! Stay and protect the camp.”</p>
<p>His jaw clenched as he ground his teeth but he complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get up! Getupgetupgetup!</em>
</p>
<p>Able to gather her legs beneath her despite her lungs being devoid of air, Wraith ducked and dodged as the monster did its best to bifurcate her. She felt hot blood streaming down her face and she realized she had forgotten her armored hood back at camp.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am such a shitshow!</em>
</p>
<p>The moon was full and so afforded her enough light to evade the monster’s swinging talons. Injured as she was, Wraith knew that she would tire quickly and needed to get on the offense. She expected that her companions would hear the beast’s bellow and attempt to come to her aid but she had traveled fairly far from camp. Even with the moon’s light it would take time to find her. Options seemed to be limited…</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to slow it down. I don’t know how deep the swamp is but if I can get it stuck in the mud…</em>
</p>
<p>Weaving through a small copse of trees, she gained enough distance to grab a syringe of med-X and the bottle of Buffout from her pack. Bolstered by the chems, she unsheathed Kremvh’s Tooth and sprinted straight at the creature. Diving between its legs, she slashed its Achilles tendon as she passed and rolled to her feet behind it. Ducking under its tail as it spun around to pursue her, she sprinted for the water.</p>
<p>Leaping to a fallen tree, Wraith ran along its length and turned to mark the deathclaw’s progress. It seemed oblivious to the fact that its left foot hung by a strip of hide and she watched in horror as it gathered itself to jump to her log.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m drowning here! The only way this could be worse is if there were two…</em>
</p>
<p>A second deathclaw bellowed from her left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. Swell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to keep up with Dogmeat, MacCready paid no mind to the branches whipping across his face. He was terribly worried that he hadn’t heard gun shots and he was attempting to convince himself that it was because she preferred melee weapons and not because she had been killed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Has she lost her mind? Didn’t she learn anything from the last time?!</em>
</p>
<p>Man and dog rounded the bolder just in time to see the second deathclaw rear back and bellow its challenge. They then both watched in horror as the injured deathclaw leaped to Wraith’s log. She was catapulted through to air to land with an enormous splash, where she sank like a stone into the swamp’s dark waters.</p>
<p>Snarling as viciously as Dogmeat, MacCready quickly doubled back and climbed the bolder. Rifle in hand he sent shot after shot to the second deathclaw’s right knee as Dogmeat led it in circles around the rock’s base. The sniper cut through the beast’s leg like a lumberjack felling a tree and it collapsed heavily to its side. Dogmeat continued to worry it, preventing it from getting up and MacCready changed his target to the monster’s left knee. As soon as it was destroyed, the former merc whistled the canine away and tossed a grenade; finishing it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although her flight had been ungainly, Wraith had seen the deathclaw coming and so had been able to steel herself before being launched into the water. Unable to see through the silt, she swam to the bottom and headed back toward the shore, hoping to flank her foe.</p>
<p>The deathclaw had somehow tracked her progress and so dragged itself through the muddy water after her. Wraith surfaced right next to it and it lunged at her with its mouth open. Pulling her .44, she unloaded a full clip into its gaping maw. Her angle was bad however and so even though the wounds she inflicted would prove to be mortal, the monster wasn’t dead yet.</p>
<p>Frantically doing the backstroke, she was able to find footing enough to leap at the deathclaw with her blade leading the way. Landing heavily on its head she pushed the dagger through its upper jaw and pinned its mouth closed, roaring defiantly into its face.</p>
<p>The deathclaw plunged and shook; crow-hopping to try and dislodge her. With one hand on her weapon and the other on one of its horns, Wraith held on for dear life as the monster thrashed. Her substantial strength still augmented by the Buffout, it should have come to no great shock when the creatures horn came away in her hand. Losing her grip on her weapon’s blood-splattered hilt, she was once again flung into the water.</p>
<p>Moonlight reflected through the great spray of blood, clearly defining its crimson hue. The deathclaw stood with its head raised and arms spread wide, almost as if it was appealing to the moon for mercy. Then with a deep, mortal groan it fell dead.</p>
<p>MacCready stood motionless in complete shock. When Wraith surfaced, sputtering and cursing he realized he had been holding his breath, “Are… ARE YOU OKAY?!”</p>
<p>“GrrrrrrrAWWRRR!” Splashing and growling, Wraith kicked at the beast’s head before retrieving her dagger. Then, suddenly spent, she flopped onto her back in the mud, “Ugh. I think so.”</p>
<p>Dogmeat ran to her and setting his nose to her head wound, whiffled unhappily.</p>
<p>Wraith sheathed her weapon and reached up to run her fingers through the dog’s neck ruff, “I’m okay, buddy. I… I think.”</p>
<p>“NO! YOU ARE <strong>NOT</strong>! YOU ARE BLEEDING!” MacCready had his med kit out in a flash.</p>
<p>“You have a flare gun, right? Do that first, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relief Hancock felt when he saw the flare was dashed when he saw MacCready hovering over Wraith as she lay on the ground. Unconsciously gripping his chest over his heart, he walked with slow, heavy steps to stand next to Dogmeat. “MacCready…”</p>
<p>Taken aback by Hancock’s stricken look, the young man waved his hands, “She’s alive! She’s a crazy monster but she’s alive.”</p>
<p>“Who’s a monster?!”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen yourself fight?” MacCready bent to kiss her, his slight shiver evidence of his fear, “My knock-out, monster woman…”</p>
<p>Hancock kneeled in the mud and placed a hand on Wraith’s blood-caked forehead, “Did you pick a fight with two deathclaws all by yer lonesome?”</p>
<p>“No… I’m ashamed to admit they got the drop on me.”</p>
<p>“I distracted you. Got in yer head. Shouldn’t have told you ‘bout that dream.”</p>
<p>“It’s <strong>not</strong> your fault! Don’t… just don’t, please.” Wraith caught MacCready’s hand, “Don’t bother stitching me up; I have a couple of dermo-fuses at the camp.” She sat up as the young man bound her head. “It’s a shame Bear isn’t with us; I’d have him skin these two… deathclaw armor would be super cool.”</p>
<p>“The one I got was an albino too. That’s pretty rare.”</p>
<p>“What am I, chopped liver?” Hancock turned to one of the Minutemen escorts, “How ‘bout it Lloyd, you wanna help me set yer general up with some swanky new threads?”</p>
<p>“Do you have the right kind of knives for that?”</p>
<p>Placing his hand on his chest as if she had given him the greatest of insults, Hancock raised his voice to a falsetto, “Do <strong>I</strong> have the right kind of knives? <strong>ME</strong>?! You’re asking <strong>ME</strong>?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the last night before the caravan reached the designated rendezvous at relay tower Kx-B8-11. MacCready and Wraith lay together in her bedroll and a nervous Wraith had not slept at all. Her mind was tormenting her with Hancock’s dream and she couldn’t shake the image of MacCready’s back moving further and further away from them.</p>
<p>“Wraith, you keep sighing…”</p>
<p>“Oops, sorry!”</p>
<p>Gathering her gently into his arms, MacCready kissed her temple, “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“What’s Morningstar like? Fahrenheit calls her a ‘beautiful giant’ but I don’t think it’s a complement.”</p>
<p>“No, probably not.” MacCready laughed, “It’s accurate though. She’s about as tall as Hancock but like two of him across. Maybe three…”</p>
<p>“Were the two of you friends?”</p>
<p>“No...” The pregnant pause suggested otherwise and it was his turn to sigh, “Maybe… It’s kinda complicated.”</p>
<p>“Tell me a story, Mac.”</p>
<p>“Sure, fine. It’s not like I’m gonna get any sleep anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yay.”</p>
<p>“Nyx is a nosy, goody two-shoes. She’s a busybody who can’t seem to leave sh… stuff alone.” He rolled away from her onto his back and stuck an arm behind his head. “She came to Little Lamplight so she could get into a vault. I helped her out and then I couldn’t get rid of her. She said that she owed us. I told her to… leave us alone.”</p>
<p>“You told her to fuck off?” She could see him smile in the dark.</p>
<p>“Verbatim.” His smile grew larger, “She didn’t listen, of course. She would bring supplies; food and clothes and stuff. When I turned sixteen and left she offered me a job but I was… stupid and told her ‘no thank you’.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, part two?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I thought I could make more money, faster with the Gunners. Looking back… I acted like such a idiot kid.”</p>
<p>“Mac, you were sixteen! That is a kid.”</p>
<p>“Not in the wasteland.” His smile gone, he looked sadly backward in time, “She’s very… persistent though, so if she’d flash enough caps in my face, I’d do a job here and there. Never did sign a contract. Then I found out that she had cleared Lamplight out and set up an orphanage in Megaton. I was so angry… but I don’t know why. Honestly, it was pretty amazing what she did for those kids. She gave them a chance to be... well… kids. That didn’t stop me though. I went and told her exactly what she should do with herself.”</p>
<p>“The return of fuck off, part three the sequel?”</p>
<p>“After Duncan was born, Lucy…” MacCready swallowed, hard, “Lucy said I needed to make peace with her. I… refused.” A rim of moisture gathered at the corner of his eye, “I was still being…” Unable to continue, a large tear traveled down his cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You don’t have to keep going.”</p>
<p>He sniffled and reached out to pull Wraith to his chest, “No, it’s okay. After I lost Lucy, I got… dark. I would drop Duncan off at Underworld and take missions that… I don’t think Charon would’ve done.”</p>
<p>“Charon is Morningstar’s… bodyguard? Actually I’m not sure what their relationship is.”</p>
<p>“Complicated. I think at one point she owned him. They might be a couple but I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Owned?! Like… not like a slave?!”</p>
<p>“Like I said, complicated.”</p>
<p>“Oh… no.”</p>
<p>“After Duncan got sick I promised him that if he could hold out until I got a cure, that I would be a better person. I finally went to Nyx. She never even hesitated, just came to help me as if we were best pals. I took it completely wrong, like she was using this as another opportunity to show how much better she is. Ugh, I was such a bastard!”</p>
<p>“Stop being so hard on yourself.”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand. If you knew all the things I’ve done…”</p>
<p>“Hancock says that too. You both know perfectly well all the horrible stuff <strong>I’ve</strong> done.”</p>
<p>MacCready shifted himself and sat up, taking Wraith by the shoulders and looking in her eyes, “You two are different. You guys did that stuff to help other people. You both made sacrifices and hard decisions so that they could be saved. I did terrible things because I hated everything. I was joking when I called you a monster. I’m the monster.”</p>
<p>Matching his stare, Wraith cupped his cheek with her hand, “I don’t know if you’d ever want to tell me everything but I want you to know that I would listen. I love you. I always will.” She kissed him and gently set her forehead against his.</p>
<p>They sat that way, quietly for a few seconds until MacCready pulled slightly back. He stared, smiling into her eyes. His look morphed from adoration to lasciviousness and he ran his hands from her shoulders down her back.  Setting his lips against hers in a needful kiss, he tucked a hand in the waistband of her jeans to squeeze her butt.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, Mac… We have to… stop…” As her lover’s hands and mouth traveled across her body, Wraith barely had the presence of mind to protest.</p>
<p>“Think so? I can be quiet. I can be <strong>good</strong> and quiet.”</p>
<p>“Huugh… It’s even… more fun… oh mmmm… when you’re <strong>loud</strong>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beacon has been activated… Harley.” Wraith was genuinely regretful at not being able to make a rhyme.</p>
<p>“Acknowledged, general. The Morningstar escort should arrive in less than twenty-four hours. Was there anything else?”</p>
<p>“No. Thank you, soldier, you are dismissed.”</p>
<p>Wraith frowned as she watched him walk away. She had made several attempts, during the last days of travel, to engage with Deacon. She understood the need for his alter ego but was disappointed that he was no longer allowing himself to be friendly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I make jokes and laugh with all my people. Probably more than what’s appropriate but… This is so different than any other mission. He’s so different… even from when we left Diamond City.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General, Morningstar has been spotted. She should be here in about twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lloyd.”</p>
<p>The sun had barely risen the following morning but Wraith had been up all night. Both Hancock and MacCready had tried to calm her but her anxiety had turned Nyx Morningstar into some sort of boyfriend-eating gorgon.</p>
<p>And then <strong>she</strong> was come.</p>
<p>At well over six feet, she was perhaps the tallest woman Wraith would ever see. Morningstar wore heavy combat gear with a custom, lion-like helmet that was heavily inspired by gladiatorial armor. Lifting an arm, she waved as her group crested the hill. When she removed her helm her impressive mane of blue-black hair poured forth like liquid night. Her large, gold eyes smiled in a truly friendly manner as they surveyed Wraith’s group.</p>
<p>“Hey there, butt face.”  </p>
<p>MacCready stood, flanked by Hancock on his left and Wraith on his right, “Hey mungo.” Swaggering up, he stuck out a hand. Nyx clasped it firmly, then to his shock, pulled him to her and swept him off his feet to spin around in a whirling bear hug, “AAAAAAHHHH! PUT ME DOWN, YOU <strong>BEHEMOTH</strong>!”</p>
<p>After a couple more revolutions, she set him back on his feet, “I’m sorry R.J. It’s just so good to see you!” She turned her sun-beam smile onto Hancock and offered him her hand. “John Hancock, you old raisin! How are you?!”</p>
<p>Shaking her hand firmly, he smiled, “Still sweet and wrinkly! You’re impressive as always, Morningstar. Speaking of impressive, may I have the pleasure of introducing Wraith, General of the Minutemen?”</p>
<p>Wraith lifted her chin and secured her face into her best I-need-to-win-over-this-jury smile, “I’m honored to meet you, Morningstar.”</p>
<p>“The honor is mine. And please, call me Nyx.”</p>
<p>“Only if you will call me Wraith.” Wraith turned her attention to the silent, tall sentinel standing slightly behind Nyx, “And you must be Charon. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” The entire hill top seemed to freeze as Wraith extended her hand to the mountainous ghoul.</p>
<p>To everyone’s shock he took her hand and offered her the tiniest of quarter grins, “The pleasure is mine.” Charon then turned slightly to Nyx with a slightly larger, tiny grin and a wink.</p>
<p>When Nyx saw Dogmeat her eyes widened and she took a knee, “Hello, old man.”</p>
<p>The German shepherd sat and placed his paws on her leg. The two stayed in silent communion for several seconds before woman and dog rose to their feet.</p>
<p>Turning back to Wraith, Nyx was all business, “We should move soon. It would only be natural for my group to assist yours breaking camp. Lots of moving bodies can be confusing to those who may be watching.”</p>
<p>It suddenly occurred to Wraith that six of Nyx’s group very closely resembled Deacon and his five synth refugees. Nodding, she joined the throng of people and brahmin. Then, completely imperceptible to an outside observer, the two groups swapped costumes, as if by magic.</p>
<p>As the large caravan headed south, Nyx and Wraith walked together. Wraith’s mind was a whirl of questions but afraid that she’d be a pest, wasn’t sure where to start.</p>
<p>“Danse isn’t with you.”</p>
<p>Wraith jumped slightly, startled by the broken silence “No. I did ask him if he would like to come but I think he feels this chapter of his life is closed. Did you know him?”</p>
<p>“I know everyone.” Nyx’s smile somehow softened the egotistical declaration, “Not well, but I did meet him before Maxson whisked him away. I have a letter for him from former scribe Haylen.”</p>
<p>“Ah. She did end up quitting then.” Wraith somehow felt even more awkward, “You might find this a strange question but, is she… okay?”</p>
<p>“Wraith, to be clear; I am connected to the BOS but I myself am not an active member. I have an understanding with the elder. To be blunt, they owe me. A lot. As such, they understand that certain towns, settlements and people, are under my protection. Places like Underworld. People like the ghouls living in and around the Capital Wasteland. People like my super mutant friend, Fawkes. People like Haylen.”</p>
<p>The large women had unconsciously picked up her pace and Wraith had to practically jog to keep up with her, “Did they threaten her?!”</p>
<p>“Not at all. That whole… debacle, was a huge embarrassment and setback for the Brotherhood. You remain public enemy number one but Haylen will be fine. I have her doing medical research for me and she seems to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of medical research, I have a gift for you.” Wraith, eager to change the subject, passed her a dermo-fuse, “It’s Institute tech designed to close lacerations.”</p>
<p>Nyx’s eyes took on a greedy gleam as she accepted the device, “Fascinating! How does it work?”</p>
<p>“I don’t actually know how it works but what it does is localized cellular regeneration. Dermis only, hence the name. I actually brought you two; one to use…”</p>
<p>“And one to ruin, trying to figure out how to make more?” The two women shared a laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, glad to see you are getting along.” Returning to the group after scouting ahead, MacCready flashed them a roguish grin.</p>
<p>“What of it, RJ? Why wouldn’t we? I happen to be a super-fun person!”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right. What were you two talking about?”</p>
<p>“About how you’re a huge dork.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m huge alright. In all the right places!”</p>
<p>“Does that explain your enormous head?”</p>
<p>“Big brain.”</p>
<p>“I think you mean big ego.”</p>
<p>Despite the harsh volley of words, MacCready seemed to be enjoying himself, “Well, you would be the expert on gigantism and egos.”</p>
<p>Wraith, feeling out of place, dropped back to her more normal walking pace. Suddenly finding herself side by side with Charon, her feeling of awkwardness intensified to new heights.</p>
<p>“So, I assume this is normal? For them, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Not to say it isn’t funny.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Well. I um… guess I’ll go check on… brahmin stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith’s passage through the Capital Wasteland left her feeling nostalgic and sad. The ruins of The Mall were particularly emotional. Her nerves frayed by the journey and the imminent face-to-face with Duncan, she held Hancock’s arm as they walked.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be fine, sunshine.” The ghoul kissed the back of her hand, “We’ll be back, all together in Sanctuary before you know it. One big, happy family; lots of weird aunts and uncles for the kids.”</p>
<p>MacCready sought them out just before passing through Underworld’s doors. “Whew! Here we go.”</p>
<p>The caravan members distributed themselves between The Chop Shop and Underworld Outfitters as MacCready, Hancock, Dogmeat and Wraith climbed the stairs to Carol’s.  Just beyond the door, flanked by his ghoulette aunts stood Duncan.</p>
<p>“Daddy!” Giggling, the small boy threw himself into his father’s open arms. “Daddy I’m a big boy! I poop in the potty and can come with you now! Auty Carol says so! Daddy… are you ‘kay? Daddy?”</p>
<p>MacCready had tried his best to hold back his tears, afraid that his crying might confuse or scare his son. Caught somewhere between sobbing and laughing he was making strange noises in his throat, almost as if he was being strangled.</p>
<p>“It’s ‘kay, daddy. Crying is ‘kay too.” Duncan had pulled back slightly and was now patting his father’s tear streaked cheek, “Daddy, does your tummy hurt?”</p>
<p>“He’s just very happy to see you, honey.” Tears ran down Carol’s face as well, “I’m Carol, you must be Wraith and Hancock. This is my wife Greta. Welcome to Underworld.” The ghoulette did a double-take, “Is that… that can’t possibly… Dogmeat?!”</p>
<p>“Look, Daddy! There’s a doggy! It’s a good puppy?”</p>
<p>“He’s… yeah, buddy. He’s the best puppy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon sat at a barstool waiting for Tulip. After their tearful reunion, MacCready and company had settled down for the night and he had separated himself to wait for his contact to close her store.</p>
<p>“Do you have a Geiger counter?”</p>
<p>“Mine’s in the shop.”</p>
<p>“Harley, everything is all set. The packages will be distributed by Morningstar’s courier service starting tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Well, all things considered that went remarkably smooth. Kinda waiting on the other shoe…”</p>
<p>“It’s funny you should say that. I need your help.” Tulip lowered her voice and set her hand suggestively on Deacon’s thy. “Follow me back to the shop.”</p>
<p>Maintaining character, Deacon slung his arm around the ghoulette’s shoulders and leaned into her as if too drunk to walk straight, “Ohboy, I thought you’d never ashk me!”</p>
<p>Morningstar’s imposing presence seemed to fill the store and she leaned toward Deacon with a predatory look that reminded him of a hunting lioness, “The L&amp;L gang is here! They’ve killed Watts.”</p>
<p>“Victoria…” Deacon’s mind whirled, “Who’s running the show?”</p>
<p>“I want you to.”</p>
<p>It made perfect sense. He hated it. His mind reeled back from it, “Why can’t you…”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that. You know why!” Nyx folded her powerful arms, “I’m way too high profile. It wouldn’t have to be permanent. We need you to whip us in to shape like you did for the Commonwealth branch. Tulip has her hands full and,” She cast an apologetic glance to the ghoulette, “she has no leadership experience. It’s you. Take a protégé if you want. Train them… but it’s you.”</p>
<p>“You… you got me over a barrel.”</p>
<p>“I promised General Wraith that I would make sure Duncan MacCready makes it safely back to Sanctuary. I will not go back on my word. I will go… you will stay.” Her eyes softened at the pain in Deacon’s pale blue eyes, “I know you and Watts went way back. I’m sorry to throw this at you now but it just happened a couple of days ago.”</p>
<p>“Hancock’s network had been closing in. We knew they left but we had been misdirected north. Goddamn it…”</p>
<p>“You’ll do a lot of good for us here. I will make sure you’re provided all necessary resources.”</p>
<p>“Of that I have no doubt.” Squaring his shoulders, Deacon turned to leave, “No time like the present. I’ll be off to…”</p>
<p>“Headquarters are still at the late, great Manya Vargas’s. Let me know when you change location… cause I know you will.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to say goodbye.” All three flinched as Wraith stepped out of the shadows.</p>
<p>Nyx turned and took a menacing step, hand raised and ready to attack, “Bad move, General…”</p>
<p>“Wait! Wraith is Railroad! Or… she was…” Deacon placed himself between them, “Whisper! Wraith was Whisper!”</p>
<p>Nyx calmed immediately. Looking back and forth between them, she seemed to have an epiphany, “Let’s go back to the bar for a bit, Tulip.”</p>
<p>“Fine. If you two fight, don’t go wreaking up my shop!”</p>
<p>The silence was heavy, like the pressure before a thunderstorm.</p>
<p> <em>Don’t… Wraith, don’t…</em></p>
<p>“Am I a child to you? Do you honestly believe you can protect me from… why wouldn’t you have told me? Hell, lie to me about the reason but fucking tell me that you’re leaving!” Wraith still had her fists clenched.</p>
<p>“You’re giving me permission to lie?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t… I can’t…</em>
</p>
<p>“I...” She seemed to deflate before his eyes, “I guess you’ve always come and go as you please.”</p>
<p>“You told me to leave. You told me once…”</p>
<p>“That was a mistake! I fucked up. Had I known better what I was doing…”</p>
<p>“No! You were right! You did everything and more for the Railroad… for me. You were done. Turning your focus to the Minutemen was the best decision you could have made. Just look at everything you’ve accomplished!”</p>
<p>Wraith shook her head, “Look at all the lives I’ve ended…”</p>
<p>“STOP <strong>FUCKING</strong> DOING THAT!” Deacon’s eyes flashed fire and he took an unconscious step toward her, “STOP! Don’t belittle yourself. You are the single greatest thing that’s happened to the Commonwealth… and to me.”</p>
<p>“You… you have no intention of coming back. Do you?” Tears streamed down her face.</p>
<p>“You don’t need me, Wraith. You have to let me go.”</p>
<p>“You’re like my brother! We… you’re my family.”</p>
<p>“The time has come for us to part ways.”</p>
<p>She lifted her arms as if to embrace him but he backed away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t hug me Wraith. I’ll… I’ll shatter. I’ll break if you hold me.</em>
</p>
<p>“You… you’re my friend. I love you, Deacon.” Her voice was barely a whisper.</p>
<p>“You don’t know me, Philippa. My name is not Deacon.” His face empty of emotion, the nameless man turned his back, opened the door and walked away.</p>
<p>Lie. Lie. Lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...I swear I love these characters... despite all evidence to the contrary</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gen 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend reading Black Balloons from the Meanwhile Back In Goodneighbor companion series before this piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gen 4 </strong>
</p><p><strong>Trigger warnings: </strong>canon violence/language/gun, alcohol and drug use. Animal injury/distress. Death of named/game-canon characters. Suggestive/mature content.</p><p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess warning!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Game Spoilers!</strong>
</p><p>Please enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>“DOWN RANGE! DOWN RANGE!”</p><p>“I <strong>AM</strong>!”</p><p>Marcy Long and MacCready stood with their noses practically touching as they yelled into each other’s face.</p><p>“And for the last TIME, KEEP YOUR <strong>FINGER OFF</strong> OF THE TRIGGER! Are you <strong>trying </strong>to kill me?!”</p><p>“You just keep talking that way to me… I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A GUN, YOU ASS!”</p><p>“Watch your language you… spoiled… <strong>brahmin patty</strong>!”</p><p>Cait, who was also taking part in the morning lesson, stepped back with an amused smile, “Oi, you two gonna snog or what?”</p><p>“I’d just as soon kiss Strong!”</p><p>“You should <strong>be </strong>so lucky, wench!”</p><p>Only a few yards away, Sturges, Shaun and Danse worked on Sanctuary’s large walk-in fridge/freezer. Duncan was within their view and was being entertained by both Panther and Dogmeat. As the argument’s volume was increased by Cait’s ire, Sturges had stopped and was alternating concerned looks toward the young boy and frowning deeply at the vocal combatants.</p><p>“How is it possible that I’m more annoyed by the sound of folk’s voices than gunfire?”</p><p>Danse, holding a pipe wrench, his expression calm, walked with determined steps toward the three-way argument.</p><p>“Umm, Mr. Sturges… should we…”</p><p>“No way, kiddo; I wanna see how this plays out.”</p><p>Large and imposing, Danse towered over the quarreling trio. Taking in an enormous amount of air, he bellowed at them with as much volume as if they were truant squires hiding in the Prydwen’s engine room, “<strong>LOUD NOISES</strong>!”</p><p>The resulting confused silence was so complete; it seemed as if time had stopped.</p><p>Wearing a smug smile, Danse stopped and tousled Duncan’s hair on his way back to work, “Okay, now what where you saying about condensation?”</p><p>Marcy holstered her pistol and quickly walked away toward the house she shared with her brother. When she passed Sturges, he could have sworn she was trying not to laugh. Cait <strong>was</strong> laughing and after a few confused blinks, MacCready joined her.</p><p>“Captain Danse, how did you know that was going to work?”</p><p>“I have some experience in dealing with difficult children.”</p><p> </p><p>The day wore on and after morning lessons were over, MacCready surprised Sturges’s group by bringing them all lunch. Sitting together in the warm sun with full stomachs, it was no wonder when they all began to doze off.  </p><p>Jerked awake when his head bobbed to his chest, Sturges stood and stretched, his joints popping pleasantly. Smiling at the assorted piles of napping people and animals he debated on whether or not to let them sleep: Duncan was using his father’s chest as a pillow and had a fairly sizable drool pool forming, Dogmeat had draped himself crosswise across Shaun, the two making an almost perfect “X” and Panther was in a cat-loaf on Danse’s chest and stomach, rising and falling with his breath.</p><p>“Sleepy synths and friends…” Deciding that there would be plenty of daylight hours left for repair lessons, Sturges sat back down and propped his back against the free-standing fridge. Just as he closed his eyes, Panther began to growl.</p><p>The enormous cat grew even larger with every hair on end. Panther had climbed off of Danse’s chest and was now stalking purposefully past the MacCreadys toward the settlement’s northern wall. Dogmeat was following close behind, his deep growl merging with the cat’s creating a sound that was almost harmonic.</p><p>“Danse, take my son. Get them all in the fridge. Now!” MacCready had rolled to his stomach and was low in the grass.</p><p>Duncan whimpered but allowed the large man to pick him up, “Daddy?”</p><p>“It’ll be okay, little man.” Training his eye just above Dogmeat’s head, MacCready could see a slight shimmer in the air as something moved between the houses. “Great. Just, flippin’ wonderful. And of course, I don’t have a walkie!” Unwilling to shoot without a clear target, he watched the ripple advance on the snarling animals, “Speak! Bark, Dogmeat! Call for help!”          </p><p>Tilting his muzzle to the heavens, the German shepherd let loose with a long mournful howl.</p><p>Phasing into view, the young chameleon deathclaw answered with a challenging roar. Focusing a baleful eye on the sniper, the beast dropped to all fours and leaped.</p><p>Rolling out of the way, MacCready vaulted to his feet and ran toward the wall. He hoped to lead it away from the freezer and possibly back through the fence breach. A pained yelp stopped his sprint and he turned to see Dogmeat narrowly avoid a swinging hit, bright blood already flowing down the dog’s right flank.</p><p>Panther seemed to fly through the air as it came to the canine’s defense. Once atop the monster’s shoulder, the cat dug in with both fang and front paws, raking the deathclaw’s ribs with its scythe-like rear claws unmercifully.</p><p>Taking the opportunity of a stationary, visible target, MacCready fired round after round at the beast’s closest knee.</p><p>The deathclaw decided that perhaps this herd was entirely out of his league and that retreat was the best option. Contracting the chromatophores in its skin, the creature blinked out of sight. Raking a claw across its own back, it dislodged Panther and cast the feline into the side of a nearby house.</p><p>Danse emerged from the freezer just in time to see the cat hit with a sickening crunch, “<strong>NOOOOOO</strong>!” Able to see the monster by the damage on its side, he rapidly closed the distance and with every last ounce of his strength, impaled the deathclaw through its wound with the handle of his pipe wrench.</p><p>The creature came back into view even as the light left its eyes.</p><p>Cradling the still form of Panther in his arms, Danse didn’t even acknowledge his astonishing victory. “<strong>CURIE</strong>!” Anguish and fear were clear in his voice as he dashed to the clinic.</p><p>Waving the all-clear and leaving cleanup to the Minutemen, Sturges and the children watched as MacCready gave Dogmeat a stimpak. The sniper scooped the dog into his arms and they all followed Danse.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve earned yourself some stiches too, puppy dog.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to eat?”</p><p>“Wha...?”</p><p>“Shaun asked me if you, Bear and Billy have to eat. I told him I didn’t think so, because Billy… are you laughing at me?”</p><p>“No! Heh, I would never laugh at you, sunshine.” Hancock’s bed shook slightly, revealing his lie. “Now, strictly speakin’, I’ve never tried going without chow. I enjoy good food. Eating is… pleasurable. And we’re all aware how pleasure-centric I am!”</p><p>“Mmmhmmm!” It wasn’t just the ghoul’s own pleasure he focused on. “Ugh… I don’t wanna get up.”</p><p>Hancock pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, “So don’t. I’ll get up in a minute and bring us breakfast. As ghoulish as you are, I know you still need to eat. Heh, we burned a lot of calories last night, you feel me?”</p><p>Wraith had spent almost two months in Sanctuary after returning with Duncan MacCready.  The group had stopped on the way to pick up Shaun and Nat and the children had formed fast friendships. Shaun and Duncan were already referring to each other as “brother”.  Nat had been sad when it came time for Wraith to take her home but she held her head high and said her goodbyes with grace. Hancock had tagged along and he and Wraith had continued on to Goodneighbor after. Now, almost a week later, Wraith felt her schedule creeping up on her.</p><p>“I’ll have to dine-and-dash; if I’m gonna get to Diamond city by noon.”</p><p>“I thought Davidson was on top of things over there. You feel like you gotta babysit ‘im?”</p><p>“George is dead.” Wraith sighed, “I don’t have a official replacement yet.”</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p>A few minutes later, Hancock returned with eggs to find Wraith standing next to his bed, rotating her left shoulder.</p><p>“That arm still buggin’ ya?”</p><p>“No actually, it’s felt better in the last few days than it has since my surgery. Weird…”</p><p>A strange smile appeared on Hancock’s lips, “So your ghoulishness has you heal by radiation, right?”</p><p>“A little. Not as much as you… <strong>now</strong> why are you laughing?”</p><p>Doubled over in mirth he could hardly speak, “You… we’ve been… ha ha… <strong>a lot</strong>… so you’re… I’m helping…”</p><p>Wraith blushed but joined in his laughter, “Sexual healing, huh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How do you like the new pad?”</p><p>Wraith had wanted nothing to do with Kellogg’s property and Piper had tried to gift the home to Valentine and Ellie right after their wedding but they had resisted.  She had suggested that the home could be considered payment for years of dedication to the city and the detective’s aid in locating Wraith’s son. After much debate, they finally relented.</p><p>After working on Minutemen affairs for several days, Wraith had been invited to dinner at the Valentine’s. Now, enjoying a quiet meal with her friends, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia; the domesticity reminded her of time before the war.</p><p>“It took a while to get the smell out from those darn cigars but it’s nice to have a separate place from the agency.”</p><p>“Ellie makes sure we keep all our work at work... keeps the clutter down.”</p><p>Wraith smiled as the pair made what could only be described as love-sick googly eyes at each other, “Speaking of work…”</p><p>“It’s been fairly steady lately. In fact, I just wrapped something up and surprisingly enough, I don’t have another case that I’ve immediately got to jump on. A little brake will be nice...” As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. When Valentine set his eye to the peephole, his smile vanished, “It’s Edward Deegan…”</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you at home detective but this is a matter of some urgency.”</p><p>Valentine stood in the doorway, reluctant to let the ghoul in, “Don’t tell me, Jack’s got another wacko, alien abductee that I’m supposed to interview…”</p><p>“No, and I’m sorry about that, but Jack’s been shot.”</p><p>Wraith was under the detective’s arm and in Deegan’s face in the blink of an eye, “Is he alive? Who shot him?”</p><p>The bodyguard took a surprised step backward and tipped his cap awkwardly, “Oh… ma’am… I didn’t think I’d find the pair of you together… I suppose that’s lucky for me…”</p><p>“I’ll pack your kit, Nick. Now invite the man in!”</p><p>“I… I’m not getting a say in this, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>After the destruction of the Institute, Wraith had introduced Dr. Virgil to Jack Cabot in the hopes that he might curb some of Jack’s more “mad scientist” tendencies. The two had apparently hit it off to the point where Virgil was invited to move in and was granted his own lab space. Satisfied that they might keep each other occupied and out of trouble, Wraith had all but forgotten them.</p><p>Now allegedly, Virgil had kidnapped Jack’s sister Emogene, shooting her brother when he attempted to intervene.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like Brian to me; he’s really not the violent sort.” Wraith and Valentine moved quickly through the ruins on their way to Cabot House, “He left the Institute because they were hurting people after all.”</p><p>Valentine agreed, “His first love has always been his research; doesn’t strike me as the type to lose his marbles over a dame. Let alone run off with her.”</p><p>“Someone isn’t telling us the whole truth here.”</p><p>“He’s bewitched by her and mad with desire!” Jack was lying in his bed with shoulder in a sling, “I’m not sure why you came here. I told Edward everything that happened. You should be out looking for her! Them… you should be out looking… for them.”</p><p> Wraith’s voice was gentle, “Jack, we really want to help but we need a better idea of what happened.”</p><p>“She… he <strong>shot</strong> me. He took them… her! I’m very tired now, please…”</p><p>“Mr. Cabot, I’ll have no more nonsense today. It’s late and I left half my dinner and my patience at home. Tell us the truth. There is not a snowball’s chance in hell we’ll find them if you’re hiding information. <strong>Facts</strong>.<strong> Now</strong>.” Valentine had folded his arms and was glaring at him.</p><p>“Jack… they came all this way…”</p><p>Wraith was surprised to see fear cross the scientist’s face and tears in his eyes. She reached out to pat his arm, “Hey, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”</p><p>“You might, once you know…” Jack made an attempt at gathered himself but when he spoke, the words tumbled out in a confusing, panicked rush, “Emogene shot me. I know I told you I was going to destroy my father’s body but I was so close to removing the artifact…. His corpse had not even begun to decompose, even after all this time! Virgil and I began research on possible medicinal applications. Emogene was in a fury after I told her the serum would no longer be available and when she found out that we still had his body… she has Virgil! She’s going to make him implant the artifact in her! She hired some…  RUFFIAN THUGS! They took equipment and Brian… I tried to stop her but she… she SHOT ME! You must stop her!”</p><p>“Oh… Jack…” Deegan shook his head sadly.</p><p>“Am I right in thinking that if this ‘transplant’ is successful, we’re going to have a full-on, telekinetic psychopath running around?”</p><p>“Actually, she might be able to propel herself through the air…”</p><p>“Oh? Swell.”</p><p>Wraith had not spoken and she stood with arms crossed, face like a thunderstorm. “You. Promised. Me.”</p><p>Blubbering like an infant, the scientist pleaded for her forgiveness, “You must understand! We were going to save lives! We had you in mind…”</p><p>“Oh, no. You were <strong>not</strong> thinking of me at all.” She turned her back on him, “Ruffian thugs? Do you suppose she hired mercs from Bunker Hill?”</p><p>Although Wraith technically owned the trading hub, she left most of the day-to-day to Kessler. The Minutemen were responsible for security and Hancock managed trade routes, barter agreements and the regulation of independent mercenaries. Kessler made regular reports to the ghoul and if there were matters of concern, Hancock would usually take care of them. </p><p>“Stands to reason, options are limited now that you’ve nixed the Gunners.” Valentine gave a mirthless laugh, “She’s not going to go to the Minutemen for help.”</p><p>Deegan seemed surprised when Wraith headed for the door, “You’re going now? It’s the middle of the night!”</p><p>“I’m sorry; did you not just hear what’s going on?!” She motioned for the ghoul to follow, “You are coming with.”</p><p>“Edward! Promise me… promise me you’ll save her!”</p><p>“Jack… I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t come back yet.” Irritated at being awoken, the usually helpful Kessler was giving clipped answers through a clenched jaw, “I don’t know where they were going either.”</p><p>“How many mercs? What group?” Wraith wasn’t about to back down.</p><p>“Everybody’s filing nice, neat records now that John’s keeping tabs on the place, right? Just point us to the company cabinet and we’ll get out of your hair.”</p><p>Kessler frowned, “I can’t let just anyone…”</p><p>“Am I ‘just anyone’?” Wraith’s tone was steel.</p><p>As if she suddenly remembered who she was speaking to, the now pale Kessler briskly led them to the correct file cabinet, “If you need anything else…” Trailing off, she retreated back to her bedroom.</p><p>“Found it; ‘equipment and resource allocation and relocation’ for E. C. Looks like they were heading to Vault Ninety-five. You familiar, partner?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been there. They might be planning on repurposing the vault’s medical equipment.” Wraith stifled a yawn, “That’s a helluva ways from here…”</p><p>“They have a big head start too...”</p><p>“Brahmincart!” Wraith smacked a fist into her palm.</p><p>“Bless you…”</p><p>“No, no; I <strong>mean </strong>that we’ll head back through Diamond city, grab some more heavy-duty ordnance and sleep in the wagon on our way down to Somerville Place.”</p><p>“It’s too bad the Hounds don’t have more… hounds.”</p><p>Wraith was surprised, “You would ride puppy-back, Val?”</p><p>“Sure! You only live once, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wraith set a blistering pace on the return to the ballpark. Outfitting themselves and hitching up the fastest possible brahmin team took longer than she would have liked which made the prevention of the transplant seem less likely. The delay strengthened her resolve for an upcoming conversation with Deegan that she knew neither of them would enjoy.</p><p>“I want you to take this,” The trio had just finished a perimeter sweep of the vault and Wraith wasn’t sure if she should be concerned or relieved that there wasn’t a posted guard. She handed the ghoul an anti-materiel rifle, “It’s technically Mac’s birthday present so… maybe don’t mention it to him if you get to use it first.”</p><p>“What exactly do you want me to do with this?!”</p><p>“I want you to stay here. Stay well back from the entrance. It’s the only way in or out, so if she gets past us…”</p><p>“Now wait just a damn minute! I promised Jack I was going to save his sister, not turn her into red mist!”</p><p>“I know you might think that an AMR is overkill…”</p><p>“You’re FUCKING <strong>RIGHT I DO</strong>!”</p><p>“You won’t if that gal comes floating out of that vault and comes straight at you!” Despite his scolding tone, Valentine’s face was sad, “We are talking about telekinetic powers, here. She might have a debris-field shield and you’ll be thankful of a gun designed to penetrate armored military equipment.”</p><p>“And that it’s precision enough that it won’t completely annihilate everything else around… her.”</p><p>“I can’t, Wraith.” The family’s bodyguard for over two centuries, Deegan could not picture himself pulling the trigger, “I know she can be a… a handful. But she’s not just some monster. She’s not her father!”</p><p> </p><p>Wraith grabbed the large ghoul’s substantial biceps and gave them a squeeze, “Who knows what it’s been whispering to her. She already shot Jack. If she comes out of that vault first, then Val, Virgil and I will be dead and she won’t <strong>be</strong> Emogene Cabot anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator ride down was a tense affair. When the door slid open, Wraith and Valentine stood well back, weapons drawn and ready to fight.</p><p>“<em>Who iiiiisssssss it</em>?”</p><p>Wraith jumped as an oddly tinny and sibilant voice seemed to come from just behind her ear, “Emogene? Is that you?”</p><p>“<em>Of course, lovely. Don’t be coy.”</em> She seemed amused, laughing unpleasantly, “<em>I came to greet you. I just knew Jack would send his two favorite gumshoes.</em>”</p><p>Feeling an intense malevolent force emanating from the next room, Wraith reluctantly holstered her revolver and stepped forward into the atrium with her hands raised, “Emogene, Jack is worried abou…”</p><p>“<strong><em>DON’T LIE</em></strong>!” Looking once again as if she was in her early twenties, Emogene stood midway down the stairs. Her face momentarily twisted in fury as she interrupted, “<em>That selfish fool only cares about himself.”</em></p><p>“Well, at least she’s not floating.” Valentine had exited the elevator to stand next to Wraith.</p><p>“That’s not true. Jack sent us here to save you.”</p><p>“<em>Save me? Oh, dear we are confused, aren’t we? I’m not the one who needs saving, Wraith.” </em>Continuing her decent, the woman moved with an almost snake-like sinuousness, “<em>Just look! I’ve been reborn!</em>”</p><p>“Where is Virgil, Ms. Cabot? I would very much like to see how the good doctor is fairing.” Valentine kept his hands raised as well, “We aren’t here to raise a ruckus. I think your family and friends are all a little worried.”</p><p>Now only a few feet from Wraith, Emogene locked eyes with her and completely ignored the detective, “<em>I’m immortal, Wraith and brimming with power. I can feel it move through me. It feels so good.” </em>She ran her eyes over her from toe to crown, “<em>I can feel you… you’re like me. I don’t know how... Join with me. Spend an eternity with me. Be mine.”</em></p><p>“That’s… very flattering but I’m in love...”</p><p>“<em>Yes. The ghoul… he’ll join us as well. John Hancock is rumored to be the Commonwealth’s most proficient lover. I’ll have him.” </em>A pensive look crossed her face, <em>“I have no use for your common human male, however. The mercenary is worthless.”</em></p><p>Wraith fought hard against a building anger. “Where is Brian? Where are the mercenaries that you hired?”</p><p>“<em>They are no longer worth my consideration. You will grow out your hair; I want something to hold on to…”</em></p><p>“That’s enough!” Valentine lowered his hands, his anger getting the best of him, “Leave her be!”</p><p>“<em>Mind your tone, synth! You who threw his immortality away! And for what…”</em></p><p>“Love. Love, Emogene.” Standing tall, he lifted his chin with pride, “Haven’t you gotten tired of watching the folks you love grow old and pass on without you? The pain of almost continuous loss? Scared to see love die so you stop looking for it; only to become blind to it?”</p><p>“Weren’t you and Brian together? Don’t you care for him?”</p><p>“<em>This fool?” </em>Casting her eyes upward, she fanned her fingers and Virgil descended from the ceiling to hang over their heads like a marionette, “<em>I believe I’ve told you; he is of no consideration.”</em></p><p>Wraith moved under the suspended doctor and raised her hands as if to catch him, “Brian! Can you hear me?” Overcome with a sense of impending doom she sent a pleading look to Emogene, “Please set him down. It looks like he’s choking!”</p><p>“Ms. Cabot, you can’t want this…”</p><p>“<em>You know nothing of us!” </em></p><p>Emogene made an almost negligent twisting motion with her hands and Wraith watched in helpless horror, as Brian Virgil’s head was slowly torn from his neck. Although he couldn’t cry out, his eyes spoke of the intense fear and pain. Blood spewed violently forth, raining down on Wraith like a macabre waterfall.</p><p>Valentine drew his revolver and fired in the space of a breath but even that was too slow. Flicking her hand as if swatting a fly, the possessed woman cast the bullet aside.</p><p>“<em>Tch… covered in that fool’s worthless bile… Worry not; I’ll wash you clean with my love.</em> <em>Join me, pet.”</em></p><p>Fighting her berserker’s rage, Wraith stuttered over her words as she shook, “For… how long? When will you get bored, hmm? Tear… tear my… my head OFF <strong>LIKE A CAP ON A FUCKING NUKA COLA</strong>?!”</p><p>“You don’t know what love is. You’re bitter and cruel, Emogene.”</p><p>“Fucking bitch.”</p><p>“<em>So… ‘No’, is it?” </em></p><p>Raising herself from the floor, Emogene tucked her body into a fetal position even as the air shimmered and distorted around her. Raising the temperature through the power of the artifact, flames gathered around her until she resembled a small star. Then, reaching her limit, she flung her limbs outward, casting a powerful shockwave that ripped through the room.</p><p>Valentine was sent flying, coming down hard amongst debris that impaled him through his lower abdomen.</p><p>Wraith left a streak of Virgil’s blood as she was thrown violently across the floor. Caroming hard off of the wall between the stairs, she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs.</p><p>
  <em>It might take a monster…</em>
</p><p>Vaulting to her feet before she could even breathe, Wraith ran straight at her enemy. Just before reaching her, she activated a stealth-boy and vanished. Positioning herself behind the unconscious detective, she checked to make sure he was still breathing. After administering a stimpak and dosing herself with Med-X, she moved closer to the vault’s entryway security office.</p><p>As soon as she lost sight of Wraith, Emogene pulled items to her, including the remains of Virgil, and sent them spinning and flying around her in a protective shield.</p><p>
  <em>I guess Val called that one…</em>
</p><p>Drawing both her revolver and Kremvh’s tooth, Wraith hooked a can on her toe and kicked it at the floating psychopath. Still under the effects of the stealth-boy she changed position again trying to find any available shadow in the fire-lit atrium.</p><p>“<em>Come now, Wraith. We expected more from you!</em>” Cackling madly, Emogene caught the can and settled back to the floor, “<em>Death-in-the-Shadow! Ha! We know how to draw you out.”</em>  </p><p>Blood flowed freely from Valentine’s wound as soon as Emogene lifted him from the debris.</p><p>Seeing him dangle in the air with his life ebbing rapidly away, Wraith lost control. Unloading a clip from her .44, she then threw the gun and dagger before casting around for a larger projectile. Had she kept her senses she might have noticed that her enemy seemed to be having trouble with the volume of items she was mentally controlling. Instead, Wraith lifted a bed, stacked it on yet another bed, and heaved them like a spear.</p><p>The detective was dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Emogene instinctually lifted both hands to block the furniture. Her eyes widened in surprise when she was punched in the stomach.</p><p>Growling menacingly, Wraith kicked her for good measure. Picking up a bedframe she brought it down hard but the other woman was able to roll away.</p><p>Stunned, hurt and suddenly afraid, Emogene’s thoughts turned to escape. Levitating and propelling herself through the vault’s entryway she slammed the elevator call button.</p><p>Wraith saw her smirk just as the doors slid shut between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Val! Wake up! Stay with me, partner.”</p><p>“Uuugghhhh?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you. Here, have some water.” Wraith held the detective in her lap as she helped him drink, “What’s your pain level; how do you feel?”</p><p>“I feel… I feel like the south end of a northbound brahmin.” He blinked groggily, “What in the world happened?”</p><p>“You were skewered on some junk and I lost my head. I think I was whipping stuff at her but… she escaped. I know that much at least.”</p><p>“She took the elevator topside?! We have to go… uggghhh…” Making as if to stand, he was overcome by weakness and sagged back into Wraith’s embrace.</p><p>“Take it easy! You’ve lost a lot of blood.” She gently squeezed him, “I did my best to fix you up but you’re going to be weak for a while. I think the wire missed anything super necessary but I’m worried about infection. Heh, when was your last tetanus shot?”</p><p>“Never would have thought I’d need one.” He smiled weakly up at her, “Thanks for patching me up for the hundredth time.”</p><p>She kissed his forehead, “Remember these gentle feelings toward me when I have to make you climb out of here.”</p><p>“Climb…”</p><p>“Emogene destroyed the elevator car.”</p><p>“Oh? Swell.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite what she had said, Wraith had no intention of making Valentine climb the cable to the surface. Instead, she proposed tying him to her in some way and hauling them both up, with the aid of chems, hand over hand.</p><p>“No, Wraith.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“That‘s a terrible idea and not just because of the Buffout.”</p><p>Eyebrows pitched she shook her head and swept her hands out in front of her, “So, you have a better one?”</p><p>“Check your Pip-boy; they ought to have had some sort of parallel access shaft for maintenance and elevator repair, right?”</p><p>“Ummm…” Studying the maps on her device, a slight flush crept across her cheeks, “Now, why didn’t I think of that?”</p><p>Valentine chuckled, “Because you were gung-ho about showing off your Marine rope climbing skills?”</p><p>“I <strong>was</strong> really good at it; no legs all arms.” The screen cast a green glow on her face and she bit her lip as she concentrated. “It looks… it looks like you’re right.”</p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>“Still, it’s a ladder. That’s going to be <strong>a lot</strong> of climbing...”</p><p>“I’m not going to let you truss me up to dangle from you like a bindle!”</p><p> </p><p>The trip up was long and arduous. Valentine went first so that if he lost his grip, Wraith might catch him. And they had to make frequent stops so the weakened detective could gather what little strength he could to make it “just one more floor”.</p><p>At one point, noticing how hard he was breathing, Wraith climbed up and positioned her limbs around him, “Let go and rest, Val. I won’t let you fall; your wife would never forgive me.”</p><p>“Would… I… be… a… good father?”</p><p>Despite the lack of context, she didn’t even hesitate, “Yup. You’d make the best pop ever!”</p><p>“Don’t even… know if… we can…”</p><p>“Worth a shot, right?” Wraith felt herself start to choke up, “If not, there are a few kids without parents that would be very happy to be Valentines.”</p><p>“It’s… a little… I’m scared actually.”</p><p>“Of course! You wouldn’t be the responsible Detective Nick Valentine if you didn’t appreciate the gravity of the situation.”</p><p>“Uhhgg… don’t mention gravity!”</p><p> </p><p>Once on the surface, Wraith carried the now unconscious Valentine to Somerville Place. The clinic there was small, and he would need follow-up care but the medic was proficient and the detective was soon stable and resting comfortably.</p><p>“We have a problem, General Wraith.” The settlement’s head had pulled her aside and pointed toward the river, “That Edward Deegan fella is still here. He’s drunk, scary and won’t leave.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>When the ghoul saw her he couldn’t stop the smile of relief that crossed his scarred face. It was quickly replaced by anger and he staggered to his feet and rushed her while pointing a shaking finger at her face, “You! YOU ASS!” Balling up his fist, it looked as if he might strike her. Instead he started to sob and dropped to his knees, “Why… why did <strong>I</strong> have to kill her?”</p><p>“Deegan… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“No… I… this is all my fault. I was supposed to protect them. How could I let this happen?! How will I ever tell Jack?”</p><p>“I will be there with you when you do. I’ll help you.” She set a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Physical labor and cleaning.”</p><p>“What… what?”</p><p>“Two things that help me work through grief. While I’m waiting on the transport for Val I’m going back in the vault to get Virgil’s remains.”</p><p>Deegan watched her walk away for a minute before sighing deeply and following after.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Wraith sat in a chair next to Valentine’s bed, trying to decide if she had failed. Waking up, he reached out and patted her hand.</p><p>“Doll face, don’t go thinking that you’re somehow to blame for this.”</p><p>“I didn’t make sure Jack destroyed his father’s body. I didn’t make sure the artifact was destroyed or hidden or…”</p><p>“You trusted them, that’s not on you.”</p><p>“You can’t trust everyone…”</p><p>“You,” He flinched as he sat up straighter, “you sound like Deacon.”</p><p>“Yeah…” She faked a smile; trying to put on a brave face for her friend, “I sent a courier so there should be a cart here soon. The ride back to the city is going to be a little rough…”</p><p>“Suppose I’ll just have to have some more Med-X, huh?”</p><p>“Shocking! Detective Valentine on chems!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t tell John, he’ll never let me hear the end of it. Also, Wraith… the caps on Nuka Cola aren’t supposed to be twist-off…”</p><p> </p><p>When Hancock didn’t answer her knock, Fahrenheit took a deep centering breath before letting herself into his office. Her relief to see he wasn’t engaged in anything embarrassing quickly dissipated when she saw the melancholy look on his face. Seated at his desk, he stared out a window with a letter in his hand and an empty container of Mentats at his elbow.</p><p>“That a letter from Wraith?”</p><p>Jerking slightly he turned and smiled at her, “Oh, hey, Fahr. Did I miss a meeting?”</p><p>“No. It’s been a while since Wraith left and you’ve a tendency to become… lugubrious, the longer you’re without her.”</p><p>He smiled at her verbiage, “Fancy depression, huh?”</p><p>“Yes. I try to make it a point to check in on you.” She stabbed a finger at the letter, “What is that?”</p><p>Irritation and sadness passed over his face, “It’s a update from the Sunglassed Ass.”</p><p>“Things are bad.”</p><p>“No, no they’re just fine… don’t really want to talk about him…”</p><p>“Very well, would you like to play chess?”</p><p>“Always!”    </p><p>A few minutes into the game Fahrenheit noticed that the ghoul was toying with a defeated pawn. It was unlike him to fidget during matches and combined with his obvious distress over the letter she decided to push the issue. Subtly of course.</p><p>“Regrets over your gambit?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He frowned at the piece in his hand before setting it back on the table, “Sorry, I took too much and now I’m spinnin’ in my mental loop.”</p><p>“It’s interesting what some individuals consider acceptable loss.” Advancing her knight she took another pawn, “That’s why I think Deacon would have been a worthy opponent; his agenda is paramount. Very few distractions.”</p><p>Hancock scoffed, “Unless you count Wraith.”</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Suddenly standing, the mayor crossed his hands behind his back and began to pace, “He’s always been a pain in my ass; showin’ up outta nowhere… but he was here. Helping. I’ve been a part of the Railroad since I took over but he’s always made sure no one knew. He told Wraith that I ‘turn a blind eye’...”</p><p>“Lies from a liar.”</p><p>“You know, he was on this faux fruit kick for a bit; would leave bananas in my boots. Complete fuckin’ <strong>nonsense</strong> from him, all the time…”</p><p>“The balloons.” The memory made her frown.</p><p>“Exactly! So why is it that I’m missing him being… here?” He was gesticulating wildly now, “I’ll fuckin’ tell you why; Wraith! She loves him! I know she does. And he loves her. And<strong> I</strong> love her. If she can love someone, then there <strong>must</strong> be some worth to ‘em.”</p><p>“It’s interesting how you don’t apply the same logic to yourself…”</p><p>He dismissed her with a wave, “She would have died without his help. It’s possible that, at some point I could have been axed, had he not been there to prevent it!”</p><p>“And so, what?”</p><p>“He could have come back by now. He’s repaired their infrastructure, set up new safe houses, appointed new agents… He’s not comin’ back though. You know why?”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“Because he knows that he loves her and <strong>that</strong> is dangerous. And he doesn’t think that he’s good enough. He told me himself he doesn’t deserve…”</p><p>Fahrenheit’s laugh was humorless, “This from the ghoul who staged a fight with her because, ‘it’s what’s best for her’.” She drummed her nails on the chessboard in irritation, “She is one of the most capable people I’ve ever met, and you foolish men treat her like a child.”</p><p>Looking abashed, Hancock sat back down, “Suppose… yeah.”</p><p>“Your self-sabotage knows no bounds, does it?” She leaned forward and caught his eye, “Do you really want him to return, profess his love and carry her off into the sunset? Do you find her so fickle? Nonsense indeed!” Leaning back she folded her arms, “No, she’s chosen you and MacCready; may the heavens have mercy!”</p><p>“I’m being stupid.”</p><p>“You… need her. She levels you out.”</p><p>“Sorry, Fahr. Wanna finish the match?”</p><p>“No. I see the empty box of Mentats, there’s no way I could defeat you tonight. This was a ruse.”</p><p>He feigned shock, “Using my beloved chess against me? No, Fahr, tonight you <strong>definitely</strong> defeated me.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Hancock froze. He stood up. He sat back down only to stand up immediately again.</p><p>“You… going to keep doing that?”</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yes, potentially; if the pregnancy is successful, I will give birth to a baby.”</p><p>He sat back down, “Baby?”</p><p>“Oh, boy... It’s going to be like that, huh?”</p><p>He stood back up and began rushing around his office, grabbing various items and putting them in his coat pockets, “We should leave right now!”</p><p>Alarmed and confused she stood up as well, “Leave and go where? Hancock? Hey stop! <strong>Dad</strong>,<strong> stop</strong>!”</p><p>“You… called me… you called me dad?”</p><p>Taking his scarred hands in hers, she led him to the couch, “Yes, dad. Leave and go where?”</p><p>“Sanctuary. Amari doesn’t have ultrasound. Pregnant daughter needs ultrasounds.”</p><p>“All those chems and I still managed to shock your intelligence down to a super mutant’s.” She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, “I’ve already talked to Amari; she sent a letter to Curie and everything will be fine.”</p><p>“Does Michael know?”</p><p>“Yes, this was all carefully thought out and planned.”</p><p>“Of course.” He sniffled, fighting tears.</p><p>“You can cry if you want, grandpa.”</p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… and daddy and Pants-her and Doggy and Mr. Cap’n all fought it! The kitty was hurt bad and Mr. Cap’n was very sad but he’s all better now and Curie is a really good docker!”</p><p>“Wow, Dunk! That sounds scary.”</p><p>The small boy puffed his chest, “No I wasnit, Waif! Daddy ‘nd Mr. Cap’n are really good and Shaun was there!”</p><p>“Thank you very much for telling me.”</p><p>Wraith held Duncan’s hand as he and Shaun escorted her from Sanctuary’s main gate. She had already been updated when she met with Cait at the Red Rocket but she enjoyed his enthusiastic story-telling.</p><p>“Your daddy on duty?”</p><p>“Yup. He’s the best shooter-man!”</p><p>“He sure is, honey.”</p><p>“Hey grandma, Curie says she needs to talk to you as soon as you got back.”</p><p>“Okay,” Passing Duncan’s hand to his she stopped and stared hard at Shaun, “You grew.”</p><p>“Jeez, grandma! You say that like it’s bad.”</p><p>“I’ll have to measure you again… ugh. That’s it; I’m teaching you both to sew!”</p><p>Shaun laughed, “If I’m making my own clothes does that mean that they can look however I want?”</p><p>She stuck out her hand, “Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>After visiting briefly with MacCready, Wraith jogged to the clinic. The loveseat in Curie’s office was over-full with napping Danse, Panther and Dogmeat. Wraith stifled a giggle as all three were snoring.</p><p>“Psst! Madame…” Curie waved Wraith into her lab, embracing her once she was inside, “Bonjour! I am so very happy to see you return safe.”</p><p>“Thanks, Baby Bird. Shaun said you wanted to see me?”</p><p>Suddenly nervous, Curie knit her fingers together and held them to lips, “I have made a discovery. It might be shocking to you, so please sit.”</p><p>“Uh, oh. What is it?”</p><p>Pulling another chair across form Wraith’s, the doctor sat and reached out to hold her hands, “We have long suspected that Panther was a synth, oui? As you probably know le chat was gravely injured defending against the deathclaw. Mon ours was so distraught!” She frowned at the memory, “I did my best and thankfully I was able to save our dear friend.”</p><p>“Thank you, Curie. We all love that cat.”</p><p>Curie’s face was grave, “I analyzed some of the blood samples I obtained, for science, and I found that…”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“DNA from your late husband was used to create Panther.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>Shocked, Curie’s mouth worked, opening and shutting as she tried to find the words, “How… who… when?”</p><p>“Okay, probably should re-phrase that. I have long suspected that at some point Father would have harvested some of Nate’s… information.” Wraith smiled, “I know it sounds odd but when I first saw Panther, my thought was ‘that’s Nate’.”</p><p>“Why have you never told me this? I could have verified for you…”</p><p>Wraith took her by the shoulders and hugged her again, “Don’t worry about it! The cat isn’t literally him… Sure they act alike in some respects but… No, it’s fine. I will always love Nate. He is gone now though, and I have done my best to move on. I can’t be always looking for his shadow in everyone I meet.”</p><p>“That is most poetic, madame.”</p><p>“Thanks, Baby Bird.” Wraith stood up, “Was there anything else? I need to go meet with Sofie.”</p><p>“Mademoiselle Fahrenheit is pregnant and Ellie Valentine as well.”</p><p>Wraith sat back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p>  </p><p>     </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nefarious They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nefarious They</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: Canon violence/language/gun use. Mature content *throws lemons* so look out</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game spoilers</strong>
</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was deliberate. A direct attack on Sanctuary.”</p>
<p>Hancock idly flipped his tricorn, “Hmm. I’d say more like it was a attack on you, sunshine.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I wasn’t even here.” Wraith, who had been examining gouges in some of the trees that bordered Sanctuary’s fence, now turned to the ghoul, confusion on her face, “I thought that they waited until they were sure I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it. You’re too terrifying to mess with directly! But you’re hurt if your loved ones are hurt, you feel me?” His smile was pitying, “If someone wants to punish you, make you suffer, than the best way is to kill your people.”</p>
<p>Confusion turned to anger and then swiftly to fear, “To hurt me…”</p>
<p>“Trouble is your people are <strong>very</strong> strong. MacCready and Danse alone could take out a score of… whatever they got.”</p>
<p>“They… who are ‘they’?”</p>
<p>After returning Valentine to his wife and appointing a new Quartermaster to Diamond City, Wraith had made good on her promise to Edward Deegan; offering her support and condolences as they delivering the remains of Emogene and Virgil to the Cabot house. Afterward she had continued on with her interrupted schedule by travelling to The Castle to check in with Preston. A few weeks had passed since the incident and Wraith would have had nothing to go on but hearsay had Danse not taken pictures.</p>
<p>As soon as he had known Panther would recover, he had taken the settlements’ camera to the breach. The photos documented the unmistakable Mecanum wheel tracks left by a sentry bot leading to and from the massive hole in Sanctuary’s defense as well as boot tracks from the aforementioned ‘They’.</p>
<p>“I suppose the robot dragged the caged deathclaw here too.” Wraith was running her hand back and forth over her freshly clipped hair, “Why didn’t anyone hear it? Or see it? I supposed they could have rigged it up with a stealth-boy and waited until Mac’s class started… Rust Devils? They certainly would have the knowledge…”</p>
<p>“They ain’t particularly stealthy though. They like it when their victims know whose victimizing ‘em.” Hancock took her fidgeting hand in his and squeezed it gently, “And if they knew to wait for MacCready’s class to mask the noise then that means there’s been a spy skulking round for a bit. Seen any new faces lately?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been here… I should check in at the gate and the Rocket… talk to Tina. She was a Devil.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get how they could have dragged a caged deathclaw cross the Wealth without attracting some attention. I realize the population ain’t exactly dense…” Hancock paused, smiling to himself on his phrasing, “Somebody had to have seen somethin’.”</p>
<p>“You up for playing detective with me?”</p>
<p>“I’m always down for some roll-play.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina shook her head emphatically, “No, ma’am. The Devils would want you to know it was them. It’s possible this was staged to look like them to make you crush them.” She offered Wraith a somewhat abashed smile, “It’s not like there are many of them left for you to punish.”</p>
<p>“The Hounds have been doing a commendable job in keeping Minutemen settlements safe. You should be proud, Tina.”</p>
<p>Lifting her chin, the former raider gave Wraith a sharp salute, “I am very proud, general! Thank you for taking a chance on me.”</p>
<p>Stepping out of the Red Rocket, Wraith winced as the wave of light and heat washed over her, “Ugh… so…”</p>
<p>“Who’s left?”</p>
<p>“This seemed more organized than your average raider group. L&amp;L?”</p>
<p>Hancock was quick to dismiss them, “Not likely.” He removed his hat and held it aloft, blocking the sun from Wraith’s face as they walked, “I’ll have my network look into things. We’ll figure out who’s fuckin’ with ya and serve them up some bad days. No worries, sunshine.”</p>
<p>“In the meantime, I guess I’ll have the Minutemen make sure to check new visitors. I’ll reinitialize long patrols on all settlements… I hate to do that but we are going to be on high alert.”</p>
<p>Bear stopped them after they passed through the gate, “C’mere a sec, Wolf. I want to measure your feet.”</p>
<p>“My feet? Oooo, are you going to make me some new gofasters?”</p>
<p>“New gowhatnow?”</p>
<p>Bear chuckled, “It’s slang for ‘sneakers’, Johnny Boy. And no, I’m making you some serious shit-kicker boots! That deathclaw hide made some fantastic leather and I’m itchin’ to start creating.”</p>
<p>Wraith had worked with the ghoul to re-build the home just to the right of the bridge. Now with a full workshop and storefront, Bear’s business was booming. So much so that he had begun an apprentice program, just so he could have assistance with the near-overwhelming volume of orders.</p>
<p>“I noticed you seem to make a big deal about everyone else’s birthday, while doin’ your best to pretend yours don’t exist. Well, I’ve literally known you for centuries, so I’m making you something special and I want it done for the BIG one.” He passed her a vest as she sat down, “Try this on too.”</p>
<p>Wraith groaned, “Two-hundred fifty years…”</p>
<p>“You’re technically only gonna be forty… Besides, yer only as old as the woman you feel.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the years, it’s the mileage.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, boys. That’s great. Super helpful.”</p>
<p>Bear clapped his large hands together, “Oh yeah, I finished the new armored jackets for the Hounds.” Turning, he grabbed an enormous coat off of a rack and held it up for them to see, “I even made one for my buddy Strong!”</p>
<p>The garment’s main body was fashioned from dark green leather and on the back the Hounds’ symbol, the Triskelion was done in golden inlay.</p>
<p>Hancock whistled appreciatively, “That is some mighty fine craftsmanship there. You’re a true master!”</p>
<p>“Incredible! Cait is going to spaz!”</p>
<p>“You think so?” Bear ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed, “You think she’ll be happy?”</p>
<p>Hancock’s eyes crinkled in a warm smile, “Yeah, brother. She’ll love ‘em.”</p>
<p>Leaving the shop, both were quiet as they entertained happy romantic thoughts. Arm in arm despite the heat, they slowly made their way up the street. Sudden bombastic laughter made them both jump slightly and as they turned a corner they could see Duncan, mouth open wide, laughing and pointing at Shaun. Wraith’s grandson was singing and dancing in a goofy manner along to the radio.</p>
<p>“Pretty good set of pipes on that kid… Nate sing?”</p>
<p>“Not as well as you. Honestly. I’m not just saying that to blow up your ego, or get in your pants.”</p>
<p>“I like it when you do those things too though…”</p>
<p>“Anchor! Anchor!” The song had ended and Duncan was clapping and shouting, “More! Anchor!”</p>
<p>Breathless, Shaun bowed with mock solemnity, “Jus a min, Dunk. I wanna talk to Grandma Wraith...”</p>
<p>Wraith clapped as well, “Anchor? What’s Anchor?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he just means ‘encore’. Dr. Curie said it earlier… So, speaking of that; Cap’n Danse left the clinic a little bit ago and he looked, I dunno… like, scared.”</p>
<p>“Brother Shaun! I asking politely, please!”</p>
<p>“Give me a second, please.” Shaun smiled and shook his head, “He’s really needy today… So, yeah… um maybe you should poke your head in and see if Dr. Curie and…”</p>
<p>“<strong>I ASKING POLITELY</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Not at that volume.” Even with a quiet and even tone Shaun’s admonishment cracked like a whip.</p>
<p>“You have this under control?” Wraith popped her chin at the now apparently sullen Duncan.</p>
<p>“He needs to know I’ll stop playing with him if he gets too bossy, right?” Shaun flashed her an impish grin, “<em>It’s just as important for a child to be told ‘no’ for reasonable reasons, as it is to receive positive reinforcement</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Well alright then.”</p>
<p>“That one from you?” Hancock tucked his chin, his question quiet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but hearing it said back to me… ugh, it sounds really…”</p>
<p>“Robotic?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>Once inside the clinic, Wraith knocked politely on Curie’s exam room. Both jumped back when the door flew open and Fahrenheit, face scarlet in fury, yelled at them.</p>
<p>“<strong>I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE</strong>!” As soon as she realized who she was roaring at, the red in her cheeks deepened, “What do you two want?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Fahr; I thought your exam would have been over…”</p>
<p>Curie’s voice carried an uncharacteristic tone of irritation, “Mademoiselle’s exam has not yet started.”</p>
<p>“This is all just a waste of time! I will <strong>not</strong> be a party to this farce!” The redhead swept out her hand, seeming to indicate all of Sanctuary, “I will not stay here for the remainder of my pregnancy to be poked and prodded!” She stabbed a finger in Curie’s face, “Perhaps you’ll do better to convince Mrs. Valentine to be your <strong>lab rat</strong>. I will <strong>not</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about you staying here? I thought you just came to get an ultrasound? Maybe hear th’ lil one’s heartbeat…” Hancock’s face clouded in confusion.</p>
<p>“I simply <strong>asked</strong>.” Curie pushed herself to her feet and frowned at Wraith, “This… woman… yelled at Danse after I <strong>asked</strong> him to help me move equipment.” Her struggle to maintain a professional tone was becoming increasingly apparent, “He would have <strong>naturally </strong>left <strong>before the examination commenced</strong>! Her… bellowing was unnecessary!”</p>
<p>“<strong>YOU’RE UNNECESSARY</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Okay whoa!” Hancock stood between them with his hands up, “Let’s all just breathe…”</p>
<p>Wraith’s laughter cut through the room like a saber, “Ha ha… you’re… hahaha.”</p>
<p>“I fail to see what is so damn funny.”</p>
<p>“Fahrenheit, this is so unlike you! No one is going to <strong>make</strong> you do anything! As if we even could.” Wraith wiped a tear from her eye, “I’m sorry for laughing but this has gotten really out of hand, right? You came all this way… so let’s regroup. Do you want me to stay? Do you want your dad here? You tell us how you want this to go.”</p>
<p>“Monsieur Hancock is… oh my.”</p>
<p>“He raised me but he didn’t help make me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know about that.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Semantics… you were pivotal in my development as an individual. Satisfied?”</p>
<p>“Quite.”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit’s shoulders sagged, “Very well. I might have overreacted. But I am firm in that Amari will deliver my child.”</p>
<p>“But surely my procedural knowledge far outweighs even Dr. Amari’s.”</p>
<p>“How many babies have you delivered?”</p>
<p>“Well… none.”</p>
<p>“She has delivered several to drifters; in poor health, no less.” She gestured to Hancock, “He himself has helped with at least four in my memory. Their practical experience far outweighs your procedural knowledge, Dr. Curie.” She offered the synth a slight smile, “If we can time it out and you would like to come and observe, I suppose I would have no objections.”</p>
<p>“You’ve delivered babies, Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Helped. I helped. Mostly just made sure there was clean water and a hand to hold.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been made to understand that even these simple things can be pivotal, oui?” Curie sighed, “I would be remiss if I did not defer to the mother.” She turned and pulled a book from the shelf behind her desk. Smiling, she offered it to the ghoul, “In that case, please accept this, Monsieur Hancock. I know you will have no difficulty in committing it to memory and I am certain Dr. Amari will find it useful as well.”</p>
<p>“<em>Tiny, Tiny Babies: All You Need to Know About Pediatric Medicine.</em>” Flipping through the first few pages, his smile was tender, “I might get choked up here…”</p>
<p>“In that case, please leave! I’ve had my fill of hormonally-induced, excessive emotion today. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.” Smiling wickedly, he kissed the top of her head as he passed her on his way to the door, “Love you, Fahr.”</p>
<p>“I said no more.” Her smile betrayed her tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Wraith used her guests as an excuse to throw a settlement-wide cookout. The outdoor communal dining area was filled with the sounds of people happily eating and visiting. Wraith sat at a picnic table with the MacCreadys, Shaun, Hancock, Fahrenheit, Curie and Danse. Sighing with contentment she watched their faces, committing their expressions and happy tones to memory; fighting dark thoughts about how she might have lost them to the deathclaw.</p>
<p>Fahrenheit’s exam had gone well and she agreed to go back after dinner so that Hancock could hear the heartbeat of his grandchild.</p>
<p>“You and Mikey come up with some names yet?”</p>
<p>“No, MacCready. <strong>Michael</strong> and I will decide when we actually meet the child.”</p>
<p>“You see my eyes rolling, right? Jeez.”</p>
<p>“Mon ours, would you pass me the carrots? Merci beaucoup.”</p>
<p>“What’s ‘ours’, Docker Curie?”</p>
<p>“It means ‘bear’, sweet boy.”</p>
<p>His cherubic face screwed up in confusion, Duncan pointed at another table, “Unkie Bear is right there.”</p>
<p>“It is a nickname that I have given to Danse. It demonstrates the deep affection I have for him.”</p>
<p>“It’s like how Wraith calls you ‘Dunk’ and me ‘Mac’, because she loves us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you call Mr. Cap’n ‘Tin Can’ cause you love him too, right, daddy?”</p>
<p>MacCready choked on his Nuka Cola.</p>
<p>“Is that true, MacCready? Do you love me?”</p>
<p>Danse’s tone was so perfectly deadpan, Wraith couldn’t trust herself to look up. Afraid she might ruin the moment, she feigned fascination over the carrots on her plate.</p>
<p>Looking down at the hopeful and sweet smiling face of his son, MacCready visibly swallowed, “What… ahhh… what’s not… to… to love?”</p>
<p>“You alright, MacCready? Looking painful o’er there.” Hancock’s voice shook slightly with suppressed mirth.</p>
<p>“… just overcome with love, man. Overcome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Shaun was helping Wraith wash dishes and she could tell he was working himself up to ask her something big. Alone in her kitchen, with the radio softly playing, he would normally hum along. Quiet and stiff limbed, the youth practically shouted anxiety at her.</p>
<p>“Mr. MacCready says that I’m a really good shot.”</p>
<p>“Mmm hmm. He brags about you almost as much as he brags about himself.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a feeling I know where this is going…</em>
</p>
<p>“I was able to disarm Nat almost every drill and my throws have gotten better too…”</p>
<p>“You certainly have improved but don’t forget; it’s almost impossible to defend against a knife without getting cut. If you can run away…”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not going to make this too easy on you, kid. </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember. So, I heard that you were going to start long patrols back up…”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“If… if Mr. MacCready goes out, may I go too?” He stood perfectly straight with his arms down to either side and his chin high. “I won’t get in the way and I think that if we bring Dogmeat or… or another adult…”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure Mac will want to leave Duncan.” Wraith reached out and tapped her grandson’s elbow, hoping the contact would help him relax, “He isn’t, technically speaking, a member of the Minutemen. He has gone on long patrol before, that’s true, but mostly it was because he was frustrated and bored.”</p>
<p>Shaun’s face fell, “Oh…”</p>
<p>“I tell you what; it’s up to him. If he agrees and you take both a Minutemen solider and Dogmeat, then you have my permission.” She held up a finger in the face of his jubilant bouncing, “Maybe not a loooong patrol, okay? Maybe a longish patrol.”</p>
<p>“Really?! Oh cool!” Suddenly serious he schooled his features back into attention, “I won’t let you down, General!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you laughing at me, Mac?!”</p>
<p>The sun had set and Sanctuary was quiet. Sitting on the bench next to the mill, Wraith and MacCready waited for Hancock and Fahrenheit to finish at the clinic. Snuggled up under his arm, she had told him about Shaun’s proposal.</p>
<p>“I’m just surprised ‘s all. You barely let the kid go to the bathroom by himself…”</p>
<p>“Oh, please! I’m not <strong>that</strong> bad…”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>She dug a knuckle into his ribs, hitting a particularly ticklish spot, “Robert Joseph, you take that back!”</p>
<p>When he attempted to twist away, she hooked her arm around his waist pulling him fully beneath her. Popping herself up, she straddled him and held his arms; pinning him in less than a blink.</p>
<p>Breathless and aroused he tried to lean toward her, “Or you’ll what? Tell me what you’ll do to me.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t know…” Smiling evilly, she shifted her pelvis, grinding against him, “See how close I can get you? Hmm? Make you shudder and shake…”</p>
<p>“Please, yes…”</p>
<p>“That’s it, ask me nicely.” Reaching down between them, she palmed him through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Plea… uhhhh.”</p>
<p>She stopped stroking and gave him a squeeze, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop. Please don’t… God yes. Just like that. Please, Wraith. Please touch me.”</p>
<p>“Why, I’m surprised at you!” Arching over him, she bent to set her teeth on his neck, nipping gently even as she slipped her hand beneath his waistband, “Asking for such things on a public bench.”</p>
<p>“You’re so… I’m… puh… ye… plea…”  Close to climax, he bucked involuntarily into her hand.</p>
<p>“Tell me, baby. Tell me how good it is.”</p>
<p>“Shit! Wraith, it’s so fucking good… I’m gonna… HUH UHHhhhhhh!”</p>
<p>After a few seconds of heavy breathing, MacCready suddenly sat up and pulled Wraith to his chest, kissing her hard, “Your turn…”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? I don’t know; I’m not an exhibitionist…”</p>
<p>“There’s no one to see…”</p>
<p>“<strong>I </strong>can <strong>see</strong> you two got started without me.” Hancock smiled down at them, “And I <strong>hear </strong>that foul mouth of yours, Robert. What’s the matter, house too full?”</p>
<p>“Nothing quite like screwing on a hard bench outdoors…”</p>
<p>“Mills open, ain’t it?” Hancock opened the barn door and bowing, bade them enter.</p>
<p>MacCready picked Wraith up princess style and carried her across the threshold, “Good, you can help me with something.”</p>
<p>“From what I could see, you got it well in hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bossy and the Goodneighbor provisoner caravan arrived a few days later. Despite his protests, Fahrenheit had insisted that Hancock stay with Wraith.</p>
<p>“You’ll drive me crazy. I’ll not have you under-foot and following me around.” Her tone softened briefly when a flash of hurt crossed the ghoul’s face, “Stay for a month and return home on Bossy’s next run. I’ll be sure to contact you, either through Radio Freedom or a courier, with any new information on the deathclaw incident.” Then to everyone’s amazement, she embraced Wraith, “I want to thank you Queenie, for everything you’ve done. Oh, and one more thing; the mattress in your guest room is terrible. I’ve slept on cobblestone streets that were less… lumpy. I’m almost positive, judging from what I know of you, that is most likely the best bed in the house. I’ll have Daisy find you better ones.”</p>
<p>“Oh… Okay Fahr… thank… thank you?”</p>
<p>“A larger one for your room as well since you are oft sharing a bed with two others. Especially since MacCready sleeps like he’s making snow angels.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do <strong>not</strong>!”</p>
<p>“You kinda do…”</p>
<p>“Be well.” Turning briskly, Fahrenheit led the caravan through the gate and across the bridge.</p>
<p>“What the heck is a snow angel anyway?”</p>
<p>“Like this, daddy.” Duncan flopped onto his back and made angels in the dirt.</p>
<p>“Smart kid.” Hancock scooped the small boy into his arms and tousled the sand from his hair, “Your aunties teach you that?”</p>
<p>Sighing, he laid his head on the ghoul’s shoulder, “Yup. I miss ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Good thing it’s bath night...” MacCready sighed as well, “So, are you going to start on the new greenhouse or are you two going to go talk to the Abernathy settlers?”</p>
<p>Hancock passed Duncan to his father, “I still think it’s a dead end; they would have sent someone if they saw something.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to leave it to chance. Any small detail could prove invaluable.” Wraith smiled at the MacCreadys as they hugged each other, “What about you, Mac? You figure out a ‘patrol for beginners’?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tenpines. I’ve got a couple more days of lessons then we’ll head out.”</p>
<p>“You takin’ Lloyd?”</p>
<p>“Naw, man. I’m going to let Shaun pick.”</p>
<p>Hancock gave him a mischievous grin, “You know he’ll pick Danse, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” He rubbed noses with his son, his voice going up an octave, “cause we all loooove Mr. Cap’n, don’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock was right. The trip to and from the Abernathy farm was both uneventful and fruitless. Frustration drove Wraith to sleeplessness and she slipped away from her lovers to go for a late-night walk. Her intention was to do a complete circuit of Sanctuary but instead found herself at Nate’s grave. To her surprise, Curie was standing near the make-shift headstone. Not wanting to shock or scare her, Wraith froze in indecision.</p>
<p>“What ez it, Panther?” </p>
<p>The large feline walked through the synth’s legs and padded to Wraith, whiskers extended.  Crouching slightly with arms out, she picked them up; holding them to her chest like a child.</p>
<p>“Oh, Madame, it is you.” Curie’s voice was strangely thick, “May I assist you?”</p>
<p>“Me?! Curie, what’s wrong?!”</p>
<p>“Oh! I do not want to burden you…”</p>
<p>Setting the cat gently on the ground Wraith went to embrace her, “You’ll never, ever be a burden!”</p>
<p>Seeming to melt in her arms, Curie cried bitterly for several minutes. Wraith thought her heart might break and her own eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>“Oh, crying this much is so very taxing.” Sniffling and hiccupping she motioned to the grass, “May we sit?”</p>
<p>“I’m crying myself, and I don’t even know what about!”</p>
<p>“I… Even if we decided to… I wanted to… But, we cannot!”</p>
<p>A sudden revelation came to Wraith, “You two can’t have kids.”</p>
<p>“Mon ours would have been the greatest father…” Crying anew she bent forward, placing her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Oh, honey. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“There is more… I’m sorry but… Danse isn’t aging… but I… I <strong>AM</strong>!” Raising her head, she turned to Wraith, eyes filled with deep sadness, “How will I ever tell him? He will have to watch me grow old and die. I will be gone and he will be alone… again alone.”</p>
<p>The realization that Curie was upset, not at her own mortality, but at the thought of Danse’s grief, set a pain in Wraith’s chest. “He’ll have time with you, right?” Reaching out she patted Curie’s back, “You are still young! There are years of memories for the two of you to make. And when you are no longer with us,” Fighting her own emotions, she swallowed hard, “he’ll…”</p>
<p>“Oh! That’s right!” Her face suddenly brightening, Curie clasped Wraith’s cheeks in her hands, “You and Hancock will be with him! He would no doubt take comfort in your love and friendship.” Pulling Wraith’s face to her own, she clunked her forehead affectionately.</p>
<p>“You ladies alright?” Hancock had woken up when Wraith got out of the bed. Worried when she didn’t return, instinct drove him to check Nate’s grave, “Somethin’ happen?”</p>
<p>“Et is well, Monsieur Hancock.” Curie cocked her head to the side, considering the ghoul’s silhouette with the moon as a backdrop, “Have I done a metabolism study with you?”</p>
<p>“That a pick-up line?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith did her best to keep occupied while Shaun, MacCready, Dogmeat and Danse were gone on patrol. From Tenpines, the group would head to Starlight Drive-in then on to Abernathy Farm and finally return to Sanctuary. Knowing that her grandson would be beyond her protective reach for several days was bothering her. However, she did take comfort in the strength of the adults (she counted Dogmeat as one such adult) he was with. Joining Sturges’s greenhouse work crew certainly helped as well; working hands helped to still a working mind.</p>
<p>“<em>General, we’ve got a white flag bearer on the road.</em>” Lloyd’s voice crackled from the walkie on Wraith’s hip, “<em>Children of Atom, from the looks of it</em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s not Marie, is it?”</p>
<p>“<em>No ma’am, from the posture and gait, I’d say it’s a middle-aged woman</em>.”</p>
<p>“Good job. Have Gabby meet her at the Rocket. I’m on my way.” Motioning for Hancock to join her, she set a brisk pace to the bridge, “I think it might be Isolde. I’ve been expecting to hear from her, but not in person!” Accepting her coat from a helpful soldier, she stopped to work the various clasps, “I’m thinking she’ll be a more reasonable conversationalists then her daughter...” Catching sight of her face in a window, she stopped again to work on a spot of grease.</p>
<p>“Having to talk to any of these… folks, doesn’t exactly razz my berries…”</p>
<p>It was indeed Isolde. Sitting on a barstool, she stared at the air conditioner with a mixture of fascination and keen distrust.</p>
<p>“Mother Isolde, welcome to Sanctuary. This is an unexpected honor.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, child, for surprising you this way. I was concerned that any attempts to contact or indeed warn you, in any way, would have been thwarted by Marie.”</p>
<p>“Is there a… difficulty concerning your daughter? Some aid I might provide?”</p>
<p>Looking down at the glass of water that Gabby had given her she seemed on the verge of tears, “My daughter’s obsession with you has not waned. She has convinced herself that if she kills you she will have destroyed a false profit.”</p>
<p>Hancock growled deep in his chest, “That’s bullshit! Wraith has never claimed to be this… whatchamacallit, ‘Fog Walkn’ Favored One’. From what I heard that was all that Tektus asshole’s nonsense.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to respectfully disagree Mayor Hancock. Wraith is indeed the Mother’s Favored One. Although she chooses not to embrace it, your wife is a Blessed Child of Atom and that holds immense religious significance to my people.”</p>
<p>“My… wife...”</p>
<p>Doing her best to ignore Hancock’s confused and sappy smile, Wraith pushed the conversation to the point, “All that aside; we recently came afoul of a chameleon deathclaw. Was that Marie? What else can I expect from her?”</p>
<p>“I truly know very little.” Looking up at Wraith there was a great deal of fear and regret in her eyes, “She began stirring up some of the younger, more fanatical Children and pushing for open war against you and your Minutemen.” Her gaze returned to her cup and her voice softened, “My Marie, my daughter…”</p>
<p>“Isolde, what has happened?”</p>
<p>“I feared for my people. I knew that you would never want to destroy us but… you would. Utterly.” Standing, she set her cup aside and squared her shoulders, “I have denounced her. I cast her out.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. That must have been so hard…”</p>
<p>Islode held up her hand, “I fear I have made the situation worse. After I exiled her she and her followers traveled to Megaton. It is my belief that they intended to recruit Infamy.”</p>
<p>Hancock sucked air over his teeth and groaned, “Goddam…”</p>
<p>“Who or what is Infamy?” Hancock’s reaction genuinely spooked Wraith.</p>
<p>“Nyx has had some… difficulty with ‘em. They’re Children but they are closer to feral than even I am.”</p>
<p>“They act like a collective. All of them ghouls. Having discarded their names, they are all Infamy. They defer to a glowing one who believes he’s Atom’s personal assassin.”</p>
<p>“You can hire ‘em if you can convince ‘em, that your goal is beneficial to Atom.” The ghoul rolled his eyes, “MacCready has bitched about ‘em too.”</p>
<p>“They are Atom’s ‘Divine Blade’. Very cunning. Very deadly.”</p>
<p>“Not so deadly when it comes to my people.”</p>
<p>Islode shook her head, “Marie somehow blames you for not receiving visions of her own. She blames you for her exile… for the loss of everything she holds dear. She wants you to lose everything the same way she has; then watch as you die in anguish.”</p>
<p>Revelation struck Wraith like a hammer, “If there was a spy… then they knew I’d set long patrols… Shaun, Mac, Danse and Dogmeat…” She practically turned herself inside out to sprint to the Radio Freedom tower…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure when I noticed… Maybe that one time with the deathclaw… when she broke her ribs, remember?”</p>
<p>“I missed that one. I must have still been at the police station.” Danse’s brow furrowed, “What about her breaking her ribs would have made her alluring?”</p>
<p>“Not cause she got hurt. Just… I don’t know… the fact that she <strong>would</strong> get hurt for other people’s sake.”</p>
<p>“That I can understand. Her selflessness and devotion to others does make her compelling.”</p>
<p>“And her legs and her eyes and…”  </p>
<p>“Mr. MacCready… can we <strong>please </strong>change the subject…”</p>
<p>Navigating the rocky terrain south of Tenpines, the group had fallen into an easy banter.</p>
<p>“Shaun, buddy, I’ve told you to drop the ‘mister’. Call me ‘Mac’, like Wraith does.”</p>
<p>The youth’s mouth twisted, “No that’s weird…”</p>
<p>“Well kid I have plenty of names… how about ‘MacCready’ like Hancock does?”</p>
<p>Danse chuckled, “I think that might be weird for similar reasons.”</p>
<p>“Okay… what about ‘RJ’?”</p>
<p>Happy to have moved on from the ‘Wraith is a Knockout’ discussion, Shaun readily agreed.</p>
<p>The sniper’s bullet hit Danse and he fell from the ridge.</p>
<p>Dogmeat instantly turned and made a beeline for the assailant.</p>
<p>MacCready’s first thought was for Shaun and he screamed his name, even as he was overrun by a herd of feral ghouls.</p>
<p>A slight movement out of the corner of his eye was all the warning Shaun got before a hooded attacker, wielding an evil looking dagger, hacked at his face. Grabbing his opponent’s right elbow, Shaun pulled forward and raised his own right arm up; tight to theirs. Pivoting to the left and using his back and hip as a fulcrum, he thrust his arm toward the earth, rolling them both to the ground. Keeping his momentum, he put some small distance between them, and then vaulted to his feet while unsheathing his bayonet.</p>
<p>Infamy was impressed.</p>
<p>Shocked to see his foe was a glowing one, Shaun backed away even as eyes kept flicking to the cliff where Danse fell. And to his rifle that lay midway between them.</p>
<p>Infamy noticed.</p>
<p>“<em>That your friend, there? Too bad, little boy</em>.” Their voice had an odd, echoing quality that sent shivers down the spine. “<em>That your precious mentor, getting gnawed at by my children? So tragic! What will you do, little boy</em>?” They chuckled low and evil, “<em>I got you, you know? You’re cut. Your blood is flowing, ha ha. Flowing away</em>.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the baiting, Shaun's mind was filled with only one thought:</p>
<p>
  <em>Danse didn’t cry out when he fell… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Who We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Who We Are</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings:</strong> Canon violence/language/drug, alcohol and gun use. Suggestive content.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess Warning!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Game spoilers!</strong>
</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Attention Tenpines, this is General Wraith. Captain Danse’s patrol is to hold position there. I repeat; the long patrol from Sanctuary is to remain in Tenpines until further notice! Do you read?!”</p>
<p>“<em>Transmission received; however the patrol has left. Do you copy? General?</em>”</p>
<p>Wraith stood frozen as her field of vision narrowed to single point to the east. The radio operator’s urgent questions growing dim then silent as the rushing, roaring reverberations of fear and rage filled her ears.</p>
<p><em>“General?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Infamy was frustrated.</p>
<p>The plan had been to take out the largest of the two adults then set the herd on the other while Atom’s Assassin made short work of the child. A swift and easy kill, it would allow them to move on to MacCready and minimalize the loss of the ferals.</p>
<p>Infamy was misinformed.</p>
<p>Expertly trained, Shaun was far and away from an easy kill. Ignoring the cut on his hand, his priority was helping MacCready. But before he could, Shaun decided that the glowing one, leering and taunting before him, needed to be dealt with first.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rad-X… need Rad-X…</em>
</p>
<p>Normally while facing an opponent, Infamy could tune into visual cues that would allow them to predict when and where the next attack would come. But there was something different about this child; his whole presence suddenly changed to what could only be described as absolute stillness.</p>
<p>Infamy was intrigued.</p>
<p>The ghoul charged him as soon as Shaun reached for the chem pocket on his bandolier. Allowing the glowing one to close the distance he deflected their blade and twisted away trying to trip them as they passed. Just as the weapons came together, his opponent sent a small burst of radiation down their arm, directly into his face.</p>
<p>When the child dropped to the ground, his Pip-boy Geiger counter ticking wildly, Infamy had a passing notion that this might be a short fight after all. Triumph turned to dismay as Shaun slashed their ankle in an attempt to sever their Achilles tendon. Rolling a few feet away then vaulting back to his feet, the youth turned back to Infamy, his face expressionless. </p>
<p>“<em>Back where we started? Is that what you think? Won round two?! Oh very good, little boy. But, <strong>mine</strong> will heal in a blink… your irradiated wound will take much, much longer though. Hmm? Yes, that’s right; poison, poison, poison. Hehe</em>.”</p>
<p>A sudden, agonized scream from the cliffside indicated Dogmeat had found Danse’s shooter and the ferals were beginning to dwindling as MacCready overcame them.</p>
<p>Infamy was in trouble.</p>
<p>In the space of a blink Shaun flicked his wrist and a small throwing knife flew toward the ghoul. Using the distraction he dashed to his fallen rifle. Rather than stoop to retrieve it, he hooked the strap with his boot and spun it up his body while simultaneously sheathing his bayonet; turning and firing twice into Infamy’s central mass as soon as the weapon was in his hands.</p>
<p>Answering an unspoken call, the few remaining ferals disengaged from MacCready and sprinted to the assassin.  The glowing one, who had been hunched over the wounds on their torso, suddenly lifted their head and threw back their shoulders, casting out an enormous blast of radiation. Pushed to the ground, Shaun was unable to fire again and the collective escaped into the brush. Staggering to his feet, he prepared to pursue, but MacCready’s call stopped him.</p>
<p>“Shaun! RadAway, <strong>NOW</strong>!”</p>
<p>His vision blurred, he fumbled with the snaps, “I… don’t… are you…”</p>
<p>MacCready screaming his name was the last thing he heard before the dirt rushed up to meet him and the world turned to black.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t see.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pain. So, so much pain. Breathing hurts… where? What happened to me? What was I doing?</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t feel his leg.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it gone?! No… it’s underneath… I can feel blood… Why CAN’T I SEE?!</em>
</p>
<p>All he could hear was ringing.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I call, will anyone hear me? I think… need… a medic. I… I need…</em>
</p>
<p>“Elder Maxson… Arthur? Haylen! Rhys! Are you there?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Where is my armor?! Am I still on the Prydwen? Did… did she fall?!</em>
</p>
<p>“Can anyone hear me?! I… I need help… please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your eyes for me, kiddo.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s voice seemed far away.</p>
<p>“Please, buddy.”</p>
<p>“RJ… you’re squeezing my hand too tight.”</p>
<p>Shaun could feel strong arms gently embrace him and then soft shaking as MacCready’s fear was broadcast through his touch.</p>
<p>“You scared me half to death, kid.”</p>
<p>“Danse!” Lurching to his feet, Shaun lost his balance and had to rest against MacCready, “Ugh, it’s so dark. How long was I out? We have to go look for him!”</p>
<p>“You took a pretty heavy, direct hit. You’ve been out for almost an hour.” Holding him at arm’s length, MacCready’s brow was furrowed; he knew Shaun wouldn’t like what he was about to say, “I’m taking you back to Tenpines…”</p>
<p>“NO!” Wrenching himself free, he pointed accusingly, “I know you don’t like him, but he’s our friend! We can’t just leave him! He needs our help! He may still be alive…”</p>
<p>“Or he’s not.” Shaun’s shocked and angry expression made MacCready hate himself, “I never said I was going to abandon anybody. Dogmeat will stay. You are still sick. <strong>You </strong>need help. Right now you’re alive and right in front of me. You are the priority.” He lifted his chin, “The faster we get to Tenpines the faster I’m back out here, with a Minutemen medic, looking for <strong>our</strong> friend.”</p>
<p>Finally noticing the pain and fatigue in MacCready’s voice, Shaun switched on his Pip-boy lamp and took a closer look at him, “<strong>OH MY GOD</strong>…<strong> YOUR EAR</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Ow! I can still hear out of it, ya know.”</p>
<p>Wraith had modded a new duster for MacCready and so in spite of being chewed and clawed at by a baker’s dozen of feral ghouls, none of his injuries were life threatening. His face had suffered some minor bruises and scratches but the thing that was really pissing him off was his ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me how much is left… fu… frickin’ monster bit me…” Turning away from the light he set a brisk pace north, “And no, I don’t want a stimpak or gauze or… it’s fine, just let it bleed.”</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Shaun put the rejected aid back in his pockets and followed.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s… he’s such a badass!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith, Hancock and Curie were sprinting to Tenpines. Flanked by the Gáe Bulg Hounds (including Strong), all three were wearing Heavy Dragoon armor, packed to the gorget with as much heavy-duty ordinance and medical equipment as possible. Having little to no information on the size and firepower of Infamy’s force, Wraith was leaving nothing to chance. This wasn’t a time for stealth.</p>
<p>The Calvary was on their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MacCready, I want to find him as much as you do, but I don’t think climbing down a cliff in the dark is… safe.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for your stupid opinion, <strong>Jesse</strong>. I told you to come over here and hold a flashlight!”</p>
<p>After leaving Shaun in the care of the Tenpines settlers, MacCready, the settlement’s head medic Varsha and two Minutemen ran back to Dogmeat. They found the canine sitting on the cliff’s edge, whining while looking down to where Danse had fallen.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Jesse. Just do as he says.” Varsha tied a rope to a nearby tree stump, “Louie, I want the rest of the lines and the block and tackle secured from those trunks over there and we should weight test them before we climb down. Captain Danse is a large man and one way or another he’s coming back up the cliff with us. We’ll use the walkie once he’s secure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready froze when they reached him.</p>
<p>“Oh… I’m very sorry MacCready… I know you were friends.”</p>
<p>It didn’t seem real.</p>
<p>“I’d understand if you don’t want to help me, but if you wouldn’t mind keeping your flashlight on…”</p>
<p>“He’s not dead.”</p>
<p>“MacCready… he… look at him…”</p>
<p>“<strong>He</strong>. <strong>Is</strong>. <strong>Alive</strong>.”</p>
<p>Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Danse’s chest rose and fell as he breathed.</p>
<p>“Well, holy shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curie practically flew around Tenpines’ small clinic. Setting up for surgery without the benefit of triage was frustrating her. After sanitizing her hands and the various medical equipment, for perhaps the eleventh time, she felt the tears start.</p>
<p>“Sacrebleu, I had best get this out of my system…”</p>
<p>Wraith had gone outside and was stomping around the settlement in her power armor; her laps an attempt to calm the roaring in her ears.</p>
<p>“Wraith… sure as yer goin’ to wear out yer core…”</p>
<p>“I know, Cait. I know, but the sound is very satisfying… Shaun’s lucky I haven’t been carrying him around with me…”</p>
<p>“Ye knowin’ that’d embarrass the shite out of him?”</p>
<p>“<strong>GrrrrraARRRRRAH</strong>! How could I be so <strong>stupid</strong>?!” Deciding that it was too late at night and she was being too loud, she exited the armor and waved to Strong, “This isn’t working! Come on Strong; let’s go punch some trees down.”</p>
<p>“<strong>ALPHA HAS THE BEST PLAN</strong>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it! You stupid… How are you even <strong>awake</strong>?! Quit fighting me, man!”</p>
<p>Danse was partially conscious and was hindering all attempts to secure him to the backboard. As severe as his injuries were, he was still strong enough that MacCready and the medic were worried that strong-arming him might cause further damage.</p>
<p>“Who’s there? Where is Scribe Haylen? I have to return… Cutler… I’ll never forgive you!”</p>
<p>“Danse, it’s MacCready!” Wincing sympathetically, he used a boot to hold down an arm so he could secure a strap, “Snap out of it!”</p>
<p>Varsha frowned at his tactics, “Easy! He’s concussed and delirious…”</p>
<p>“I could see his <strong>stupid SKULL</strong>; <strong>I KNOW HE</strong>’<strong>S</strong>…”</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, stop yelling! Though I doubt he can hear you… or see you…”</p>
<p>Hardly daring to believe it, MacCready passed his flashlight back and forth in front of Danse’s eyes. There was no discernable reaction. Staring hard at the blood stain, which grew ever larger, on the bandages wrapped around the large man’s head, his voice was a soft whisper, “Is Curie going to be able to patch a hole that big?”</p>
<p>Varsha took it to be a rhetorical question. Stepping back, she shown her light back up the cliff face, “We are going to need to somehow guide him up… he can’t afford any more bruises.”</p>
<p>“Of <strong>course</strong> I know about Elder Lyons! Get out of my face… I can’t stand the way they look at me! Why do they make me sad?!” Danse’s eyes filled with tears and he gasped as they spilled down his cheeks, “I had to kill you! Don’t you understand?! You were my brother!”</p>
<p>MacCready didn’t know how Danse was suffering, but he could see that it was more than physically. Shocked to feel tears of his own, he cleared his throat, “We… You should ride up with him and I’ll help pull. Keep the walkie on and you can yell at us if we’re too fast.”</p>
<p>Varsha shook her head, “Now that I’m looking… Grinding over the rocks… I don’t know if the ropes will hold.”</p>
<p>“<em>MacCready, you there</em>?”</p>
<p>“That sounded like Hancock…” Simply hearing the ghoul’s voice, crackling through the walkie-talkie, sent a wave of relief through him, “So the Calvary has arrived, huh?”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s no joke! Look, I should be able to hold the pulley out away from the cliff. I’ll be a crane so we can haul up the Cap’n plus one. Case one of ya wants to guide him over bumps</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure taking that much Buffout is wise, Mr. Mayor.”</p>
<p>“<em>…I’m in power armor, kids. Let’s hurry it up</em>!<em> Chafes somethin’ terrible…</em>”</p>
<p>When MacCready reached the group he couldn’t help the semi-hysterical laugh that tumbled from him, “What are you <strong>wearing</strong>?!”</p>
<p>Bright Nuka-Cola red with the words “Justice and Liberty for All” emblazed in gold above the Dragoon’s standard, Hancock’s power armor was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>“What, ya don’t like it?” Sweeping his arms out wide, he somehow managed an elegant turn, “Danse modded it just for me. Though, I don’t use it much ‘cause the… cockpit don’t cut it, ya feel me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had made its way well into the sky before Curie and her medical team emerged from surgery. Weary and bloodstained, the doctor sank into a chair. With the Tenpines clinic being as small as it was Danse’s worried friends were taking turns waiting in the anteroom. Hancock was on duty and he rose from his own chair to offer her a container of water.</p>
<p>“So, how’s our boy doin’?”</p>
<p>“He is still critical. If I could, I would have him in an ICU. He will need additional blood… I was able to save his leg but mon ours will need knee-replacement surgery, much like madame and her shoulder. He has multiple broken ribs and…” Trailing off, she had brought a hand to her forehead but now held it away from her, staring at the bloodstains in horror, “These conditions are unacceptable! I need the equipment in my own surgery and I needed to have had the modified memory lounger online… The pressures on his optic nerves might abate…” Standing now, she stared at her palms while tears streamed down her face, “I cannot save him here! I cannot move him <strong>from</strong> here! I <strong>must save MON AMOUR</strong>!”</p>
<p>Hancock embraced her, “Stop, Baby Bird! He’s strong and so are you!” He held her tightly for a moment before easing her back to her seat. When he spoke his tone had dramatically changed from his normal gruff mean-street slang to something closer to a parent, “You are overdone right now and you need to shut your eyes and rest. Varsha has a chart on him, correct? She and I will monitor him. Wraith and Shaun will hold his hands. There are people here who love you both and will be here the whole time to help you.” He waited until she nodded, “Rest now, fight again later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the risks involved it was clear that Danse would have to be moved to Sanctuary. The settlement brahmin were sweet and docile but neither were trained wear a harness, let alone to pull a cart. And while Wraith was certain she was strong enough to carry him, his bulk would be awkward for her to hold over the distance. While Wraith redressed MacCready’s ear wound, Shaun brainstormed with her on something that the more adaptable mutant hounds could pull.</p>
<p>“Their saddles don’t have the right… parts.” Shaun was hung-up on the idea that it had to be a wheeled vehicle, “He needs to ride as level and steady as possible.”</p>
<p>“<strong>OW</strong>! Wraith, I’m begging you, please stop!”</p>
<p>“Mac, if you’d stop pulling away from me… What about the power armor? Maybe…”</p>
<p>“<strong>STRONG WILL CARRY METAL MAN</strong>!”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, they hadn’t noticed the super mutants approach and so there was a collective flinch. Struck dumb, the group stared at him wordlessly.</p>
<p>“HUMANS BROKEN?!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Strong, ol’ buddy, just didn’t expect you to volunteer.”</p>
<p>“Don’t like it here. <strong>NO FIGHT</strong>! STRONG TAKE METAL MAN, THEN STRONG CAN GO BACK TO ROCKET AND WORK WITH BEAR-GHOUL.” He nodded to himself as if it was a unanimous decision.</p>
<p>“It might be too bumpy a ride, Strong.”</p>
<p>“<strong>ALPHA TRUST STRONG</strong>.” He drew his hand through the air in a steady line, “Strong smooth.”</p>
<p>“I think I might have lived my whole life just to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Mac…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strong indeed had the capacity for smoothness and the journey back to Sanctuary was nerve-wracking but ultimately uneventful. Wraith had sent a plea for assistance to Dr. Amari over Radio Freedom even before the group had left. And after returning, she arranged for the doctor’s escort, set about establishing contact with all emergency Minutemen patrols and went through a settlement radio check-in.  </p>
<p>Islode was sympathetic, but had no more insight that was particularly helpful, “General, I have told you all that I know. Please allow me to return to my people.”</p>
<p>“I can only assume that she or they are watching the roads.” Wraith was grim, “Watching and waiting. You step one foot outside Sanctuary and you’re toast.”</p>
<p>“I have to believe she wouldn’t kill me. My own daughter…”</p>
<p>“So she has been acting in a manner that is completely normal for her then?” Dropping the diplomatic and formal tone, Wraith was sarcastic, “Totally sane and not fanatical or psychotic at all. Right. She’s predictable based off of past behavior.”</p>
<p>“You have every right to your wrath and your mistrust, but what is the point of keeping me here? If she were to kill me, then what would be the determent to you?”</p>
<p>“What… Islode, I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I am not a conqueror!” Rising from her office chair, she swept an arm through the air, “This is not my throne room. This is my office in my home. The Children are my neighbors. I am trying to cultivate a peaceful relationship with them and you are key to that process.”</p>
<p>“Holding me prisoner isn’t very peaceful.”</p>
<p>Arms falling to her side, she lowered herself slowly back to her seat, her green eyes twin lasers aimed directly at Islode’s, “Nor were the attacks on Kingsport Lighthouse.” Leaning back, she allowed her gaze to soften, “I don’t want you to die, Mother Islode. I care about you as a person. You may leave any time that you wish, but you <strong>will</strong> have an armed escort.”</p>
<p>“I fear then that after you, Infamy will be set upon me and all potential for peace will have been shattered regardless.”</p>
<p>“Then I won’t let them get past me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of her busy work was meant to take Wraith’s mind off the fact that in addition to the constant threat of attack; Danse had not woken up since Curie had administered the pre-op anesthetic.</p>
<p>“With Sturges’s assistance, I should have the lounger modified and we will get some nice images of Captain Danse’s brain… soon.” Amari smiled and patted Curie’s shoulder, “His vitals are remarkably good, considering all he’s been through! He is breathing on his own and appears to have maintained limb sensitivity… You and he have both done very well, Dr. Curie.”</p>
<p>“Merci beaucoup, Dr. Amari. I…” Swallowing back tears, she lifted her chin, “We will not give up. We will <strong>fight</strong>.”</p>
<p>“If there is anything else you need, Baby Bird…”</p>
<p>Sagging into her office chair, Curie placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, “I feel that I am tied into knots! There are items that I was going to request of you before… They would have been useful now, but I cannot ask you to…”</p>
<p>“Ask! Please! I can’t help Danse directly like you can and I’m going bonkers; I’ve already re-organized my re-organizing and also double-checked my already-organized task lists and check lists!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Curie shook her head, “There is a difference between task lists and check lists?”</p>
<p>“I have to check-off my tasks, don’t I?”</p>
<p>Rising from her chair, she held her arms out for a hug, “Oh, Madame, thank you for that.”</p>
<p>Wraith gently patted her back, “I’m glad I could make you laugh. In all seriousness though, what can I get for you?”     </p>
<p>“I need a GC/MS, LC/MS/MS, HPLC a FID or even a GCD.”</p>
<p>“That’s… a lot of letters…”</p>
<p>“I have Institute technologies and a Biometric scanner that aid me in many, many things but data for therapeutic reference ranges… The research I am doing on new medications would be greatly enhanced by these machines.” She held out her hand, asking for Wraith’s Pip-boy, “I can give you a list and mark possible locations on your map.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t I just, pick them up from your old lab?”</p>
<p>“Most of the remaining data and equipment in Dr. Collins’s lab has been scrapped by Vault Eighty-one’s residents. I had some of my students look into it a little while ago and I had hoped to have assistance from Dr. Cabot and Doctor… Virgil…”</p>
<p>“I should’ve helped you with that…”</p>
<p>“Madame has not spent all her time and efforts training us, either directly or securing teachers for us, to still do <strong>everything</strong> for us.” Realizing the irony of her words even as she handed Wraith back the Pip-boy, she frowned and sat motionless for a second, “Oh…”</p>
<p>“No take backs, Curie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t beat them, grandma!”</p>
<p>Wraith was having Shaun help her get gear together to give him another opportunity to vent. She felt bad that she was leaving and wanted to give him as much one-on-one time as possible before she did.</p>
<p>“There is nothing to be sorry about! I know that you’re frustrated but please believe me when I say that you did a… awesome job fighting them off.” She grabbed his arms and gave him a gentle shake, “MacCready says that you were incredible!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, not <em>incredible</em> and <em>awesome</em> enough to help Captain Danse… or you.” He stuck his lip out, “I want to contribute! I want… to be a valuable team member.”</p>
<p>“Oh, honey.” She wrapped her arms around him, “Of course you helped us! You were able to fight off a assassin which gave Mac time to get free of the ferals. If… WHEN, we save Danse it’ll be because you fought for us.”</p>
<p>Burying his face into her embrace, his sullen reply was muffled, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. You should be proud at how… multifaceted you are. You are a competent fighter as well as an engineer. You contribute! Just… hold off on being a warrior for a little while yet. At least until you’re taller than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready elected to stay in Sanctuary, explaining, rather unnecessarily, that he wanted to watch over his son. Although, Wraith had a suspicion that, due to how much time he spent walking past the clinic, he was also harboring feelings of guilt over Danse’s condition.</p>
<p>“Turrets, Minutemen, the Hounds, Dogmeat, Panther and Lloyd are fine and all, but there’s nothin’ quite as good as me.”</p>
<p>“And so modest too…”</p>
<p>“Hey man, I’m just stating the obvious.” A brief flash of doubt crossed his face and he hurried to cover it by turning from Hancock and kissing Wraith goodbye, “Where exactly are you two going anyway?”</p>
<p>The ghoul noticed his consternation, “No worries, MacCready. We are going to pop over to Med-Tek, maybe Medford Memorial and be back before you have to trim yer goatee!”</p>
<p>He favored him with a dramatic eye-roll before giving him a kiss as well, “Who’s worried? It’s not like every time she’s out of my sights, disaster falls.”</p>
<p>“Hey now! I’m not… that’s not… accurate…” Hands on her hips, she stuck her tongue out at him, “I don’t always get hurt!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say the disasters befall <strong>you</strong>.”</p>
<p>“’Befall’, huh? Fancy.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d appreciate.”</p>
<p>She extended her middle finger behind her as she turned away, “Love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Med-Tek was a surprising bust. Most of the equipment had been smashed either by the ferals or the slowly decomposing building. And although they were able to acquire some hardware components with the idea that Curie may be able to build the devices herself, there were no whole, undamaged machines.</p>
<p>“I really thought that we’d find everything here.” Failing to mask her frustration she kicked at a block of fallen debris, “I was itching to be out doing something, but now I’m anxious being away.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean… not exactly a fun adventure this time.”</p>
<p>Wraith was elbow deep in the ruins of a machine a few moments later but turned her head to look at Hancock when she heard odd crunching and smacking sounds, “Are you feeding them?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they keep looking at me like their beggin’.”</p>
<p>“<strong>What</strong> are you feeding them?”</p>
<p>“Just some Crisps…”</p>
<p>As they had fought their way through the facility, as would sometimes happen near Wraith, three of the feral ghouls had come to their aid and subsequently followed them through the building to the research lab. Hancock had dubbed the trio Larry, Moe and Curly. Wraith shook her head as he tossed them another handful. He reminded her of an old man, sitting on a park bench feeding pigeons.</p>
<p>“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” She came to flop into a chair next to him, suddenly sad and tired, “You have to make sure everyone gets fed.”</p>
<p>“I gotta be me… <em>I can’t be right for somebody else, if I’m not right for me, I gotta be free, I’ve gotta be free.</em>”</p>
<p>After turning himself into a ghoul, Hancock’s voice had changed and it troubled him deeply. For a time his singing hobby was shelved and it wasn’t until he began traveling with Wraith that he felt the compulsion again. She admitted that she had no frame of reference but assured him that despite its growling edge, his voice was remarkably compelling. On those rare occasions that he did sing now, his newfound joy was in her enjoyment.</p>
<p>“Heh, look. The Stooges like my howling too.”</p>
<p>All three of the ferals had stopped shoveling Crisps into their faces and were sitting at rapt attention.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll start a band…”</p>
<p>Wraith chuckled, kissed his cheek and went back to looking for parts, “Medford has extensive labs that were surprisingly intact the last time I was there but they have something I really don’t want to deal with.”</p>
<p>“Mutants… I thought you cleared ‘em out for Garvey.”</p>
<p>“I have. Twice.” She casually flipped over a filing cabinet, “Last reports have a new batch that have set-up there.” She twirled her wrist, “Just how Mac and I cleared all the ferals here, yet here we are lighter in ammo and heavy in gore.”</p>
<p>“And richer in friends.”</p>
<p>“Oh, noooo. I’m sorry but those three will have to stay here.” She was surprised that Hancock actually looked sad, “It’ll be safer… for them.”</p>
<p>“Have you given any more thought to this Mother’s Favored One bit?”</p>
<p>“Any <em>more</em> thought?” Her tone was harsh, “How about none?”</p>
<p>“None thought, huh?” He gestured to the ferals, “You appear to have more clout with my cousins than most.”</p>
<p>“As you said, <em>I gotta be me</em>. And that ain’t me.”</p>
<p>“How about that… you being… being my wife bit?” His voice was soft and fearful.</p>
<p>Abandoning the rubble, Wraith moved to Hancock and bent at the waist with her hands on her knees so she could look directly into his eyes, “Did you just purpose to me?”</p>
<p>“I… dunno… I’ve… I can’t get free of what mom Atom said.” The normally brash and brazen ghoul was humble, “Would you? I mean, I understand if you don’t wanna put labels on it.” His laugh was forced, “Heh, I know you and MacCready‘ve been married before so…”</p>
<p>“All I know is that I love you both dearly. We should talk to Mac, but I honestly don’t think he’d object. If you want to get married then… let’s do it!”</p>
<p>The joy on Hancock’s face made Wraith’s heart hurt. Both teared up as he stood and swept her into his arms. He twirled her around before the two settled into a deeply passionate kiss. They soon broke it off when they noticed the ghoul trio had shuffled closer. It was almost as if the ferals thought they might have to intervene on Wraith’s behalf. </p>
<p>“Can we have a big party? Like Nicky?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Hancock. Big party.”</p>
<p>“Invite everybody?”</p>
<p>“Sure; everyone we know.”</p>
<p>“So… the Stooges…”</p>
<p>“No, Hancock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… send them some aid?”</p>
<p>Deacon wasn’t listening. Recently, a synth had passed through Underworld who looked so much like Wraith that it had twisted his insides and fogged his mind. Even now, during an important meeting, as soon as her name came up, his mind went someplace else. Back to when he first realized he was in trouble. Back when his greatest lie was that he hadn’t fallen in love with her.</p>
<p>They had stopped in an abandoned house between Railroad missions and Wraith was making them dinner. She had her Pip-Boy tuned to Diamond City Radio and was humming along; off-key of course. She had removed her heavy armor pieces and was in long john pants and a t-shirt. He had gently ribbed her on the quality of her performance, but instead of getting mad she had smiled at him and began dancing and singing to the ladle as if it were a microphone.</p>
<p>He was utterly entranced.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want us to just be… this. I want to dance with her. I want to… I want to make love to her and hold her in my arms after.</em>
</p>
<p>“<strong>Harley</strong>!” Nyx made a grab for his sunglasses, “Are you asleep? Please fucking pay attention!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Boss.” Evading her swipe, he leaned back in his office chair and brought his arms up behind his head in a big, fake stretch, “I’m really tired. Fawkes and me have been practicing our synchronized swimming routine… huge competition coming up…”</p>
<p>Nyx’s mouth twisted in an attempt to hide a smile triggered by the ridiculous image her brain concocted, “Not funny. What’s the last thing you heard?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Oh my fucking… To <strong>recap</strong>; we have reports that Infamy has been hired to attack Minutemen settlements. So far there has been minimal damage, however…”</p>
<p>“The General can take care of it…”</p>
<p>“<strong>However</strong>…” Nyx’s voice softened, “We have it on good authority, that Danse has been killed.”</p>
<p>Deacon’s insides went cold.</p>
<p>“With Wraith involved, there is a chance that agent Governor and the Commonwealth branch may come under threat as well. So I’ll ask again; should we send our expert on Infamy? Should we send them aid?”</p>
<p>“We have a Infamy expert?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four super mutants milling around in front of Medford Memorial looked particularly nasty.</p>
<p>“I’m less then excited to engage…”</p>
<p>“Your report say anything that might make this easier? I’m all for runnin’ in with guns ablaze, but we don’t know how many more there are and it’s like you said, we are lower on ammo than when we started this hike.”</p>
<p>“Just that their alpha… Hmm…”</p>
<p>“Whatcha got for me?”</p>
<p>Wraith took Hancock by the arms, kissed him fiercely and stared into his eyes, “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>To the ghoul’s utter shock Wraith popped up out of their hiding spot and marched confidently toward the enemy.</p>
<p>“<strong>I CHALLENGE GOREKNUCKLE FOR ALPHA</strong>!”</p>
<p>The reaction was shared by the mutants and they stood with mouths agape. Wraith was less than 20 feet from them when one finally managed to corral enough brain cells for a response.</p>
<p>“<strong>STUPID HUMAN</strong>! <strong>GONNA EAT YOU</strong>!”</p>
<p>“<strong>HA</strong>! <strong>WEAK MUTANT WORDS FROM</strong>… <strong>A WEAK</strong>… <em>shit…uhhh… </em><strong>BLEEDER</strong>!”</p>
<p>To Hancock’s relief, the mutants seemed just as confused as he was and none were even reaching for their weapons. Jogging out after her, he decided he should play herald. “Not just <strong>any </strong>human; <strong>Wraith</strong>,<strong> General of the Minutemen</strong>,<strong> Wraith-the-Undying</strong>,<strong> Death-in-the-Shadow</strong>,<strong> The Fog Walker</strong>,<strong> Grinder of the Bucket Heads</strong>,<strong> Alpha of Strong</strong>,<strong> Slayer of Fist</strong>,<strong> Conqueror of Swan and Deathclaw’s Bane</strong>!”</p>
<p>Standing as tall as possible she set her hands on her hips and laughed maniacally, “<strong>BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA</strong>! Bring me to your alpha; if he isn’t too <strong>scared</strong>…”</p>
<p>Setting their brutish heads together, the group discussed whether or not it might be worth having an ear literally chewed off for granting the crazy human’s request. In the end, the general consensus was that they were bored, and this was… something. Even if they didn’t fully grasp what it was.</p>
<p>“<strong>STUPID HUMAN FOLLOW GUT BAG</strong>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first glance, outside of a slight yellow cast to his skin, Goreknuckle seemed much like any other super mutant. But his eyes held intelligence and his voice was relatively soft, “THIS IS STRANGE, HUMAN. IT’S NOT SMART TO COME HERE. BROTHERS SAY YOU CHALLENGE ME FOR ALPHA. THAT’S STUPID.”</p>
<p>“So, you don’t accept? Afraid I’d win?” Wraith folded her arms to hide her shaking hands, “I don’t blame you; I’m really scary.”</p>
<p>The alpha’s sudden, bombastic laughed surprised them all, “<strong>HA</strong>! YOU’RE FUNNY. OKAY, STUPID HUMAN. I WILL LET YOU CHALLENGE ME.” He gave her a sly smile, “WE ARM WRESTLE!”</p>
<p>“Perfect… except my forearm isn’t long enough. How about a thumb war instead?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, Alpha Wraith? Quick word?”</p>
<p>Wraith let the ghoul lead her away from the group, “Problem?”</p>
<p>His eyes briefly narrowed as his head twitched sideways, “You seriously gonna wrestle a green skin?”</p>
<p>“Strong has never beaten me.”</p>
<p>Hancock’s dark eyes widened and then he flashed her a sultry smile, “I want you so bad right now.”</p>
<p>“Not in front of the mutants, dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The battle was to take place in the operating theater so that the entire pack could watch as their mighty alpha crushed a puny, stupid human in an epic… children’s game. Wraith suggested the venue to count the packs numbers. She was happy to see they only had 7 mutants counting Goreknuckle.</p>
<p>She could work with that.</p>
<p>The dramatic contrast of size as the combatants squared up was as comical as the contest itself. Sitting cross-legged on the surgical table, Wraith appeared calm and unconcerned as a seated Goreknuckle loomed over her.</p>
<p>Hancock and Gut Bag stood behind their respective alphas and made threating gestures at each other.</p>
<p>“Do you know the rules?”</p>
<p>“GOREKNUCKLE KNOWS.”</p>
<p>“Winner is alpha.”</p>
<p>“GOREKNUCKLE KNOWS!”</p>
<p>“Say it. Unless you’re too… yellow.”</p>
<p>“<strong>GRRRAHHHHHHAAAA</strong>! <strong>WINNER IS ALPHA OF GOREKNUCKLE PACK</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey, can you count? Cause we’re supposed to chant…”</p>
<p>“<strong>GOREKNUCKLE KNOWS</strong>!”</p>
<p>Wraith pinned him in a half second.</p>
<p>It was so shockingly anticlimactic that the entire room went completely silent.</p>
<p>As intelligent as he was, the alpha quickly degenerated into a wild beast and “broke the rules” by roaring in Wraith’s face and attempting to shake himself free. When he found he couldn’t move his arm he brought his other to bear, swinging it about in a ferocious punch. Jumping slightly, Wraith caught his forearm between her legs and rolled, twisting his limbs together painfully and locking them with her knees. Remembering that he could stand up, the alpha brought his arms and Wraith high into the air before smashing them onto the steel table.</p>
<p>Hancock flinched, “You okay?! That one looked like it stung…”</p>
<p>Wraith snarled in response before twisting herself free, ripping the alpha’s arms clean off as she did.</p>
<p>Goreknuckle was not unlike a lawn sprinkler as he spun away; a great spray of blood coating his fellow pack-mates who had the unfortunate luck of sitting in the splash zone.</p>
<p>Wraith roared at the mutants triumphantly, bringing the disembodied arms above her head and waving them around like pennants at a ball game, “<strong>GRRRAAHAAAAA</strong>! I am your <strong>ALPHA</strong>! You are the <strong>Pack of the Wraith</strong> now!”</p>
<p>It only took a second for the mutants’ eyes to shift from disbelief to murder.</p>
<p>An expert at reading an audience, Hancock tossed a grenade into the seats. After a couple of clean-up shots with his shotgun the room was secure. Wraith was still on the table when he circled back around; staring at Goreknuckle who remained standing even after death.</p>
<p>“He’s like a Venus de Milo…”    </p>
<p>Hancock laughed, “You okay?”</p>
<p>“I hurt my butt.”</p>
<p>“HA! It’s just like MacCready said; disaster! You want some Med-X?”</p>
<p>“Yes please.”</p>
<p>Hancock helped her down and passed her the chem, “What would you have done if they’d gone for it?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I would have thought of something… they could have helped us today; Curie also needs nitrogen and helium tanks to run her alphabet machines.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see how it is! It’s perfectly fine for you to bring six super mutants home, but I’m not even allowed three small feral ghouls!”</p>
<p>Wraith giggled, “Can you imagine… us coming back with… No, I knew it wasn’t going to work. I took me a long while to earn Strong’s respect. And he’s more receptive to new ideas than most mutants I’ve met.”</p>
<p>“So you saw seven super mutants and thought ‘I can take ‘em’?” Hancock wrapped his arms around her, gore and all, “And people call me a monster.”</p>
<p>“<em>I gotta be me</em>.”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Personality Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Personality Conflict</strong>
</p><p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: Canon language/violence/gun, drug and alcohol use. Drug addiction/intervention.</p><p>
  <strong>Game spoilers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known better when you wouldn’t charge me for your services. After all, you get what you <em>pay</em> for.”</p><p>“<em>Our services are for Atom’s benefit, Sister Marie. Not yours</em>.”</p><p>She folded her arms and glared at the ghoul, “You wouldn’t have even known of Wraith’s existence were it not for me! I would say the destruction of a false profit and her network of infidels <strong>is</strong> to Atom’s…”</p><p>Infamy’s high, psychotic laughter cut her short, “<em>You have strayed from Atom’s path and you lust for her ruin for your own satisfaction, yes? He he he</em>!”</p><p>“SHE IS AN ENEMY OF <strong>ALL </strong>OF ATOMS CHILDREN!” She spat her words and threw her arms wide, “I have given you all the information you <strong>should have needed</strong>! I see no results.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>?” The glowing one moved uncomfortably close to look directly into her eyes, “<em>Then you are blind. We have seen her people scurry and scramble in desperate confusion; like mole rats when their queen’s gone rabid. We struck low one of her most powerful fighters. We have <strong>better</strong> information now. We know how her network functions. How quickly they come to each other’s aid and the total weight of her fist</em>.” Looking self-satisfied they leaned away and ran their eyes from her toes to her crown, “<em>We’ve a clear picture of you as well; still wandering The Fog, looking for visions with eyes firmly shut</em>…”</p><p>Fury colored her face scarlet, “You… how DARE YOU!”</p><p>They turned their back to her and walked away, unconcerned for her wrath, “<em>We do not see Atom’s Plan lay before us like a smoothly-paved road, but we will walk the trail that’s there for those who dare to look for it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“Looking rough, man. You sick?”</p><p>“Say something?” MacCready’s mumbled query took form around an enormous yawn. He had been taking the third watch so that he could have dinner with his son and put him to bed, get him up and have breakfast, have playtime, have lunch and then put him down for nap. Shaun, Marcy or Carol Peabody would watch Duncan in the afternoon so Mac could either teach lessons or attended to various projects. Ultimately he was getting precious few hours of sleep and despite his youth, his fatigue was starting to show. Happy to see the sun rise, he was fantasizing about grabbing a nap before his child woke up, and fought the urge to pretend he didn’t hear the other man.</p><p>“I said you look like shit.” Lloyd smiled blithely, “Your beard is out of control and your bags are so big, your eyes look pregnant. Don’t sleep well when the General or Mayor ain’t here to snuggle you? Cause the lack of beauty rest is glaring.”</p><p>“Well, we all can’t be as beautiful as you, Mr. Lloyd.”</p><p>“Mr. Garvey, actually.”</p><p>“Garvey? Like Preston Garvey?”</p><p>“I knew it! Fucker! Don’t even know my last name… Bossy owes me twenty caps.” He made a great show of turning his back to MacCready while flourishing his binoculars, “Just cause you all use your last names like they’re titles…”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… you’re related to Preston? How… how, did I not know that?!”</p><p>“I’m his older cousin… or maybe once removed on his mother’s side… I’m his aunt’s kid with her second husband, but she kept the last name and ditched… you know what? Doesn’t matter. Point is, I am Lieutenant Lloyd Harvest Jeremiah Garvey and you can take that to the bank!”</p><p>MacCready tried to look as unimpressed as possible, “Since when are you a Lieutenant? Wraith handing out pity promotions again?”</p><p>“Fuck you too!” His laugher softened his harsh words, “No, she recognizes my impeccable aim and stalwart reliability.” Humor fled from his face, “I would fall on a grenade for her, although I know she’d never ask me too.”</p><p>“Naw, she eats ‘em for breakfast.”</p><p>“Ha, true! She’s the most bad-assed… you don’t need me telling you the kind of loyalty she inspires!”</p><p>“Actually, have you heard anything from any of the ghoul Minutemen?” MacCready felt bad for even asking, “This whole Infamy sh… fiasco has me paranoid.”</p><p>There had been reports of missing settlers as well as feral ghoul horde attacks on provisioner caravans. The frequency and precision seemed to indicate there was an insider informant. Wraith had been on the road with Preston and Dogmeat for the better part of a month and with Hancock back in Goodneighbor, MacCready’s irritation and loneliness had reached its peak. He just wanted it to be over.</p><p>“I know everybody and if they aren’t ready to die for her cause they love her, than they are too terrified of her to even try stabbing her in the back.”</p><p>He stuck out his lower lip, “Their scared of her? I don’t think half of them have ever even seen her fight. She’s not really frightening when she’s just… walkin’ around, is she?”</p><p>“Oh man… wait, wait, hold up! You’re askin’ me to tell you about your lady?” Lloyd shook his head violently enough his neck made popping sounds, “No, no you’re asking me to talk about my General? Cause all you’re getting from me is ‘she’s great’ and ‘fuck you sideways’.”</p><p>MacCready blew an exceptionally loud raspberry.</p><p>“I see you tryin’ to get me fired, man. I thought we were close.”</p><p>Turning his back with finality, MacCready waved over his head as he went down the stairs, “I’m close enough to smell you. I’ll see you in a few hours. Do me a favor and have a really boring day, okay?”</p><p>“You got it, MacBeardy. Why don’t you go trim that shit? Looking like that, it’s a wonder anybody wants to kiss you.”</p><p>Too tired to fight back, he was grateful for gravity’s help down the stairs. Once his feet were back on the ground he stopped to let his eyes adjust to the dim light before sweeping them along the street and in-between the nearest homes.</p><p>Yawning aggressively, he clicked his teeth, “…really should have a patrol going inside the walls too… don’t know who might be creepin’ around…”</p><p>As if on cue, a small, shadowy figure left the clinic and made its way toward Wraith’s house.</p><p>Tiredness forgotten, MacCready raised his rifle, “HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!”</p><p>“Don’t shoot! It’s me!” Shaun all but fell to the ground, “I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Did you spend the night in the clinic?!” Torn between sympathy and anger, he opened and shut his mouth wordlessly; fighting with his impulse to tear into the child.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Yes, but…”</p><p>“Shaun, I… understand that you’re worried about Danse, but I… I trust you to help me with Duncan…”</p><p>“I know! That’s why…”</p><p>“DON’T INTTERUPT ME, MAN!” Instantly regretting raising his voice, he took a deep breath, “He shouldn’t be in the house by himself.”</p><p>Shaun squared his shoulders and set his jaw. Thrusting his right hand into the air, his voice was filled with righteous indignation as he shook an item at the heavens, “BABY MONITOR!”</p><p>“WELL, I DIDN’T KNOW THAT AND I’M SORRY! DID YOU MAKE THAT YOURSELF?!”</p><p>“NO! I JUST FIXED IT AND BOOSTED ITS RANGE!”</p><p>“WOW THAT’S REALLY COOL!”</p><p>“OKAY, BUT WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?!”</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW YOU STARTED IT!”</p><p>“<strong>NOOOOOOO WAY</strong>, <strong>RJ</strong>!”</p><p>A settler opened a nearby window and stuck her head out, “Boys, it is too early in the morning for you to be yelling like that!”</p><p>Laughing now, Shaun apologized while the other flipped her off by pretending to itch his eye. MacCready patted the kid’s shoulder as they crossed the yard to their door. Just as he touched the doorknob, Lloyd’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.</p><p>“<em>MacCready, I got a new face at the gate.”</em></p><p>He ushered Shaun through the door and walked back to the street before responding, “I thought we agreed you were going to have a boring day. Besides, there are Minutemen at the gate checking on newbies. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“<em>He’s a big deal; six feet plus. Dark hair and light eyes… looks like you and Capt’n Danse had a baby… oh, shit. Sorry</em>, <em>man. That was a stupid…”</em></p><p>“It’s fine…” MacCready pinched the bridge of his nose, “That could literally be anybody…”</p><p>“<em>He’s probably not Infamy, right? They’re all ghouls</em>?”</p><p>“I don’t think we <strong>know</strong> who they all are...” He really just wanted to go and sleep for two seconds, “Lloyd, I am <strong>really</strong> tired…”</p><p>“<em>MacCready, I know everybody, remember? <strong>I don’t know this guy</strong>!”</em></p><p>A chill ran down his back and the hairs on his nape stood up. He jogged down the street toward the gate, “Where are they exactly?”</p><p>“<em>He’s standing behind Carla’s brahmin… hold on… <strong>shit</strong>!”</em></p><p>“<strong>Lloyd</strong>?!”</p><p>“<em>I lost him! I’m going to the open channel!”</em></p><p>Swallowing hard and fighting the urge to sprint to the gate, MacCready turned back toward the house he shared with his new family. It was obvious that Shaun would be a primary target to anyone looking to damage Wraith. Switching his walkie to the open channel, he listened to the Minutemen as they searched for this mysterious stranger.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll take the boys through the river to the Rocket. Ain’t no way Strong will let anything happen to his little brothers. Then I’ll go hunt this bastard down.</em>
</p><p>“Robert Joseph MacCready?”</p><p>The disembodied voice came from a shadow just to his right. Preoccupied with the safety of the children; he cursed himself internally for allowing the threat to get so close.</p><p>His rifle seemed to materialize in his hands as he spun away. As fast as he was, it was a surprise when his intended target had already breached his circle of defense; placing a hand on the weapon and forcing it skyward. An immediate tug of war began as both men tried to secure the gun.</p><p>Despite the difference in overall size, MacCready was well able to hold his own. In a last-ditch effort to dislodge his large foe, he deliberately fell backward, hooking a boot into his opponent’s midsection and flipping them over his head. Vaulting to his feet he quickly turned, once again making an attempt to pin the other man with the barrel of his gun.</p><p>The enemy activated a Stealth-boy and vanished before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Croup Manor was all but lost. The horde of ferals, shepherd by Infamy, washed over the settlement like a tidal wave. Wraith, Dogmeat, Preston and their small troop of Minutemen were hard pressed waiting for Dragoon reinforcements.</p><p>“<strong>WRAITH</strong>!” Knocked to the ground by an enormous bloated glowing one, Preston’s cry reverberated through the ruins.</p><p>“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” She had gathered what soldiers she could find in an attempt to preserve what was left of their group, and had guided them to the platform that surrounded the remains of the roundabout’s fountain, “Keep the high ground! Dogmeat stay here.” Wraith popped a Buffout and leaped into the mass of gyrating ghouls. Keeping her weapons holstered, she punched, ducked and dodged as she tried her best to not get hung up with one opponent for any longer than it was necessary to move them out of her way.</p><p>Out of her peripheral, she could see that the one feral that had turned friendly was pacing her. They had a tattered, red-plaid shirt and like her seemed to be heading toward Preston’s voice.</p><p>
  <em>That’s lucky!</em>
</p><p>The ally feral reached Preston first and threw itself bodily at the bloated ghoul. The green-glowing monster seemed taken aback and the look of betrayal on its twisted face was almost comical. Recovering quickly, it back-handed its smaller, plaid-clad attacker, sending it flying.</p><p>Taking advantage of the distraction, Wraith hefted Preston into a fireman’s carry and zigzagged her way back to the rally point.</p><p>“Preston, are you alive?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh.”</p><p>“Oh, good.” She laid him down gently, “Medic, I need RadAway right away! Ha-ha!” She patted Preston on the shoulder, “Hang in there, Colonel.” Turning away she adopted her General’s voice and addressed her frightened soldiers, “The Calvary will be here very soon! They know I’ve an appointment in Diamond city, and I cannot be late! Stay calm and pick you’re targets. Aim for the legs! And don’t hit me or I’ll be extremely vexed!” So saying she unsheathed her Shem Drowne sword and unholstered her revolver, and took a swan dive right back into the sea of feral ghouls.</p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Philippa Lynn Keita-Johnson, kindly get off of my case!”</p><p>“Val…”</p><p>“I am <strong>fine</strong>. I am <strong>recovered</strong>. I am <strong>well</strong>.”</p><p>“I know you say that but…”</p><p>“I am… I need backup…” Turning his head slightly, Nick Valentine called over his shoulder, “Ellie, please tell Wraith to leave me be!”</p><p>Laughing, Mrs. Valentine came into the living room brandishing a file folder, “I will do no such thing! You tell me I should take it easy, well, same goes for you. It hasn’t been that long since you were moo-lightening as squirrel-on-a-stick… what’s so funny, Wraith?”</p><p>Giggling, she made the mistake of making eye-contact with Valentine and then fell to laughing so hard she stopped making any sounds at all.</p><p>He smiled indulgently at his wife, “I think you meant ‘moonlighting’, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh… Wraith… Honey, you must be really tired; it wasn’t <em>that</em> funny.”</p><p>“Mooooo! Hahahaha!”</p><p>“At any rate; I am more than well enough to go with you to Sanctuary,” Valentine was becoming increasingly irritated at being handled like glass, “and for anything else, for that matter. I will not miss this just because of a minor intestinal perforation!”</p><p>“You’re absolutely sure?”</p><p>“For the last time, my guts are one hundred percent fully healed and operational.”</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>“Alas, to my great shame, I cannot break wind on cue.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ALLY, ALLY, ALLY! FRIENDLY!”</p><p>MacCready struck a dramatic figure; rifle at the ready and backlit by the dawn, tracking an invisible enemy by sound alone, “Show me some raised and empty hands, then we can talk about being friendly.”</p><p>“I’ve no guarantee that you won’t shoot as soon as you get a glimpse. No offence meant, but I’d prefer to remain alive.”</p><p>“Have we met? You seem vaguely familiar...”</p><p>A low whistle to his left was all the warning he got before some unknown liquid came flying through the air. Able to step out of its path, MacCready watched in confused fascination as his opponent was momentarily outlined before the Stealth-Boy compensated and they once again shimmered out of existence.</p><p>“That was motor oil and kerosene.” Shaun was outwardly calm as he flicked the sparkwheel on the lighter in his hand, “Don’t worry, RJ, Duncan is with Strong…” His smile was almost pitying as he addressed the air, “I’m sure I hit you with enough to ignite. I wonder if the Stealth-Boy will hide you as you burn.”</p><p>“OKAY! Okay, I’ll show myself. Please believe me when I say that I’m a friend to Nyx Morningstar and an ally to General Wraith in her fight against Infamy.”</p><p>MacCready moved close to Shaun and whispered harshly in his ear, “Not your name.”</p><p>Phasing into view, the large man held his hands aloft, palms forward as he favored Shaun with a raised brow, “You are a terrifying young man.”</p><p>“HEY! You don’t get to talk to Peter! You talk to <strong>me</strong>. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes… MacCready. Or do you prefer RJ?”</p><p>“Might as well call me the Grim Reaper.” Stepping close, he held his weapon level with the other man’s eyes, “Name.”</p><p>“We’ve actually met…”</p><p>“If you know me then you know of my short, short fuse.” His voice was steel.</p><p>“Harkness! My name is Harkness and Nyx told me that if you give me too much trouble… to… to call you ‘Buttface’?”</p><p>Lowering his rifle, MacCready cocked his head to the side, “I do know you. Huh.”</p><p>“May I put my arms down now?”</p><p>“Nope. Keep ‘em high and walk back to the gate.” He turned to Shaun, “Squirrel, you have a sidearm?” He knew the answer, but the question was more for Harkness’ benefit.</p><p>“Uh… yeah. Yes!”</p><p>“Good. If he makes a run for it shoot his left knee. We are heading to the storage shed next to Bear’s place.” He motioned Harkness forward with his rifle, “Nice and easy. Just a lovely, morning stroll.”</p><p>As they walked, Shaun whispered out of the side of his mouth, “I thought my name was ‘Peter’.”</p><p>“Same kid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some few days later Wraith returned to Sanctuary with the Valentines in tow. Notified at the Rocket of the captured intruder, she called a meeting and had Harkness brought to her office under heavy guard. MacCready, Sofie, Lloyd and Cait arranged themselves on Wraith’s furniture and collectively glared at him.</p><p>“I would prefer to speak with you privately, if that’s alright with you, General Wraith.”</p><p>“No. That is not alright with me.” Weary and road dirty, she hoped that she at least looked impressive and authoritative, “Nyx has never mentioned a ‘Harkness’ to me, nor has she written an introductory letter on your behalf.” Arms folded she let some iron creep into her voice, “With all that has happened I think you might forgive me if I keep you under as many eyes as possible.”</p><p>“Do you have a Geiger counter?”</p><p>MacCready popped to his feet and clapped his hands before opening the door to the street, “Okay, everybody out!” He stuck his head out the door and gave a shrill whistle, “Dogmeat!” He favored Wraith with a forced smile, “His eyes are as good as anyone’s, right?”</p><p>As the grumbling group filed out, every single one of them gave the canine a pat as he trotted inside. The last to leave, MacCready gave a small cry of surprise as Panther dashed between his legs just as he was shutting the door.</p><p>Dogmeat immediately came to greet Harkness; tail wagging and tongue lolling leisurely. Taking their cue from their canine friend, Panther hopped atop Wraith’s desk and sat next to her. Whiskers extended toward the stranger, they made the chuffing sounds that were the great cat’s purr.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” He patted the dog as best he could with bound hands, “I’m convinced, now more than ever, that you’re an immortal!”</p><p>“If he vouches for you, then I suppose I have no choice…” Unlocking his cuffs she offered him water and then flopped into her chair. There she sat, eyes trained at the ceiling and completely silent for several seconds.</p><p>“Do you have…?”</p><p>“I’m retired.”</p><p>“Hardly.” He leaned forward, left brow raised over an ice-blue eye.</p><p>“I can’t believe you are still using that pass phrase…”</p><p>“Do you have…?”</p><p>“Fucking sake! Mine’s in the motherfuckin’ shop!” She slapped her palm onto the tabletop, “I am officially retired and <strong>if</strong> you are still using that, you probably should fucking stop. MacCready never even…”</p><p>“We don’t. Harley told me it’s the one you’d recognize though.” He made note of the flash of pain that crossed her face, “He also told me that you and MacCready would give me the most hassle and that you were both, ‘monstrously terrifying’.” Giving Dogmeat another pat he matched Wraith’s glare with a smug smirk, “If he vouches for you, then I suppose I have no choice.”</p><p>“Cute. Why does the Railroad care about Infamy in Boston?”</p><p>Making a show of taking a long, slow drink, Harkness stalled; trying to find a delicate selection of words to hide the truth, “The Railroad cares deeply for all liberated synths. The loss of Danse is distressing, not just for the Minutemen and…”</p><p>Wraith rocketed to her feet and grabbed him by the collar. Easily lifting Harkness, she slammed him into the wall, “<strong>ENOUGH</strong>! <strong>I DON’T WANT TO HEAR DE</strong>… <strong>HARLEY</strong>’<strong>S LIES FROM YOU</strong>!” Letting him drop she backed away. Her voice turned terrifyingly emotionless but her eyes promised death, “I want the truth. Otherwise, I’ll go with my first instinct; consider you my enemy and rip you in half.”</p><p>He glared at her from the floor, “We have highly valued agents who could be compromised or killed if your struggle with Infamy goes to shit!”</p><p>Wraith’s expression softened, “Ah. People I know. People I’d miss if they were to suddenly relocate. People I wouldn’t stop looking for if they were to suddenly disappear.”</p><p>
  <em>That was not tactful at all. I just… I almost killed him. Deacon and Morningstar sent him and I almost took him through the wall! What the hell is wrong with me?!</em>
</p><p>“May I stand, or will that get me bifurcated too?” Failing to hide his anger, he couldn’t help but take a jab at her, “I can see where Shaun gets it…”</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>Lost in a flash of rage, she aimed a punch at Harkness’ face.</p><p>Dogmeat saved his life: his sharp bark cut through Wraith’s wrath-filled haze and at the last second she altered her aim and slammed her fist through the wall.</p><p>Both breathing heavily, the two stared into each other’s eyes. Her regret showed clearly and a sudden revelation filled his blue orbs with understanding.</p><p>“You… you have lost so much. Father and the Institute were just the tip of the iceberg. You understand what it’s like to have your past and future manipulated by an uncaring puppet master. You know what it’s like… to not feel real…”</p><p>“I… I’m…” Slowly removing her hand, she backed away, eyes fixed on his, “I think that I can’t properly apologies to you for what just happened… but I <strong>am</strong> sorry.”</p><p>“I know you’ll find this hard to believe but I trust you more now.”</p><p>“You can’t trust…”</p><p>“…everybody. I know. I know.” He laid a hand gently over-top her blooded fist, pushing it down toward the floor, “Both Nyx and Harley are <strong>very</strong> important to me. They say you are one of the greatest allies the Railroad has ever known. So whatever just happened, let’s chalk it up to, you’re over-taxed and I’m an asshole.”</p><p>Motioning to him to take a more comfortable seat on her couch, Wraith went to her office first aid kit. Resuming her seat next to Panther, she began a deep breathing exercise while treated her injuries with a dermo-fuse.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta calm. In, two, three. Calm. Out, two, three.</em>
</p><p>“So, you have all the intel on me from Harley. You know Shaun, you know… everything?”</p><p>“Actually, the dossier came from Nyx. So, I probably don’t know as much as you might fear.” Tenting his fingers, he briefly touched their tips to his lips before leaning toward her, “I would really like it if we could start over. Hello, I’m Harkness. I’m a Railroad heavy from the Capital Wasteland. I’ve known Nyx for over ten years. I was sent by our new leadership to protect our interests in the Commonwealth by offering you informational aid in your conflict with the organization known as Infamy.”</p><p>She offered him a wan smile, “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place?</p><p>Laughing, he shook his head, “I tried. No, really! MacCready and Shaun just about turned me inside-out!”</p><p>“Do you know Mac too?”</p><p>“I only met him a couple of times. He didn’t recognize me and I hardly even recognize him; he’s way healthier looking now.”</p><p>She frowned, thinking that he actually looked a little haggard, “He eats better these days. Speaking of which, have they offered you food recently?”</p><p>“I could eat.”</p><p>Radioing Codsworth, she put in a request. Having finished repairing the lacerations on her hand, she returned the knitter to the first aid kit and once again flopped into her chair. Not sure how to begin, or if she should even start, an awkward silence hung in the air.</p><p>Harkness was watching Panther groom itself with a child-like fascination. When the cat jumped down and came over to rub on his legs his face beamed with joy. “She’s a synth, isn’t she? Incredible!”</p><p>“Technically speaking, Panther isn’t a ‘she’ or ‘he’. Although Danse…” She swallowed hard and looked at her hands in her lap.</p><p>
  <em>Pretty sure my finger’s dislocated… ouch. Why am I having such a hard time? I used to be really good with people! Part of the reason I became a lawyer…</em>
</p><p>Harkness misunderstood her reaction, “I am very sorry that Danse was killed. I… met… him. He definitely wouldn’t have remembered me though.”</p><p>“How did you find out?”</p><p>“Nyx told me when she asked if I would come up here.”</p><p>“Asked, huh? Okay, how did Morningstar find out?”</p><p>A flicker of realization crossed his face, “We have a network of tourists… but you’d know that… he’s still alive, isn’t he?”</p><p>Wraith rose at Codsworth’s polite knock, “Food’s here.” She patted one of the robots eye stalks, “Thanks, sweetheart.”</p><p>“No trouble at all, mum!” He made happy whistling noises as he left.</p><p>While chewing his first, enormous bite, Harkness offered a morsel to Panther. His face broadcasting his delight when the cat oh-so-delicately accepted it. His smile became that much broader when Dogmeat also partook of his charity. When Wraith cleared her throat to bring him back to their conversation his cheeks momentarily reddened with guilt.</p><p>“Ah-hem, that’s interesting. Our information has him being killed outright. A sniper shot to the head.”</p><p>“He’s in a coma and has been for some time. He’ll have another scar on his brow… when he wakes up.” Stirring her vegetables distractedly, she stared at the wall in the direction of the clinic. “I have almost no information on Infamy. Mac and Hancock told me that they were a mercenary faction of the Children of Atom and that Morningstar had some dealings with them, but that’s about it. Islode had only so much more to add.” Setting her now completely forgotten meal on her desk, she stood up and began to pace, “I <strong>need</strong> to find them. I need to wrap this up. I can’t have another war of attrition, like with the Gunners!”</p><p>“I’m not familiar enough with this area to pinpoint them for you, but they would probably take up residence in the Glowing Sea, or similar sites that would be considered holy to Atom worshippers.”</p><p>“I’m not going to send the Dragoons into the Sea to wander around aimlessly. I did send my radioactive-resistant Hound pair to get a sitrep on Quincy Quarries. There’s a empty Vault-Tec installation there…”</p><p>“And what will you do when you find them?”</p><p>That gave Wraith pause: her first response was for a <strong>very</strong> percussive, terminal encounter.</p><p>
  <em>You told Islode that you weren’t a conqueror. And that the Children were your neighbors. They are being fed false information from Marie. She is the real enemy.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t suppose they’d listen to reason, would they?”</p><p>“Are you suggesting you can be reasonable?” He waved his hands and laughed at the face she made, “I’m sorry! I’m joking!”</p><p>“Lay it out for me, Harkness! I’m obviously struggling. Normally I would attempt diplomacy immediately, but they never even gave me an ultimatum. I can’t bargain with a group who wants nothing I have!”</p><p>“Sister Marie wants some things though; your status as a profit discredited. Then your happiness. And then your life.”</p><p>Bringing her right hand up she began running it back and forth across her close-cropped hair, “I never once claimed to be a profit! If they want me to stand in front of the entire Atom nation and declare myself…”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be enough for Marie, but it might be enough for Infamy,” Harkness set his plate on the floor and leaned toward her, “and she is powerless without their backing.”</p><p>“Who <strong>are</strong> they?”</p><p>“When Nyx declined to detonate the warhead at Megaton, it shattered the hopes of the Children who lived and worshipped there. Denied their ‘Day of Division’, some of the members endeavored to become closer to Atom by taking a rare chem, that would either transform them into ghouls or…”</p><p>“Or kill them.”</p><p>He nodded, “Infamy developed soon after Nyx helped the BOS destroy the Enclave. My guess is that the glowing one that acts as the leader is the former Brother Gerard, from that Megaton sect.”</p><p>“And how would I use this information to begin peace talks?”</p><p>“One of our agents has suggested that you have some small control over feral ghouls, perhaps…”</p><p>“You can just say ‘Hancock’.” She made a dismissive gesture at his attempt at mock confusion, “I suppose you stopped in Goodneighbor before you came here. He has seen that ferals will… become docile around me… occasionally. It happened in front of him again, just a short while ago, so it would be fresh in his mind.”</p><p>“He told you he was an agent.”</p><p>She dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes, “Yes, of course. We are very much intertwined in each other’s lives. And with me being a <strong>former</strong> agent; he decided, finally, that he can trust me with sensitive information. So please, let it go.”</p><p>“Very well.” He leaned back on the couch and smiled as Panther draped its self across his lap, “What is it like? Are you able to direct the actions of these ferals?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>A flicker of irritation crossed his face, “Have you tried?”</p><p>She felt her face heat, “No! I would never! They have suffered enough. I wouldn’t presume to make them my puppets.”</p><p>“If you were able to command feral ghouls, or even pull some away from Infamy’s hoard, your clout as a profit in good standing would be beyond repute.”</p><p>“You’re asking me to win them over by masquerading as one of their most important religious figures.”</p><p>“No, I’m asking you to prove to them that you <strong>are</strong> the Mother’s Favored One.”</p><p>“But, Harkness <strong>that would be lying</strong>. And as you know, falsehoods make a poor foundation on which to build peace.”</p><p>He held his hands out and looked to the ceiling, appealing to some higher power for strength, “Why are you so adamant that it’s a lie?”</p><p>Wraith sputtered and scoffed, “… I wouldn’t… I’m not, I’m… well, okay maybe I’m not <strong>normal</strong> but…”</p><p>He knew he had her on the ropes and began tallying off his bullet points on his hands, “One, you are highly resistant to radiation, much like the Children’s Gift. This combined with pre-war experimentation has turned you into what could be described as a smooth-skin ghoul. Two, you have experienced visions in which the Mother appeared and seemed to guide you. Three, you have a charming effect on feral ghouls to the point that they will come to your aid, and apparently, follow you around like puppy dogs!”</p><p>Wraith quickly crossed the room, “Okay, how <strong>the fuck</strong>… There should only be three people, aside from myself who know I’m ghoulish…” She struck her forehead with the heel of her palm, “Oh, I’m so dumb! Of course <strong>he</strong> would know. And what he knows, you do. That asshole.”</p><p>
  <em>Who I miss terribly and would really like to talk to…</em>
</p><p>“I’m guessing that even though Nyx handed me your information, it might have been from Harley after all… Sorry.” Harkness at least had the decency to look abashed.</p><p>“Okay, <strong>if</strong> I were to explore this, how would I even begin?”</p><p>“I brought someone with me. His name is Sun of Atom, and he’s a glowing one who’s also a member of the Megaton sect. I left him in Goodneighbor in the off chance that I was met with… let’s say, extreme resistance, to my idea.” He gave her a mocking smile.</p><p>“So, what? This Sun is going to teach me to…”</p><p>“Fine tune your obvious ability to command feral ghouls.”</p><p>She was running her hand over her hair again, “If I hadn’t just recently fought a super villain, possessed by alien technology, who was able to manipulate objects with her mind, I’d really think this was crazy…”</p><p>
  <em>Then again, all I could think of at Croup was ‘gotta help Preston’ and that plaid shirt feral went right to him…</em>
</p><p>“I can go pick up Sun and be back here…”</p><p>“Oh, no; I’m not bringing ferals here. I would never do that to MacCready. How about you meet me at Wicked Shipping in a week.”</p><p>“It won’t take me a week…”</p><p>“Okay, look, I just got back. I would like to visit with my people, my kids and my beloved, feisty boyfriend as well as be there for the Valentine’s first ultrasound, before I fuck-off again to do whoever-the-fuck-knows!”</p><p>He held up his hands, “Okay, okay. That’s fair.”</p><p>“I’ll send you with an escort.”</p><p>“No thank you. That won’t be necessary…”</p><p>“That wasn’t a question.”</p><p>“Wraith,” He held his hands out pleadingly, “I’ve already garnered way more attention than is healthy! Please just, trust in my abilities. Harley wouldn’t have sent me if he didn’t think I could get it done.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wraith met with Sofie and then joined the Valentines for their ultrasound before returning to her house. She could tell MacCready had been napping as one side of his now ample beard and his hair were pressed flat to the side of his head. They held each other tightly in a hug that was almost desperate. When she felt the tears start, she buried her face into his shoulder. It had the potential to carry on through the evening, so Shaun cleared his throat and that made Duncan giggle. Doing her best to ignore the subtle protests of her pre-teen grandson, she laughed at Mac’s hair and gave her lover a huge kiss.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can stand to kiss all that hair…”</p><p>She reached out and scratched the former merc’s chin, not unlike how she would for Dogmeat, “I don’t know, Shaun… I kinda dig it.”</p><p>MacCready lifted his chin and cocked his head to the side, apparently appreciating the sensation, “Thanks, knockout.”</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“Daddy’s beard is <strong>not</strong> gross!” Duncan shook a finger at his adopted brother, “It’s purdy! It’s got nice red in it, jus like Miss. Cait’s nice hair. And it tickles fun.”</p><p>Scooping his son from the floor, Mac kissed his cheek and Duncan squealed with laughter. Favoring Shaun with a superior look, he batted his eyelashes at him, “See? Dunk says it’s purdy.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s purdy gross.”</p><p>Wraith watched MacCready chase the boys around the couch, trying to allow their joy to erase all of her recent worry and grief.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Shaun and Wraith were playing Go Fish while MacCready gave his son his bath. She could tell he was trying to work up the nerve to ask her something, but didn’t want to put him off by asking outright.</p><p>“Hey, grandma?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Have you… umm… been to the clinic?”</p><p>“I went with the Valentines today.”</p><p>“Did you talk to Danse?”</p><p>Wraith very slowly lowered her cards, “He’s awake?!”</p><p>He waved his hands, “No! No, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hear you. Dr. Curie says that coma patients respond to their loved one’s voices.” He dropped his eyes to the tabletop, “I know you haven’t been to see him. You should go talk to him. I think… you might need to.”</p><p>It was true. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to go. Something about standing at Danse’s bedside, and seeing him in that condition, reminded her too much of her one-sided conversations with Nate at the gravesite.</p><p>“I think you’re right.” She stood and came around to hug him, “I’ll go right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Wraith started to cry when Curie hugged her.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, madame! What is the matter?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Do not apologies! Please tell me how I can help you.”</p><p>Wraith sniffled and dropped into a chair, “I know I’ve never been a pillar of emotional stability, but lately… I’m as bad as I think I’ve ever been.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Wraith laughed humorlessly, “I can’t hug anyone without bawling all over them. I keep giggling like a drunkard over stupid crap and I almost just killed our visitor over a mild insult.”</p><p>“Buffout.”</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>“You take it quite a bit, no?”</p><p>“I… guess…”</p><p>“It is quite unnecessary regardless.” Curie pulled her desk chair around so she could sit facing her. Reaching forward, she took Wraith’s hands in hers, “I have been meaning to speak to you on this matter for some time, but it has been difficult for me. I think you have been upping your usage lately; taking some before every possible confrontation. Of which there seems to be a never-ending supply.” She patted her hands as Wraith’s face turned red, “Monsieur Hancock has expressed his concern to you on this, oui? He came to me only because you have dismissed his warnings. You are already shockingly strong Madame, in spirit as well as muscle. It’s possible the Buffout lost its effectiveness long ago; you use it now as a habit rather than a tool.”</p><p>It was like getting slapped in the face by a deathclaw gauntlet.</p><p>
  <em>I took some just before the meeting today… Hancock’s been telling me to take it easy? Damn, I don’t even remember…</em>
</p><p>“I… I think I’m going to cry some more…” She slid out of her chair and onto the floor.</p><p>“I will cry too.”</p><p>Wraith held out her arms and the two held each other for a time. When the sniffling began to subside, Curie got up to go and get them some water.</p><p>“I must apologies for my poor bedside manner; I had wanted to be much more delicate with this and possibly have messieurs Hancock and MacCready here with you.” She sat next to Wraith on the floor and offered her an Addictol inhaler as well, “You didn’t come in here to be ambushed by me. No doubt you’ve come to see mon amour, oui?”</p><p>“You’re not ambushing me, Baby Bird. I’m sorry I made you worry.” She nodded toward the ICU room, “How has he been?”</p><p>It took a while before she could answer. Her face transitioned from extreme grief to a hopeful smile and back again. “He is… alive. His heartbeat remains strong.” She suddenly stood, “I will leave you two your privacy. Monsieur Sturges has invited me to play cards to ‘get me out of the house’.”</p><p>Wraith sat on the floor for several minutes, trying to do breathing exercises, staring at the door to Danse’s room. She had wanted Curie to stay with her but couldn’t find the words to stop her from leaving. Working up the nerve to simply walk to the door and reach out for the knob, took a herculean effort.</p><p>
  <em>He’s not dead, just sleeping. Not dead. He’s sleeping.</em>
</p><p>He was not sleeping.</p><p>Shockingly thin, his breath coming in shallow pants, Danse stood next to his bed, tangled in a mass of IV lines. He was covered in blood and worse from having ripped out as many of the said lines and tubes as he could reach.</p><p>He attempted to take a step toward her but stumbled and nearly fell. Holding his arms wrist-up at her, he shook them side to side before gesturing around the room, “Where is this?! Who are you! What...” Momentarily overcome by a coughing fit he lost the energy to stand and collapsed heavily onto the bed, “What happened to me?”</p><p>Wraith opened and shut her mouth like a dying fish. She felt the tears streaming down her face as well as a stab of guilt when Danse shot her a look of concern.</p><p>
  <em>He’s reacting to my crying when he doesn’t even… wait…</em>
</p><p>“You don’t know me?” She grabbed a towel and some gauze, “Please stop pulling out your IVs!”</p><p>He studied her face, “You… your eyes… Please tell me…”</p><p>“Wraith. I’m Wraith. I’m your friend.” She figured she’d start small. “We have known each other for a couple of years now.”</p><p>“Are you a knight?” His voice was weak, gravely and slightly slurred.</p><p>“I was. You recruited me. Technically I was a paladin.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Was? Why aren’t we in the infirmary on the Prydwen?” He moved the arm she was attempting to bandage out of her reach and attempted, without success, to stand, “Did we lose the police station? You aren’t Brotherhood?”</p><p>“No, Danse…”</p><p>“Paladin Danse.”</p><p>“Actually it’s ‘captain’ now.” She wasn’t sure how far she could push it, “You are no longer with the BOS either.”</p><p>“Utter nonsense!” This time, his attempt to gain his feet landed him on his backside on the floor, “I <strong>demand</strong> you return my armor to me <strong>immediately</strong>!” Overcome yet again by a racking cough, he tried without much success to crawl under the bed.</p><p>“Stop hurting yourself!” She was starting to panic, “Look at your arms! Aren’t you feeling that?!”</p><p>There was a brief, flickering of recognition in his eyes, “Pain… is inconsequential…” He stared hard into her eyes, “It’s not real… just a damage prevention signal.”</p><p>Wraith remembered, “That’s what pain is, you fucking asshole.”</p><p>“Wraith!” He held his arms out to her like a small, scared child asking to be picked up.</p><p>Easily lifting him back onto the bed, she went to pull away but Danse’s grip around her shoulders tightened. She returned the embrace despite the mess; lying herself next to him. His body shook slightly as his memories returned and the tears fell down his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re awake!”</p><p>“I feel so foggy…”</p><p>“That’d be the meds. And possibly the fact you suffered acute neurotrauma due to a gunshot wound.”</p><p>“… explains the headache…”</p><p>“Look on the bright side, not many people can brag about having a cranioplasty.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Great, even more metal in my head. MacCready’s going to be insufferable.” He squeezed her tighter, his voice soft, “I can always count on you to guide me back to who I truly am. You… you are my sister, Wraith and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, tin can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              </p><p>        </p><p>          </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lighthouse</strong>
</p><p><strong>Trigger warnings</strong>: canon violence/language/gun, alcohol and drug use. Mature/sexual content - not explicit  </p><p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess warning!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Please Enjoy</strong>!</p><p> </p><p>Marie stood in the doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. After about five minutes or so, she began tapping her foot in a staccato of irritation, “Did you want something or not? I’m <strong>very</strong> busy.”</p><p>Atom’s Assassin didn’t bother to turn around, “<em>You are massing in Crater House</em>, <em>yes</em>? <em>We had agreed to wait</em>.”</p><p>“My followers are impatient.” Despite not having been invited, she briskly walked around the chair the ghoul was lounging in to fold her arms and glare down at them, “This is taking too long. <strong>You</strong> are taking too long.”</p><p>Infamy’s leader was toying with their favorite weapon: a combat knife with a serrated, wicked-looking blade. Flipping it around the back of their hand and thumb with remarkable speed, they locked eyes with her, “<em>You have no followers. Those with you follow Atom. Atom rewards patience</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, well, while you sit here and <em>patiently</em> wait for this church’s roof to cave in, my <em>followers </em>and I will take back Kingsport Lighthouse!”</p><p>“<em>You will be annihilated</em>.”</p><p>Anger caused her to react without thinking; swatting the knife out of the ghoul’s hand and sending it spinning to a dark corner. In the space of a heartbeat the ghoul was out of their chair and lashing out with a backhand that sent the young woman crashing to the floor.</p><p>“<em>You will bring those Children back to this church</em>. <em>You will all wait</em>.”</p><p>As the glowing one moved to retrieve the knife, their radiance illuminated the room which revealed a large number of ferals, standing perfectly still, in arcing rows around the chair. Marie hadn’t even noticed their presence and felt the whole thing to be incredibly unnerving.  </p><p>“But, what are we waiting for?!”</p><p>Turning, the ghoul went to the doorway just as an Infamy runner stepped through. There was a brief, whispered conversation before Atom’s Assassin turned back to her.</p><p>Cackling madly, they brandished their knife and spun in a circle, “<em>They are here</em>! <em>Ahahaa</em>!”</p><p>“Who? What’s happening?!”</p><p>The mad ghoul roughly pulled Marie to her feet and shook her, “<em>It won’t be long now; the Pretender’s doom has arrived in the Commonwealth</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make those pants?”</p><p>Shaun looked up from the workbench, “Yeah why, are they weird?”</p><p>“No, I like the color. Green is a good color on you. They look like they fit nice…”</p><p>He favored her with an indulgent smile, “Grandma, do you want me to make you a pair of green slacks?”</p><p>“Oh ho, not pants but slacks?” Her smile broadened when he rolled his eyes, “Yes, please make me a pair of <em>slacks</em>.”</p><p>“Are you coming back home after ghoul training?”</p><p>Wraith didn’t answer at first. She wanted to but since she had no idea how long learning to influence feral ghouls would take, let alone if she was even capable, she didn’t want to make promises she couldn’t keep.</p><p>She had intended the past week to be a vacation of sorts, but found herself elbow deep in reports and meetings instead. In addition to the seemingly random attacks, Infamy had taken to raising radiation levels in some of the southern settlements.</p><p>She also spent as much time as possible with Danse; helping Curie with his rehab and his occasional skips in memory. Now, with it being her last day, she was spending it with Shaun and found that she really didn’t want to leave at all.</p><p>“Oh, honey… I don’t know… There are too many variables to give you a definitive answer.”</p><p>“You’re using lawyer-general speak again,” He stuck his lip out and nodded, “I could go with you…”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>His caramel complexion couldn’t hide his flush, “Why not. Is it because I couldn’t defeat Infamy? Do you think that I’ll be a burden?” He had balled up his fists, “I know I screwed that up but…”</p><p>“I don’t find you to be burdensome. You didn’t screw anything up! I need you to stay and help Mac…”</p><p>“That’s <strong>brahmin shit</strong>! That’s what YOU TELL <strong>LITTLE KIDS WHEN THEY WANT TO HELP YOU BUT YOU THINK THEY’LL BE IN THE WAY</strong>!” When Wraith didn’t cut him off and start yelling back he lost some of his momentum, “I’m sorry I let Danse and RJ get hurt!”</p><p>“You three were a team. Not one of you failed to fulfill… ugh… Okay, no more lawyer speak.” She got up from her stool, “I can’t lose you. And it’s not just you! I’m keeping Mac, Danse… I’m being completely selfish, I know… If I can keep all you strong fighters together, you will be able to keep each other safe, when I’m… gone.”</p><p>“Are you going to let the Valentines leave?” Her honesty had taken the wind out of his anger, “I’m surprised you let Grandpa John go.”</p><p>She furrowed her brow, “For the last time; I’m not a tyrant! I’m not going to hold innocent people against their will! I want them to stay and I already made my case, plus Curie wants to study Ellie’s pregnancy… wait… <em>Grandpa </em>John?”</p><p>Shaun’s blush deepened, “Cause you two… you know… he asked you to marry him. What the heck am I supposed to call him?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re right. Are you going to start calling Mac ‘grandpa’ too?”</p><p>“No, that’s weird.”</p><p>She nodded after a couple seconds of rapid blinking, “Okay, I guess that tracks.”</p><p>MacCready opened the door and stuck his head through, “Hey guys, Danse, Curie, the Valentines and dinner are here so stop yelling at each other and come in the house.”</p><p>“Technically speaking, RJ, the workshop is still in the house.”</p><p>“Who’s ‘Dinner’, they sound nice.”</p><p>MacCready sighed and slumped his shoulders, “Hilarious. You two done?”</p><p>“Did Dinner walk here on their own?”</p><p>Shaun started giggling, “How many legs do they have?”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was <strong>very</strong> nice and the conversation pleasant. Although space was limited the group squeezed together amicably and Valentine, a wonderful story teller, was regaling them with child-friendly versions of the behemoth and alien artifact cases.</p><p>“… climb the whole way up with me tied to her back! Of course, I told her she’d do just as well building castles in the air…”</p><p>“Mr. Colonel Garvey Minuteman has a castle! He said that grandma Wraith fought a monster there this one time and it was really big!” Duncan threw his arms out wide, knocking his cup off the table. His father neatly caught it however, and not even a drop was spilt. His excitement turned to dismay at the near loss of juice and he hung his head, “Sorry, daddy.”</p><p>MacCready tousled his hair, “Don’t be sad, Dunk. Spilt drink never hurt anybody; just work on your aim.”</p><p>“I still say I could’ve pulled us up and out with no problem.”</p><p>Valentine smiled and shook his head at her, “You are aware of a distinction between <em>could</em> and <em>should</em>.”</p><p>Wraith stuck her lip out in much the same way Shaun had, “You never know unless you try.”</p><p>“I tried cheese today!” Duncan’s confidence had returned. </p><p>Danse grimaced, “You’re a braver man than I. The smell reminds me of the training mats in the Citadel…”</p><p>As Valentine finished his tale, with he the unfortunate ending of Imogene, Curie leaned slightly forward and her eyes tracked his mouth with a hungry intensity.</p><p>“And this alien artifact, where has it gone?”</p><p>“Well… I’m not sure, actually. I was in and out at the time.”</p><p>“It’s put away.” There was a warning edge to Wraith’s voice. “I’d have destroyed it if I could.”</p><p>“Oh, but why? Surly this item would be of great use, not only to the scientific community, but to the studies of medical…”</p><p>“No!” Wraith gentled her tone, “No, Baby Bird. It is evil and cannot be used for anything but.”</p><p>“It’s like the One Ring!” Shaun deliberately directed his comment at MacCready.</p><p>“Oh, jeez. Not you too! I’m surrounded by nerds.”</p><p>“What’s this now?”</p><p>“Oh, Danse, it’s from this great book grandpa John let me borrow. You hav’ta read it!”</p><p>MacCready smirked, “Yeah, just when you’re finally starting to feel better…”</p><p>Shaun took the snide remark rather personally and so his retort had real venom, “You’re <strong>face</strong> looks better, now that you shaved that beard!”</p><p>Danse’s eyes snapped up to lock with the sniper’s, “You grew a beard? A full beard?”</p><p>“Yeah, so what?” His shrug was meant to be nonchalant.</p><p>Danse expression was unreadable, “Nothing, just surprised.”</p><p>“You’re<em> surprised</em> that I grew a beard? I’ve had a goatee…”</p><p>“Surprised that you’re physically capable of growing more than those rat whiskers you normally sport.”</p><p>Normally such banter would quickly degrade into actual bickering, but after giving Danse the One Finger Salute, (making sure Duncan didn’t see) MacCready laughed and flashed a bright smile.</p><p>After dinner, the group settled in to play cards: the children, Danse and MacCready playing Go Fish while the other four grown-ups indulged in Euchre. After a couple of hands, Wraith began making a conscious effort to memorize the evening. She planned on using bright-spot memories like these to battle against future bouts of her berserker rage.</p><p>Acknowledging her addiction to Buffout was only a small step in combating her tendency to slide toward madness. She had publicly denied, on more than one occasion, that she was a tyrannical monster but didn’t want to fall into the trap of declaring yourself a savor to the people whose house you’re burning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I scolded you, Curie.” Wraith had followed Danse and Curie out the door and across the yard. Watching Danse use a cane made her feel all the more guilty over the decision to keep the artifact’s location secret. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like you’re a kid…”</p><p>“Ah, Madame, please don’t worry about it. Forgive me for saying so, but I feel you have been treating me as your daughter since almost the first time we met.” She arched her arms out to mimic her Miss. Nanny silhouette, “Even when I was just a metal egg.”</p><p>Wraith chuckled, “Well I guess it’s reassuring to know that I have at least some maternal instinct.” She took her by the shoulders, “I know why you would want to study it. I don’t blame you but… it has a way of… pulling at you. Shaun’s analogy wasn’t that far off.”</p><p>“I… understand. I was only, so excited! Here was a thing from another world! A… a science beyond the capabilities of the one I am only barely familiar with. One with an almost unlimited capacity for healing…” She looked at the clinic door that Danse had just struggled to open, “He gets lost in his memories and he’s still, so very thin…”</p><p>“Time, Baby Bird. With you caring for him, maybe not as much as you think.”</p><p>“It was a group effort that saved mon amour. Even Monsieur MacCready, with his Beard of Solidarity…”</p><p>“His… what?”</p><p>She laughed, “Danse had told me a story of how, when a member of your unit is badly damaged, so that they cannot shave their chins, the rest of the group stops this as well. This is done regardless of the team member’s gender, of course. Those who cannot grow a beard will sometimes shave their head… the focus on hair in this instance is rather fascinating, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Wraith felt a surge of pride in MacCready, “He takes such care with his goatee. They bicker so much I had no idea that they were that close.”</p><p>“Perhaps it is like siblings, oui?”</p><p>“How did Mac find out about the hair thing?”</p><p>“He came to me and asked what he could do. For some reason telling him the story that mon ours told me made me feel a little better. And when I saw that he was honoring him this way, why, I felt… I’m not sure how to put it…” Curie’s face lit up, “Robert is a protector, and this act was very much him shielding and bolstering my resolve. Which, is what I believe, it is meant to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could feel the heat of climax pooling below her navel even as MacCready began to shake beneath her. Bearing down as he thrust upward, the breath was driven from them both each time their hips came together.</p><p>Their lovemaking would appear a desperate, clinging act; exciting and needful as their first. Yet, it was practiced and refined with each moving in concert toward and against the other. They fought to hush their moans and gasps of pleasure, as to not disturb the sleeping household.</p><p>The realization that they might finish together heightened the anticipation of release and Wraith couldn’t stop her cry of passion at the mere thought.</p><p>Pushing himself to an almost seated position, MacCready attempted to silence both their cries by kissing her fiercely. Head swimming, he came almost as soon as he felt her muscles contract, somehow maintaining enough control to last until she finished.</p><p>Collapsing back to the bed, he kept his arms around her, holding her to him to feel that wonderful sensation of oneness that was almost better than the orgasm.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Shit, Wraith… <strong>That</strong> was amazing!”</p><p>“Ah ah ah, potty mouth. You’re lucky Hancock isn’t here to punish you. Not that you’d mind.”</p><p>“Not that I’d mind.”</p><p>Wraith nuzzled his chest, “I wish the three of us could be together more. Not that I mind havin’ a bedfellow at every port…”</p><p>“Every port?!” He raised his pitch in mock indignity, “Are you sleeping with jabber-jaw?”</p><p>She pushed him playfully as she rolled away, “That’s <strong>not</strong> nice!”</p><p>“Ha ha! Doesn’t change to fact that you knew who I meant!”</p><p>“I’m gonna tell Piper on you!”</p><p>After a bit of cleanup, a check on the children and MacCready settled in her arms, Wraith let her perpetual exhaustion take hold and settled into a light doze.  She entered a dream almost immediately.</p><p>
  <em>The cave was dark and full of the echoes of dripping water. At first random and natural, it swiftly changed to a rhythmic percussion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voices. No longer was it mere water. A multitude of vaguely familiar voices, chanting her name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wraith! Wraith! Wraith! <strong>WRAITH</strong>!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, like smaller streams coming together to form a great river, the cries became a defining torrent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>WRAITH</strong>! <strong>WRAITH</strong>!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was cold! And the voices swirled around and through her. She desperately tried to ask them what they needed but when she opened her mouth, their chant poured forth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>WRAITH</strong>!<strong> WRAITH</strong>! <strong>WRAITH</strong>!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, with a flash of light, the voices ceased. The darkness returned, this time heavy and oppressively hot. There was a sizzling noise, like a burning fuse. The outline of a figure materialized from the inky black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pippa…” Deacon lifted his face; glasses gone, his eyes shone, as if from within, “Pippa please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes! Tell me! Anything. I’ll give you anything! Please, tell me what…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please…” The light from his eyes spread until his whole body glowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>DEACON</strong>!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, don’t; you’re killing us.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The following morning dawned grey and the clouds in the east were leaden with the promise of rain. Wraith didn’t want announce her departure to anyone who may be watching and so planned to use the settlements back, secret door. She had extended a tunnel she found in the basement of one of the original houses, so that it led further into the hills north of Sanctuary. Doubling as Bear’s tannery, it was rarely used by the community due to the odor and its true purpose known by only a select few. After saying her final goodbyes in the kitchen, Wraith, dressed as a male settler, left by the office door and walked briskly to the last northern house on the left.</p><p>“I still say this is crazy,” Bear’s deep, rasping baritone rolled like thunder from a dark corner, “like something from Astoundingly Awesome Stories.”</p><p>“It’s ‘Tales’, Bear. I thought you were just going to drop off my kit, whatcha need?”</p><p>“I never gave ya yer present. Catch!”</p><p>Wraith easily caught the object the large ghoul tossed to her. Turning it over in her hands, she gasped in appreciation of the artistry: using the pale hide of the albino deathclaw she had slain on her way to D.C, he had created a helmet in the likeness of her defeated foe. There were a pair of horns, beautifully intricate scales and a visor sporting a pair of faux eyes outlined in blackened steel.</p><p>“Oh, Bear! This is the coolest thing I think I’ve ever seen! It’s so light!”</p><p>“Light in weight but super heavy-duty, thanks in part to the ballistic weave. There’s some in the suit too.”</p><p>“You made a whole suit?!”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna see you in it before you leave. I couldn’t do a final fitting cause it was a surprise, so haveta make sure it fits ya.”</p><p>It fit perfectly, of course. It came in four pieces: a vest, jacket, pants and over-the-knee boots. And it wore exactly like her modified wet suit; allowing her a range of motion as if she wore nothing at all.</p><p>“I suppose it’s fine.” Bear’s overly critical eye scanned her from toe to crown, “Ya lost weight again.”</p><p>“Tch. It’s your imagination. This is so awesome!”</p><p>“One more thing,” Not wanting to risk injury, he passed her a wrapped bundle. “I found this in the armory. It was a little bit beat up so I replaced the fittings for ya.”</p><p>When Wraith returned the stolen egg to a distraught deathclaw parent, she had found a gauntlet festooned with the sharp, blade-like claws of a deathclaw near the nest. Picking it up, she considered it a consolation prize, but had never once used it. Now, she slipped it over her hand and struck a dramatic fighting pose.</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. Start calling you General Deathclaw.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t I have enough nicknames?” She embraced him carefully.</p><p>“There’s throwing knife pockets throughout, even in the boots, a belt with clips and compartments for extra storage and the jacket should fit over your shoulder holster… are you wearing it out?”</p><p>“I sure am! This is perfect; I’ve used Phil the Settler too many times anyway. And <strong>if</strong> anyone should happen to see me, they’ll probably think I’m a raider boss.”</p><p>“Well, I’m happy if yer happy, Wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>The midmorning rain beaded on the armor and rolled into the channels that Bear had strategically crafted; wicking the water away from her eyes and face. She had greatly lamented the loss of her original custom Marine helmet to the ruin of Gunner Plaza, but found that the range of peripheral vision in this new one to be far superior then even its replacement. With the horror of the previous night’s dream forgotten and delighted by the sense of freedom, she flew through the bush unimpeded by the weather and almost completely invisible to any of the Wasteland’s people or fauna.</p><p>Just as the warehouse and fence of Wicked Shipping came into view, she felt an odd prickling sensation and instinctively dodged to her left.</p><p>A trio of feral ghouls rose from the underbrush.</p><p>“Well, Zen time’s cancelled.” She crouched slightly and waited for them to rush her.</p><p>“<em>Not to worry, General</em>,” The echoing and otherworldly voice belonged to a glowing one. Dressed in the humble robes of the Children of Atom, he beckoned to her from the shop roof, “<em>come along inside, sister</em>. <em>They surely will not harm their friend</em>.”</p><p>Harkness yawned and waved at her by way of greeting. He was sitting in an office chair with his feet up on the desk of one of the former Flynn brothers. “Those are some fancy duds there, General Dragon-Lady.”</p><p>She removed the helm and wrinkled her nose at him, “Nice. You two just get here?”</p><p>“Nope.” Groaning, he stood, stretched and removed a pot of steaming water from a hotplate, “We headed out from Goodneighbor as soon as I got back. Sun called ferals to him the entire way; it was pretty surreal.” He waved a mug at her, “Tea?”</p><p>“Actually, yes, thanks.” She accepted the mug and idly played with the steeper. “You said he called to them?”</p><p>“Not very many and not out loud. He says that when you’re done, he will lead them to the Glowing Sea.”</p><p>“Like a Pied Piper, huh?”</p><p>“I actually think I know that reference.”</p><p>“<em>As do I. And I approve.”</em></p><p>Sun of Atom swept into the room with a floating grace that left Wraith green with envy. Almost immediately the prickling sensation returned and she outwardly flinched away from the ghoul.</p><p>“<em>Apologies, Mother’s Chosen One; I’ll turn down my intensity.” </em>He smiled warmly at her, “<em>It is extremely gratifying to learn that you are so receptive. Perhaps this training will go swiftly and we each can return to our chosen paths.</em>”</p><p>She forced a smile of her own, “I’ll bank on your optimism, but please refrain from using that title,” The forced grin had started to make her cheek twitch, “if you must be formal, please call me General Wraith. Although, I’d prefer you refer to me as…”</p><p>“Wraith the Undying?” Harkness had a stole-the-last-cookie grin, “Or maybe, Death in the Shadow?”</p><p>Determined not to let him nettle her, she continued as if he hadn’t spoke, “as Wraith. Just ‘Wraith’ is perfect. How may I call you?”</p><p>“<em>You may use ‘brother’ or ‘Sun’ as you are comfortable, sister Wraith</em>.” He accepted a mug from Harkness, “<em>Will you be leaving us, brother? I know you are resistant to rads, but it may yet be too dangerous for you to stay</em>.”</p><p>“Oh no. I’m not going anywhere. I haven’t finished fixing the fencing and besides I’m going to stay and make sure things don’t get out of hand.”</p><p>The ghoul laughed, “<em>I am well practiced, and I can assure you that no harm will come to your friend</em>.”</p><p>He leveled a stern gaze at Wraith, “I’m not worried about <strong>you</strong> harming anyone, Sunny.”</p><p>She wanted to argue, but considering their past encounter, felt she couldn’t blame him. Her guilt must have made a clear mark on her face because Harkness’s softened almost immediately and he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m really tired and it’s made me a grouch. Are you two going to start right away? I kind of wanted to watch.”</p><p>“<em>I’m afraid there won’t be much to see until the fence is done. I’m holding them here for now but as soon as I let go they’ll either attack or wander off.</em>”</p><p>“What about the glowing one in the warehouse?”</p><p>“<em>She’s pushed me away every time I’ve asked her. She is very strong and I may be unable to hold her.</em>”</p><p>“Was she here already?”</p><p>Harkness frowned and shook his head at her, “She came yesterday; just sort of appeared in the yard outside. We left the warehouse doors open and she went in by herself.”</p><p>“<em>I believe she heard me and was curious. And now I am feeling that she’s waiting for something.”</em></p><p>Harkness washed his face with his hands, “That sounds really ominous.” Letting his hands fall to his sides, he shook his head to crack his neck, “I guess I’ll go finish up the fence.”</p><p>“It’s still raining…”</p><p>“The wet fence, then.”</p><p>Wraith frowned at his back, “How many ferals are out there?”</p><p>Sun crouched over a pack in the corner and began rummaging through it, “<em>I managed to call twelve on the way here…”</em></p><p>“And Our Lady of Perpetual Radiance makes thirteen.” Harkness’s shoulders sagged as he stepped out into the drizzle.</p><p>“Lucky thirteen.”</p><p>Having found what he was looking for, the ghoul waved Wraith over to him, “<em>We can use this to sit on…”</em> He spread a woven, padded mat on the floor, not unlike a picnic blanket, “<em>no sense in being uncomfortable, any more than we have to.”</em> In one fluid movement, he descended to a seated, cross-legged position and motion for her to sit across from him.</p><p>Wraith set her jacket over the back of the chair and removed her boots before joining him. “It’s been a while since I’ve meditated. Over two hundred years, in fact.”</p><p>
  <em>Probably something that would have helped me. I could teach Shaun and we could make mats!</em>
</p><p><em>“I think that you will find this to be a very similar practice.” </em>He looked into her eyes, his omnipresent smile warm and disarming, “<em>Why don’t we start with your overall impression of feral ghouls. What was your first reaction?”</em></p><p>She frowned, “Unfortunately the first ferals I came across were some of my neighbors from before… Ms. Rosa and… and her son. They rushed me and… well… I honestly didn’t know it was them until after. Her dress… I recognized her dress.”</p><p>“<em>I’m sure, at the time, you had no alternative.”</em></p><p>“I didn’t understand what they were at first. And now; as much as folks think they’re mindless… sometimes I can see a glimmer… when they pick up a teddy or even a pencil, and put it in their pocket,” She lifted her hand and closing it, made a fist around an imagined object, “I can see the flash of memory, of a time when they were people, and not monsters.”</p><p>Sun’s smile faltered but he held up his hands when, assuming she had offended him, Wraith attempted to apologize.</p><p>“<em>It is alright, sister. I myself am no longer human and because of my glow, am considered to be a monster, even amongst non-feral ghouls. But, having witnessed horrific calamities that those still yet named human have done; I count myself instead as, not a monster, but closer to Atom. And there is a domain that I happily occupy, no matter what others deem me as.”</em></p><p>“If you and Infamy are closer to Atom and doing his bidding, then I say you are well within the realm of monsterhood.”</p><p>His smile went out like a candle, “<em>I cannot abide Infamy’s tactics. Their use of ferals as fodder is unforgivable! I would rather see them mercifully slain than used as soulless killing machines</em>.” He steepled his fingers, “<em>When Brother Harkness came to me for help and described who you were, I took it as a sign. I came without hesitation because I knew that it was His will.</em>”</p><p>“I can admire your conviction to your beliefs, but they aren’t mine. I’m having a real hard time with this whole plan. I question the idea of assuming the identity of a religious figure. No matter what good I might do, it’s still a lie.”</p><p>“<em>I’m not here to convert you. But, I know that you are part of Atom’s plan</em>.” His smile had returned, “<em>Ask me anything. I embrace questioning my faith. After all, what credibility would it maintain if it couldn’t stand up to scrutiny</em>?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, “Give me one truth.” She leaned away and folded her arms, “Let’s start there.”</p><p>“<em>I too have traveled to the Sacred Spring, drank from its waters, seen visions provided by the Mother. Among some that were terrifying I was struck by a singular image</em>,” He abruptly stood up and went to his pack. “<em>I made a sketch as soon as I was able to hold a pencil</em>.” He handed her a piece of paper as he sat down, “<em>The Mother spoke to me; she named them ‘Harbinger’</em>.”</p><p>The crude drawing was of an upright, humanoid deathclaw.</p><p> “<em>The Mother showed me you</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm. That… does look a little like my armor.” She wrestled with the fact that she had just received her gift that morning and no one apart from Bear had seen her in it.</p><p><em>“I left the Capital Ruins because Harkness is a good, trustworthy friend. I had a suspicion of your significance but wasn’t sure until I saw you today. You and the Harbinger are one and the same. I came here to help him, but it has been revealed that I am meant to help you!</em>”</p><p>“Okay, Sun. I will agree that you came here with good intentions. And whether or not that,” She tapped the drawing gently, “is me, shall remain to be seen.”</p><p>“<em>It is a place to start</em>.” He returned his sketch to his pack and returned himself to the mat. “<em>When you</em> <em>are ready</em>, <em>I’m going to reach out to you, and I want you to describe how it feels</em>.”</p><p>Telling herself not to flinch, Wraith closed her eyes and nodded, “A little like a static charge; doesn’t hurt but it feels a little… zappy.”</p><p>“<em>Do you feel any impressions? See any images</em>?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“<em>Very well. This time I want you to try and push back. I want you to imagine a wall or shield, blocking the zappy feeling. It may help you to think of it as an attack. Find where it is hitting you, and try to stop it</em>.”</p><p>For several minutes the two sat across from each other, quietly waging war.</p><p>“<em>We should stop for now</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god. I have to pee so bad…”</p><p>Sun tilted back his head and laughed, “<em>Is that what it is? Your attention was very strong up until about fifteen minutes ago, ha</em>!”</p><p>“You mean I’m actually doing something?”</p><p>“<em>Certainly. Your light is very bright, even at rest. It is no wonder you’ve been able to ask them for help without any training</em>.”</p><p>“My light?” She shifted her weight, uncomfortable but stubborn in her excitement for knowledge.</p><p>He laughed again, “<em>Go to the latrine</em>!”</p><p>On her way back, she spotted Harkness. At that moment he happened to pull his arms up over his head, stretching and yawning, affording her an opportunity to size him up and watch him move in the light of day.</p><p>
  <em>He really is a big one. At least as big as Danse… he moves a little lighter though…</em>
</p><p>“You know, General Death in the Shadow, most people would get pretty excited, having someone as important as you, eye them up and down like that.”</p><p>“And what? You’re not most people?”</p><p>
  <em>Jeez! He irks my very soul!</em>
</p><p>“I don’t see wanton eyes filled with lustful assessment. It’s not flattering; it’s scary.” He came to stand directly in front of her. Almost toe to toe, “I see you deciding how best to kill me.” He folded his large arms and glared down at her, “How did you put it? Ah, yes; ‘rip me in half’.”</p><p>“Ouch.” Reminding herself that he came a very long way to help and that she did in fact threaten to kill him, Wraith tried hard to be peaceable, “I truly apologize for both my actions and demeanor when we first met.”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side and squinted, “That’s it?”</p><p>“I’m sure that I would find ripping you in half to be… at least half again as difficult as I may have suggested.”</p><p>Letting his arms fall to his sides, his blue eyes widened before he erupted in bombastic laughter. Shaking his head, he patted her none-to-gently on the bicep, “Harley’s right; you are the scariest person ever!”</p><p>He had no idea how much those words hurt her.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me; the Commonwealth Monster.”</p><p>“Tell Sunny I’m just about done with the fence. I’ll come in and make food when I’m finished.”</p><p>Noting the grim line of Wraith’s mouth, Sun turned up his glow and literally gave her his brightest smile, “<em>Harkness is a moody sort of person. He fusses at me a great deal as well</em>.”</p><p>“It’s not all on him. I just wish… nope… We need to focus on the ‘here and now’.” She forced a smile of her own, “Tell me about lights.”</p><p>“<em>The lights of the soul</em>,” He settled back to the mat, “<em>you may see them in your mind. You’ll call out to them, guide them and push them</em>.”</p><p>“So, when you’re pushing at me, my light is where you… aim?”</p><p>“<em>If that analogy helps you</em>, <em>then yes</em>.”</p><p>“So if I can see your light, can I talk to you? Make you do stuff?” A horrible thought had crept through her mind, “Even if you don’t want to?”</p><p>“<em>Ah, yes. This brings us to something very important. Wraith, you must always be the brightest light</em>.” He set his hands together and briefly touched their tips to his scarred lips, “<em>Most sentient beings carry a light inside them and most of those are strong enough to withstand any attempts at manipulation</em>. <em>It is possible to be overwhelmed however, so think of yourself as a <strong>lighthouse</strong>. Your radiance is a strong beacon of hope and you gather the smaller lights to <strong>you</strong>. You offer them peace, direction, safety and tranquility</em>.” Separating his hands he waved them in a gesture of dismissal, “<em>You do not <strong>ever</strong> go to them</em>. <em>Don’t follow the lights</em>!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but why? I know that they aren’t just…”</p><p>“<em>Infamy and I are not the only Children who have herded feral ghouls</em>.” Sun’s eyes filled with pain and sorrow, “<em>Some of the other parishioners started to call us The Necromancers</em>.” His smile was sad, “<em>I’ll admit, I thought it was very cool and along with our friends, I began to act like… well, rather high and mighty</em>. <em>Some of us, rather than simply move ferals to more convenient and safe locations, started aiming our small collections at wastelanders who might have offered us some slight</em>.” Now his eyes filled with guilt, “<em>It went too far, of course. People died; people who didn’t deserve that level of admonishment</em>.”</p><p>“So, the Necromancers became infamous… then Infamy?”</p><p>“<em>Yes. At this point I was still a member, but I was having problems reconciling the deaths… and I wasn’t the only one</em>.” He leaned toward her, “<em>There was a power struggle within the group; those who wanted to return to The Necromancers and those who chose Infamy</em>. <em>Each faction had a leader and when the two faced off, Atom’s Assassin came out on top</em>. <em>Multiple ferals were used in their attack, and once their opponent was lost in a sea of overwhelming lights, Infamy took hold of what little of their mind was left and bent them to their will</em>.”</p><p>Brow furrowed, Wraith stuck out her lip, “Wait… and you… you all think I’ll somehow be able to…”</p><p>Leaning back, Sun waved his hands dismissively, “<em>Oh, no. This isn’t a coup d’état; it should be sufficient for you to simply demonstrate your ability to herd fearls. We are seeking to establish credibility to the claim that you are Chosen and therefore not a pretender as Marie has claimed</em>.”</p><p>Suddenly overwhelmed, Wraith surged to her feet and bolted for the door. At that moment Harkness was heading inside to prepare a meal and so the two nearly collided. Near tears, she muttered an apology as she ducked under his arm and twisted away.</p><p>She didn’t get very far. Just past the remains of the semi-trucks were the three feral ghouls she had seen that morning. She stopped and crouched, instinctively preparing for battle. They all but ignored her, continuing to pick unknown detritus from the grass and putting it their mouths. As she watched them she patted herself down, stopping when she realized what she was searching for.</p><p>“Need a cigarette?” Harkness, seeming to appear from midair, leaned against a truck cab and offered her a pack.</p><p>“No, thanks. I’m after something a little stronger.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Buffout, right?”</p><p>“Christ! Does everybody know?!”</p><p>Pushing himself away from the vehicle, he folded his arms and gave her a pitying smile, “Hancock didn’t tell me, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Let me guess…”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t Harley either.” He watched as the ferals shuffled away toward the warehouse, “I figured it out on my own. When we met you acted so out of character from what I was expecting that I knew something had to be off. That and the ability to lift me off the ground with one hand…”</p><p>“It’s been getting steadily worse; every time I got scared, or even nervous, I’d pop a Buffout ‘just in case’.” It was easier to watch the ferals then meet his eye, “I’d take one and I’d calm down because <strong>then</strong> I was strong enough to handle what was coming. The times that I’ve lost control… I didn’t take it because I wanted to… no matter who they are or what they’ve done the people I’ve killed are, well, people. When I go berserk there is a good chance I won’t remember the little details of the murders I’m committing. Curie has warned me that it was all psychosomatic; I thought I was controlling myself with the chem when it was actually all in my head.”</p><p>“Let’s fight.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna fight with both myself <strong>and </strong>you.”</p><p>“No, I mean spar.” He widened his stance, bent his knees slightly and raised his fists, “Harley says you used martial arts to help Cait overcome her lingering cravings. Maybe it’ll help you too.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, actually.”</p><p>
  <em>Plus, I might get to sock you one - guilt free.</em>
</p><p>They spent the next few moments testing each other with quick jabs and minor kicks. Nothing connected as they each skillfully deflected the others probing attacks. Wraith found herself thoroughly enjoying the exchange and let herself relax and focus on the movements of her opponent.</p><p>
  <em>He’s really quick! He may have Danse’s frame but he moves like Deacon. I wish the two of us could’ve done some exercises like this. Although, if it was anything like sparing with Hancock then other things would have… No, he never thought of me that way… What a thing to think about now!</em>
</p><p>Sensing her distraction and hoping to capitalize, Harley stepped in close and aimed a knee at her midsection. Dropping her hips to guard, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hefted him into the air while swinging him slightly forward. On the backswing she used his body’s momentum to pop him up and over her back and slam him to the ground.</p><p>“OOOFFFHA!” Utterly defeated he made the time-out signal with his hands and attempted to gain air into his lungs.</p><p>“Ooo! Gotcha good that time.” She hoped her smile wasn’t too obvious, “You let me know when you’re ready for round two.”</p><p>Wheezing, the large man took her offered hand and let her pull him to his feet, “No thanks! I don’t want to wrestle anymore today.”</p><p>She held on to his hand, “Thanks for this, really. I was freaking out and… you made me feel better.”</p><p>Laughing ruefully he placed his other hand atop hers and gave it a pat, “I’m glad you tossing me around made one of us feel better.”</p><p>Sun had come to look for Wraith and was confused by the juxtaposition of fighting and laughter, “<em>Are the two of you… well</em>?”</p><p>“She’s better and I’m going inside to cook because my ego and I need to prove that there is something I’m capable of being successful at.”</p><p>“<em>The… fence looks… complete</em>…”</p><p>“Thank you, Sunny. I can always count on you to be mildly complementary.” He lifted a cautionary finger, “Don’t let go of the ferals just yet, I want to make another circuit before you do.”</p><p>As the three of them headed back to the office, Wraith felt the now familiar sensation of a mental intrusion. Sun, who was slightly ahead of her, felt it as well and he stopped and turned toward the warehouse. The three feral ghouls had stopped feeding and were standing perfectly still; staring intently at the building that contained the feral glowing one.</p><p>“<em>She’s calling us… she… ah, she’s lost interest</em>.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s a good idea to keep her in there? If she’s that powerful…”</p><p>“<em>Not to worry, sister Wraith. I am quite proficient in my craft. Even if I cannot move her as I like; I’m confident I can keep her in a state of peacefulness</em>.”</p><p>Wraith’s tone was grim, “And if that fails, I am confident in my proficiency of <strong>my</strong> craft.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they ate, (Sun more out of polite interest than necessity) Harkness asked the other two to clean while he made a final check of the fence, “I’m going to circumambulate one last time before you take off their mental leashes. It would be less than polite to let them wander off into someone’s tato plot.”</p><p>Wraith and Sun spent the remainder of the day cross-legged on the mat, quietly sparing until the sun made the western hills its grave.</p><p>Exhausted from the training, Wraith fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down for the night.</p><p>
  <em>She was back in the cave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to find the source!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dripping water proved directionless; echoing through her ears and reverberating from the rough, pitted walls. She spun in a circle: searching, searching, searching… Drawn to the faint light cast by glowing fungus she moved as though floating. A faint flicker at the corner of her vision caused her to flinch and spin away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pippa, you need to stop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deacon phased in and out of focus, as if he was using a glitching Stealth-Boy, and no matter how she twisted and turned, she couldn’t see him but from the corner of her eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please stop or we’ll die.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice came from directly behind her. She spun around; putting her back to the mushrooms to see him fully. His tear-streaked face was a pallid green from their illumination.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop what?!” She tried to go to him but could no longer move, “Stop how?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As before his eyes began to glow, brighter and brighter it spread until his whole body shone. It created a strobe-like effect when combined with his flickering in and out of sight. Then, ever so slowly, he raised a hand. Clutched in his fist was a single glowing fungus and he offered it to her as if it were a rose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This one is yours.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wraith’s next three days followed a pattern: breakfast, meditative combat, lunch, meditative combat, sparing with Harkness, dinner, meditative combat then bedroll. Thankful that the cave dream didn’t manifest again, she got some much-needed sleep each night.</p><p>On the fourth day she had a breakthrough.</p><p>“<strong>HA</strong>!” Her forceful shout corresponded to a particularly successful mental push. The result of which knocked Atom’s Sun over and made Harkness jump out of his chair.</p><p>“What?! What’s happening?!”</p><p>Scooping the ghoul from the floor, Wraith spun them round, “Eeeeeeeee! That was awesome!”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>!” The glowing one somehow managed to look even more green, “<em>I’m about to be sick</em>!”</p><p>“I take this to mean that progress has been made.”</p><p>“<em>Yes, very much so</em>.” Grateful to have his feet touching the floor, he wobbled slightly but was smiling, “<em>Congratulations, sister Wraith. Now we will work on refin…”</em></p><p>As if in response to their celebration, there came an incredible psionic pulse from the warehouse’s glowing resident. It was so powerful in fact, that Harkness turned along with the other two to stare toward the building next door.</p><p>“Whoa!” Wraith’s voice was hushed in awe, “Radiance just threw down the gauntlet.” She pointed toward the ceiling, “Let’s go check up on her.”</p><p>On one of her previous ghoul-problem checks, Wraith had created a makeshift bridge between the roofs of the two main buildings. Once the trio crossed over they quietly moved around the catwalk until they could see the feral glowing one.  </p><p>And what a sight she was: bathed in light of her own making, Our Lady of Perpetual Radiance stood perfectly upright with her arms slightly raised and palms facing her hips. Sensing them, she turned and took several elegant steps in their direction. Her poise and grace called to mind an expert ballerina. Further, rather than the normal growths, welts and malformed lumps caused by ghoulification, she was adorned in glowing funguses of varying pastel hues. There was a large concentration trailing up her spine to encircle her scalp which made it look as if she had been crowned by luminescent jewels.</p><p>“She’s a queen.” Breathless, Wraith couldn’t take her eyes off her.</p><p>Tilting her chin slightly downward, Radiance gave the other woman an intensely scrutinizing look while sending out another powerful mental challenge.</p><p>“She’s here… for me…”</p><p>“Wraith!” Harkness stepped between them, “Hey! Snap out of it.”</p><p>“<em>Sister Wraith, we should return</em>…”</p><p>Nodding wordlessly she followed behind them in a haze.</p><p> </p><p>The next 3 days passed with much the same routine. The difference being that after her sparing with Harkness, Sun would take her to the warehouse roof where they would alternate trying to connect with Radiance and the other feral ghouls.</p><p>This made Harkness very nervous and he made several comments to that effect. When asked “why” he couldn’t properly articulate his forbearance, “It’s dangerous. The other ferals… <strong>that</strong> is what you came here to learn but her… I don’t know. We didn’t bring her, she brought herself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the ninth day, Wraith awoke with a start and leaped to her feet. She could hear voices, raised in anger, coming from outside. One of them was Marie’s. Quickly donning her new armor, she slipped out a window while activating a Stealth-Boy.</p><p>Once outside, the early dawn light shown over a grim scene: the bodies of several ghouls, both feral and clad in Infamy’s darkened Children’s robes, lay across the grass in between two of the semi-truck trailers. A few living members ringed a kneeling, and obviously injured Harkness while Marie held Sun of Atom at gunpoint. A glowing one, whom Wraith presumed to be Atom’s Assassin, sat on the top of one of the trailers, letting their feet swing in and out of the opening.</p><p>Marie’s voice was shrill, “<strong>How could you</strong>?! <strong>How dare you kill your own people</strong>?!”</p><p>“<em>Tch. Don’t waste words on that foolish, old Necromancer</em>.” Infamy’s leader had their dagger out and was playing with it in a way that was clearly meant to be menacing. Pitching forward, they did a perfect flip and landed lightly on their feet. Purposely bypassing Marie and her hostage, they held their blade under Harness’s chin, forcing his eyes up slightly to meet their own, “<em>Where is the Pretender, hmm</em>? <em>Where is Death in the Shadow</em>?”</p><p>“She’s no pretender, Infamy. I promise you; Wraith’s the real deal.”</p><p>Infamy was intrigued.</p><p>“Don’t listen to this… <strong>blasphemous</strong> lout! He himself aided Morningstar in infiltrating the Apostles of the Holy Light by acting as a member! He is no less an <strong>enemy</strong> than she is!”</p><p>Marie had taken to waving her pipe pistol around as if it was a visual aid. Distracted by her wrath, she was easily disarmed by Sun who, in turn, put her in a headlock with the muzzle at her temple.</p><p>“Oh! Unhand me you… <strong>bastard</strong>!”</p><p>Infamy was amused.</p><p>“<em>Hear us out. Please</em>, <em>my… please</em>.”</p><p>Arching a hairless brow, Atom’s Assassin sheathed their weapon and folded their arms, “<em>I’m all ears. Oh, hahaha; that’s funny cause I haven’t any! Ha ha heeee</em>!” They gave Sun a dismissive wave, “<em>By all means, kill that obnoxious psychotic. Ha! We only need one in our party and I am more than sufficient! Hahaha</em>!”</p><p>Instead, Sun released her and backed away with his hands in the air, “<em>She’s barely more than a child</em>.” He directed his emphatic smile at her, “<em>You have your whole life in front of you. You can be anyone and do anything. You can stop this right now; by telling the truth</em>!” </p><p>She spit in his face.</p><p>Wraith flinched. She was unwilling to act because she couldn’t figure an attack pattern that would guarantee the survival of her friends. At war with herself, her patient side was winning, but the berserker would not be silent.</p><p>In a gesture of good faith, Sun returned the pistol to Marie. Raising his hands he turned back to Infamy’s leader. “<em>Wraith is by no means a false profit. In fact she makes no claims of prophecy herself. High Confessor Tektus proclaimed her Chosen because she, being granted the Mother of the Fog’s holy Icon, aided in the preservation of our sect in Far Harbor</em>.” He placed his palms together as in prayer and brought his hands to the ruin of his nose. “<em>I too have made the pilgrimage to the Sacred Spring. Atom has not yet granted me the clarity to fully understand the visions I received, but ultimately, I believe Wraith to be our friend and ally</em>.”</p><p>“<strong>Lies</strong>!” Marie returned to waving her weapon, “She is the destroyer of Crater House! She has slain countless of our brothers and sisters! She is no friend; she is a heartless killer!”</p><p>Infamy fixed her with a withering glare, “<em>Be quiet for now or I will silence you forever</em>.” They set a finger to their lips and shushed her. Then bringing the digit away from their face they shook it back and forth in the air, “<em>Ah ah ahhh, Sunny boy. I myself have heard the settlers speak of their leader as a ‘master over ghouls’ and they call her ‘priestess of Atom’ awayyyy up north. If she didn’t start this herself, as you claim, then she certainly didn’t stop it, as I know</em>.” They put their hands on their hips and leaned toward their fellow glowing one, “<em>Infamy doesn’t care much for those to garner fame at Atom’s expense</em>!”</p><p>“<em>She is no self-proclaimed priestess, and is prepared to denounce this publicly over Radio Freedom</em>.” Sun smile was sly, “<em>As for her ghoul mastery; we are prepared to give you a demonstration of her abilities… as a Necromancer</em>.”</p><p>Marie, in an attempt to hybridize scoffing and laughter, ended up chocking and coughing instead.</p><p>Infamy was confused.</p><p>“<em>How? Unless my mother was right and I’ve finally gone blind, she is no glowing one; feral or otherwise</em>.” They folded their arms and turned to where Wraith was hiding, “<em>Please, by all means, show me your power</em>.”</p><p>Wraith deactivated her Stealth-Boy and walked out to them with her hands in the air, “I’d say you’re far from blind.”  </p><p>Marie hissed.</p><p>“I don’t know how you put up with her.” She gave Harkness a searching look, “How bad are you?”</p><p>“I’m fixing to live.”</p><p>Atom’s Assassin closed the distance between them remarkably quickly, “<em>Take off your helmet, if you would, General. I’d very much like to see your eyes as we speak</em>.”</p><p>Wraith refused to flinch away from the heat as the ghoul placed their face less than an inch from her own. She couldn’t prevent the involuntary gasp of air however, and was once again amazed that a being capable of generating that much heat and light would do so with a complete lack of body odor.</p><p>“<em>You’re defiant of Marie’s claim that you are a heretic of the Church of Atom? That these rumors of your prestige are in fact, the propaganda of others and not of your making or design? Do you have the ability to call and control feral ghouls? Did you lay waste to the settlement of Crater House and slay the Holy Guardian at Kingsport Lighthouse</em>?”</p><p>The rapid-fire questions put Wraith back on her heels, “Yes.” She lifted her chin defiantly, “I didn’t know that Kingsport was a claimed site. Outside of the… guardian, there wasn’t anyone there when I scouted it for a settlement. I destroyed the <strong>war camp</strong> at Crater House due to repeated attacks of the <strong>established</strong> Minutemen settlement, and only after my attempts at diplomacy…”</p><p>“<em>I care not for your reasons</em>.” They leaned away and waved Sun over to them, “<em>What exactly did you see on your pilgrimage</em>?”</p><p>“<em>A figure with a remarkable resemblance to General Wraith, named as ‘Harbinger’</em>. <em>I know not of what she proceeds</em>.”</p><p>“<em>All Atom’s knowledge is granted to the patiently devout</em>.”</p><p>The now familiar sensation of a glowing one’s summoning buzzed in Wraith’s mind. Shortly, a quartet of feral ghouls shambled their way over to stand in a row in front of the group.</p><p>“<em>Now, I shall release them</em>…”</p><p>“<em>Wait! She is but a novice</em>…”</p><p>Infamy’s eyes blazed at the interruption, “<em>Atom will protect her, if that is his will</em>. <em>That being said; you have five minutes or I’ll kill you all</em>.” They clapped their hands, “<em>Isn’t this fun?! Wheeeee</em>!”  </p><p>Marie snorted.</p><p>“You can do this, Wraith.” In pain, Harkness’s voice was strained and horse.</p><p>Almost immediately the ferals rushed her. This fostered suspicion that they had been ordered to attack rather than simply “let go”. She stayed ahead of them; happy to move them away from her friends.</p><p>During her training she had found that tapping into her berserker side had actually helped her when connecting to the ghouls.</p><p>
  <em>Two sides of the same coin, it seems.</em>
</p><p>Donning her helmet and relaxing her mental self-restraint, she sent out a tentative greeting to her pursuers. As soon as she saw their lights she knew that these were reavers. Atom’s Assassin had deliberately chosen some of the most powerful of his arsenal to test her. Little did Infamy’s leader know that she had been practicing with a feral of Radiance’s caliber.</p><p>
  <em>Come to think of it; why hasn’t she been throwing challenges at Infamy? Maybe I just piss her off…</em>
</p><p>As she wooed the ferals she felt what could only be an attack from Infamy. Distracted, she stumbled and was hit hard on the side of the head by one of the feral ghouls. Thankful for her armor, she spun away from the reaver unhurt.</p><p>Infamy’s attack made her angry, but she channeled it into an attack of her own and broke through to two of her assailants. These immediately rounded on their allies and pinned them to the ground.</p><p>Infamy was shocked.</p><p>“<em>Well… well</em>...” They snapped their fingers and the guards surrounding Harkness immediately broke away and retreated through the hole the group had cut in the fence. “<em>It seems as though Atom has seen fit to grant you special abilities. We will be returning to the Capital Wasteland now. Once there, I shall meditate long and hard on this Holy Lesson</em>…”</p><p>“You CANNOT BE <strong>FUCKING SERIOUS</strong>!” Spittle flew from Marie’s mouth as she shrieked, “<strong>YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD DESTROY HER</strong>! <strong>SHE IS A MONSTER</strong>! <strong>I WILL NOT LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS</strong>…”</p><p>She shot Atom’s Sun, point blank, in the temple.</p><p>Infamy, Harkness and Wraith all ran to them but Wraith, already lost in her berserker’s rage, reached them first.</p><p>She ripped Marie in half.</p><p>At that exact moment the garage door of the warehouse burst open in a white-green blast of radiation. Surrounded in a nimbus of prismatic light, Our Lady of Perpetual Radiance seemed to float across the grass as she came to Wraith’s side. The two of them together was an image out of the darkest of nightmares: Wraith in her blood and intestine draped deathclaw armor and the apparent queen of all radioactive monsters.</p><p>The others could only stand back and watch as Radiance reached forward and grabbed Wraith’s head in her scorched and twisted fingers. She pulled her forward until their foreheads met, then spun away toward the south east. Not even slowing down when she met the fence; she simply melted her way through and continued on at a swift pace. All the remaining feral ghouls followed her through.</p><p>And Wraith followed with them.    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Harbinger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harbinger</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings:</strong> canon violence/language/gun, drug and alcohol use. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloody Mess Warning!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Infamy stared after Wraith and Radiance as if in a haze. With their back to Harkness, they were caught completely unaware when he tackled them to the ground. The large man seemed oblivious to his own injuries while providing the glowing one some of their own. He sobbed for breath as he pummeled Atom’s Assassin; striking them repeatedly about the head and face.</p>
<p>“This was you! I lost them…” his breath came in ragged gasps, “all because of you! I lost them <strong>both</strong>! They trusted me with their friends… <strong>my friends</strong>! <strong>YOU’VE KILLED THEM BOTH</strong>!” Exhausted, he fell off of the ghoul and groaned into the mud.</p>
<p>Infamy’s mind was elsewhere it seemed. They allowed the beating and after it was over they climbed to their feet and walked slowly to where Sun of Atom lay. Not bothering to avoid the grisly remains of Marie, they simply stepped on or through the piles of the young woman’s digestive tract: trailing loops of purple-grey small intestine behind them after it caught on their boot. They crouched over the sad and crumpled form of their fellow glowing one and placed a hand on his brow.</p>
<p>Harkness made an attempt to get to his feet but only succeeded in flopping over onto his back. Panting, he struggled to pull his shirt up and over his head before wadding it into a ball and pressing it to the worst of his multiple knife wounds. Looking around he saw what Infamy was doing and a sudden flare of hope stirred within him “Can you… I’ve seen glowing ones revive…”</p>
<p>“<em>No. There isn’t enough brain left</em>.” They rose to their feet and paced back to him, “<em>His light has gone out in any case</em>.” Placing their knuckles on their hips, Infamy leaned down to glare at him, “<em>What do you mean I’ve killed <strong>them</strong></em>?” Sweeping a hand through the air, they gestured to the bodies lying in the muddied turf, “<em>Do point out the general’s corpse. I know it may be hard considering how popular a hangout this area is for dead folks. Don’t see her? Hmm... Did you miss the part where that <strong>spectacular</strong> glowing creature swept Wraith away</em>?”</p>
<p>“Fuck… you…”</p>
<p>“<em>She took all my ferals too… that beautiful bitch</em>!”</p>
<p>“Why are… you still here?! <strong>Fuck off</strong> already!”</p>
<p>They snorted in amusement then turned and leisurely walked to the shipping office. A moment later they returned with Wraith’s med kit and tossed it to a very surprised Harkness.</p>
<p>“What?! Why?”</p>
<p>“<em>Where</em>? <em>When</em>? <em>Who</em>?” laughing mockingly, they roughly pulled the cloak from one of their collective; shaking it so the body fell to lay face down with limbs askew. They then folded the garment into a makeshift cushion and sat on it, “<em>Can’t have you expiring before my questions are answered.</em> <em>Now, can we</em>? <em>Hahaha</em>!”</p>
<p>Harkness injected himself with Med-X then a stimpak. Rummaging in the bag, he also found a derma-fuse and a small bottle of disinfecting alcohol. Pouring some onto clean gauze, he winced as he wiped at the gash along his ribs. He popped his chin to the cloak’s former owner, “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’d treat a loyal follower like garbage.”</p>
<p>“<em>Tch</em>,” They waved a hand dismissingly, “<em>their light has returned to Atom. The meat sack is unimportant. Besides, it’s hot and wet out here and I have a particular loathing for swamp ass</em>.”</p>
<p>As Harkness did his best to mend himself he could feel the ghoul watching him. It annoyed the shit out of him, “What makes you think I’m going to answer any of your fucking…”</p>
<p>“<em>Did you ever ask him</em>?” Their lip curled in amusement, “<em>Sun. Did you ever ask him about your light</em>? <em>Or, did you assume that you must have one. After all you are alive, right</em>?” Their voice deepened and came as the lowest of whispers, “<em>Are you alive, Harkness</em>?”</p>
<p>“I will <strong>not</strong> play, Infamy.” His eyes mirrored the iron in his voice.</p>
<p>“<em>You’ll play. After all, you’ve curiosity of your own to quench</em>.” They brought a hand up under their chin, propped their arm on a knee and bat their eyes at him, “<em>Don’t you want to know how I knew where you were? Hmmm? Don’t you want to know ‘why now’</em>?”</p>
<p>“No. I figure… you heard Sunny… or one of you did. Why are you so interested in Wraith? What is she the Harbinger of?”</p>
<p>They made an indelicate noise and waved a hand dismissively, “<em>It’s not <strong>her</strong> I’m interested in any longer. I imagine she was the Harbinger of Death for Sun of Atom</em>…”</p>
<p>“<strong>NO</strong>!” Furious, Harkness pound his fist on the ground, “You fucking… uncaring <strong>monster</strong>! It can’t be as simple…”</p>
<p>“<em>Wraith is up to Atom. Whether or not she’s ‘The Harbinger’ is up to the Mother of the Fog</em> <em>and I <strong>don’t </strong>pretend to know their Holy Plan</em>. <em>And I’d be careful thrashing about and opening your wounds, brother; you’ve only got so much of that red fluid left.</em>”</p>
<p>“Red fluid?! It’s blood, you <strong>fuck</strong>! I am alive and I have blood!”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m a monster, remember? I know nothing of blood as my veins are filled with ichor. Ha</em>!”</p>
<p>Harkness struggled to his feet. Walking on unsteady legs, he went to Sun and with some difficulty, gathered the ghoul into his arms, “If anyone was Death’s Harbinger it was Marie.” He carried his small burden to the office and set about arranging him; folding him in his robes as if he was swaddling an infant.</p>
<p>“<em>Marie</em>…” Infamy watched from the doorway, their voice dripped with loathing, “<em>complete buffoon. Utter garbage</em>.”</p>
<p>“Well, you listened to her and came up here, so who’s the bigger idiot?”</p>
<p>“<em>The trouble at Crater House, the loss of Kingsport Lighthouse and the babbling of High Confessor Tektus is why I came. Though, I suppose Marie’s whining about false prophets needed to be addressed as well… she did know the area</em>…” They shrugged, “<em>Oh, well. She’s not going to be spreading hysteria any longer and all those who followed her around will go back home and follow Atom instead. As they should</em>.”</p>
<p>Harkness slammed his fists on the floor, “Oh, well? All’s well that ends well?!” He rushed the ghoul but couldn’t catch them and fell out of the door and landed on his knees, “People are dead! You killed and maimed people based on false information!”</p>
<p>They shrugged again, “<em>They are not important. Who was that glowing one? Where did she come from? Does she speak? She seemed more than feral</em>…”</p>
<p>“<strong>Go. Fuck. Yourself</strong>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Would Wraith’s little boy know? Should I go and ask him? Oh, I like him. Very, very much</em>.”</p>
<p>Harkness started to shake with rage, “If you set one rotten toenail in that settlement, MacCready will destroy you.”</p>
<p>They paused and a flicker of real fear crossed their face, “<em>Oh… the sniper. If I’m not mistaken, he was a demon of Morningstar’s, at one point… Little Boy was no slouch in a fight either, and there are probably dogs, Dragoons and a super mutant</em>…” They spun around; holding their arms out and twirling like a child, “<em>I suppose I could just follow her… Although, that might be dangerous; wouldn’t want to get ensnared like Wraith</em>.”</p>
<p>“I get the feeling, if she wanted you, she would have taken you.”</p>
<p>The ghoul’s eyes narrowed, “<em>I am a Master of Infamy. A Necromancer! Atom’s Assassin, of course… well… hmm… perhaps you’re right. Oh, well. Maybe I’m not her type. That’s up to her, I suppose</em>.” They blew Harkness a kiss and turned away toward the hole in the fence, “<em>Try not to miss me, big boy</em>.”</p>
<p>“For the last time; go fuck yourself!”</p>
<p>“<em>Delighted to</em>. <em>I’ll be thinking of you</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loss of blood made Harkness’s journey back to Sanctuary a long one. He had left Sun’s remains along with most of his own gear, locked in one of the shipping company’s trailers. He went the long way around: avoiding the road and using a Stealth-boy to pass through the gate unseen. Nearly overwhelmed by exhaustion and grief, his invisibility wore off as he stood on the grass in between Wraith’s office and the clinic. Blinking into view, he looked back and forth, trying to prioritize.     </p>
<p>As it happened, Danse had just glanced out the window and saw a vaguely familiar, very bloody man standing on the lawn. He assumed he was a member of the Minutemen and immediately went out to help, “Are you alright, soldier?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Hi, Danse. Glad to see…” Harkness trailed off as he lost consciousness and sagged into the other man’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THIS IS TOTAL <strong>CRAP</strong>!”</p>
<p>A meeting had been called as soon as Harkness had regained consciousness. Bear, the Valentines, Danse, Curie, Cait, Lloyd, MacCready and Sofie had all gathered in Sanctuary’s Radio Freedom broadcast center. The leaders of Goodneighbor, Diamond City and The Castle were all listening in, and had been voicing their opinions on what to do next over the radio. </p>
<p>“MacCready, please stop yelling…” Sofie stood up to put her diminutive form between the sniper and the object of his ire.</p>
<p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU <strong>STOP</strong> HER?”</p>
<p>“How would I even begin to do that?” Harkness’s emotions were oscillating between anger and sadness and he would have very much liked to bellow back at him, but every time he took a deep, preparatory breath, he felt a sharp reminder that he’d been repeatedly stabbed. “I had just watched her literally rip another human being in half. With very little effort, might I add?” He looked unflinchingly into the other man’s eyes, “She and I weren’t super pals, but I was really starting to like her. I had begun to know her. I saw her when she went for Marie. Even before that glowing one took her, she had already gone feral. Her eyes were nothing but burning rage. If I had tried, she would have killed me too.”</p>
<p>“We are facing the fact that Wraith has now become… a potential threat… We cannot allow her to hurt anyone else.”</p>
<p>“No,” MacCready took a deep shuddering breath, “you can’t possibly believe that, Sofie.” He cast about in disbelief, looking for allies in the sad eyes of his friends. “I know she’s… gone a little… she’s always come back though! Hancock! Tell them! You’ve brought her back. Tell them how you…”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Danse leaned forward eagerly, “aboard the Prydwen. Wraith told me that she had lost control,” He swallowed and closed his eyes, “and that it was you who…”</p>
<p>“<em>No. I couldn’t. It wasn’t me</em>…” Hancock was barely audible.</p>
<p>“<em>We need to find her. If we can hold her somehow, maybe it’ll… wear off</em>?” Piper’s question was pleading.</p>
<p>“<em>We’ll mobilize the Hounds and the Dragoons</em>.” Preston had been silent up to that point; unhappy to be the pro tem general, “<em>Even Wraith can’t rip through metal</em>. <em>Can she</em>?”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Nick Valentine had been standing in the doorway, facing away south, “We need to try…”</p>
<p>“And what then? How many people will she kill or injure in the effort to capture her?” Sanctuary’s head settler hated what she was saying even as she said it, “She’s surrounded by feral ghouls. One of whom is potentially the most powerful glowing one we have ever encountered. We have to find her, yes, but we should be considering…”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN’T BE THINKING OF <strong>KILLING THE PERSON WHO SAVED US</strong>!”</p>
<p>The ghoulett clenched her fists and tears stood out in her eyes, “You think I <strong>want</strong> her to be killed?!” She took several deep, shaking breaths, “We must think how she would feel knowing that people were hurt on her behalf. We must do what’s best for all…” </p>
<p>“<strong>WRAITH IS WHAT IS BEST FOR ALL</strong>!”</p>
<p>“<em>MACCREADY</em>!” Hancock’s voice crackled over the radio, “<em>I’LL BE <strong>DAMNED</strong> IF I LET HER DIE</em>!” Then, softer, “<em>Robert… I don’t know if <strong>I</strong> can reach her but</em>…” The deep breath he took was audible, “<em>On the airship… I took some heavy-duty chems just to keep up with her. I was jacked on Psycho jet, Ultrajet <strong>and</strong> Buffout, but it still wasn’t enough to stop her. You wanna talk about rippin’ through metal?! She shrugged me off like I was a bloatfly! And when I kept at it she… she went for me like I was the enemy</em>. <em>The only way she made it back to the vertibird was cause she was chasin’ me. When the Prydwen blew, our ship got caught in the shockwave and we went down like a wet sack of shit</em>. <em>As soon as her feet were on the shore, she was off again; splashing after the BOS survivors around the airport… snarling</em>.” He paused and cleared his throat, “<em>Sorry, Danse. I know that’s gotta be rough to hear</em>…”</p>
<p>“I… Please continue.”</p>
<p>“<em>I was hurt pretty bad; Maxson got his licks in and the crash was rough. There was fire everywhere. Even the water was burning, but I still tried to go after her. She did one of her crazy judo throws though, and dropped my ass in the drink. I thought for sure she was gonna drown me. Deacon was tryin’ to pull her off me and she hit him so hard, I think <strong>I</strong> saw stars. He got up, bloody as hell, and was calling her… to her. He was sayin’, ‘Please stop! You’re going to kill us.’ and she just… it was like a switch got flipped. She blacked out and don’t remember a thing. Told everyone that I saved her but, it wasn’t me… it wasn’t me</em>…”</p>
<p>Quiet descended as the group somberly digested the ghoul’s words. Harkness quickly put two and two together and came up with Harley = Deacon. He also decided that he very much needed to return to the Capital Wasteland as soon as possible. </p>
<p> “<em>Shark cages</em>,” Sturges’s unmistakable voice chimed in from the Castle radio, causing everyone to flinch at the broken silence, “<em>at the Nahant Oceanological Society. They were strong enough to hold a great white, right</em>?”</p>
<p>“Why on earth would anyone want to trap a big pale shark?”</p>
<p>“Waaay off subject, Lloyd!”</p>
<p>“<em>I meant for Wraith, naturally. We find her and like Mayor Wright says, maybe whatever that feral did to her will wear off, cause last I checked, Deacon ain’t exactly local these days</em>.”</p>
<p>“What about Infamy, Harkness? What further action can we expect from them?”</p>
<p>Wincing, he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Honestly, Danse, I don’t think they are going to be a threat to Wraith’s settlements any longer.”</p>
<p>“<em>I call malarkey on that one</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, Mayor Wright, I think the main force will already be on their way back to the Capital Wasteland. As for Atom’s Assassin… they seemed fascinated by Radiance and left to…”</p>
<p>“Can we <strong>please</strong> get back to Wraith?! Like, now!” MacCready’s patience was all but gone.</p>
<p>“What about the Glowing Sea? You said they headed south.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, detective. I… they could be anywhere…” Harkness closed his eyes and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Okay,” MacCready clapped his hands together, “that’s close enough to a plan for me! Me, Danse and the Dragoons will suit up and stomp our way down to the Glowing-est Place on Earth while the Minutemen fetch us a cage to everyone’s favorite berserker in.”</p>
<p>“I’m goin’.” Bear stood and nodded at the group, “I’ll go get my hammer. Assuming we are leaving soon.”</p>
<p>“I shall go as well.” Curie lifted her chin and her eyes dared them all to contradict her.</p>
<p>“Curie, what about the syringer?”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s a great idea, MacCready. Thinking like a true weapons master! You can load it with Pistol Whipped</em>…”</p>
<p>“What is this? ‘Pistol Whipped’?”</p>
<p>“<em>It’s what we’ve been callin’ that sleep aid you and Wraith were working on</em>.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you’ll be going too, Nick.” Ellie clapped her hands together as if the choice was made.</p>
<p>Valentine gave his wife a stricken look, “I can’t very well leave you here…”</p>
<p>“You most certainly can! Wraith is my friend too, and I want the best detective in the Commonwealth out there looking for her.”</p>
<p>“<em>You can wear my armor, Nicky; it’s a real classy chassis</em>. <em>I’ll put my people on it too. I gotta rearrange some things before I go runnin’ around, but in the meantime, I want to be notified as soon as anybody lays eyes on her, you feel me</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was like a white-hot needle through Wraith’s head. Wordless, it was nevertheless meticulously specific. The instructions held a weight that was all but crushing. Pain surrounded and penetrated her whenever Radiance spoke, but in the voice’s absence there was only confusion and fear. She didn’t remember who she was or what she wanted. All that mattered was Her.</p>
<p>The Metro tunnels were dark, but somehow Wraith found her prey. She knew that everything living, apart from feral ghouls, must be destroyed. She swept through the raiders and monsters like a poisonous vapor. Unseen by most save for the moment of their death.</p>
<p>There are powerful fighters even amongst the raiders. And these grizzled veterans of turf wars and skirmishes over inter-gang pecking order posed a serious threat to Wraith. So reckless and lost, she took risks she might not have taken and wouldn’t retreat even when outnumbered. Were it not for Bear’s armor she would have been killed. As it was, the lack of self-preservation often resulted in injury.</p>
<p>After she cleared a location, Radiance would immediately come and find her. The glowing one held her in her arms, healing her wounds and filling her mind with a blazing light.</p>
<p>Following behind, Infamy tested the range of Radiance’s influence. Several times the ghoul came too close and the mental assault dropped them to their knees while they fought to keep their free will. The vast horde of ferals that had been gathered in the Glowing Sea, that Infamy had intended to set against the Minutemen, now swarmed around the glowing queen and did as she bade. Frustrated but determined, Atom’s Assassin persisted. They kept telling themselves that they should be powerful enough to pull ferals away and were growing fearful at their complete failure to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Deacon stared silently out the window of his Tenpenny Tower office, Harkness’s chin dropped low to his chest. He had finished his debriefing moments before and now in the ensuing silence the exhausted agent was in real danger of falling asleep.</p>
<p>“You called me ‘Deacon’.”</p>
<p>Harkness’s head snapped up, “Oh… Did I?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Deacon sighed, “I guess it would be pointless to contradict you at this point, huh?” Turning, he crossed the room to his desk and after shuffling a few papers aside, picked up a holotape and held it out to Harkness. “Take a few days to recover before you start on this.”</p>
<p>After accepting the tape, Harkness continued to hold it out at arm’s length. Maintaining eye contact, he lifted a brow, “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Your next OP.”</p>
<p>“What… what are you…?”</p>
<p>“This one should be a little more routine. That being said, I still want you…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean my next…?” He continued to hold the holotape out and away from himself. Now when Deacon interrupted him again, he bobbed his whole arm up and down as if using the device to punctuate his ire.</p>
<p>“You’re finished with your last mission. You debriefed me. I’ve been debriefed. I stand debriefed.” As Deacon spoke his volume increased as if he was trying to drown out Harkness’s arm waving, “I’m pants-less before you!”</p>
<p>“God DAMN it! What about Wraith?!”</p>
<p>“What about her? I’m sure the Commonwealth branch will be able to…”</p>
<p>“Don’t, boss…” Harkness lowered his arm and let the tape fall on to the floor before bringing hands up to his face. When he spoke his voice was muffled, “please don’t. Don’t pretend like you don’t care.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. Wraith is someone else’s problem. I can’t afford to be distracted by her.”</p>
<p>Harkness launched himself to his feet and rushed Deacon. He stopped just short of the other man so they stood nose to nose, “I think you <strong>fucking</strong> care quite a bit.”</p>
<p>The phrase sent Deacon’s mind back to a similar conversation he had had with Hancock and he chuckled humorlessly at the irony of it. “She… has a way of getting under your skin, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“I think she’s a pill.” Harkness sagged, turned and all but dragged himself back to the couch, “She’s violent, moody and… she cares deeply for her people. She puts her own safety at risk to help others. Strangers even. She’s very brave and is a brilliant, terrifying fighter.” He smiled helplessly up at the other man, “I don’t know whether I want to take a bullet for her or shake her.”</p>
<p>Deacon remained very still and silent as he tried to concoct a lie that would end the immediate conversation and put the subject of Wraith to bed. Even as he stewed, he knew that he didn’t want to ignore Wraith’s plight. “Even if I wanted to help…”</p>
<p>“Which, you do…”</p>
<p>“…what do you expect I’ll be able to do?” All trace of humor had fled from him and Deacon’s tone was almost accusatory. He returned to the window, and frowning at his reflection, resisted the urge to break the glass.</p>
<p>“Governor seems to think you’ll be able to snap her out of it.”</p>
<p>Deacon scoffed, “Ha! ‘Governor thinks…’” He shook his head, “The situation is different; this is not of her own doing. This ‘Radiance’ creature has her… entranced. This isn’t the berserker we all know and love. No. We’ll all turn to dust long before she calms and returns to her senses.”</p>
<p>“Since when have you adopted such a defeatist’s attitude? Why wouldn’t you go? Why not try?”</p>
<p>“You’ve only had a small taste of what she’s capable of… I definitely can’t fight her.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been wondering about that. Why is she so physically strong?”</p>
<p>Deacon frowned, “I don’t know… exactly…”</p>
<p>“So tell me vaguely.”</p>
<p>“Let’s say… she’s one failed step in the march toward the ultimate super soldier.”</p>
<p>“That’s a hell of a stumble.”</p>
<p>Deacon heard the creak of the sofa springs as Harkness rose and came to stand behind him. He could see the large man’s chest reflected in the window glass, and his arms as he crossed them over it. He let the silence drag out for as long as possible and when he finally spoke he let the full weight of his ire carry in his voice, “I’ll ask again; <strong>what do you expect me to do</strong>?”</p>
<p>“Retire and go back.”</p>
<p>Deacon spun about, his face a storm of anger, “<strong>I don’t get to do that</strong>.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. Morningstar never meant for you to have to stay here.” He turned and went to sit at Deacon’s desk. “I’m thinking I’m your replacement. I’ve had enough of field work for now, and with everything you’ve set in place, this job could almost be easy.”</p>
<p>“Easy…?” Deacon’s mouth worked, but no sound came out.</p>
<p>“I know you can help them. Wraith <strong>needs</strong> you, Deacon.” He folded his arms behind his head and set his feet on top of the desk. “We don’t.”</p>
<p>“For the last time; <strong>what do you think I can do</strong>?!”    </p>
<p>“Call her name.”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hancock’s snores could be heard throughout the Old Statehouse. His feet were up on his desk and his head was tilted back over the top of his chair; the awkward angle accounting for the great volume of his log-sawing. And yet, his granddaughter was completely undisturbed. She was in what he called tree-frog mode: perched on his chest with limbs drawn in and chin tucked. He had one hand gently cupping her back and so the tiny infant was perfectly safe riding up and down with his deep, rhythmic breaths.</p>
<p>He was exhausted:</p>
<p>Several months had passed since the meeting and Wraith was still missing. The excursion to the Glowing Sea provided very little clues to her whereabouts. While there, Danse, as the ranking Minutemen officer, met with Mother Isolde and informed her of her daughter’s death. During the meeting she spoke on how a vast horde of feral ghouls had pass very near to the Crater and that they seemed to be moving northeast.</p>
<p>“Normally such a thing would be noted as odd but not concerning. This… even we at the Crater, Atom’s holy ground, couldn’t help but feel threatened.” She lowered her head and touched her finger tips to her temple.</p>
<p>“I am very sorry for your loss…”</p>
<p>“It is not only that… forgive me but I have been having headaches…”</p>
<p>Soon after, MacCready had parted ways with Danse and the rest of his squad to escort Valentine and Curie back to Sanctuary. Leaving almost as soon as he returned, he stopped in Goodneighbor to collect Hancock and the two set out to follow up on leads from the ghoul’s network. There had been witnesses that spoke of a mass exodus of raiders and other unsavory types, fleeing the Mass Pike tunnels and the various MTA stations around the city. Like rats leaving a sinking ship.</p>
<p>Hancock was most concerned about the reports coming in from Postal Square, “That’s part of the Blue Line. I know there’s blockages between there and the Third Rail but…”</p>
<p>When the duo finally found a raider to question, they couldn’t be sure how much of his terrified babbling was chem induced.</p>
<p>“It was a deathclaw! But, like a little one. Not a baby, just real small. Not <strong>real</strong> small, more like it was people sized. And the ferals! They were all runnin’ and hoppin’. Glowing ones everywhere! I had ta run and hop too. The voices in my head got LOUD! Oh my head, oh… Mayor Hancock… you packin’? You haulin’, man? Cause, I could need some Psycho, man. My arm skin tryin’ to crawl away from me, boss.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, pal. I’m light these days. It’ll be winter soon, why don’t you head over to Goodneighbor? So long as you mind yerself, you’ll do alright.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind… don’t mind takin’ what I need from your dead…”</p>
<p>The raider never finished. As soon as he went for his knife, MacCready had pulled a sidearm and blew his brains out through his ear.</p>
<p>Danse returned to Sanctuary just before the first snow. His time spent in his power armor much improved his mobility and stamina as the support the suit provided proved to be a surprisingly efficient form of physical therapy. Despite this, he found himself at a trough in his mental recovery. The inability to find his friend and save her, like she had done so many times for him, was incredibly crushing. On several occasions, Curie would lose track of him and find him standing in one of Sanctuary’s fields in his power armor, having completely worn down a core. Calling to him repeatedly, she would stand in the cold until he regained his senses and followed her slowly home.  </p>
<p>Strong’s reaction seemed to be the most out of character. The super mutant became strangely quiet and after he returned with the hounds from the glowing sea, took to picking up and carrying around any of the mutant canines that happened to be available. Cait overheard him whispering to Gracie, appearing to be reassuring himself by talking to her, “Alpha is still with Strong. Strong feels small human friend. Alpha won’t wear out like other humans. Alpha will come back. As soon as ghoul is dead…”</p>
<p>Martha Daisy Hancock had been born early. Fahrenheit had become gravely ill in her last trimester and Dr. Amari had called for Curie’s aid. Diagnosing her with pregnancy induced liver disease; she had been able to convince the mother of a dramatic course of action and thus, performed her first C-section to great success. In turn, Amari made the journey to Sanctuary a month and a half later to help deliver Ellie and Nick’s son, John Emiliano; whom everyone called “Jack”.</p>
<p>MacCready and Hancock had continued to scour the bowels of the ruins, going tunnel by tunnel, with little to no rest for the entire winter. The decision to abandon his search when Fahrenheit became sick nearly tore the ghoul in two. Now, he threw himself after every new rumor, no matter how vague, like a starving dog on a scrap of meat.</p>
<p>Now, not even bothering to knock, Fahrenheit opened the door to the mayor’s office and followed closely by MacCready, strode purposely to Hancock’s desk. She reached out, intending to take her daughter from the ghoul’s arms, but stopped herself after briefly considering the consequences. After all, they both were finally sleeping…</p>
<p>MacCready had no such compunctions and deftly plucked the baby from his arms. In almost the same motion, he substituted a small bag of beach sand and stepped back, grinning triumphantly.</p>
<p>“There’s no way…”</p>
<p>Hancock sat bolt-upright, “Oh!” Blinking owlishly he stared at them for a moment before looking down at the sack he was cradling gently in his arms. His mouth set in a scowl, he growled at MacCready, “You asshole.”</p>
<p>MacCready chuckled, “Aww, man, don’t curse in front of the kid!” His laugh turned into a pout, “I really thought that was gonna work… been carrying that stupid bag forever.”</p>
<p>Hancock’s face softened as soon as he heard him laugh. It had been a while since the young man had shown any inclination toward cheerfulness and it made the ghoul feel better to hear. “You’re lucky I love ya, stealing my baby…”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit loudly cleared her throat before turning to MacCready and holding her hands out expectantly. He in turn, backed away while sticking his lip out even further.</p>
<p>“Give me a few minutes! At least until she starts crying. I’ve hardly gotten a chance to hold her… since… well…”</p>
<p>She relented and went to set herself on Hancock’s couch. “Hancock, I just got off the radio with Garvey… General Garvey.”</p>
<p>Hancock immediately stood. His brow knit, he clenched his hands into fists and advanced on the door. When he spoke his voice shook with barley suppressed rage, “How could he? How <strong>dare</strong> he?”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit stood up as well and positioned herself in the doorway to block the mayor, “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go and give him a piece of my mind! That’s where!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no you’re not!” She pressed a hand to his chest and was a little surprised when he didn’t back down. Determined, she pushed harder and locked eyes with him, “If you go now you will say something hurtful to a man whom you greatly respect.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just him, Hancock. They had a meeting and decided to follow Wraith’s notes.”</p>
<p>Surprised, Hancock whirled on him, “So, you’re okay with them removing Wraith from command?!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” MacCready let an edge creep into his voice, “I said that it wasn’t all on Preston.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I see!” He threw his hands up, “So it’s okay because it was decided in fucking committee!”</p>
<p>“NO! It’s <strong>okay</strong> because Wraith essentially TOLD THEM TO DO IT!” MacCready’s eyes flashed at him.</p>
<p>“They simply made official what has been their reality for the past few months, and Preston will do a fine job of it. Despite his age, he has years of experience and has learned a great deal from his time with Wraith.”</p>
<p>“His age? Pretty sure he’s older then you…”</p>
<p>She shot MacCready a glare, “Be still.”</p>
<p>Hancock whirled from the doorway and uttering a guttural sob, surprised them both by beginning to cry. Filled with anger and grief he was barely able to speak, “I can’t stand that they’ve given up on her… that they are following her Will… that she’s… she’s…”</p>
<p>Martha began to cry even as her adoptive grandfather and MacCready passed her to Fahrenheit before wrapping his arms around Hancock.</p>
<p>“Don’t, man. She’s not dead!” His own voice thick with impending tears, he squeezed him tightly, “We will never give up!”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit made an attempt to calm the infant while frowning at them, “Queenie is adaptive and powerful. I share in MacCready’s optimism and am almost positive she’s still alive.” Returning to the couch, she offered her daughter a breast, leaned back and closed her eyes. Hancock wasn’t the only one who was exhausted. “We need a better plan. Something actionable.”</p>
<p>MacCready and Hancock politely turned their backs and went to seat themselves at the mayor’s bar, the former reaching over the counter to grab a bottle of whiskey. He poured two portions and was surprised when the ghoul declined. His concern grew when Hancock set his brow into the heal of his palm and muttered something about “headaches”.</p>
<p>“You’re like, the fifth person I’ve talked to today who has a headache.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I just need some Mentats and I’ll be right as rain.”</p>
<p>MacCready, unconvinced, continued to frown at him, “You’re sure that’s best…”</p>
<p>Hancock chuckled, “Sez the man who just drank a fifth of whiskey.”</p>
<p>“Oh… right.” MacCready reached out and gently grabbed the back of Hancock’s head and pulling him in close, bumped their foreheads together much the same way Wraith would.</p>
<p>They stayed together this way for almost a minute before Hancock leaned away, smiling, “Ya know, I think that might’ve helped.”</p>
<p>Fahrenheit rolled her eyes at them, “Absolute mush.” She stood and patted her daughter on the back, “A plan, gentlemen; where do we go from here?”</p>
<p>“I got a idea, actually…”</p>
<p>“Well, be gentle with it. It’s in a strange place.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha.” Now it was MacCready’s turn to roll his eyes, “You remember that one vault that was down in Quincy Quarries?”</p>
<p>Hancock growled, “Yeah, I remember. There was a Vault-Tec scientist there who’d turned ghoul. The place is massive. Wraith tried to set up a whole settlement down there; it’s fully powered and everything. She gave up though. Folks told her it was like livin’ in someone else’s grave…”</p>
<p>“Exactly! It’s completely abandoned but probably fully provisioned and fortified. Not to mention the entrance is right in the middle of one of the most irradiated places in the Commonwealth.” He smiled and swept his hands out across the bar, as if revealing the answer to all the world’s problems, “I can’t imagine a more perfect place for a mass of feral ghouls to spend the winter.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually… hmm, that’s not bad.”</p>
<p>MacCready’s triumphant smile returned and he beamed at her, “Now I know she sealed it off, but…”</p>
<p>A sudden commotion in the stairwell outside interrupted him. They could hear raised voices and the thundering footsteps of several men running up the stairs.</p>
<p>Fahrenheit reached the door just as a Watch member had raised a fist to knock and narrowly avoided getting knuckled in the face, “Report!”</p>
<p>Staring stupidly for a moment, the ghoul shook himself, stammering awkwardly, “Cap… Cap’n Fahrenheit… Mayor Hancock… I… it’s bad!”</p>
<p>“Now what?!” Hancock pushed himself to his feet and quickly crossed the room.</p>
<p>“There’s some drifters going crazy! Two… two were in the Rail and…”</p>
<p>“Show me!”</p>
<p>It was bedlam in the streets of Goodneighbor. The Neighborhood watch fought to subdue residents who, only moments before had been calm and peaceful. MacCready and Hancock separated as soon as they were at ground-level. Each picked a target and rushing to help pin the snarling, apparently feral, ghouls without killing them.</p>
<p>“Knock them out if you can!” Fahrenheit stood on the balcony and called instruction to her subordinates. “On your three o’clock, Coach!”   </p>
<p>“Then… oof… what?!” MacCready caught an elbow to the ribs, “You don’t have a jail here. Where… Ow! Goddamn it! This guy just bit me!”</p>
<p>At that moment, Magnolia, face pale as a ghost, rushed to Hancock’s side, “There’s a glowing one in the Rail! I think… I think… I think it’s Her!”</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>       </p>
<p>               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Call My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Wraith's stalwart companions be able to rescue her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Call My Name</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings: </strong>canon violence/gore/language/gun, drug and alcohol use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon and Wraith had finished placing the MILA at the construction site in Cambridge and were taking stock of ammo and equipment before heading back to Railroad HQ. Deacon was especially eager to move along as the building was tall and they were still at the top. Wraith was nonchalantly lounging in a chair with its deposed super mutant owner lying at her feet. She had no idea he was acrophobic, and he wanted to keep it that way.</p>
<p>“You almost ready, boss?” He kept his tone light, “You’ve been staring at you’re Pip-Boy for a few days now.”</p>
<p>She made a circular motion with her right hand, “I’m trying to see if there isn’t a quicker way back then there was to…” She interrupted herself by laughing, “a few days?” She smiled up at him, “You in a particular rush?”</p>
<p>“My rush isn’t so particular, just feels too open here. If I were a sniper I’d be there,” He pointed helpfully, “or there, or there. Isn’t this fun?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay…” She continued to stare at her screen.</p>
<p>“Whisper, it’ll be dangerous to climb down in the dark. Which is soon…” He shuffled closer to her while purposefully dragging the soles of his sneakers, “I’m also starving. Can we stop at the Fast Food?”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “We have food at home.” She stood and stretched, “I think there’s a way to get over to the freeway from here. I want to go check it out real quick.”</p>
<p>He frowned dramatically at her, “But I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>She reached into her pack, grabbed a small package wrapped in cheese cloth and tossed it to him as she walked, “Here. It’s fruit leather.” She pulled one out for herself but rather than eat it she sniffed and frowned at it, “This batch is too heavy on the carrots. I miss bananas. These would have better with bananas. Or I could make chips! Mmm, banana chips.”</p>
<p>Distracted by her melancholy, for a brief moment he forgot his fear. Balling up the entire strip, he clowned for her by shoving it into his mouth, “Mmfp. Sfo… thereshf im brogdgg nofp wha?”</p>
<p>She snorted and laughed, “If you’re asking me about a bridge… kinda?”</p>
<p>His fear was back.</p>
<p>The gap between the building and the freeway was only about 6 or 7 feet. It was bridged by road sign that looked fairly secure, but to Deacon it might as well have been miles. His arms twitched up reflexively as Wraith skipped across.</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to see if there was anything good up here. Since it’s so out of the way I thought there might be an armored truck… Are ya comin’?” She leaned back in to view, eyebrows tented and lip sticking out, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’ just… how long do you suppose this has been here?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty solid, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t hardly step on it.”</p>
<p>“You’re just as light on your feet as me. Don’t try to jump it.” When he didn’t immediately move, she offered him an out, “Or, you can just hang tight for a sec, I shouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>“No, no. We’re partners; I go where you go.”</p>
<p>He tried to take it in two large strides, but with his vision marred by vertigo, his second step landed heavily on a rusted edge and the whole piece gave way. Wraith lunged to grab his hand, yelling his name. Swinging forward, he yelped in pain as his right hip was punctured by exposed rebar. Hearing his cry, Wraith didn’t immediately pull him up for fear of causing further damage.</p>
<p>“Are you hung-up? Can you free yourself?!”</p>
<p>“I’m… going… grragh… to try…” Though he knew it would cause a flash of intense pain, he reached up to hold her hand with both of his. He took a few deep breaths to recover. When he tried to pivot to push off with his left foot, the pain was too intense and he felt a surge of panic. “I can’t!”</p>
<p>“Are you cut?! I can’t … I can’t see.”</p>
<p>Screwing his eyes shut he tried to calm himself, “I got stabbed. It’s not super deep but this… I don’t think I’ll be able to talk my way out of this one. Ha hahaha!”</p>
<p>“Deacon, look up at me. You are going to be okay. I won’t let you fall. Let go with one hand and see if you… don’t shake your head!” She smiled and lowered her voice, “I’m very strong, Deacon. I promise I won’t let you fall. Trust me.”   </p>
<p>“I…” He swallowed hard, “believe you.” Bolstered by her smile he let go and set his free hand against the girder. Screaming through the pain he brought his foot up and pushed off with both limbs. “GGGAAAARRRKKKK <strong>FREE</strong>!”</p>
<p>Wraith yanked him up next to her as if he were a prized catch at the end of a fishing line. He immediately dropped to the asphalt and was very noisily sick off the side of the bridge. Wraith ignored his retching but made assorted unhappy noises at the hole in his hip that was in fact <strong>very deep</strong> and <strong>bleeding</strong> <strong>a lot</strong>. </p>
<p>“You liar, you’re a goddamn shish kebab!” Quickly she gave him a one-two punch of Med-X and a Stimpak. When he made a small noise of protest against the painkiller she growled at him, “You hush! Being in pain slows healing.”</p>
<p>“And being on chemsh makes me shlow everything!” The lightning-fast med already had him stumbling over his words.</p>
<p>In the midst of her tying a temporary bandage, yellow-green lightning split the sky which set the Geiger counter on Wraith’s Pip-Boy to ticking madly. A rad storm was approaching fast. “Oh, for crying out loud!” Glancing around fearfully, she spotted a semi-trailer. Popping Deacon up and over her shoulder she made for the truck and set to work picking the lock.</p>
<p>“No, noooo NO! Danger! <strong>DANGER AGENT WHISNMPERS</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah; ‘never open a new can of worms while cleaning up the first’. Look, I need to get you inside someplace!”</p>
<p>Tipped on its side, the trailer’s interior was narrow but devoid of monsters. Wraith gently lay Deacon down atop the scattered shipping tubs and glanced around for an additional light source to supplement her Pip-Boy, “Keep pressure on it, I’m going to hop back and grab some of those lanterns…” Once she returned she pulled shut the truck’s cargo door and got out her knife. However, when she turned back to Deacon he was nowhere to be seen. “Did you just… are you using a Stealth Boy?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you t’ cut my jeans!”</p>
<p>Blinking rapidly, she looked down at her combat knife and then back up to where his voice came from, “Deacon… you might <strong>bleed out</strong>! I’ll make you new pants!”</p>
<p>“Imma try to get out… OW! Huuurrgn… of them…” Failing, he phased back into view with a miserable expression on his face.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with showing a little leg. Or… a lot… damn, Deacon.” She made an attempt to school the worry from her face as she worked, “Looks like you’ll need to wear skirts for a while.”</p>
<p>“I have the calves for it.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t disagree, “Actually, you have better legs then me. Turn a little more on your side…”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you like the way you look? I think you’re pretty.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you’re pretty too, Deacon. So I’ll throw that right back at you; why do you want to change your face again? Seems a more… dramatic solution than sticking on a false mustache. What’s th’ matter? Can’t grow facial hair?”</p>
<p>“I grow the best bneards you’d ever shee!”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, I like the face you’re currently wearing.”</p>
<p>He was touched and even with his chem addled brain he knew the conversation was getting dangerously close to things he wasn’t sure he wanted her to know. It was time to change the subject, “What’s that? Brobzzs… Brave… Bavarian… Bob’s Best Moonshine?”</p>
<p>Wraith had pulled what looked like a liquor bottle out of her pack, “Oh, no. Curie gave me a lecture on how terrible alcohol is for wounds. So, I’ve been trying to carry soapy water instead. Buuuut,” She soaked a clean rag and gently wiped at his injury, “I don’t think she realizes that soap is way more rare out here then booze.”</p>
<p>Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, she helped the now shivering spy into a sleeping bag and made for the door. “I’m going to go see if there is a quicker way down from here. I want to get you back to HQ and Carrington ASAP.”</p>
<p>“Jump down would be fastnerest.”</p>
<p>“You tried that already…” Her spirits sagged as she jogged along the short span of crumbling road. Then, they suddenly skyrocketed when she noticed there was a scaffolding lift on the very edge of the partially destroyed highway, “Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!”</p>
<p>The storm had passed so when Wraith returned she put Deacon’s pack in the sleeping bag with him and cinched the opening until only his face showed. She shouldered her own pack and then bent to pick him up as well. She had thought he was asleep until he started giggling. </p>
<p>“He heee; imma worm.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Deacon, you’re my favorite.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“HANCOCK!” MacCready watched in horror the ghoul dropped to the pavement and writhed about while clutching his head. Fearing he’d been shot, the sniper pushed away from the feral citizen he’d been trying to subdue and rushed to the mayor’s side. “What?! Tell me…”</p>
<p>Hancock gaped; opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to breathe air. His eyes bulged and were completely unfocused.</p>
<p>“She’s attacking him! Radiance!” Fahrenheit wanted nothing more than to throw herself off the balcony and rush to her father, “Pick him up or drag him if you have to but move him away from the bar!”</p>
<p>MacCready stooped and hooked the ghoul under the armpits while Magnolia grabbed his legs; both calling for the Watch. They only made it a few steps before multiple ferals burst from the Third Rail and charged them. The sniper dropped to a knee and set Hancock down as softly as time would allow. Telling the singer to pull Hancock toward the Memory Den he unholstered his sidearm and started an attack of his own. Aiming for their legs as he dodged their swinging arms, he lured them away. Twisting and turning, he danced just out of their reach and quickly cut them down.</p>
<p>“<strong>HELP ME</strong>!     </p>
<p>Surprised by Magnolia’s desperate cry, MacCready whipped around and then stood frozen by what he saw. Hancock had lifted the singer off the ground to chest height and was viscously shaking her back and forth in the air. Like a terrier with a rat.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, the young man took aim with the syringer and hit the ghoul in the neck with a dose of Pistol Whipped. The effect was almost instantaneous; Magnolia was released and the two dropped to the pavement. As he jogged toward them past the entryway to the bar, MacCready was hit by a powerful shockwave of radiation that swept him off his feet and hurled him through the window of the offices across the street.</p>
<p>Radiance seemed to almost float above the ground as she moved to where Hancock lay. Determined to claim him as a prize, her blazing eyes were fixed on his face. She was confused why she lost her hold on his mind and curiosity drove her to edit her own plan, act directly and leave the relative safety of the Rail. As she crouched and reached out to touch his brow, a shot rang out and she felt burning pain as a .44 bullet tore through the palm of her clawed hand. </p>
<p>When MacCready stepped back through the shattered glass, he was terrifying to behold: blood steamed down his face from a multitude of lacerations, and his cerulean eyes were a promise of death, “<strong>You can’t have him</strong>.”</p>
<p>The glowing one rose to her feet, turned up the heat and sent out another blast of energy. MacCready suddenly found himself in the midst of revived, legless ferals. They pulled themselves after him, snarling. Dodging, he continued his assault on their mistress but found that her radiation was both acting as a shield as well as healing any damage he managed to inflict. He was getting dangerously close to cursing loudly.</p>
<p>“MACCREADY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Fahrenheit had returned to the balcony, this time armed with a minigun.</p>
<p>Even as the gun began its spin up, Radiance decided to make a tactical retreat. Sending out a psionic call, she dashed back into the Third Rail with her few remaining minions trailing behind.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“Hey, Glory; think fast!”</p>
<p>The Railroad heavy easily caught the beer that Wraith tossed to her. “It’s cold! Where’d you get this?”</p>
<p>Wraith set a cooler on the floor and pulled a chair up next to where the synth was sitting, “I’ve a buddy in Goodneighbor.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ha ha.”</p>
<p>Wraith held up another and gently rocked it back and forth in Tinker Tom’s direction, “TT, come have a brewski with us!”</p>
<p>The Railroad engineer’s eyes lit up and he quickly walked over to them, holding both his hands up toward the booze the entire way, “Oooh, presents!” He took a swig and made several, almost inappropriate, noises of appreciation. “Well, don’t that beat all?” He smiled down at her, “Where’ve you been, Whisper? We missed you.”</p>
<p>She did a quick survey of the room, “Doc told me that Deacon needed some time and Hancock had mentioned a friend of his needed work so I’ve been dragging this kid around with me while I do Minutemen stuff.  I see my partner isn’t here resting, like he’s supposed to be.”</p>
<p>Glory made an indelicate noise, “Nope. Though if Carrington catches him out, working with that injury…”</p>
<p>“Doc’s just itchin’ for an excuse to holler at our boy D.”</p>
<p>“You called?” With an almost imperceptible limp, Deacon, dressed in Gunner camo, crossed the room from the backdoor tunnel and leaned rather heavily on the center map table. He set down the sniper rifle he’d been carrying and frowned at the three of them, “Doing some day drinking, are we?”</p>
<p>Wraith flashed him a bright smile, “It’s gotta be five o’clock somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, D! Don’t be such an old lady, man.”</p>
<p>“You know, I briefly was an old-lady man. It worked out pretty well too.”</p>
<p>Glory laughed, “I admit that was a good one. No one ever suspects a little old woman. I’m surprised you didn’t keep her going longer.”</p>
<p>“It was hard on th’ back.”</p>
<p>Wraith popped her chin at his gun, “What have you been up to?”</p>
<p>“Now that I know that lift is stable, it’s a great spot for… observation.”</p>
<p>“I think someone had told me that area was a good spot for a sniper.”</p>
<p>“Well, whoever that mysterious stranger was they sure were brilliant as well as handsome.” He felt a flutter in his chest when Wraith smirked while giving him a toe to crown look of appraisal. She smiled into her beer and blushed slightly when she saw that he caught her and this in turn caused all matter of mental alarm bells to start shrieking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>NOT GOOD! VERY BAD! STOP FLIRTING!</em>
</p>
<p>“So what brings you in today? You want me back on deck, huh?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re up for it?”</p>
<p>“Yup! Fit as a fiddle.”</p>
<p>Glory rocked her beer back and forth at him, “That’s not what Carrington said.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, Carrington… I’ll have you know that I went to Amari for a second opinion and she said ‘Deacon, please leave. You are underfoot and I am too busy.’”</p>
<p>Wraith laughed, “You were probably in Goodneighbor the same time I was.” She paused for a second when she saw Deacon’s brow twitch. “Actually I came to let you know that I need more time. Desdemona says there’s nothing for us right now and this kid, MacCready, I think he might really need my help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Help. Right.” Deacon shouldered his rifle and turned brusquely away, “I’m going to report to Dez. See you ‘round, Whisper.”</p>
<p>Tom patted Wraith on the back, “Don’t take it to heart; he’s just sore he has to share you.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>The Minutemen had made it to Goodneighbor in record time. A temporary field hospital had been erected and several of the Dragoons, wielding Gatling guns, were stationed in and around the Third Rail. Hancock was still unconscious and MacCready was holding one of the ghoul’s hands while a medic worked on the lacerations on his face.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to worry about scarring. The derma-fuse works really well on glass cuts like these.”</p>
<p>MacCready mumbled his thanks, his eyes on Hancock.</p>
<p>The medic tried to reassure him, “Dr. Amari says his brain looks no worse than usual… erm… I’ll make sure you have a dose of Radaway…”</p>
<p>“No need,” Magnolia interrupted, “he’s the Mayor’s boyfriend. I’m sure he’s on a suppressive dose of Rad-X.”</p>
<p>MacCready chuckled, “That’s really funny, actually.” Then, when he realized the medic hadn’t gotten the joke he rolled his eyes, “She’s kidding. Yes, I need a bag of Radaway.”</p>
<p>Magnolia was wearing a neck brace and had dark circles under her eyes. She sat on the ghoul’s opposite side and took his other hand in hers.</p>
<p>“You’re not scared of him?”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, “Of course not.” She smiled tenderly down at the sleeping mayor, “I owe Hancock my life. He’s protected me here for years, and I know he would never hurt me willingly.” Her face hardened, “Am I crazy or did that wretched hag go for him specifically?”</p>
<p>“That’s what it looked like to me. I think this whole attack was meant to secure him.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Fahrenheit had ducked under the tent flap and stood at the foot of Hancock’s gurney. She looked tired and worried, and it carried in her voice, “Also, no Wraith? Why would Radiance come here herself without her strongest piece? It’s a move that makes no sense.”</p>
<p>“Not everything is chess.” MacCready had a warning in his voice, “Wraith isn’t a queen and we aren’t all pawns!”</p>
<p>“I never said you were <strong>all</strong> pawns; Hancock is at the very least a knight.”</p>
<p>“<strong>THIS ISN’T A GAME</strong>!”</p>
<p>“Uuhhg, MacCready, are you yellin’ some more?” Hancock made a halfhearted attempt to sit up before collapsing back onto his pillow, “Someone catch the brand on the brahmin that stamped my head last night?”</p>
<p>MacCready, all but sobbing in relief, embraced the ghoul and kissed him soundly, “I had to shoot you with the syringer. It scared the sh… crap out of me!”</p>
<p>“You shot me? Why?” He brought a scarred hand to his forehead, massaging it as he tried to remember, “What happened? How long was I out? I remember I was holding Curtis… damn. Everything’s all backwards.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been unconscious for about four hours. Radiance came up through the Blue Line into the Rail. We all seem to agree that she intended to leave with you.”</p>
<p>“I saw Wraith!” Hancock sat up quickly, his headache momentarily forgotten, “It was just a flash but…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? She was here?!” MacCready stood up and made as if to leave the tent.</p>
<p>Hancock waved him back down, “No. No, I saw her in… she was someplace dark… her eyes… I think I saw her when the glowing one had me.” He shook his head, wincing, “That sounds crazy, even for me.” He gave MacCready a wan smile, “I’m sorry I’m no help…”</p>
<p>“What does she want with you? What does she want with Wraith?” Frustration gave an edge to Fahrenheit’s voice, “If we could figure out what the hell her endgame is, we could make a more efficient counterstrategy. Wraith is in the dark? Well, so are we!”</p>
<p>Hancock nodded, “We need to be proactive and not reactive. Right. Call Curie. She might want adjust the dosage on Pistol Whipped and I want to brainstorm with Nicky so better call him too. Oh, and give me the names of all my people who didn’t make it or are still feral.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“Are you trying to sneak up on me, Whisper?”</p>
<p>“Well, kinda.” Wraith sat cross-legged next to Deacon. She had gone to Railroad HQ in search of him only to find that her partner was once again AWOL. The broken freeway was the next place she checked.</p>
<p>“Trying to impress me?”</p>
<p>She stuck out her lower lip and dipped her chin, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Her admission surprised him as well as stoked his ego, “Well, I’m sure with a little more practice you’ll be half again as good as me.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Thanks, teach. I love what you’ve done with the place, by the way.”</p>
<p>Deacon had set up a small lean-to on the upper level, tagged with the railsign for “cash”, “Yeah, I’m glad <strong>I </strong>found it.” He had brought up a beach lounger and now, in an attempt to appear casual, leaned back with his arms folded behind his head, “So, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“I’ve gotten a really good lead on Shaun…” She paused when Deacon abruptly sat up and leaned toward her, “Hancock and I are going to look for an Institute scientist… in the Glowing Sea…”</p>
<p>“The Glowing…” He didn’t even bother to hide the concern on his face, “You’re taking Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, he’s…” She floundered, looking for the right words, “a ghoul.” she finished, lamely.</p>
<p>“He’s also not exactly Mr. Dependable.”</p>
<p><em>I should not be this jealous</em>!</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Deacon; he’s been really supportive and helpful. He’s a good friend. Besides, I know how much you hate power armor. I promise I’ll share any information I get with you and Dez.”</p>
<p>“My hip is all healed, Whisper. I want you to know that you can depend on me too.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shut up! Shut up, shut up shutyourstupidmouthyoumoron!</em>
</p>
<p>Wraith’s forehead creased and she leaned away from him, “Oh, no! It’s not that! Hancock was with Valentine and me… he asked to go. I know I can count on you. Really!”</p>
<p>“Regardless of power armor, I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor.”</p>
<p>Wraith sputtered for a moment before tilting her head back and laughing, “That was just perfect! You know, I think you and Hancock would get along really well if you tried. You both like the same books, apparently.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Infamy watched Radiance leave with an escort of ferals. Having firmly established where the other glowing one’s limit of irresistible influence was, Atom’s Assassin hid in the caves the host was occupying; waiting for just such an opportunity. With most of the ferals left to wander freely throughout the expansive catacombs, Wraith’s guard consisted of only one bloated glowing one and a few reavers.</p>
<p>“<em>If I can pull you away</em>…” At war with themselves, the ghoul couldn’t decide if they were there to try and rescue Wraith, or destroy her. “<em>Hmm, what would Atom do</em>?”</p>
<p>Pushing their will onto the reavers, they caused them to swarm the bloated one until the assassin could put their knife through its eye. As they turned back to Wraith they jumped involuntarily because she had stood up and begun to growl.</p>
<p>“<em>You’ve smelled better, Sister Wraith</em>.” Another choice popped into their head, “<em>Or… you could be mine</em>. <em>Perhaps the Mother has chosen you to be a harbinger for Infamy</em>!” They cackled wildly in excitement, “<em>Ha</em>! <em>Ha haha</em>! <em>Hmm, mustn’t get carried away, now</em>. <em>First things first</em>…” Filled with narcissistic confidence, they sent a blast of psionic energy at Wraith’s mind. Fully expecting her to be knocked off her feet, they were shocked and irritated when they hit a solid mental wall. “<em>What is this</em>? <em>We should be well outside of mommy’s range</em>!”</p>
<p>Wraith flexed her hands menacingly as her growl deepened and grew louder. Then with shocking speed she sprinted for Infamy. When the ghoul tried to sidestep away, she anticipated the movement and hit them with backhand that nearly sent them across the room. Recovering quickly, the glowing one sent their captive reavers to trip her up, giving them time to put more distance between them. Strangely, Wraith didn’t kill the attacking ferals but only pushed them down and away.</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm. Mommy doesn’t want you to kill your siblings, ey</em>? <em>Well, that works for me. Let’s see if we can’t tear down that wall, hmm</em>?”</p>
<p>For several long moments the group danced back and forth across the rocky floor. Wraith seemed tireless and occasionally she would knock the ferals down long enough to attack Infamy. Regretting having destroyed the bloated glowing one, the assassin found that their utter lack of progress was filling them with fear. It dawned on them that without the reavers, they may have already been killed.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn you</em>!” They hissed, “<em>Damn you, you beast</em>!”</p>
<p>Suddenly the ferals and Wraith looked up at the cavern ceiling and froze. They stood motionless for a few moments before they all started snarling. Then, Wraith put her hands up to either side of her helmet and cried out. Still clutching her head, she stepped away from the reavers and began groaning what sounded like a name. Infamy edged closer to try and hear.</p>
<p>“Hann… Hn… Han.. Hancock…”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“Remember, Wraith’s appearance will most likely have changed and she will undoubtedly attack us. Do your best to evade and aid MacCready in lining up his shot. If injured, fall back immediately! We cannot afford a bottleneck or blockage that may prevent access to the cages.” Danse took a deep breath, “Do not exit your power armor for any reason! Assume the radiation levels to be at lethal levels throughout the vault. You few have been chosen for your exceptional levelheadedness and steady aim. If spotted, you are to shoot the glowing one known as Radiance on sight. Do not hesitate, and shoot to terminate. There isn’t a soul here who hasn’t been saved or comforted by Wraith. Now, ARE YOU READY TO RETURN THE FAVOR? ARE YOU READY TO SAVE THE COMMONWEALTH’S SAVIOUR?!”</p>
<p>“<strong>WE ARE READY</strong>!”</p>
<p>“COMMONWEALTH HEAVY DRAGOONS, ADVANCE!”</p>
<p>After much deliberation and investigation it had been decided that Vault 88 was the most likely location of Radiance’s stronghold. A large Minutemen battalion, arrow headed by a small taskforce of the Dragoons, MacCready and Strong, led by Danse, stood just beyond the rim of Quincy Quarries finalizing the plan of attack. However, the operation was as much recon as it was rescue, due to the simple fact that there wasn’t a way to enter the vault without one’s presence known to the possible hostel force within.</p>
<p>Hancock had been furious when MacCready had told him to remain in Goodneighbor, “Like hell I’m going to sit at my bar while all of you are out here…”</p>
<p>“If I have to shoot you again, I will!”</p>
<p>A compromise was reached when Hancock agreed to hang back with the main force. Though, he watched the preparations like a hawk and made several of the Minutemen nervous. And he wasn’t the only one. Strong had taken to pacing back and forth through the encampment, swinging his super sledge, Smashy, while muttering murderous things to himself.</p>
<p>Hancock stood next to Preston with his arms crossed, tapping his foot irritably as Danse’s group disappeared into the cave that led to the vault’s entryway, “Not a bad speech. We sure nine of ‘em are going to be enough?”</p>
<p>Preston frowned at him, “Nine? There were only eight assigned including Strong.”</p>
<p>“Well, I know I have fewer brain cells than when I was a smoothskin, but I can still fucking count! There were eight suits!”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>She could feel something. Something that wasn’t Radiance. Her mistress’s light shown so bright in her mind that normally that’s all that there was. But now, there was a smaller light. It annoyed her. Like the incessant whine of a mosquito just outside your window. You know that it can’t get in, but your skin crawls nonetheless.</p>
<p>She growled at it. It persisted.</p>
<p>She pushed it down and threw it away from her. It persisted.</p>
<p>She could feel something. And there was now a crack in her shield.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Infamy was furious.</p>
<p>They had fallen back when it became apparent that Wraith couldn’t be obtained by head-on force and when Radiance returned, they had found themselves a protected nook just outside of the danger zone. There they meditated: focusing all of their will onto one spot in Wraith’s protective barrier. And just when it seemed that they had a breakthrough, Danse’s team came stomping by.</p>
<p>“<em>Never a moment’s peace</em>!” They pulled their hood close and dimmed their light as much as possible to avoid being spotted. “<em>So close. Well, I can’t follow them… we will see how this plays out. Dammit</em>.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>The ferals seemed endless as Radiance sent wave after wave at the Dragoons. Because she had sentry ferals posted at the entrance, her response had been almost instantaneous. The group was equipped with rifles rather than Gatling guns to avoid accidentally mistaking Wraith for an enemy and mowing her down. MacCready hung back, spotting for them as much as possible in the near darkness, grinding his teeth in anxious frustration. Strong repeatedly called for Wraith, the desperate cries for his alpha echoed throughout the vault. Though it adding to the bedlam, no one shushed him.</p>
<p>The suits of Danse’s team were modded for melee and with Strong clearing multiple enemies with each great sweep of his hammer, conserving ammunition wasn’t their highest priority. As such they initially pushed forward with relative ease.</p>
<p>Well past the area that had been developed for settlers, the floor’s slope angle pitched sharply and as the taskforce descended their Geiger-counters began to tick with increasing rhythm.</p>
<p>Danse checked the map on his integrated Pip-Boy, “There’s a large, open area coming up. Don’t let them flank you.” </p>
<p>The tunnel banked ahead of them and the group could see an ominous glow from the chamber beyond. Rounding the corner they fanned out across the entrance in the face of a sea of powerful feral ghouls.</p>
<p>“<strong>STRONG SMELLS ALPHA</strong>!”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a group of charred and bloated glowing ones separated from the main host and rushed the taskforce. All but unseen, Wraith was in the center and using the brutal attack as a screen, she slipped behind the group and started ejecting cores. She got through half of them before they even realized she was there. Once she pulled MacCready’s core she threw it into the middle of the chamber, and as if it was a signal, the rest of the feral mob began its swift advance.</p>
<p>They hit the group hard. Not anticipating the loss of fusion cores was a crippling oversight. Literally. There was some attempt to close ranks as they fought to put a wall at their back. Danse, having more experience maneuvering in depleted cores than most, called out encouragement and direction as he reduced feral after feral into green goo with his plasma rifle.</p>
<p>Strong left the group; foraging ahead in an attempt to locate Radiance. Less concerned about securing Wraith, his goal was to kill the glowing one who had taken her away.</p>
<p>Wraith’s appearance was shocking: her fast-growing hair was already long enough to protrude from her helmet in a filth-ridden fringe and her once silver-grey armor was blackened by blood, offal and fire. Snarling viscously, she turned back to MacCready after throwing his core and hit him in the back of the knee before leaping into the air and double kicking him in the chest. As he crashed to the ground she straddled his breastplate and punched him repeatedly in the helmet.</p>
<p>Bringing his arms up to shield his head was all MacCready could manage, stunned and low-powered as he was. He had no way of engaging the tesla field now that his fusion core had been ejected and no hope of throwing her off let alone righting himself. As she swatted his defense away, his vision blurred and the metallic taste of his own blood blossomed on his tongue, an image of Duncan flashed in his mind.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Wraith was whisked away as a taskforce member grabbed her from behind and lifted her off of him, “MACCREADY, GET UP!” They struggled mightily with her as she braced her feet on their breastplate and tried to kick off. When it became apparent she couldn’t free herself that way she tried slamming the back of her head into their helmet. Shock caused them to loosen their grip enough for her to free her arms and she began pounding on theirs. Realizing that they could potentially kill her if they held on any tighter, they took her to the nearest corner and dropped her in it.</p>
<p>Her retaliation was savage. However, the team member still had their core and so was able to block her lower leg and knee attacks. Even as she rolled between their legs, they turned quickly enough to prevent her from ejecting their core. Adapting quickly, she leaped, grabbed their gorget and used the leverage to pull herself up and onto their shoulders. Hooking her fingers underneath the edge of their helm, she tried to remove it; pulling and twisting as if trying to unscrew the lid on a particularly stubborn jar of pickles. They reached up to grab her but she grabbed their arm instead. Then, throwing herself toward the ground, she was able to pull them off balance enough to cartwheel them over her and send them crashing to the cavern floor in an unceremonious heap.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’M LOSING! I’M IN POWER ARMOR AND SHE’S GONNA KILL ME! FIGHTING WAS A POOR CHOICE!</em>
</p>
<p>“<strong>PIPPA</strong>,” her name ripped from him in anguished desperation, “<strong>PLEASE</strong>!”</p>
<p>She stopped mid-charge. She tilted her head slightly then brought her bloodied hands up and briefly rested her fingertips against her temples before slowly lifting her helmet.</p>
<p>“Oh… oh, no.”</p>
<p>Her face was greatly emaciated and she had large, deep scabs where her helm had rubbed her skin away. Her sunken eyes, made all the more pronounced by her now jutting cheekbones, were missing their normal inner light and flickered back in forth as she searched for something recognizable in the armored figure before her.</p>
<p>“Pippa, it’s me. I…” he choked on a sob, “I came back.”</p>
<p>“De… Deac…” Wraith stopped and crumpled to the ground; a syringe of tranquilizer protruding from the back of her neck.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Radiance’s self-preservation had won out. Retreating further into the connecting maze of sewer and metro tunnels, she was escorted by a dwindling pack of her ferals. Strong had got her in his sights and was on her like a bloodhound. Taskforce team members had made attempts to call him back but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Leave him be.” Danse waved their concerns away, “Let us hope, for Wraith’s sake, that he is more than up to the task.”</p>
<p>MacCready carried Wraith out of the vault but hesitated when it came to putting her in a cage, “I know I said this was a good idea…”</p>
<p>“If she wakes up and you’re still holding her she’ll tear your head off.” Deacon’s eyes were red rimed and there wasn’t a trace of his normal humor in his voice, “Put her in the cage or give her to me and I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You</strong> don’t get to <strong>touch</strong> her.” MacCready stared him down, “<strong>You</strong>. <strong>Left</strong>. <strong>Her</strong>.”</p>
<p>Hancock, unchecked tears streaming down his scarred cheeks, held his arms out, “Let me. I want to hold her first anyway.” He kissed her forehead and gripped her tightly to his chest, “It’s alright now, sunshine. She… she don’t hardly weigh nothin’.”  His legs gave out and he collapsed to the earth; rocking her back and forth, sobbing.</p>
<p>Once secured in a cage, they used brahmin and moved Wraith to the basement of the former Peabody home. Now a fully equipped Minutemen safe house, it was far enough from settlements they were somewhat less concerned if Radiance was able to evade Strong and launch a counter assault.</p>
<p>Curie, with Piper acting as nurse, carefully cut Wraith out of her armor and bathed her. All the while making sad little gasps and sighs at her sores and how terribly bony she was.</p>
<p>“Oh, Blue…”</p>
<p>Curie hooked her up to IV fluids and was able to get a few bags into her before she woke up. Naturally, the first thing Wraith did was to pull the catheter from her arm and throw it away from her.</p>
<p>“Oh, Madame! Why must you always pull out my lines?!”</p>
<p>Wraith, her eyes wild and unfocused, snarled at her and rushed the bars. She pulled on them experimentally to the point where the metal groaned in protest, but when they proved immovable she stepped back and stood in the center of her cage. Her eyes dulled and she was motionless except for the occasional owlish blink.</p>
<p>Over the next several days her friends came to see her and each time a new person came into the room she would hiss, snarl and try the bars. The exception seemed to be Hancock. Instead of her usual violence, she tilted her head back and forth as if she was trying to see him better. She wouldn’t move closer to him nor let him touch her and MacCready yelled at him for putting his hand in her cage to try.        </p>
<p>The only one who hadn’t been in to see her was Deacon. He had disappeared soon after Wraith was secured. Hancock was surprised and a little disappointed and MacCready felt guilty. The sharpshooter wondered aloud if his outburst had “run him off”.</p>
<p>“I doubt it. He’s gotta be skulking around here someplace. Heh, now he’s back we’re never gonna be fully rid of him, you feel me?”</p>
<p>Deacon hadn’t been by because he was hunting. Harkness’s report had contained a description of Infamy and unfortunately for the ghoul, Deacon placed 90% of Wraith’s condition squarely on their narrow shoulders. He had spotted them in the caverns of Vault 88 and again when they followed the rescue team to the safe house. He lost track of them soon after but now he stalked the haunted ruins of Quincy like a vengeful ghost.</p>
<p>Infamy was torn. They had very much wanted to follow Radiance but knew that, lacking the strength to resist her, they’d end up much the same as Wraith. They had followed the rescue caravan with no clear intention and retreated to the Quincy ruins to meditate. They settled themselves in the church there for some serious introspection. It dawned on them that they may have slipped from Atom’s path and been following the light of their own hubris instead, “<em>Mustn’t stray like Marie did. Oh, no! Who is Wraith to you, hmm? Should I save her? Should I kill her</em>? <em>Hahahahaha</em>!”</p>
<p>“Laugh while you can.” Deacon’s disembodied voice reached the ghoul a half second before his knife did. Although buried to the hilt, the strike pierced their bicep and wasn’t intended to be a killing blow. He wanted them to hurt.</p>
<p>Infamy instantly cranked up the heat and sent out a blast of radiation. This in turn caused Deacon’s Stealth Boy to malfunction and he phased back into view on his next attack which allowed Infamy to dodge. Dressed in a hazmat suit, he pursued them out the doors and into the street, taking several shots at them as they ducked into <em>Guns Guns Guns</em>, and cursing softly when he missed. Fully expecting an ambush, he ran in after them anyway. He blocked their knife attack with his own blade and shot them point blank in the shoulder. They sent out another blast that staggered him backward and pushed him off his feet. Rolling sideways, he tried to shoot them from the ground but his pistol misfired.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, what’s wrong</em>? <em>A little radiation got you down</em>? <em>Toy doesn’t work</em>? <em>Too bad</em>.”  They threw a knife and exalted when it stuck in Deacon’s blocking arm, “<em>Should know better than to bring a gun to a knife fight</em>!”   </p>
<p>Their victory was short lived. Deacon pulled their weapon from his forearm as he vaulted to his feet and threw it right back at them. Using it as a distraction, he closed the distance between them. Easily ducking under their knife swing he slammed his fist into their ribs. They flinched backward, bringing a knee up before stomping down toward their opponent’s foot causing him to involuntarily back away.</p>
<p>Deacon knew he only had a few seconds before the glowing one could hit him with another pulse and he wanted to capitalize on the delay by staying close and inflicting as much damage, without killing them, as possible.  As such he appeared to step into the ghoul’s roundhouse, but in a blur of fluid motion, blocked their hand down and brought the back of his hand back up and into their chin. Hard. This resulted in two things: one, their teeth to sliced into their tongue and two, they decided they didn’t want to fight him anymore.</p>
<p>“<em>I gggan haave her</em>!” Their irradiated blood flowed freely from their mouth and they could hardly speak around the ruin of their tongue, “<em>I gan ring her ack</em>.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“ABSOLUTLY NOT!”</p>
<p>“NOT ON YOUR LIFE!”</p>
<p>“SHUT THE HELL UP!”</p>
<p>Danse, Preston and MacCready’s protests overlapped as they shouted at Deacon. The Railroad agent sighed and turned to Hancock, his pale blue eyes pleading.</p>
<p>“I think I want to stab them in the neck more than I want to…” he turned to face the glowing one directly, “How many goddamn people have you fucked over to mess with Wraith?!” He pointed at Danse, “You see him? He’s a friend of mine and you <strong>shot him in the fuckin</strong>’ <strong>face</strong>!”</p>
<p>Infamy’s mouth had already healed and they pouted like a child being scolded, “<em>Oh, poo. It’s no fun to have your failures thrown back at you. Besides, I didn’t actually pull that trigger</em>…”</p>
<p>Danse leveled his plasma rifle at them, “Yes, well, you damn well better believe I’ll pull this one.”</p>
<p>Deacon held up his hands and boldly stepped between them, “Whoa there, big dragon. We all know how tough you are.” He brought his palms together as if praying, “This could be the only way to undo what Radiance did to her. I want my friend back.” He swept his hands out to either side, including all of them, “Don’t you fellas want her back?”</p>
<p>Danse looked at the bandage on his arm and lowered his gun. “For the last time; it’s ‘Dragoons’. And of course we want her back. The entire commonwealth wants her back, but we have no guarantee that this villain will actually help her. There is no promise they can make that I will trust.”</p>
<p>“<em>I am but a humble servant of Atom. If it is His divine will that Wraith be spared</em>…”</p>
<p>“<strong>Stop</strong>. I don’t want to hear it.” MacCready put his hand on Hancock’s chest, “I can’t listen to this crap anymore. I’m gonna go and feed her and relieve the girls. Whatever you decide, I’ll follow.” He glared at Infamy as he left the room.</p>
<p>The ensuing argument gained volume when Piper and Curie joined in and lasted for the better part of an hour. Curie’s sticking point centered on whether or not they would be able to get an accurate reading from a memory lounger if Wraith was doped out of her mind on chems.</p>
<p>“We simply must learn the extent of any and all damage to her brain!”</p>
<p>Piper had her face in her hands, “Yeah, doc, but how are we going to do that if she’s trying to kill us the whole time?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to see her strapped down, but…”</p>
<p>“Hell no, Garvey,” Hancock folded his arms, “the cage is bad enough.”</p>
<p>In the end no real decision was made beyond incarcerating Infamy and shelving the argument until Dr. Amari arrived. They radioed Fahrenheit to ask that the doctor join them and locked Atom’s Assassin in the spare cage in an outbuilding. Afterward each went to their separate corners to stew.      </p>
<p>“Shaved th’ beard but you haven’t changed your mug yet.” Determined to not let him sneak away again, Hancock had followed Deacon outside.</p>
<p>“My guy’s in Boston. Hadn’t worked out a new one yet.”</p>
<p>“Sunglasses are off, yet yer still lying.” The ghoul took a long drag on his cigarette and blew an exceptionally large smoke ring at him, “I’m thinking you can’t bring yourself to do it.”</p>
<p>Deacon folded his arms and forced a smile that would have been convincing if it had reached his eyes, “Oh? Is that right? So tell me, oh enlightened one, why that is.”</p>
<p>He brought his hand up, index finger extended, to eye level and then slowly tilted his finger down and out to point at him, “That face belongs to someone that Wraith loves.”</p>
<p>Hancock might as well have shot him in the heart. He stood shocked into speechlessness.</p>
<p>“Now, I see that got ya.” Hancock’s eyes softened, “Things been different… well, they ain’t. You screwed yourself, son. But if she loves ya, there must be something good about ya. I gave Danse a chance and I gotta say I kinda love that kid.” He flicked his cigarette away, buffed his fingernails on his waistcoat and examined them as he continued, “You’re an asshole, but I’ll put up with ya for her sake.” He slowly brought out his knife and started juggling it; rotating and spinning around and through his fingers expertly, “You need to go and see her. Don’t try to run away again. I’ll find ya.”</p>
<p>Deacon stood outside on the small lawn while the sun went down. He remained until the lights in the house had been extinguished and he could hear the various snores and sighs of Wraith’s sleeping friends. He turned to leave but on his third step he stopped.</p>
<p>There was a lantern in the corner of the basement. Its low light cast a warm glow on the cold steel of Wraith’s cage. She had been lying in the nest of blankets she had made on the mattress they gave her, but stood up when she heard Deacon come down the stairs. She didn’t rush the now slightly bent bars, but stood and tilted her head back and forth much the same way that she did for Hancock. The bath and a few days of heartier food and clean water had done her some small amount of good and she no longer looked undead. He stared at her hair; now just long enough to curl, it appeared bronze when a ringlet caught the light.</p>
<p>“It’s almost like it was when you came up…” He stopped and swallowed hard before trying again, “I hate that you love me. I hate that I allowed myself to fall in love with you. I hate that I left the lean-to up on purpose, knowing that you’d find it. Knowing that you were smart enough to know what it meant. So that even though we loved each other, we would never be together. Because, how could you forgive me? But..” His breath caught as he sobbed and tears ran freely down his cheeks, “but… you did. You did. But now things were different. You thought that the tension between us was a lie. You thought that any minor flirting comment I made was just… another kind of lie. That I never imagined kissing you freely or holding you in my arms because, we were ‘just friends’. That I winced when we touched because I had Haphephobia, and not just because that I cannot allow myself to enjoy it.” He sat on the floor next to the cage and reached out to her, “Pippa, please hold my hand.”</p>
<p>She flinched when he said her name. And after blinking rapidly for a few minutes she open and closed her fists and then sat down facing him. She came no closer but her eyes we fixed on the bandage poking out from his sleeve. </p>
<p>“I thought that if I left I would stop thinking about you. But, it turns out I lie to myself more than I lie to anyone else. Harkness told me to retire, but if I can’t have you and I don’t have work then I have nothing.” He sighed deeply, climbed slowly to his feet and headed for the stairs, “Hancock was right; I screwed everything up.”</p>
<p>“De…”</p>
<p>At first he wasn’t sure he had heard her and when he turned back she was still sitting on the floor and staring at where he had been sitting, “Wishful thinking…”</p>
<p>“Don’t… leave...” She lifted her chin and met his eye, “Deacon… don’t… leave… me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wraith's loved ones try to bring an end to her berserker state</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lost </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trigger Warnings:</strong> canon language/violence/gun, drug and alcohol use. Sexual/mature content. Burning/fire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“<strong>AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH</strong>!” Strong’s roar of outrage carried far across the swamps south of West Roxbury Station. He pounded the earth, ripped up trees and threw them away like javelins. “<strong>RRRRAAAHHHHAAARRR</strong>! <strong>COWARD GHOUL</strong>, <strong>FACE STRONG</strong>!”</p>
<p>Terrified of him, Radiance had slipped into a narrow crag and instructed her few remaining ferals to abandon any attempts to attack and flee. There were two glowing ones left in the group and so their light had been what led the super mutant away. For several hours he doggedly pursued them: at first through the many twists and turns of the almost completely dark, rough-hewn tunnels and then on and through to the straight, derelict tiles of the metro tube.</p>
<p>Initially he made no attempt to calm himself. Reveling in his fury, he tore apart the landscape and yelled at the sky. He knew what the plan was: if separated or unsuccessful he was to rendezvous at the Peabody safehouse. He found that he didn’t much care. It wasn’t Alpha’s plan. It wasn’t even Cait’s.</p>
<p>He liked when his alpha went berserk. Her shear power and ruthlessness thrilled him and made him proud. But, he also very much liked the pups that were a part of their pack. Duncan, Shaun, Nat and even Billy Peabody tickled memories of something he couldn’t quite recall and the thought of Wraith hurting any of them, was unacceptable. Finding Wraith didn’t matter so long as Radiance lived and he very much wanted to be the one to kill her.  Failure was also unacceptable, and having been around humans for long enough to gain a small sense of personal accountability, he was disappointed in himself.</p>
<p>Strong remembered MacCready telling him about the fight with the behemoth in the swamps around Murkwater, and decided that an epic battle of that nature would help improve his mood so he took up his hammer and slogged away south: looking for trouble.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Deacon fell up the basement stairs, bashing his shins and elbow in the process. His uncharacteristic clumsiness carried him through to the kitchen with a sharp countertop to the hip. He paused in the living room to take a couple of deep breaths before racing up the stairs to the room Hancock and MacCready were sleeping in.</p>
<p>He opened the door as quietly as possible before creeping to the bed. Hancock was furthest away and had his back to him. He was fully clothed apart from his hat and boots and was tucked into a fetal position. MacCready, on the other hand, was flat on his stomach, spread-eagle, shirtless, wearing pants and one sock. The young man’s face was tilted to the side, like a swimmer gaining air mid stroke. He had pushed his pillow onto the floor and was snoring and drooling directly onto the bed sheet.</p>
<p>Deacon picked up the pillow and raised it high above his head before swinging it down directly onto the sniper’s head, “WAKETHEFUCKUP!”</p>
<p>Both of them leaped to their feet with weapons at the ready. Hancock stood next to the bed and MacCready on top of it, “DEACON! Goddamnit! You gotta death wish?! You ASSHOLE!” Hancock hadn’t put his blade away when he came around to where Deacon was doubled over laughing. The ghoul dismissed the very satisfying image of stabbing him as soon as he noticed that the spy was also crying, “What? What the hell is going on?!”</p>
<p>MacCready was still standing on the bed, his fierce glare giving over to rapid blinking as he noticed the odd combination of emotion, “Is it Wraith? What’s…? Wraith?!”</p>
<p>“She said words at me!” Deacon nodded and pointed eagerly toward the basement, “To me. She said my…”</p>
<p>“Why is your hand bleeding?” MacCready saw the flash of crimson as Deacon gesticulated.</p>
<p>“Well, she uh, bit me too...”</p>
<p>“I keep telling everyone not to put their hands in the cage!” He scolded him as he pulled on a shirt and crammed his feet into his boots.</p>
<p>The three of them were loud enough to wake the whole household so there was a small amount of shoving when the group bottlenecked at the basement stairway. They thundered down the steps and crowded around Wraith’s cage. For her part she seemed to have once again lost all trace of sanity and was hissing and growling like a cornered alley cat.</p>
<p>“Deacon, if this is some sort of prank, it’s in very poor taste.”</p>
<p>“I swear, Danse. She said, ‘Deacon, don’t leave me’.”</p>
<p>“<em>I told you I could be of help</em>.” Infamy stepped from a shadow and lifted their hood to reveal a smug look on their luminescent face, “<em>It’s just a matter of finding the cracks in the</em>…”</p>
<p>Hancock didn’t let them finish. He seemed to fly across the room, and lifting the surprised glowing one up by his lapels, he pinned them to the foundation wall. When he spoke, his voice was a menacing growl and he punctuated his clipped words by slamming the other ghoul into the wall after each one, “<strong>You</strong>. <strong>Did</strong>. <strong>Not</strong>. <strong>Have</strong>. <strong>Permission</strong>.” He let them drop to the floor and he took a step back, flexing his hands.</p>
<p>“We never gave you the go-ahead.” Deacon felt he’d somehow been robbed, “Was that even her?” He was shaking as he advanced on them, “You put words in her mouth? DID YOU FUCK WITH <strong>HER MIND</strong>?!”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting, coming from you.” Danse’s comment was soft but it cut through the room like a knife.</p>
<p>“Later, son.” Hancock shot him a look that killed any rebuttal.</p>
<p>“<em>You are all very excitable, aren’t you</em>?” Atom’s Assassin pushed themselves up against the wall and into a sitting position, “<em>Not very friendly. No, no. Hahaha</em>!” They dipped their chin and held out their hands, palms up, “<em>I meant no harm. I felt I needed to prove my worth. It’s a very nice cage you’ve made for her; very spacious. Much better than the one you brought her here in. Better than mine. Hahahahaha. Still a jail cell though, huh? How long do want to stand around her prison and watch her suffer? Wraith’s words are her own. It took a great deal just for that much. Quite the effort! You all should be thanking me</em>.”  </p>
<p>“Thanking you?! Why, monsieur, you are the cause of all this! Had you not attacked Madame’s citizens she would have never had cause to learn to call feral ghouls. She would have never summoned this Radiance and none of this would have happened!”</p>
<p>“She didn’t summon her.” When all their eyes flashed to him, Deacon waved a hand and shook his head, “Off topic, don’t worry about it. Doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“What matters to me is how you got out of your cage.” Piper glared down at them.</p>
<p>“<em>Locks are nothing to me, my dear</em>.”</p>
<p>“I think we should let them try.” Preston was watching Wraith. His face twisted between grief and anger.</p>
<p>“Non, General. Not at least until Dr. Amari has come to give her assessment. As her physician, I will not permit this.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, but how will you stop me, sweet child</em>?”   </p>
<p>Curie lifted her chin slightly, her voice was as cold as the look in her eye, “I will have you shot if you dare.”</p>
<p>“<em>Well, you are all very terrifying. Whatever happened to the Oath? Hippocrates is spinning in his tomb. Oh, nuts. This didn’t go very well, did it</em>?” They started to rise but thought better of it in the face of seven pairs of glaring eyes, “<em>As you wish. I won’t go poking around where I’m not invited. Do I have to go back to the cage</em>?”</p>
<p>“It’s more than you deserve.” Danse was watching Wraith as she had decided to ignore the mob surrounding her and was remaking her blanket nest. He felt like crying, “Why should you be free when she isn’t?”</p>
<p>“Cage is up to you, but you’re livin’ in the shed until <strong>I </strong>say otherwise, you feel me?”</p>
<p>Infamy gave him a lecherous sneer, “<em>I think I’d like to</em>…”</p>
<p>As if it was choreographed, Deacon, Danse and MacCready, wearing identical expressions of grim resolution, unholstered their various sidearms and leveled them at Infamy.</p>
<p>“<em>Fine! Fine. I know when I’m defeated. It is by Atom’s will, that I devour this slice of humble pie</em>.”  With hands raised above their head, they crept up the stairs and out to the shack.   </p>
<p>Piper sat cross-legged on the floor next to the cage. She washed her face in her hands and groaned, “I’m so tired of them. I’m tired of hearing about them. I’m tired of their ghost-in-the-receiver voice...” She trailed off as one by one, four of the other six joined her on the floor. “I have so much work back-logged at home. And I don’t want to leave, but Shaun and Duncan are coming in soon, so I’m heading out in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for keeping a eye on my son, Pipes.”</p>
<p>She cast MacCready a sideways smile, “’Sokay. I like him better than you anyway.” Preston was to her left and she leaned over and set her head on his shoulder. She smiled again when he reciprocated, “When are you going back to the Castle?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow. I’m making myself crazy watching her and we are having problems from the groups exiled out of Nuka World. The best I can do is to make sure everything she set up doesn’t come crashing down, just because she’s not here holding it up.”</p>
<p>“Literally.”  </p>
<p>Preston smiled at Hancock, “Yeah, literally. Did I ever tell you all about the time when she threw a refrigerator at a Deathclaw?”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Incredible!”</p>
<p>“No way!”</p>
<p>“Why a refrigerator?”</p>
<p>As Preston settled in to his tail, Deacon, who had remained standing, quietly headed back up to the main level. He intended to follow Infamy out to the shack and rough them up for eavesdropping on his heart-to-heart with Wraith, but his plans were altered for him as the unmistakably heavy footsteps of Danse followed him up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Something you need, pal?”</p>
<p>Danse gestured to the small living room, “I would like to have a word with you, if I may.”</p>
<p>Inwardly, Deacon growled in frustration, “You have a specific word in mind? I’ve always liked ‘spatula’.”</p>
<p>Danse looked confused for a second, “Very amusing…” He sat in an armchair and waited for Deacon to sit on a sofa across from him. He cleared his throat, “We haven’t spoken frankly to each other…”</p>
<p>“Don’t take it personal; I’m not frank with anyone.” He refrained from eye contact and picked idly at the raised floral pattern on the couch’s arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, this thing’s ugly…</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m referring to matters of a personal nature that you may have been a party to…”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t really go to parties.”</p>
<p>The effort it took to maintain his composure clearly showed on Danse’s face, “By God, man! Please! I’m asking you for information about my being a synth!”</p>
<p>Deacon immediately stood and turned to leave, “Sorry can’t help you.”</p>
<p>Danse reached out and caught the other man’s sleeve. He looked up at him with light brown eyes that were so lost it nearly brought a tear to Deacon’s eye, “Please.”</p>
<p>He sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, but not here. Leave a note for Curie then follow me to Quincy. I’ll be waiting in the church.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Deacon paced around in the nave, waiting. It seemed to be taking longer than it should and the spy was beginning to think he’d been stood up. Or, that something else might have happened with Wraith. He decided to head back and almost ran face first into Danse.</p>
<p>“I apologize for the wait,” the large man shook a Minutemen pack above his head as he maneuvered around him, “I talked to Curie directly and she advised I bring us a ‘snack’. She probably thinks we’re both too thin.”</p>
<p>Deacon had to bite back a harsh comment as he felt an intense stab of envy at the look of tender love on Danse’s face, “Yeah, I might have over corrected on my weight-loss plan.” In truth the weeks of worry and hard travel had ate into his muscle mass, leaving him more wiry then when he was in the Commonwealth last, “There fruit leather in there?”</p>
<p>Danse smiled as he passed him a strip, “Naturally.”</p>
<p>Rather than bite into it right away, Deacon held it almost lovingly in his hand. When his vision blurred with tears he quickly turned away from the other man and shoved the whole piece in his mouth, chewing noisily, “Mmmpf. Moorph. Hmmm. Thish batch is pretty good; lots of mutfruit. MacCready make it?”</p>
<p>Danse chuckled, “If there is a specific joke in there, I’m not aware.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. You’ve more a capacity for a sense of humor then I remember.”</p>
<p>Danse rightened a table and pulling up a nearby chair gestured for Deacon to take the one across from him, “As I said earlier; you and I have never had a real conversation.” He took a large bite out of jerky and leveled a rather intense gaze at him as he chewed, “I’ve been told that it can be difficult to authenticate a great deal of the information you share.”</p>
<p>“That’s maybe the prettiest way anyone’s ever called me a liar, Danse. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve also been told that you have a tendency toward more factual discourse when you aren’t wearing your sunglasses.”</p>
<p>Deacon briefly covered his eyes then pulled them away as if he was playing peek-a-boo, “The eyes tell lies as much as the truth, just so you’re aware.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s just another way for you to keep people guessing?”</p>
<p>“How very perceptive of you.”</p>
<p>The two men stared at each other unflinchingly for several seconds before Danse sighed and reached back into the pack for more food, “Do you want jerky?”</p>
<p>“Why not? You only live once.” He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, “I have to tell you this is not how I thought this was going to go. I also don’t mind telling you that I’m actually pretty tired so…”</p>
<p>“Right, right. Of course.” Danse set his hands together then held them out toward the spy as if he was asking him to set information in them, “Do you remember me as M7-97?”</p>
<p>“No. I wasn’t your handler.”</p>
<p>Danse’s eyes flashed back and forth, searching Deacon’s pale blue eyes for any sign that he was lying, “Are you quite certain? I’ve come to understand that my appearance was most likely altered.”</p>
<p>“It most likely was, but I never forget the synths that I’ve personally helped. And before you ask; no I don’t know who your handler was, or even if they’re still alive. The Railroad has had a high turnover. Probably because groups like the Brotherhood keep blowing us the fuck up.” He hadn’t meant to envenomate his reply to that severity, but found that he didn’t regret it.</p>
<p>“Ut sementem feceris, ita metes.”</p>
<p>“Post hoc ergo propter hoc.” Deacon was not going to back down, “We didn’t have to be your enemy. That was Maxson’s choice.”</p>
<p>Visibly upset, it took several deep breaths before Danse trusted himself to speak, “I wasn’t present during the attack on the Railroad. I had already been exiled. And even more so, I will admit, I did not approve of every order Maxson gave…”</p>
<p>“But you still followed them.” In Deacon’s mind he relived the moment when the light in Glory’s eyes went out, “My friends are still dead.”</p>
<p>“As are Rhys and Ingram and a multitude of others…”</p>
<p>“Others who turned their back on you when they found out you weren’t human.”</p>
<p>Danse slammed his hands on the table and stood, “YES! CORRECT! <strong>THOSE</strong> OTHERS!” He closed his eyes and swallowed, “I will never be able to take back the things I’ve said and done. I can only not forget and work toward making better choices.” He sat back in his chair and glared at Deacon.</p>
<p>The words struck a chord in him and Deacon suddenly felt ashamed, “That is something I can understand.”</p>
<p>“If I had my memories of being a synth, I’d have never joined the Brotherhood and we’d not be having this argument.”</p>
<p>“That was your choice.”</p>
<p>Danse twitched his head and narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“When the Railroad frees a synth we give them the option of a full memory erasure and face change, in fact we very strongly suggest it, but we never do it without their expressed consent.”</p>
<p>“You’re saying that I asked to have my identity stolen? My very life was <strong>ended </strong>and I <strong>asked</strong> you to do it?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to debate the concept of Nature Verses Nurture with you, but yes, you would have had to agree. We’ve had a bunch over the years who opted out of both but unfortunately, most were recaptured by the SRB or killed by hatemongering wastelanders.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Like the UP Deathclaws.</em>
</p>
<p>Danse sat back in his chair, his expressions morphing from disbelief to anger and sadness. When he spoke his voice was low, “Why didn’t you at least give me memories of a family?”</p>
<p>“I could speculate but…”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate any insight you can provide.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Deacon stood and began pacing, “so first, let’s get one or two things out in the open.” As he spoke he tallied items off on his fingers, “You’re not ageing. Your physicality is above average and… you’re… um… shooting blanks.”</p>
<p>Danse groaned and set his face in his hands, “I don’t even want to know how you ascertained that.”</p>
<p>Deacon had the decency to make himself look abashed, “Yeah, let’s move on. In my humble opinion as an expert in these matters; you were most likely a courser. It wasn’t necessary for you to fit in with the population at large so those items previously listed weren’t included in your design. And when you were given new memories, they wouldn’t involve people whom you would have tried to go look for because that would make you more conspicuous. If that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“So, I never even had a chance to have a family.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Deacon let an edge creep into his voice, “What about the family you have now?” When Danse gave him a bewildered look, he grew legitimately angry, “Curie, Wraith, Shaun, Duncan!” He shook a finger toward the safe house, “Preston and Piper. Not to mention your ever-angry little brother MacCready.” He brought his hands up to either side of his head, “Hancock! Oh my god! The scariest being in the entire fucking Commonwealth calls you ‘son’, and you ‘don’t have a family’?! Fucking shit, man!”</p>
<p>“You’re scared of Hancock?”</p>
<p>“Never said that.” Deacon came back to his chair and sagged into it. “’Self-determination is not a malfunction’.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“That’s a quote from someone who could probably help you much better than I can. They were also a courser and were also upset when they found out their life wasn’t what they thought it was.”</p>
<p>“May I speak with them? Or, have they been… reset?”</p>
<p>Taking a bite of jerky, Deacon sat and thought out loud as he chewed, “Maybe only on the vaguest of terms. I could ask them to read a letter from you… have to be anonymous… would take some time… What information do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want to know what M7-97 was like… who they were. Anything you can offer me would be helpful.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Danse I think it will only be helpful if this lets you move on from your past.” His voice grew soft and low, “We can’t always be living there.” He stood up and stretched, “Now, I need to shut down for a couple of hours…”</p>
<p>“I think I might need a beer… don’t you mean ‘sleep’?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t actually do that.” He flashed Danse a shit-eating grin, “I’m a far superior model.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>There was some difficulty with moving the memory lounger to the basement and more still with its power supply, and so even after Dr. Amari’s arrival, it took several more days before they were able to try and scan Wraith’s mind. Curie’s tranquilizer was administered and she was carefully strapped in.</p>
<p>“Are the restraints really necessary?” Nick Valentine had arrived a few days before the doctor, and had been greatly distressed at seeing Wraith’s living arrangements. He frowned as Curie tightened the straps.</p>
<p>“They won’t hold her for more than a second anyway, Nicky.” Hancock was frowning as well and despite his words, he seemed unsure, “It’s to give us a chance to bail outta here if she decides to wake up early.”</p>
<p>“Would she really hurt us?” Valentine had been trying to convince himself that when she had rushed the cage bars when he tried to say “hello”, it was out of a response to fear and not wanton violence.</p>
<p>“She tried to kill me, Valentine.” MacCready’s voice was flat but his dark-circled eyes were sad.</p>
<p>“She must’ve pulled her punches a little. After all, you’re still very much alive and kicking. Though, from the looks of you, not as high.” He looked around critically, “Have any of you been eating properly?”</p>
<p>Hancock patted him on the back, “Yer a dad alright.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about her holding back, but after I <strong>saved</strong> MacCready’s very <strong>life</strong>,” Deacon paused to smile at the sniper’s eye roll, “she responded to <strong>me</strong>. She even stopped trying to pull my head off.”</p>
<p>“It’s likely that due to the power armor, Wraith would have had no idea who MacCready was.” Danse smirked at Deacon, “Had she failed to give you a chance to speak, you’d likely be a headless corpse right now.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Not sure that’d be a good look for me.”</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, we should be ready to begin.” Amari turned from Curie and smiled at the five men, “You can stay during the exam if you wish, but I ask that you refrain from any loud conversations.”</p>
<p>“She means arguing.”</p>
<p>“We know what she means, Deacon.”</p>
<p>“And there won’t be any arguing, cause yer gonna keep yer trap shut.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith was watching Glory. Beautiful, powerful Glory. The memory came into focus as her mind filled in details. They were fighting side by side in the Metro. Now they were sitting and talking at HQ. Now they were sharing a beer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was in an expanse of white nothingness. Prism like, the memory hung in midair as if it was suspended from an invisible celling by invisible rope. Wraith became aware that there were two others watching it with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philippa was staring intently on one side. In her full Marine dress uniform, she was the very picture of military discipline and order. Her hair was tightly pulled back and up, held fast by a squad of hair pins under her cap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The other confused Wraith and she narrowed her eyes, “You can’t be here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s right; you’re dead.” Philippa was matter of fact, her eyes emotionless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I’m dead then I can go and be anywhere I like, wouldn’t you say?” The dead woman didn’t look away from the memory, “You are in love with this woman.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Was. She’s dead. Like you.” Philippa corrected her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Probably not like me…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not sure if I was in love. I was definitely interested, though.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The timing was inappropriate, Wraith.” There was a hint of disapproval in Philippa’s voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe. I wanted to try. I just…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ran out of time.” Philippa finished the thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The memory changed. Now it was Deacon; fighting raiders in the rain. He was wearing a white t-shit and his muscles were clearly visible as they move underneath the wet, transparent cloth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman hummed appreciatively, “Very nice. I don’t know this one either. You’re in love with him too.” She raised an eyebrow at Wraith, “Quite the harem you would have had.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How obtuse. Regardless, he’s not interested.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t be stupid, Philippa.” Wraith rolled her eyes at her, “That’s not the problem.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Explain.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He doesn’t think he deserves to be loved. By anyone. So he… sabotages himself.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m bored. What else is on?” The dead woman twirled her index finger in the air like she was dialing a phone. When the memory changed to Hancock and Wraith in the midst of strip-tease foreplay, she hummed again, “Now this is something worth watching.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Inappropriate.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This… this is private…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman leered, “My, he is hung nicely for being so tall and slender. And you,” She turned her lecherous gaze to Wraith, “how responsive you are! You can see how you savor his every caress. More!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No… get…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The image changed again with a flick of the dead woman’s finger. Now it was MacCready and Hancock: in a flurry of motion as they passionately kissed while removing each other’s clothes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fantastic. I can appreciate why your eyes would linger.” Her laugh was cruel, “Ha! So much to take in.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not funny. Also, your intrusion is inappropriate.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith reached out, swatted the memory and as it spun each revolution showed a different memory in a confusing blur, “This isn’t a peep show. Those moments are special. What the fuck are you doing here?! You don’t belong. You’re not me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman pouted, “Aww, just when it was getting good. I want to see more of Hancock’s…”As she reached out to the memory Wraith smacked her hand. In turn the dead woman dealt Wraith a vicious backhand that sent her spinning away through the void. “Know your <strong>place</strong>!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In an instant the memory and the two other women reoriented next to Wraith. She rubbed her jaw and slowly stood, “I’m going to kick your ass!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the fuck?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can’t keep me from him, you know. Hancock, that is.” The dead woman appeared at the very edge of Wraith’s vision then began circling her; like a shark that smells blood in the water. “I’ll have him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I remember… you hurt him. Why?! Leave him alone. Why are you doing this? What do you want?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman’s face twisted into a mask of rage, “You <strong>dare</strong> ask me ‘why’?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It is reasonable.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman ignored her. She stopped directly in front of Wraith and held up two fingers, “<strong>Twice</strong> you’ve destroyed me! You took all that I had; my only chances for happiness.” She folded her arms, a smug look on her face, “So now I’ll take all that you hold dear. Your empire will crumble and your people will die. Then when you are completely lost, you’ll come to my embrace willingly!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re just like Marie.” Now Philippa circled the dead woman, her modest heels somehow making a tapping sound that was immensely satisfying to Wraith’s ears, “You were never happy. Not in any recent years. You committed murder and engaged in other criminal acts; kidnapping for example. And much like Marie, you blame your loss and shortcomings on Wraith. It’s a classic case of projection.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dead woman’s eyes grew shrewd, “One major difference between us is that Marie <strong>is</strong> dead.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith paled and took a step back, “What? How…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, I believe you know.” The dead woman reached out and spun the memory one more time, “Watch closely now, darling.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The image of Wraith ripping Marie in half, from the vantage point of her own eyes, played over and over on the prism.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith’s voice was weak, “No…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes! Look how strong you are. I have never wanted you more than at that moment!” The dead woman raised her arms above her head, exalted, “You are a monster, Wraith!” In a flash of blinding green light, the dead woman became Radiance, “But I am a much, much stronger one!” Grabbing ahold of Philippa, she enveloped her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith felt the pain as a part of her was being slowly consumed by fire. Her inhuman screams echoed throughout the void.</em>
</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“I SAID <strong>TURN IT OFF</strong>!” Hancock clenched and unclenched his fists; seconds away from smashing the memory lounger.</p>
<p>“Mr. Mayor, I am doing <strong>my very best</strong> to do just that.” Amari had begun shut-down procedures as soon as Wraith started screaming, “There!”</p>
<p>Wraith’s wail abruptly cut off and the ensuing silence was almost as defining. Then, everyone moved and spoke at once.</p>
<p>“Her pulse is stabilizing…”</p>
<p>“What happened?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Madame! Oh, oh…”</p>
<p>“It sounded like… What was happening to her?”</p>
<p>MacCready and Hancock were each working on a wrist strap and as soon as she was free, Valentine scooped her up and took her back to her cage and laid her on the mattress, “Just what in the Sam Hill was that supposed to accomplish?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand these readings…” Amari was frowning at her terminal, “There is a film or some sort of interference. And an overlap of… there are images of two brains here.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Danse was holding on to Curie as if she were a life raft.</p>
<p>“It means that I cannot get a proper reading of the condition of Wraith’s brain.”</p>
<p>“We just wasted so much time.” Deacon sagged into a chair and spoke into his hands.</p>
<p>Curie sniffled, “I am so very sorry. If I had…”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Baby Bird. There’s no way you could’ve known.” Hancock joined Valentine in Wraith’s cage and he patted Curie’s back as he passed. Reaching down, he laid a hand on the detective’s shoulder, “I know you want to stay with her, Nicky, but it’s not safe.” He walked over to Deacon and stood tapping his foot until the spy looked up at him, “Yer getting yer way now.” Placing his hands on his thighs he bent down so his face was directly level with his, “I can’t hear her screamin’ like that though, you feel me?” If the ghoul still had a nose, it would have been touching Deacon’s, “I am trusting you.”</p>
<p>Deacon swallowed hard, “I… uh guess… I won’t live to you regretting it.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>They didn’t let Infamy try right away. The decision to wait after Wraith regained consciousness and had demonstrated at least the same level of functionality as pre brain scan was unanimous. Unfortunately for Valentine it also meant it was past the time he had allotted himself to be away from his immediate family.</p>
<p>As difficult as it was to leave Wraith, MacCready left with him, “I shouldn’t be away from Duncan this long.”</p>
<p>They decided to wait further until MacCready returned and there was a changing of the guard as Cait arrived with a Minutemen convoy. She spent some time trying to talk to Wraith, but after the initial aggression, she ignored her.</p>
<p>“I tried me best, but… How much should I tell Bear? I’m… not for knowin’.”</p>
<p>Outside of Hancock none of Wraith’s ghoul friends were allowed, for their own safety, to visit with her. And consequentially, Hancock wasn’t allowing himself to return to Goodneighbor for fear of bringing further harm to his people. He stayed in contact with Fahrenheit through Radio Freedom, and even had her hold his granddaughter near the microphone so he could hear her burble.</p>
<p>After a few days, MacCready passed Cait astride Gracie on the road, each offering a sad wave to the other. As he was walking through the door, he intended to shout a “hello”. Raising his head he took a deep intake of breath and collapsed, unconscious on the stoop. Deacon, dozing under a book on the couch in the living room, heard the thud and vaulted the furniture to get to him.</p>
<p>“Crap! <strong>Curie</strong>! <strong>HANCOCK</strong>!”</p>
<p>He had already started to come around by the time Hancock had picked him up and he batted at his arm as the ghoul was taking him up the stairs, “You can put me down. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. You are going to get some sleep and let Curie give you some fluids and eat some damn food and…”</p>
<p>Hancock left him to Curie’s care and came down to the kitchen. He muttered to himself as he started to heat up leftovers, “…what if ya fell on the road? Christ! …tryin’ to be all places at once… just alike… the two of ‘em are givin’ me fits! How am I supposed to… shit… fuck… goddamn it!”</p>
<p>“Uh, Hancock? Your shirt. Your shirt’s on fire, man!” Deacon grabbed a dishtowel, extinguished him then proceeded to roll up the mayor’s sleeves, “Not sure if MacCready likes to eat burnt ghoul…” He was surprised that Hancock let him help and it made him nervous for some reason. Especially since the ghoul didn’t say any sort of snappy comeback and just quietly watched with his large, dark eyes; a half smile on his scarred lips. He looked away quickly, angry that he almost blushed, “What?”</p>
<p>“Heh. Nothin’, brother. Thanks.” Deacon returned to the sofa and Hancock worked quietly for a minute before casually calling to him over his shoulder, “You know that floral-nightmare couch you’ve been tryin’ to sleep on jackknifes, right?”</p>
<p>“No?! I did <strong>not</strong> know that! Was anybody gonna tell me that?!”</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“<em>I need total concentration. Complete silence. It would be ideal if you left us alone so I might focus</em>…”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. We cannot permit this treacherous villain to have any unsupervised contact with Wraith.” Danse stood with his hands on his hips and his chest out.</p>
<p>“Alright, Capt’n Eyebrows, take it easy,” Deacon was having a difficult time clearing the image of Danse in a cape from his mind, “we won’t. Just…”</p>
<p>“STRONG IS HOUND MASTER! BLUE HUMANS DON’T SHOOT!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Strong’s back!” MacCready went outside to bring the super mutant in, “Hey, buddy. Wow! You alright?”</p>
<p>Strong sported a fine collection of new scars and one of his eyes was swollen shut, “MACK REE DEE! STONG FOUND A GOOD FIGHT!”</p>
<p>Prompted by a look from Danse, who had followed him up the stairs, MacCready questioned the super mutant about his pursuit of Radiance, but Strong only shrugged and made an assortment of noncommittal grunts.</p>
<p>“We kinda assumed it went that way. She didn’t rough you up like that, did she?”</p>
<p>“No. Glowing one ran. SCARED OF STRONG!”</p>
<p>“Rightfully so. Excellent effort. Glad to have you back in one piece.” Danse was stiff and formal and the words were forced.</p>
<p>An awkward silence descended as the two stared at each other and was only broken when Strong sniffed somewhat disdainfully and muttered something about wanting to see his alpha.</p>
<p>“She’s downstairs, but,” MacCready touched his friend’s big green elbow, “she’s in a cage. It’s so… uh…”</p>
<p>“HA HA!” He smiled, “It’s okay, Mack Ree Dee; Alpha is strongest. Would hurt little humans. Strong would be…”</p>
<p>“Sad?”</p>
<p>The super mutant said nothing, only raised a hairless brow, turned, stomped down the stairs and over to Wraith’s cage. He stood there silently while she growled and threw herself at him. His brutish face softened somewhat and he lowered his voice to a whisper, “Alpha is the strongest.”</p>
<p>Infamy snapped their fingers, “<em>You all trust this big green nasty, right</em>?” The glowing one addressed Strong directly, “<em>Radiance should try and retrieve Wraith. You’d like to rip her asunder, right? Ha! How long can you sit still and quiet, waiting for prey</em>?”</p>
<p>Strong looked over their head to Hancock and MacCready, “What does this ghoul say? Strong stay here?”</p>
<p>“That’s up to you, brother.”</p>
<p>“I agree that Radiance is afraid of him.” Danse actually liked the idea, “She fled as soon as he charged her, despite having numerical superiority.”</p>
<p>“Then shouldn’t he be stationed outside where she can see him?” Deacon was considering using a Stealth Boy to sneak back into the basement regardless of the consensus and was worried that the super mutant might smell him and tattle. </p>
<p>“STRONG HUNGRY! WANT TO EAT MEAT!”</p>
<p>“I’ll hook you up, brother.” Hancock indicated that Strong should proceed him up the stairs before turning back to Infamy, “We’re gonna take shifts keeping an eye on you. I don’t give a flying fuck about what your ideal setup is. You’ll figure it out or I’ll take you apart.”</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, this is interesting! Never quite had an experience like this before. Ha!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Great. Another unwelcome guest.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the matter, Wraith? Not enough room for one more mind? Seems spacious to me. Hahaha!” Finally past the barrier, Infamy spun. They wore a set of clean, hooded, midnight blue vestments with a simple atomic diagram of hydrogen embroidered in gold thread across their back. Raising their arms and twirling in the white void, their robes billowed out behind them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not the company I’m looking for.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They dropped their arms and sagged their shoulders, “It’s so hard being so far from home in a place where no one likes you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, well, whose fault is that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is becoming increasingly obscure, actually.” They frowned at her, “Admittedly, I should have done more research into Marie’s claims and less into where your weakness were to be found.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I helped the Children more than I hurt them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah yes, but you did hurt us.” They grimaced at her, “You look like shit.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! Fuck you too, you glowstick-looking motherfucker!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would figure you’d look more like your version of normal. You’re still wearing that deathclaw armor. Hmm. You look worse in here then you do… Well, that is neither here nor there. What was all that yelling about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith sat, cross legged on the non-existent floor, “Radiance was… flexing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The glowing one sat as well, “She comes and goes as she pleases then?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith half shook her head, “No, I don’t think she’s actually here. It’s more like she’s left a piece of herself here to watch me, but I’m a little fuzzy on the details.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Infamy popped up and danced around her, “Drop the barrier then. Come out and play!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith tilted her head back and laughed; a humorless and unpleasant sound, “It’s not mine!” She suddenly stood and spun around much like Infamy had, “I’m a prisoner. Radiance both loves and hates me. She wants to keep me safe while simultaneously torturing me.” Wraith stood still and raised her fists, “I keep fighting her though. I’m starting to remember real stuff. When she went for Hancock I felt it. I felt him! And I remembered later.” Her eyes went wide and she took Infamy by the shoulders, “Hancock! How is he?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although they felt a rush of fear, Infamy willed themselves not to pull away from her, “All of your rowdy, ungrateful, terrifying friends are fine. Sad to say.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, thank goodness.” She let go and returned to the floor, drawing pictures with her finger in sand only she could see, “She wanted me to trigger detonations on the fusion cores, but I just ejected them. It took all the ground I had gained and I pretty much lost it after that.” She smiled sadly, “Except for Deacon. I remember Deacon. He told me he loves me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you can thank me for that! I’ve been chipping away at your crust for a while now. Now that I know it’s not yours, I can be a little harsher. Hmm, I think. Hahaha! Are there any rules for this game we’re playing? I’ll work from the outside and you’ll…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you helping me all of the sudden?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They adopted an indignant expression and put their hands on their hips, “I’ll have you know we do a great deal of charity work! Infamy is <strong>very</strong> altruistic.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith snorted, “Right. Just because you don’t charge for your services doesn’t magically change what you do into charitable works by any stretch of the concept.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha! Well, maybe it’s because you are a Child of Atom? The Mother’s Chosen One even.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bullshit. Who was it that beat you up and made you help? Mac? Not Danse or Hancock; pretty sure they would have killed you outright.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stuck out their tongue, folded their arms and turned away, “I’m not admitting to anything.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Deacon. If he’s back then he’s the one. He’s an incredible fighter.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, yes. As I said; all of your friends are terrifying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But why help <strong>me</strong> and not Radiance?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They dropped back to a sitting position and propped their chin up with their elbow, “I don’t think this creature is of Atom. I think she’s on her own, awful agenda. She’s probably going to interfere with my people. Might even send you to destroy us. Perhaps that’s what the Fog Mother meant by you being the Harbinger. As it is, many of our ghoul members have been suffering headaches and even Mother Isolde, a human, felt the pain of Radiance’s insidious intrusion.” They pouted like a child, “Plus, she stole all my ferals, so I wouldn’t wanna help her anyways.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, fine. Let’s say that your intentions are honorable…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because they are.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith rolled her eyes, “Then what should I be doing? Sunny didn’t have much time to teach me... before…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A brief flash of regret passed over the glowing one’s face, “He surly is with Atom,” They sprang to their feet and twirled again, “but I’m in here with you! You’re so lucky. Hahahahahahaaaa!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wraith made a disgusted face, “Great. Now, how do I get out of here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just what you had been doing I suppose. How clear can you see the barrier?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not well. I’m pushing out all around with no real direction…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Infamy was impressed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I shall be your guide. Follow my light and I will lead you to the vulnerable…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Follow your light?” Wraith interrupted, stood and narrowed her eyes, “How do I know you won’t just entrap me the same as her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They looked around and held out their hands palms up, “What choice do you have? You are clearly powerful, Harbinger. Fight Radiance. Fight me! Fight, fight, fight!” They raised their fists and shook them in the air in time with their chant, “I’ll aid you on the outside, while you…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a sudden flash of green fire and Radiance was there. She glowered at Infamy, “Hsst. Begone, pest!” With a flip of her wrist she cast them out, smirked at Wraith then vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Left alone, Wraith smiled, “Fight from the inside.”</em>
</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>MacCready happened to be on guard when Atom’s Assassin had their next major breakthrough. He was working on a gun restoration that Cait had brought for him and he felt her looking at him. Glancing up their eyes met and he could see that hers were clear. He jumped up and all but threw the worktable aside to get to her, “Wraith! Wraith! Wraith!” Breaking his own rule, he stuck his arms through the bars and pulled her to him. He cupped her face, kissed her then clunked their foreheads together, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I… love… you too… Mac.”</p>
<p>He turned away to call to Hancock before kissing her again, “Are you back? Please. Please be back!”</p>
<p>The rest of her friends poured down the stairs with Hancock in the lead. He hugged and kissed her as well before making way for rest of them. He happened to glance at the glowing one and noticed that Infamy had their teeth bared in obvious effort, “Not sure how much time we got...”</p>
<p>Wraith suddenly pulled away from Deacon and turned back to MacCready. There was fear in her eyes and the effort it took to speak was clear, “I… love you, Mac.” When he tried to reciprocate she shook her head, “No… you don’t… understand. I would have… killed you anyway. It doesn’t… matter.” Her eyes filled with tears and she backed away to the far corner of the cage, “She’ll use me… to kill… you all. I love you all… I’ll kill you all… and she’ll… make me see every moment of it.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Why</strong> is she doin’ this?! Who or what is she?”</p>
<p>“And what does she want with Hancock?”</p>
<p>Wraith’s eyes lost their focus and she was soon back to a snarling beast, but she held on for just long enough to tell them Radiance’s true name, “She’s… Emogene.”    </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy! Thanks for reading! Wraith in the Ruins has been a labor of love for just under two years (as of 2020). Originally posted to Tumblr, I've finally worked up the nerve to start posting it here. Feel free to stop by my Tumblr boarix.tumblr.com, for more Fallout fun, including my very own artworks! Check the tags "boarix draws" and "boarix birds".<br/>I hope you enjoy Wraith's adventures and stop back in for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>